


A Deceptive Game of Chess

by MusingsFromMars



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Drama, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ilia swears a lot, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, Lima Syndrome, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 116,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingsFromMars/pseuds/MusingsFromMars
Summary: White Fang members Blake and Ilia have been assigned to carry out their most daring mission yet: kidnap Weiss Schnee and keep her prisoner. Little do they know, this event will lead them to near death, an epic escape, and change the course of their lives, for better or worse.Part summaries: Part II summary at the end of Chapter 7. Part III summary at the end of Chapter 15.Reviews are infinitely appreciated! Thank you, awesome readers!





	1. Part I - Chapter 1: Discovered Attack

**_PART I_ **

**Chapter 1: Discovered Attack**

It was a dead night in Atlas. Snow was falling, the glittering city in the valley permeating the surrounding tundra, blinding the stars from the sky. The moon peeked through the sporadic gaps in the clouds of smoke.

It was disgusting to look at. The smoke billowed from the factories and mines in the distance. There were probably dozens of Faunus in those factories and mines, working their lives away for far less Lien than Humans. How could they not see? How could all of those Atlesian Humans ignore the pain and sorrow they caused?

Blake Belladonna's mask covered her fiery glare as she looked down at the city from atop the mountain. The darkness surrounded her, her black stealth uniform blending with the dark. Her mask was black, diagonal purple stripes slashed across it. Behind her stood four other White Fang members, wearing matching stealth uniforms and similar black masks.

Blake turned to face them, the Shattered Moon behind her. "Brothers and sisters of the White Fang. This is our most important mission ever." She looked over her four followers. "By following me to the city, you accept the risks. You may be captured, injured, or even killed, but if we are successful, the world will understand our true power." She looked to the left three members of the group, the first two being wolf Faunus and the third, a fox Faunus. "Brother Eikel, Brother Trisk, Sister Mira, you are to reach the catch point we discussed and wait for our arrival with the target." Blake then turned to the girl on her right. "Sister Ilia, you're with me."

The chameleon Faunus nodded. "Captain, if I may, I learned of the security measures at this event with my reconnaissance earlier tonight."

"Tell me more on the way," Blake told her. "Let's get moving." She nodded to the group, and the Catch Team went on their way, traversing their way down the mountain parallel to the city edge. Meanwhile, Blake and Ilia made their way down the mountain towards the city.

"Each entrance is heavily guarded," Ilia began explaining to Blake as they hurried down the snowy mountainside. "There is a door on the roof leading to the staircase. There is no security there whatsoever, but the building is the tallest in the area, so reaching the roof won't be easy."

"That's obviously our best option," Blake told her. "Where can we find the target?"

"The dinner is on the ground floor. That's where we'll find her. It will be crowded, but the ballroom has many alcoves and windows."

"So we make our move when she is out of the way and near a window," Blake summarized.

"Yes, Captain." Ilia nodded. "She will not be armed, but neither are we, so we need to watch out for her Glyph abilities."

"We'll hit her immediately," Blake suggested, pointing to her wrist band. "I'll use my Sleep Shot on her and knock her out."

Ilia smirked. "You always have an answer, Blake."

Blake chuckled. "That's 'Captain' to you."

Ilia elbowed her with a chuckle as they continued their descent down the mountainside. The bitter cold was beginning to eat through Blake's clothing, her muscles starting to tense and shiver. She kept running, hoping to keep her body temperature up just long enough to get to the city.

Blake was nervous. This was by far the most dangerous mission she had ever been on. She had all sorts of doubts about whether their plan would succeed, whether kidnapping Weiss Schnee would even do any good. Blake didn't like it. Schnee or not, kidnapping was a step too far, but Adam had her convinced that if this operation went as planned, it would be a huge step towards justice. Blake didn't like the direction the White Fang was heading, but if their methods worked, she wouldn't question it.

They reached the city edge and took to the shadows, weaving through alleyways before climbing a fire escape. Now atop a four story building, they began to run from rooftop to rooftop, gradually approaching a large resort hotel called The Acronon near the Eastern Forest. Blake expected the Catch Team to be ready by now, situated in that forest, prepared to subdue and help transport their target to the airship that awaited them just past the mountain range.

Blake looked ahead at the hotel, towering thirty stories high, lit up with orange and yellow lights. Their best bet would be to fire a grappling hook towards the roof and ride up the cable. There was a high risk of being seen that way, but it was their only option.

Once they reached the roof of the nearest building to the hotel, they made a quick scan of their surroundings. Between them and the base of the hotel was a intricate garden filled with snow-covered bushes and trees. Wandering about the garden were five security guards, each armed with Dust rifles mounted with flashlights.

This was going to be easy.

Blake and Ilia found their way to the ground and hurried to the nearest bush, ducking behind it. They stayed crouched down as they moved through the maze-like paths, keeping a watchful eye on the guards and their flashlights. Little by little, the two navigated through the garden without stirring the attention of any of the guards. After ten tense minutes, they reached the base of the hotel.

"You're a better shot than I am," Ilia whispered to Blake, handing a grappling hook launcher to her. Blake took it and pointed it up. She took five meticulous seconds to aim before firing, the metal cord unraveling as the hook rocketed into the air. Blake and Ilia stared upwards until the cord became tense, the hook catching on the roof.

Blake clipped the launcher to her belt. Just then, her sensitive ears picked up a voice. "There was a weird noise that way."

Blake hurriedly pulled Ilia towards her. "Hold on." She held Ilia by the waist with her left arm while pressing the trigger of the launcher with her right hand. They began to lift off the ground, the launcher drawing the cord back in.

Flashlights were shined on the wall just below them. "Must've been nothing," a guard said. One second slower and they would've been caught.

Ilia looked down at the guards, none of them looking up. She had her arms wrapped around Blake's neck instinctively. Instead of moving her arms, she played it off jokingly. "My hero. You saved me."

Blake chuckled, smirking at her. "You better be grateful."

Ilia sneered at Blake jokingly, though under her mask, the spots on her face were involuntarily turning pink. Even at night, Blake's honey-colored eyes gleamed.

They reached the top of the building. It was dark and deserted, just as Ilia said it would be. Blake unhooked the grappling hook from the roof's edge before they both headed towards the access door. "How many people are supposed to be here?" Blake asked Ilia.

"About two hundred," Ilia answered. "Mostly SDC executives and old rich guys."

"Figured so," Blake nodded as she opened the door. There was a staircase, no one in sight.

They hurried down the stairs until it became a spiral staircase, red carpet on the floors and brass railings lining the edges. Blake looked over the edge and could see all the way to the ground floor. "Alright." She turned to Ilia. "I have a plan. You drop down to the second floor and find your way into the ventilation system. I'll drop to the ground floor. Use your GPS beacon to follow me as I move throughout. Once I get the target in an acceptable position, I will engage, and you immediately drop down, find the nearest window and get it open."

Ilia nodded. "Talk to me through our comms so I can get your signal."

Blake gave her a thumbs up before hopping onto the staircase railing. "See you down there." She then stepped off and began to fall.

She used the grappling hook to slow her descent. She snagged the hook on a railing as she fell and engaged the brakes on the hilt of the firing device. She abruptly but safely slowed down until she let go of the hook and dropped to the ground. She could see the dinner through the nearby doorway, dozens of businessmen and women talking about their money, their clothes, their problems. Blake instantly felt agitated by the sight, wanting to knock some sense into every one of them, let them know what really mattered.

Ilia landed on the second floor, having retrieved Blake's grappling hook for her. She looked down at her captain. "There's a vent right here. I'll be ready on your signal."

Blake nodded, pointing to her wrist to remind Ilia to use her wrist communicator to talk to her. Ilia nodded and then began to focus on entering the ventilation system.

Blake looked back at the dinner. The room was covered in maple-colored wood and bronze fixtures. White-clothed tables and matching chairs were strewn around. It appeared that the ballroom also doubled as a library, with shelves of books lining the perimeter of the room, small notches in the edges of the room to serve as reading nooks.  _That's where she needs to be,_ Blake thought.  _She needs to move to one of those alcoves._

"Uhh, pardon me. Are you a guest?"

Blake flinched at the sound of the voice. She turned to see a young brown-haired lady in a black dress. She was a waitress. A terrified waitress. "Wait. You're...one of them," the girl whispered in horror.

Blake thrust her right hand towards the girl. From her wristband sprung a small needle, and Blake drove it into the girl's neck. The waitress gasped sharply, grabbing at Blake's arm desperately, but she was losing her strength fast. Her eyes floated shut, and she collapsed to the ground.

"Dammit," Blake whispered, looking down at the unconscious girl. She looked around to see if she had drawn any attention. It seemed the party was continuing on like normal. "Dammit," she murmured again, cursing at herself for panicking.

"What just happened?" Blake heard Ilia's voice through her wrist comm. The volume was turned so low that only Blake's sensitive cat ears could pick up on it.

"I was spotted and I panicked. I used my Sleep Shot on a waitress. My cover isn't blown, but I have no means over knocking out the target," Blake explained, dragging the limp waitress to a nearby closet.

"What do we do?" Ilia asked worriedly.

"We need a new plan." Blake said. "I need to find a way to get to...the girl..." Blake froze and looked down at the waitress. "I have an idea."

"You always do," Ilia said with a flustered chuckle.

"I'm going to disguise myself as a waitress," Blake explained as she hurriedly opened the closet door and pulled the girl in. "I'll be able to get close to the target. Then I'll lure her to an alcove. You drop down quietly and open the window. I'll wait until you do and I'll push her out. We'll use mace to blind her." Blake shut the door and turned on the lights. She was in a janitor's closet, the walls lined with mops and brooms.

"How are your improvisational skills?" Ilia asked her jokingly.

"I'm a Specialist Captain." Blake let that speak for itself. "Just hang tight for now. I'll contact you when I'm out and about again." Blake then began to quickly strip the dress off the waitress, who was still out like a light. "Sorry," she mumbled quietly. The poor girl would have an unpleasant time when she'd wake up, but that wasn't a concern for Blake right now. Once she'd gotten the dress off of her, Blake began to take off her stealth suit. She knew she'd have to ditch it, so she saved the utility belt and her wrist band. Once the uniform was off, Blake wrapped the belt around her upper right thigh so she could still access it while keeping it concealed. She also attached the wrist communicator to her bra strap so she could still talk to Ilia without the comm being out in the open. She then put on the dress. It fit surprisingly well. The matching shoes did not. Blake had to squeeze her feet in, her toes crammed at the ends.

Blake removed her mask and hooked it to the belt beneath her dress. She then took some black ribbon and fashioned a bow around her cat ears to hide her true self. She stuffed her stealth suit in a garbage can and pushed the half-naked, still very unconscious girl into the corner of the closet. She took a deep breath and reemerged into the corridor.

"Alright, I'm out," Blake said to Ilia.

"Okay. Play it cool," Ilia told her.

"Not helping," Blake whispered as she casually entered the ballroom. The low droning of people's conversations filled the room, the occasional laugh or cough breaking the din. Blake carefully scanned over the many faces, searching for the target.

"Seen her yet?" Ilia asked.

"Yes," Blake whispered. On the other end of the room was the target. Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, stood alone near a buffet table. She held a glass of something but obviously wasn't enjoying the drink.

"What are you going to do?" Ilia asked.

Blake began to walk around the mass of tables, making her way towards the Schnee. Blake chuckled. "I'm going to use our prior knowledge of her to my advantage," She whispered.

Ilia didn't respond, instead waiting for Blake to do whatever she meant.

Blake came closer and closer, studying the heiress carefully. She looked bored, appearing to be in thought. Her white hair was pulled back into an off-the-side ponytail, a blue and silver dress hugging her petite frame. She was beautiful, just as expected. Blake might've actually admired her if not for her name.

_Gotta act like it,_ she told herself.

Blake cleared her throat as she approached the girl. She folded her hands behind her back, bowing her head a bit in an effort to seem submissive, just as any waitress would towards someone of Weiss Schnee's significance. Blake drew air into her lungs and prepared to speak, but the girl spoke first.

"No, I don't know where my father is," Schnee said pointedly to Blake, shooting her a glare.

Blake coughed a couple times to clear her throat, glancing to the side in a timid manner. "Ma'am, I was only going to ask if I could get you anything," she said respectfully.

"You  _are_ good." Blake heard Ilia say through the comm. Blake certainly sounded believable.

"Oh." Schnee sighed, looked away from Blake. "Sorry. It's just I've been asked that quite a number of times tonight." She glanced back at Blake. "And no, I don't need anything. Thank you."

"Of course, Miss Schnee." Blake nodded. She remained silent for a moment before speaking again. "I just...couldn't help but notice how you were just standing aside, alone."

Schnee looked at her, her eyebrows going down. "I don't think that's any of your business."

Blake shook her head. "It isn't my business. It just concerned me." Blake sighed, willing her nerves to remain calm. "You just seem to be..." she looked around the room. "The only one your age here. It must be rather boring to not have anyone to talk to."

Schnee sighed, her blue eyes shifting downward. "I'm used to it."

Blake looked back at Weiss. "I..." Blake fake-hesitated. "If you'd like to talk to me, I'd love to listen."

"Damn, playing cute," Ilia said. "I like it."

Schnee seemed rather surprised by Blake's offer. She shook her head. "You have work to do. I shouldn't distract you–"

"It's worth the risk of being disciplined if I may talk to you, Weiss Schnee." Blake smiled softly. "If I'm being completely honest, I've always admired you."

"Barf," Ilia murmured.

Schnee's mouth dropped open a little bit. She blinked a couple times before smiling. "That's very sweet of you to say."

Blake shook her head, chuckling with faux shyness. "I'm flattered you think so."

Schnee grinned. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Blake," she answered, extending a hand.

"Blake," Schnee repeated, shaking her hand. "Very nice to meet you. If you don't mind my asking, what's your surname?"

Blake hesitated.  _I can't say my real last name. She might recognize it as the name of the founder of the White Fang. What do I say?!_

"Don't say Belladonna," Ilia spoke the obvious.

"Amitola," Blake blurted out.

"Uhhh," Ilia dinned.

"Blake Amitola." Schnee nodded and smiled. "How nice."

"You think so?" Blake chuckled.

"Of course." Schnee smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"And to you, Weiss Schnee." Blake nodded.  _Well this is going well._

"Just call me Weiss." Schnee waved a hand. "I must admit, most people my age don't just approach me to say hello. Being the hieress to the SDC, I probably appear to be outside of everyone's league, so to speak."

"I've just always wanted to meet you," Blake told her.  _Heap on the flattery, bait her ego._ "You're an inspiration to me."

Schnee covered her mouth as she laughed. "How so?"

"You wish to become a Huntress. You want to protect people like me. That's very very admirable."

Schnee shook her head. "There are hundreds of Huntsmen and Huntresses. Why am I special to you?"

"Because I just..." Blake took a deep breath. This next line would either scare Schnee off, or reel her in. "You're special to me because...you're just...special."

Schnee's eyes widened a bit. "What do you mean?"

Blake blushed, mainly because she was embarrassed to be saying such things to someone she was supposed to despise. In all fairness, this girl didn't seem  _that_  bad. "I mean...you're beautiful, and strong, and...I can't help but feel drawn to you."

"Oh, shit," Ilia interjected. "You're really goin' there."  _Talk to me like that sometime, will ya?_

Schnee was blushing badly. She looked down, her hand fiddling with the shoulder strap of her dress. "Wow...thank you." She smiled nervously. "That's very sweet, Blake."

"I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds," Blake stammered. "I just...I had to talk to you. I wanted to–"

"Hey," Schnee interrupted, smiling softly. "Would you want to go for a walk with me?"

"What." Ilia said.

"What?" Blake asked.

Schnee laughed, face still very red. "I mean, it wouldn't hurt." She grabbed her own wrist, looking down. "No one has ever said things like that to me." She looked back up at Blake, the sweetest of smiles on her face. "And without my father here, there's no one to stop me. Maybe coming to this dinner was worth it after all."

Blake felt like she was beginning to lose her grasp on the true situation. In reality, she was trying to lure Weiss Schnee into an ambush (and was succeeding at that very well, admittedly), but she couldn't help but think about how the situation appeared on the surface. Weiss Schnee had just asked to go for a walk with her, and she was really nice about it, too. Blake had legitimately flattered Schnee to the point of making the girl fall for her just a little bit.  _Am I that good at improvising?_ However, Blake couldn't help but feel like she'd let a bit of her true emotions seep into her conversation with Weiss Schnee. She seemed...nice.

But whatever she felt right now, the bottom line was that the plan was working.

"I would...love to." Blake nodded to her. "Thank you so much!"

Schnee grinned. "Fantastic! Let's get our coats and walk in the garden!"

Blake hesitated.  _The garden is crawling with guards. We can't go there! We need to go somewhere alone...wait, that's it!_

"Um, actually..." Blake raised a hand. "I think it would be nice if we went to the roof, perhaps?"

"Oh?" Schnee asked quizzically.

"I've been told the view is amazing, especially at night," Blake tried to convince her. "And we could be alone, to talk?" She added quietly, trying to seem bashful.

Schnee blushed at the proposal. "Being alone would be inappropriate," she stated. "But..."

"I think it would be romantic," Blake said lowly, not looking directly at the girl.

Schnee inhaled suddenly, freezing. She looked at Blake, seemingly as embarrassed as anyone could ever be.

"Fuck," Ilia huffed incredulously.

"Don't you think so?" Blake whispered to Schnee, stepping forward a bit, keeping her head turned down, her amber eyes peering up at the heiress.

Schnee swallowed, setting her drink down on he nearby table. She folded her hands in front of her, leaning forward a bit. "We'll need to be subtle. People would find it strange for me to head upstairs with a waitress."

Blake nodded, looking down. "I know I may not be...of your stature...I just–"

"No! No, that's not what I mean." Schnee waved off her own words. She then gingerly reached for Blake's hand, holding it softly. "Waitress or otherwise, I find you...very attractive." She smiled.

That made Blake legitimately blush.  _She's complimenting me?_ Blake wasn't expecting that at all. "Do you really mean that?" She whispered.

Schnee nodded sincerely. She smiled at her. "I'll go get our coats, and you can go ahead and head to the roof. I'll meet you there." She let go of Blake's hand and began to head to the front door. She waved at her before turning away, her high heels clicking on the wood floors as she left.

Blake waved back with a smile. Once Schnee was a considerable distance away, Blake began to hurry to the staircase, failing to stave off a bit of nervousness.  _Did that seriously just happen?_

"So you and your racist girlfriend are heading to the roof," Ilia quipped. "Meet you there?"

Blake huffed. "Yeah. Wait up there with me. Once she arrives...we'll take her." Blake honestly had forgotten the objective for a moment or two. Seeing Weiss Schnee smiling at her and calling her attractive was surreal, and flattering. Blake felt...good. Of course, she knew she wasn't thinking straight. She was a Faunus of the White Fang. Weiss Schnee would never find the  _real_  Blake attractive.

Before heading back upstairs, Blake stopped at the janitor's closet. She opened the door to see if the girl was still there. She still sat in the corner, but she seemed to be coming to, bobbing her head wearily, groaning. Blake quickly grabbed her stealth suit from the garbage bin and shut the door. She hurried to the elevator, stepped inside, and hit the button for the top floor.

As she ascended, she changed back into her stealth suit. She returned her belt and wrist band to their proper places, and returned her mask to her face. She removed her bow, freeing her ears just as the car arrived at the top floor. The doors opened to an empty hallway. Blake hurried out of the elevator, stuffing the dress and shoes under her belt. She found her way back to the stairs leading to the roof.

Blake emerged into the cold air atop the hotel. Waiting there for her was Ilia, arms crossed over her chest. "Hey, babe magnet." She greeted with a lopsided smile.

"Impressed?" Blake asked, smiling back.

"Impressed at your luck." Ilia chuckled. "You had that girl falling all over you. How'd you know she'd go for it?"

"Honestly?" Blake asked. "I winged it. I was planning to just seem friendly. With her being the only teenager there, I figured that would work. But then it became obvious that she was...not looking for a friend." Blake shrugged, laughing uneasily.

"You winged it." Ilia shook her head. "We're relying on luck quite a bit here."

"It's not luck. It's skill." Blake smirked.

"Right." Ilia laughed.

Blake's ears suddenly perked. She heard footsteps. High heels, clicking rhythmically up the stairs just behind the door. "She's coming," Blake whispered.

Ilia nodded, hurrying around the door, hiding around the corner from it. Blake did the same on the other side.

The door opened, and out stepped Weiss Schnee, wearing a white coat. "They said they didn't have your...coat." Her voice trailed off when she didn't see Blake anywhere. "Blake?" She called, taking a few steps forward. "Blake Amitola?"

Ilia quietly approached her from behind. From her belt, she detached a pack of mace. Schnee still faced away from her as she came up right behind her.

"Bla–" before Schnee could call out again, Ilia slapped her hand over the girl's mouth. Weiss let out a muffled scream as she whirled around to look at her attacker, only to have mace sprayed in her eyes. Schnee screamed even more, falling to the ground, her hands going to her face. "Blake!" She yelled desperately.

Ilia quickly rolled Schnee over, holding her face-down and straddling her. She took a zip tie from her belt and secured Schnee's arms behind her back. "Let go of me!" She demanded.

Blake came over, helping Ilia get the girl up to her feet. As soon as she was up, however, Schnee swung her leg back, connecting with Blake's knee. Blake grunted, stumbling away as sharp pain shot down across her shin. Schnee then tried to kick Ilia, but as she lifted her leg back to wind up her kick, Ilia grabbed her ankle and pulled it out from under her, sending her to the ground head-first.

"Ahh!" Schnee exclaimed when she hit the ground, only to begin to lose consciousness when her head knocked against the concrete. As she faded, the last she remembered was a voice calling out, "Blake, are you okay?"

"Blake," Weiss whimpered, her vision spotting out. "Blake..." her voice faded, and so did she.


	2. Part I - Chapter 2: Opening Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is off to represent the Schnee Dust Company and look pretty at another fancy event. If only she had someone to talk to...

**Chapter 2: Opening Move**

Weiss hated events like this. It seemed like every other weekend, there was another board member dinner or investors' gala that her father would drag her to, only this time, her father wasn't there. "Important meeting," he had said. With who? All of the company board members were here. Who could he possibly be meeting with?

Whatever the reason, Weiss was here on her own, because "the future queen of the SDC must understand all aspects of the job," her father had told her. From the impression Weiss was getting from all of these "aspects of the job," "stand around and look pretty" seemed to be the biggest aspect.

Her limousine arrived at the hotel front. She sat alone in the back, waiting for the driver to come open the door for her. She dreaded this night. She would spend the entire time standing alone, grazing on extravagant food and drink that only appeared appetizing. Every now and then, another dinner guest would ask her a question. "How are your studies coming?" "Are you here with anyone?" "Do you plan to attend Atlas Academy?" Weiss didn't want to deal with it. She just wanted this dinner to be over soon.

The limousine door opened, and Weiss stepped out into the cold. It was a beautiful night. Snow floated in the windless air, gathering on the ground. Weiss would much rather go for a peaceful walk through the city, or the nearby garden. She didn't mind the cold, after all.

But she had expectant eyes on her. The driver, the guards, the doorman all looked at her and nodded respectfully. She couldn't just go off on a walk alone. There was too much pressure on her, just like always. The expectations of being the heiress, the responsiblilies that came with it. The life that Weiss had sort of chosen was not a fun one. Just like she did everyday, she questioned whether being heiress to the SDC and one day taking over the company was truly the best path for her to take. Constantly dealing with business partners, having no time with family, having no relationship with her future partner...That's what Weiss feared the most.

The one thing Weiss wanted was love, but was terrified that being heiress would only attract people who were interested in being rich. She didn't want to end up like her parents. She wanted true love, but realized more and more everyday that true love would be close to impossible for her to achieve. She would have a business to run after all.

The hotel was nice, with it's intricately designed wood floors and bronze light fixtures, a warmer alternative to the cold white and blue of her own mansion. She dropped her coat off at the coat room as she entered and reluctantly entered the ballroom. It was rather large, with tall bookshelves lining the walls, little alcoves with seats for reading indented within them.

_"Keep your poise. When addressed, answer tactfully and respectfully."_  Her father's instructions played over in her memory.  _"And above all, remain in the ballroom for the entirety of the event."_

Weiss didn't want to stay here. There wasn't anyone there that she would want to talk to. The youngest attendee was probably in their forties. Weiss would have to spend her time standing around waiting for someone to ask her questions, and then stand around some more waiting for the next person.

_I could just walk out of here,_  she thought I herself.  _I would get a scolding from Father, but it would probably be worth it._ She seriously considered it, but put the thought out of her head.  _Don't be ridiculous. You're already on thin ice with Father._

Weiss found a place to stand near the buffet table. It was covered in exotic foods and drinks, but Weiss was not hungry in the least. She conceded to at least having a drink to seem like she was partaking. There was only one nonalcoholic beverage option, a sour-tasting citrus drink that needed more sugar. Weiss sighed, looking down at her drink.  _Perfectly sums up my life right now: could use some sweetness here and there._

Everyone asked her the same thing: "Where is your father?" Weiss kept telling them her rehearsed answer: "I don't know where my father is." She got very few questions other than about her father's whereabouts. It got annoying. She was getting sick of it.

It eventually got to a point where it seemed like everyone had asked. She now simply stood there alone, still holding her almost-full glass of sour liquid. She sighed up at the wall clock.  _Two more hours,_  she thought.  _I could still make a run for it maybe._

That's when she noticed someone approaching her. She glanced at the person to see that it was one of the hotel waitresses. She had long and wavy black hair and a big black bow topping her head. She looked pretty, but Weiss wouldn't allow herself to show any interest. This girl would probably just ask about her father and show no real interest in her anyway. Weiss decided to answer the girl's question before she could even ask. "No, I don't know where my father is."

* * *

_Oh my Dust, I think I'm in love,_ Weiss thought to herself as she headed for the coat room.

That girl, Blake Amitola. She had simply walked up to her and called her strong and beautiful, saying she admired her. Weiss was so happy.  _This is what I've been wanting. Someone who truly cares about me and not my money. And she's so pretty! And tall! This is perfect!_ Weiss was practically beaming as she retrieved her coat, only to find out that there was no coat checked in under Blake's name.  _Perhaps she doesn't have one. How sad. Maybe I could take her shopping sometime?_

Weiss began making her way to the elevator toward the other end of the ballroom. She tried to not seem suspicious. If anyone saw her leaving and word reached her father, Weiss would get an ear-full from him. However, Weiss didn't care too much about that at the moment. She was going to meet up with Blake on the roof, just the two of them.  _Could today be my first kiss?_

The elevator doors were just closing when she turned the corner. She approached the elevator quickly, praying no one had seen her. She pressed the button and waited for the car to arrive.

_Maybe she could become my girlfriend?_ Weiss wondered gleefully.  _What would Father think of me dating? He probably wouldn't like it. He'd say I have more important things to focus on. I guess I could keep it a secret. Oh, how exciting! A secret love! This dinner went far better than I ever could've hoped for._

The elevator opened to an empty cart. Weiss stepped inside and pressed the "doors closed" button, wanting to get the car moving quickly. She was childishly excited to meet up with Blake again. She had felt this bubbling feeling of joy in her chest ever since her conversation with the girl. Weiss' hopes were considerably high for this...it was technically a date, wasn't it?

Weiss reached the top floor and hurried to find a way to the roof. She eventually found a stairwell leading up to a door. Weiss sighed, trying to calm her nerves.  _Play it cool, Weiss._  She made her way up the stairs, an excited smile on her face.

She opened the door, the cold air tickling her face as she stepped outside. "They said they didn't have your...coat." Weiss realized Blake wasn't there. Maybe she was hiding behind one of the metal air ducts protruding from the roof. "Blake?" Weiss called again. "Blake Amitola?" Weiss was getting worried. Maybe Blake got in trouble with her supervisor and had been put back to work? Or perhaps she had gotten lost?

Weiss tried calling out one more time. "Bla-" suddenly, someone slapped a hand over her mouth from behind. Weiss began to panic, trying to turn and see who it was, only to have something sprayed in her eyes. It burned like nothing Weiss had ever experienced. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground. "Blake!" Weiss yelled, desperately hoping she was there to help her. She felt her attacker push and hold her against the ground, securing her hands behind her back. "Let go of me!" Weiss yelled, tears pouring from her burning eyes both from pain and sadness upon realizing her date with Blake wasn't happening.  _Wait...could they have attacked Blake, too?!_ Weiss felt horrified and afraid that Blake might have been hurt. She hoped Blake never made it to the roof.

Weiss felt her attacker, and then a second person, grab her and try to pick her up. With a wave of anger flooding over her, Weiss kicked her heel at one of her attackers, hearing the person yell in pain and fall away. Weiss then tried to kick at her other attacker, only to soon feel herself falling. "Ahhh!" She yelled, then feeling her forehead bash against the floor. Her ears rang, her thoughts scrambled. She lied there face down, barely aware of herself. She managed to hear a voice. "Blake, are you okay?"

"Blake." Weiss mumbled, the black-haired girl returning to Weiss' mind. Weiss was devastated. She had been so excited to get the opportunity to spend time with that girl, and now it was ruined. "Blake..." Weiss whispered, hoping Blake was okay. Weiss felt sleepy. She lied her head on the cold ground and passed out, Blake's smiling face being the last thing she thought about.

* * *

Blake lied on her back, grimacing as she held her knee. "Dammit, that hurts," she groaned.

Ilia knelt next to her. "Let me see."

Blake removed her hands from her knee, revealing a bloody gash. "Shit, does that girl have knifes on her feet?" Ilia looked down at the injury with disgust.

Blake chuckled. "Guess you took care of her?" She asked, glancing over at the unconscious girl lying limp on the ground. The Schnee's right high heel was covered in Blake's blood.

"Yeah." Ilia chuckled. "Thanks to you taking the first shot." Ilia gingerly grabbed the ripped ends of Blake's stealth suit and tore them off. "Think you can walk?"

Blake winced. "If we're lucky."

Ilia nodded, using what little medical supplies she had with her to help Blake. She used some gauze and tape to patch up her wound. "Alright, try to stand."

Blake grabbed Ilia's hand as the chameleon Faunus pulled her up to her feet. Blake cautiously tried to put weight on her knee only to have it buckle underneath her. She lifted her foot off the ground, leaning heavily on Ilia's shoulder. "Nope," She groaned.

"So I'm carrying you both off this building?" Ilia laughed nervously. "That's not gonna be easy."

"Sorry," Blake chuckled. "Perhaps we alter the plan?"

Ilia gave her a bemused look. "Alter the plan?"

"We could get the airship to come to us," Blake suggested. "It wouldn't be hard for them to pick us up way up here."

"It certainly won't be subtle," Ilia chuckled. "But I don't think carrying you and Snow Cone over there would be a good idea for me. I don't hit the gym as often as you might think."

Blake laughed. "I think subtlety is out of the question either way. There's no way for us to escape and reach the catch point without being seen."

"Then we call the ship." Ilia nodded. "Hopefully this will be a clean enough getaway."

Blake pulled her Scroll from her pocket and dialed a number. The call soon connected, the masked face of their pilot on the screen. "Captain," the pilot greeted.

"We're altering the plan," Blake explained. "I'm unable to walk and the target is unconscious. There's no way for us to reach you. We need a pick up."

"Where are you?" The pilot asked.

"On the roof of The Acronon," Blake told him. "The Catch Team is still in the forest. Inform them of our new plan and pick them up before coming our way. And make it quick."

"Yes, Captain." The pilot nodded, and the video feed was cut. Blake put away her Scroll and looked at Ilia. "Let's hope this goes smoothly."

Ilia nodded. "Sorry about your knee."

"I don't even feel it." Blake laughed halfheartedly.

Ilia smiled at her. "You want to sit back down?"

Blake looked down at the roof, a substantial layer of snow gathered atop it. "I think I'm alright."

"What if I'm tired of you leaning on me?" Ilia quipped jokingly.

"Then you need to suck it up," Blake shot back with a smirk.

Ilia rolled her eyes behind her mask. Blake's arm was draped over Ilia's shoulders, Ilia wrapping her arm around Blake's back. It was kind of a hug, at least it was to Ilia.

They saw the airship hover over the mountains in the distance, then saw it descend into the forest to pick up the Catch Team. "Those poor kids, waiting in the snow all for nothing," Blake said.

"I think you'd rather that instead of a bloody knee, right?" Ilia joked.

"I think this mission was fun, honestly," Blake admitted.

"Stealing clothes and flirting with a Schnee is exciting stuff, huh?" Ilia asked.

Blake glanced at her and smirked. "Stealing clothes is kinda your thing, isn't it?"

"That shirt was mine in the first place, you stole it from me!" Ilia countered.

Blake laughed, remembering their ridiculous play argument over a gray t-shirt the night before. "I don't think a Captain such a myself should have to sleep in a shared dorm anyway, especially with a plain ol' agent like you." Blake said with fake pomp.

"Oh?" Ilia smiled. "You're too good to be my roommate?"

"Precisely." Blake nodded, failing to stave off a smile. "It's inappropriate to have soldiers of different ranks room with one another."

"And I thought the only reason you still room with me is because we're friends," Ilia pondered.

Blake glanced at her and smirked. "I guess you're pretty cool."

Ilia scoffed. "'Pretty cool.' That's high praise for someone who's known you for years."

"Well, you've always been pretty cool. Also, the polite response is 'Thank you, Captain.'"

"Thanks, my Ninja of Love." Ilia grinning mischievously.

Blake cocked her arm, threatening to punch her. "I told you never to speak of it," she said lowly, agitated by Ilia mentioning one of the books in her "personal collection."

"Mercy, I beg of you." Ilia put a hand up in surrender.

Blake huffed a laugh. "Thought so." She lowered her arm.

The airship in the distance once again took to the air, now turning their way. "They're coming," Blake said.

"Think we should scrape your girlfriend off the ground?" Ilia glanced over at the still unconscious Schnee.

"Think you should stop calling her my girlfriend?" Blake countered.

"Not as long as it continues to annoy you." Ilia chuckled, letting go of Blake, leaving her to balance on one leg with ease. Ilia rolled Schnee over into her back. Snow was caked to the girl's face, the skin on her legs and cheeks a bright red. "She might need a blanket," Ilia mumbled.

The airship came closer and closer before idling just beyond the edge of the roof. Flashlights were being shined up at it, the guards below obviously taking notice of the airship's unauthorized appearance.

The door on the side of the ship opened, showing the three Catch Team members. "Hurry!" One of them called.

Ilia pulled Weiss Schnee onto her shoulder while Blake limped to the airship. They all climbed aboard just before a siren began to sound from within the building.

"Fly," Blake said to the pilot. The door closed, and the ship pulled away, rapidly gaining speed as it began its journey back to the command ship.


	3. Part I - Chapter 3: En Prise Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The White Fang has successfully captured the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, but their cracks are already starting to form...

**Chapter 3: En Prise Aftermath**

Weiss woke, and she immediately felt sick.

Her head ached and her stomach churned as she blearily stared up at the unfamiliar metal ceiling. She acknowledged the thin blanket covering her, as well as realizing she was still wearing her dress. She took a few shaky breaths, unable to fashion a coherent thought. She looked to the side, but the movement caused her gut to heave. She panicked and rolled over, moving her head off the edge of the bed. She vomited on the concrete floor, shivering and gasping afterwards. She had never vomited before. Her home had always been pristine and germ-free; she had never been sick. Weiss was horrified by the experience, her throat and nose burning as she struggled to breathe. At least now her head was beginning to clear up, and she took in her surroundings.

_I'm...in a cell?_ She saw the vertical iron bars across the room from her, a small room beyond them with a door to the left and right. The roof had a couple small windows, letting in the sunlight. Within her small cell was a mirror, sink and toilet.

Wiess sat up, trying to piece together what had happened the night before. _The Acronon...the dinner...the roof...the girl._

"Blake!" Weiss gasped, standing to her feet. She ran to the bars, gripping one with each hand. "Someone get in here now! I demand to speak to–"

The door to the right opened, and in stepped...a member of the White Fang. Weiss stepped back, staring at the masked young woman in horror. "No..." She said lowly. _They_ had taken her

The girl had a long curled ponytail and wore a black tank top and shorts. "So you woke up," the girl said, then grimaced. "Shit, it smells like puke in here!" She looked about Weiss' cell, then saw the odorous puddle. "Seriously?! It's my job to clean this place!"

"Where am I?" Weiss demanded, although shakily. "And why am I here?"

The girl sighed. "Shut up, please." She crossed her arms. "It was a lot of trouble to get you here, and–"

"Where's Blake?" Weiss demanded.

The girl looked at her, at least Weiss thought she did behind her black mask. "Blake?"

"Blake Amitola! What did you monsters do to her!" Weiss yelled angrily, gripping the bars of her cell once again.

The girl was silent for a few seconds, then burst into laughter. She hunched forward, her hands on her knees. "Holy shit, Blake really swept you off your feet, didn't she?!"

Weiss stared down at her with confusion and anger. "What?"

The girl inhaled sharply, then kept laughing. "I...oh, you sad little kid! Oh man, just you wait. I'll want a picture of your face." She wasn't fake laughing to mock Weiss. She seemed legitimately amused.

"What..." Weiss huffed, growing more and more agitated. "Tell me what's going on!"

The girl snorted, chuckling. "Okay, so...you're Weiss Schnee. Your dad owns the SDC, which is garbage. The SDC treats the Faunus like garbage and pays them like garbage. So that's why you, Miss Garbage, are here."

"Excuse me?!" Weiss squeezed the bars, her knuckles turning white.

"We're holding you for ransom," the girl explained. "Until your father agrees to give equal pay to the Faunus employees of the SDC, and improve their working conditions, you're staying here." She walked over and stood directly in front of Weiss. "If you behave, you'll be treated nicely," she said lowly, her voice taking a more threatening tone. "We will give you three meals a day, fresh clothes and bedding, and even clean up your royal barf stains. But, if you start getting out of line, the food will begin to get scarce, the nights will get colder." The girl sneered at her, her masked face just inches away from Weiss' horrified expression. "We aren't monsters, but we can act like it."

Weiss was frozen in her place, staring through the slits in the girl's mask, knowing her eyes were there glaring back.

"Understand, heiress?" The girl asked.

To preserve her pride, Weiss put on her best glare, though she was secretly very scared. "I understand. Just don't think there won't be consequences for this," Weiss threatened not very believably.

"I'm quite terrified," the girl deadpanned, a sort of sarcasm in her response. "Also, you need a mint." She stepped away and began to leave. "I'll go get your girlfriend. Trust me, she's just fine."

Weiss suddenly felt her heart drop. _So Blake is here. Oh, please be okay._

The girl left the room for a few agonizing minutes. Weiss took the time to wander her cell, doing her best to ignore the horrid smell. She looked at her "bathroom", feeling incredibly intimidated by the metal toilet protruding from the wall, out in the open. If there's one thing Weiss had took for granted her entire life, it was privacy. The thought of using this toilet was...almost enough to make Weiss hurl again.

_Dammit, I need to pee._ She silently cursed, hanging her head and groaning.

That's when Weiss heard the door open. "True love conquers all!" Called the girl from before as she entered.

"Ilia, shut up!" Said a second girl...wait, Blake?!

Weiss jerked her head to see...a black haired, masked cat Faunus. She looked...the same height, the same hair...

"No." Weiss felt her heart sink lower than ever.

The girl removed her mask. It _was_ Blake. Her knee was wrapped heavily with bandages. Her amber eyes looked at Weiss with...remorse? "Hello," she greeted uneasily.

Weiss was shell-shocked. She stood rooted to her spot, unable to move. "You..." She shivered, her eyes darting from Blake's face, to her ears, to the mask she held in her hand. "You're...one of them?"

The other girl, Ilia, had her Scroll out. She snapped a picture of Weiss. "Fucking classic," she giggled.

"I'm sorry, Schnee," Blake said only sort of sincerely. "I did what had to be done."

She wasn't a waitress. She wasn't Human. She was a Faunus member of the White Fang, and she had tricked Weiss into believing she had feelings for her, that she admired her. Blake...had called her strong, and beautiful. She had made Weiss feel happy, an unfamiliar happiness that Weiss craved. But now, the truth was plain to see. Blake had been acting that whole time. The sweet and timid girl Weiss had met at the dinner was a lie. Blake...was a terrorist, a liar, a thief...

Weiss snapped out of her shock, and she bolted to the bars, staring death beams at Blake. "You lied to me! You bloody disgrace of a creature, you lied to me!"

Ilia suddenly pulled her weapon from her belt. She extended the blade and angrily whipped it at Weiss' head, striking the heiress under the chin. Weiss cried out in pain as she stumbled backwards, holding her hand to her bleeding neck. She began breathing rapidly with panic.

"Ilia!" Blake scolded. "We're not supposed to harm her!"

"Did you not hear what she said?!" Ilia looked at Blake, fury in her voice. "She called you a creature! She deserves ten more of these!" She yelled, holding up her weapon.

"We are not supposed to hurt her!" Blake yelled back.

"Sorry, but I wasn't going to let her speak to you that way!"

"Help me!" Weiss' shrill cry cut through Blake and Ilia's argument, garnering their attention. She was on her knees, holding her neck with both hands, her eyes wide in horror.

Blake stared at Weiss for a moment before glaring at Ilia. "Get a medic, now," she commanded lowly.

Ilia sighed unhappily. "Yes, Captain," she said with sarcastic formality as she left. Blake then turned back to Wiess, disheartened by the sight of her desperately grabbing at her neck, redness dripping down her hands and arms. "I'm so sorry," Blake apologized.

Weiss began to cry, her pain, fear and anger bubbling over. "Don't speak to me!" She yelled, sobbing. "Get away from me!"

Ilia returned with a medic. Ilia pressed a button on the opposite side of the room from the cell, which lowered the bars into the floor, allowing the medic entry. He told Weiss to lie down on her back and then began to clean her wound.

"How bad is it?" Blake asked him.

The medic checked the wound as Weiss continued to gasp. "It just missed her trachea. It'll heal itself." He told Blake as he continued to clean up the blood with gauze.

That's when the door on the other end of the room opened. "What the hell!" The masked mad exclaimed as he looked at the medic treating the Schnee's neck.

"Brother Adam, I lost my temper and I sincerely apologize!" Ilia told the man worriedly.

The bull Faunus growled at her. "It's been less than a day and she's already been hurt! What good is a ransom if the hostage is dead?!"

"I'm very very sorry." Ilia bowed her head.

Adam stormed past her and stood behind the medic. "Well?" He asked of the man.

"She'll be fine." The medic told him, just finishing bandaging Schnee's neck. The girl seemed very afraid at seeing Adam. Her eyes were wide and pinned to him like he was a predator. The spiked red hair, the grating voice, the long sheath strapped to his belt, this was certainly a man not to be trifled with.

"Good." Adam shook his head. "She deserves it, but I don't want any of you popping off and hurting the Schnee again. We don't want to make her a martyr for the Humans." He looked at Ilia and pointed at her. " _You_ are to monitor her. You will clean her cell, escort her to and from the washroom each day, bring her food, bedding, clothes." He stepped past Ilia, approaching Blake. "And you, Blake." He looked at her for a few seconds, then walked past her and walked through the doorway. "I need to speak to you, alone."

Blake stiffened, looking back as Adam continued to walk away. She glanced at Ilia, who had her head turned down, gritting her teeth in anger. Blake sighed, turning to follow Adam.

The medic helped Weiss sit up. Her neck was heavily bandaged, but her breathing had calmed. She sighed. "Thanks," she said to the medic, not sure what else to say to a terrorist who had patched her wound.

The man stood to his feet and left without a word. That left Ilia alone with Weiss.

"Well, I guess I'm your maid or something. You have Faunus maids in your mansion, don't you?" Ilia grumbled. She left the room for a few seconds...with the bars still down. _Maybe I could make a run for it? Never mind._ Ilia returned with a mop and bucket, dragging it over to the rancid pool of vomit by Weiss' bed. She began to mop it up.

Weiss wanted to run at her, attack her and try to escape, but Weiss knew an escape attempt would be futile. There were probably dozens of White Fang members around this place, wherever she was being kept. She wouldn't get far. She'd have to pick her spot if she ever expected to have a chance of getting out of here.

"Gross," Ilia huffed, having finished cleaning the floor. "I guess puke comes up the same no matter how rich you are."

"Take that mask off," Weiss suddenly demanded, still sitting on the ground.

Ilia turned her head towards her. "Excuse me?"

"Take off your mask." Weiss stood to her feet. "I know why you wear them, but you don't need to now. I know you're not monsters. You're people who have chosen the wrong side."

Ilia stared at her, then shook her head. "What are you expecting?" She reached for her mask, then pulled it off. She had spots on her cheeks and forehead, her gray eyes looking at Weiss with nothing but spite.

Weiss stared at her for a moment, then something clicked in her mind. She pointed at her. "I know you."

Ilia narrowed her eyes at her, her jaw dropping a bit. "You know me?" She scoffed. "How?"

"I recognize you," Weiss continued. "The spots on your face. If it's not you, there was a girl from Atlas Prep that looked exactly like you."

"Atlas Prep?" Ilia looked down, her voice taking a lower tone. "What would you know about Atlas Prep?"

"I went there, before starting my Huntress training." Weiss stepped towards her. "And you...were my classmate."

Ilia growled, turning away and dragging the mop and bucket with her. "How could a Faunus get into Atlas Prep?" She reached the lock button in the far corner of the room. She pressed it and brought the bars back up, locking Weiss in her cell.

"You don't even look like a Faunus," Weiss said.

Ilia glared as she began to leave. "We don't all look the same." She then left through the door, closing it behind her, leaving Weiss alone in the quiet, cold cell.

Weiss groaned, sitting back down on her bed. She now understood the situation. She was being held for ransom, until her father would give the Faunus equal pay and improve working conditions. Weiss honestly wasn't too sure if her father would even bite on those conditions. For years he had denied that Faunus were paid any differently, all as a ruse to not have to raise anyone's wages, and the dangerous mines were filled almost completely with Faunus personnel. Weiss knew things were really bad for the Faunus employees of the company, and she secretly wanted to improve those conditions upon taking over the SDC. Weiss had always felt sympathetic towards the Faunus, but now, she was heavily questioning that sympathy thanks to her captors. She knew not all Faunus were White Fang terrorists, but it wasn't easy to say things like "I feel bad for the Faunus" without someone nearby telling her things like "Even after all they've done to the Schnee Dust Company, to Atlas, to society as a whole?"

Weiss' thoughts took a sudden turn to Blake. She immediately felt infuriated once again. _I fell for her! Like a foolish lovesick girl, I fell for her! And she kidnaps me, holds me in a cell!_ Weiss felt just as she did before Ilia had cut her neck (which still stung a bit). She wanted to give Blake a piece of her mind. _You toyed with my emotions!_ She wanted to tell her. _You're a despicable criminal!_

Weiss lied down on her bed, willing herself not to start crying again. In her cold world of business and constant training, she had no one. Her father was cold and controlling, her mother was distant, her brother wasn't a fan of hers, and her sister rarely visited. When Blake had talked to her at the dinner, Weiss began to feel a sliver of hope, that maybe Blake could've been the friend she had always wanted, and maybe even more than a friend. Blake could've been the only source of warmth in her life of ice, but it all turned out to be a scheme, born out of a hatred of her own family that Weiss could understand. It was times like this when Weiss hated being a Schnee. Her name kept her from making real friends, it kept her from being normal, and she hated it.

Whatever her reasons or motives, nothing could change the fact that Blake had played with Weiss' emotions, her feelings. She had manipulated her. She had hurt her. Weiss had trusted her, foolishly, and it had costed her dearly. Now she was a captive, at the mercy of the White Fang, all because of Blake.

Weiss hated her. Blake was exactly what was wrong with the world. There's always an alternate motivation, a second reason for what people do, and it was all to benefit themselves. Blake had made a victim and a fool out of Weiss, all to appease her hatred of the Schnee Family.

_I'll make her pay for this._

* * *

Blake sat in her dormitory on the airship. It was a small space, her bed and Ilia's bed just three feet apart, with her bed against the wall while Ilia's bed was situated in the center of the room. Their shared dresser sat beside the door on the other wall. She stared out the window, watching the sunset. They were somewhere in Mistral, their exact location a secret that even she didn't know. Adam had promised that those looking for Weiss would not be able to find them here, and even if they did, they could take to the sky in a matter of seconds and make a getaway. Blake knew it was a good plan, but that didn't make her feel any better about this situation.

Kidnapping Weiss Schnee was too much. Blake wasn't sure why she was just beginning to realize these things now, but she knew that even if Jacques Schnee did meet their demands, this whole hostage operation would be just another point of the list of terrible things the White Fang had done. This would only make the world hate them, and by association, the Faunus, even more.

Blake knew the real reason behind this scheme. It wasn't to help the Faunus employees of the Schnee Dust Company. It was for revenge against the Schnees, and her conversation with Adam earlier had proven just that.

The door opened, Blake turning to see Ilia enter. She wasn't wearing her mask. Instead, she wore a frustrated expression, refusing to look up at Blake.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked her as she watched Ilia flop down on her bed, burying her face in her pillow. Ilia mumbled through the pillow, none of her words comprehendible. "What?" Blake asked.

Ilia turned her head to the side to look at Blake, her right cheek squished against the pillow. "She recognizes me."

Blake knitted her eyebrows. "Weiss recognizes you?"

Ilia sat up, taking a mental note of Blake suspiciously using the Schnee's first name. "Yes. She says we went to the same prep school in Atlas."

Blake leaned forward a bit. "Really? Did you know her?"

Ilia shook her head. "I just remember a girl with white hair. I'd never met her." Ilia kept her eyes down, wringing her hands together. "I bet she laughed like the rest of them," She mumbled, slanting her brow angrily.

Blake closed her eyes, pained by being reminded of Ilia's tragic past. She felt the urge to change the subject. "Do you think this will actually work?"

Ilia looked up at her. "What?" She asked.

"This ransom plan," Blake told her, her cat ears bowed forward. "Do you think Jacques Schnee would actually meet the demands?"

Ilia scoffed, crossing her arms. "Jacques Schnee is as heartless as a Human can be. He'd rather all the Faunus die that have to treat them like people." She shook her head. "So no, I don't think this will work, and that means I'm going to be stuck with taking care of your girlfriend for a long-ass time."

"Please stop saying that," Blake sincerely begged. "She obviously hates me."

"Obviously." Ilia rubbed her nose. "Do you hate her?"

Blake struggled to answer for a moment. "I don't...hate anybody. I distrust the SDC."

"Well, I hate her." Ilia sighed. "I look at her, and all I can think about is her father, making a half-assed public statement about the 'tragic accident' that killed my mom and dad, doing his best to steer blame away from him instead of offering his condolences for the 'good workers' that were lost." Ilia stood back up, going to the dresser. "I sometimes wish we could just...make those Schnee's see just what they do to people like us." She gathered a change of clothes from the dresser. She sighed. "It felt good to slash her neck, for a second anyway, but making her understand the sorrow her family causes would be far more satisfying." Ilia turned and looked at Blake. "And I know you're pretty nice to people even when they don't deserve it, and believe me, I like that about you, but don't be so kind to Weiss Schnee. After everything, it just hurts to see her treated with respect. I mean, I know she's not directly responsible for anything, but..." her voice trailed off. She shook her head and began to leave. "It just hurts. I'm going to the showers." She opened the door and left, leaving Blake as she was, alone on her bed, nothing to do but watch the sunset.


	4. Part I - Chapter 4: Master & The Patzer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilia begins supervising Weiss, and during a trip to the showers, Weiss decides to take a risk...

**Chapter 4: Master and the Patzer**

No one returned to Weiss' cell for hours. Either the White Fang was so certain that Weiss wouldn't dare attempt to escape, or they were enticing her to do so, just to have an excuse to do worse to her. Whatever the reason for her isolation, the alone time gave Weiss plenty of time to think, as well as map out every inch of the room.

The walls within her cell were metal plates welded together at the corners. All the air vents in the ceiling were smartly placed beyond the bars of her cell. The release button was on the other end of the room in the far right corner, and Weiss guessed throwing something at it would do no good. One would probably have to hold down the button to activate it.

_Perhaps I could use my glyphs somehow?_ Weiss did her best to figure out a way to use her Semblance to interact with the switch, but after cycling through all the glyph types she knew, from Barrier Glyphs to Propelled Glyphs, she knew she didn't have a method for holding down a button. Weiss found it ironic. She could do amazing things like rocket herself five stories in the air and levitate, but she couldn't use her Semblance to do something as simple as pressing a button.

She sat on her bed, back propped against the wall, her high heels sitting in the middle of the floor. The windows in the ceiling let her watch the gradually darkening sky. Her urge to use the toilet had increased terribly, but she was still too squeamish to give into her body's demands. Even though she was alone, she had no clue how clean the commode in her cell was. Her biggest fear was someone entering during her using it. That would be her life's most embarrassing moment.

She kept her legs crossed, scolding herself for squirming so much. She'd have to use the toilet sooner or later, or risk an even more embarrassing mishap that would require a change of clothes. She shook her head and forced herself to her feet, knowing that she probably wouldn't be left alone at night. She had to take the chance, and hope whatever White Fang member that might enter wouldn't be as immature as they were ruthless.

She approached the commode with apprehension, but she wouldn't allow herself to backtrack. No matter how rich or distinguished she might have been, she needed to go just like everyone else in the world.

She stared down at the steel toilet, a disgusted sneer on her face. She couldn't bring herself to sit down, not wanting to touch any part of it. She groaned, praying no one would walk in. She pulled her underwear down from beneath her dress and bunched the garment in her hand, then straddled the pot, spreading her legs and lifting the front of her dress enough to ensure it would remain out of the way.

_Dammit,_ Weiss thought to herself. _There are probably security cameras in this room. This is absolutely sick._ Weiss gritted her teeth, her mind screaming at her to back down, but the urge was overtaking her. She finally began to relieve herself, and her trepidation faded a bit. She sighed shakily, relaxing at finally not having to strain herself to hold it in. She still felt nervous, begging for the doors to remain closed. She silently cursed the dribbling noise emanating from beneath her, hoping no one could hear.

To her relief, her first use of the toilet came and went without trouble. She reached down and grabbed a wad of toilet paper and cleaned herself off, then flushed it away. She allowed herself a second to calm down. _At least I don't have to worry about this again for a little while._

Before she could think to begin putting her underwear back on, she heard a door open. She panicked, looking down at the intimate piece of clothing wadded in her hand. She stuffed it down her dress in desperation as she heard a voice from behind her. "Alright, if you want a shower, now's your chance."

It was Ilia, the girl who had slashed her neck. Weiss immediately felt aggravated. She turned to face the girl, who had returned her mask to her face. "What do you mean by 'shower?'" Weiss asked pointedly, trying stave off her nerves after being surprised by ilia's entry.

Ilia shook her head as if she had rolled her eyes. "What, you're tellin' me your head is so far in the clouds that you don't know what a shower is?"

Weiss grimaced. "Of course I know what a shower is, you..." Weiss stopped herself from finishing, knowing what she was about to say wouldn't sit well with the whip-wielding Faunus.

Ilia huffed a begrudging laugh. "Yeah, don't finish that statement." She leaned against the bars and looked at Weiss over her shoulder. "So do you want a shower or not? The reason I'm asking is because I was ordered to, not because I care about your personal hygiene."

Weiss crossed her arms, doing a good job at hiding the fact that she was freaking out about not wearing panties at the moment. "I asked you what you meant by 'shower' because I want to know whether I'll get any privacy."

Ilia looked at her for a few too many seconds, as if taken aback by Weiss' words. Ilia then turned away and seemed to be stifling laughter. "You pompous Humans and your vanity. You're literally a hostage being held for ransom in a cell, and you're concerned about privacy?" Ilia shook her head and waved her hands. "I mean, come on! What the fuck are you thinking?! That I'm gonna watch you shower?! I'm a lot of things, but I am not a pervert!"

Weiss rolled her eyes, stepping closer to Ilia. "Fine. Take me to the shower, but if I'm not happy with the facilities, you'll take me right back here."

Ilia turned to face her. She put her hands over her heart. "Oh, are you gonna give us a bad review online if I don't?" She crossed her arms. "You're getting five minutes in the shower, and then I'm dragging you back here when I say so. Understood?"

Weiss sighed angrily, burning a hole in Ilia's mask as she stared her down. "I get it. Now get a move on."

Ilia gritted her teeth and growled. "Don't think you can order me around like I'm your pitiful Faunus servant. If you act up one more time, I'll give you another one." She pointed to her own neck, the place she'd cut Weiss. "And for the next one, I'll aim a little lower," she threatened.

Those words made Weiss step off a bit. She reminded herself not to mess with Ilia so much. She was obviously a loose cannon. Weiss simply stared at the girl, waiting for her to open her cell.

Ilia brandished her weapon as she walked to the release button, keeping her head turned toward Weiss the whole way. She held the button down and lowered the bars. Weiss didn't move, allowing the girl to approach her, weapon in one hand, handcuffs in the other. Weiss allowed Ilia to cuff her wrists behind her back. Ilia then gripped Weiss's elbow and held the tip of her weapon to Weiss' neck. "Move," Ilia commanded.

They exited the room, and Weiss got her first chance to assess her surroundings. The adjoining room apeared to be used for storage of supplies, mostly food rations, judging by the labels on the crates.

Ilia then led Weiss up a flight of stairs. "So," Weiss began. "Why are you letting me shower? Aren't you treating your prisoner a little too kindly?"

Ilia scoffed. "Yes," she said, shoving Weiss forward a bit. "At least I think so. But treating you well is supposed to be symbolic," she groaned. "Our leader says if we treat you well, it'll speak to how poorly your father treats the Faunus. He thinks showing that the White Fang can treat a Schnee better than a Schnee can treat the Faunus gives the White Fang a moral edge, I guess."

" _Moral_ edge?" Weiss asked incredulously.

Ilia shoved her again, seemingly irritated with Weiss every time she spoke. "Of course, if you're ever released and the media asks you how you were treated, you'll probably lie and say we tortured you or something. After all, lying is what Schnees are best at."

Weiss gritted her teeth but decided not to respond. _Moral edge?! This girl who assaulted me wants to tell me about morals?!_

"If it were up to me, you'd never leave that cell," Ilia said bitterly.

At the top of the staircase was a hallway, various doors lining the sides. Weiss still felt self conscious knowing her panties were stuffed down her dress rather than around her hips like they should've been. They continued down the hallway until stopping at a door at its midpoint. Ilia opened it and pushed Weiss inside.

Weiss was immediately intimidated when they entered. To her right was a rack of towels and toiletries, and in front of her was a second doorway that led to the showers. The shower room was an open area completely covered with white tiles, three shower heads spaced evenly along the far wall.

Ilia closed the door behind herself, then stepped around Weiss to face her, holding her weapon to Weiss' chest. "Alright, here's how this works. You have five minutes. Once your five minutes are up, I will come and cuff you and start dragging you out of here whether you're dressed or not, so please make it quick. There's a change of clothes on the bench in there, along with a towel and some shampoo and soap." Ilia pulled what looked like a small remote from her pocket and pressed a button.

Weiss' handcuffs fell from her wrists and hit the floor with a thud. She rubbed her wrists and glared at Ilia. "Alright. I'll be quick."

Ilia nodded, stepping to the side a bit but still holding her weapon up. "Your five minutes start now."

"Is there a way to cover my bandage?" Weiss asked, pointing to her neck. "Some plastic wrap or something?"

"Don't get it wet," Ilia stated the obvious, not amused by Weiss' question.

Weiss huffed, walking past her and entering the shower room. It smelled a little musty and was wholly uninviting, but Weiss accepted what she'd been allowed. She looked back to see if Ilia was looking her way. Instead, she had put away her weapon and was now leaning against a wall, staring downward. Weiss took this as the closest she was going to get to a private shower, and she began to remove her clothing, despite her various insecurities screaming for her to stop.

Once naked, she found the toiletries she had been left. A very generic bottle of shampoo labeled "Mantle General Supplies" and a bar of soap wrapped in a clear plastic bag sat on the bench, next to a pile of plain white clothing. Weiss picked up the shampoo bottle and wondered if she was being kept somewhere in Mantle. She quickly dismissed the idea. No way would the White Fang keep her anywhere within or near the Kingdom of Atlas. "Mantle General Supplies" was probably the cheapest shampoo the White Fang could buy, a far cry from the designer shampoo Weiss was used to. She sighed and sat down the bottle, opting to unwrap the soap bar.

"Four minutes left and you haven't even turned the water on," Ilia called to her impatiently. "If you want your pale ass on display walking back to your cell, be my guest."

Weiss wanted to shout something back at her, but cooled her nerves. She heeded Ilia's warning and quickly headed to the shower head on the left. She opted to leave the shampoo behind and just wash her body, figuring she shouldn't risk getting her hair wet or she might get her bandage wet along with it. She turned the water on and waited for it to warm up, feeling incredibly self conscious knowing there was nothing obstructing Ilia's path to her. No door, no curtain, nothing. All it would take for Ilia to be the first person to ever see Weiss naked was a few steps around a corner.

Weiss didn't like being a hostage. Not one bit.

Weiss quickly began to wash up, noticing the soap had no distinguishable smell. It simply smelled like soap. As she washed, she got an idea. _If there's any chance of me escaping, during one of these trips to the shower would be the perfect opportunity. If I could just grab Ilia's weapon somehow, I could make a run for it. I'll use my glyphs and knock her out._ Weiss nodded to herself as she rubbed the bar of soap over her arms, moving quickly to meet her time requirement. By the time Ilia announced that Weiss had three minutes left, Weiss decided to turn off the water. She went back to the bench, reminding herself to act as casual as possible before making her move.

She dried off with the not-so-soft towel and then inspected the clothing she had been left. There was a white t-shirt, white shorts, and wrapped in a sealed plastic bag was a single pair of white socks and a pair of panties. _Well, at least they're new...wait a minute._

"What, no bra?" Weiss called to Ilia in discomfort.

"Oh, you never told me your size," Ilia shot back sarcastically from around the corner.

"Why would I..." Wiess began, then groaned, accepting her fate.

"You don't need it anyway," she heard Ilia add.

Weiss stiffened, feeling her face heat up. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Two minutes." Ilia recited tersely.

Weiss sighed, feeling the urge to cover her chest with her arms. She quickly began to get dressed, tearing open the plastic bag containing the socks and underwear. She put them on and then quickly pulled the shorts and shirt on. The shirt was a little too big, which was fine with Weiss considering the lack of additional clothing underneath. She then walked around the corner to see Ilia in the same position as before, leaning against the wall. "Good, you finished early," Ilia said as she approached Weiss, handcuffs at the ready. Her weapon was strapped to her belt.

Weiss eyed the weapon as Ilia approached. _Fool._

With her right hand, Weiss reached down and grabbed the handle of Ilia's weapon, and with her left she quickly formed a glyph. Before Ilia could even say anything, the spinning snowflake in front of her face turned black, and Weiss forced Ilia backwards. The weapon came detached as Ilia flew, her back smacking against the door. By the time Ilia gained her bearings and looked back at Weiss, the Schnee had already extended the blade of her weapon. She held it up, another glyph appearing beneath her feet. With an intense look on her face, Weiss assumed her signature fighting stance and rocketed forward, the point of the blade aimed right at Ilia's neck.

The Faunus, however, wasn't worried. She simply grumbled in displeasure as she reached to her belt. She pulled out the same remote as before and pressed a button.

Weiss stumbled and fell to the ground before she even knew what had happened. Her entire body, from her hands and feet all the way up to her neck had gone completely numb. Her eyes were wide in terror, the feeling of being paralyzed causing her unimaginable distress.

Ilia casually stepped forward and dropped to a knee. She looked down at Weiss, who couldn't move her head to get a better look at the masked face of her captor. Ilia laughed lowly. "You're a fucking idiot." She grabbed the weapon out of Weiss' limp hand and returned it to its rightful spot on her belt.

"What...did you...do to me?" Weiss grunted, straining to move something, anything, but failing.

"What, you think I'd just lead you around outside your cell without a backup plan in case you were dumb enough to try and escape?" Ilia chuckled. "I'm surprised you haven't been kidnapped before. You're too easy."

"What did you do?!" Weiss pushed the words out like she was lifting a heavy barbell.

Ilia chuckled quietly. "Nervous Disabler. We implanted it in the back of your neck while you were out cold last night. One press of a button, and you become the pile of vanilla pudding you find yourself as now." She reached down and mockingly yet lightly slapped Weiss' cheek a couple times. "Don't worry, it wears off. Just know not to do something like that again."

Weiss sighed, realizing what was to come. She had attempted to escape, but had easily been stopped. No doubt, her time here was about to get a lot more difficult.

"Something tells me you're not getting any dinner tonight," Ilia told her as she grabbed Weiss by the waist. With all her might, Ilia lifted Weiss onto her shoulder, Weiss' limbs flopping around like a dummy. Ilia began to carry her out of the room, Weiss still struggling with the feeling of paralysis. Tears of shock were falling from her face as she helplessly tried to flex a muscle. Her ordeal only became worse when a pins-and-needles sensation began to take over her whole body. Weiss was on the cusp of sobbing as Ilia reached the bottom of the staircase and soon returned to the cell. She spotted a plastic wrapped sandwich sitting on the bed. "Oh, lucky you. You do get some food." She then dropped Weiss onto the bed roughly, intentionally so Weiss' body would squish the sandwich. "It may not look that great, though." She then turned away and went to lock the cell once again.

Weiss lied there, staring up at the ceiling because she couldn't move her head elsewhere. The windows in the ceiling revealed the nighttime sky. Her arms and legs were sprawled out, her right leg hanging off the edge of the bed. She was beginning to regain her ability to move, but the pins-and-needles made it incredibly unpleasant to even move slightly.

"Well, your night guards will be here soon," Ilia called to her. "I think I'll let our fearless leader know about your little charade tomorrow. Right now, I'm beat. You're not exactly light."

Weiss sighed, closing her eyes. "Shut up and get out."

"Sure thing." Ilia chuckled. "Enjoy your stay." She then left the room, leaving Weiss alone.

* * *

Ilia returned to her dormitory to find Blake lying back in her bed, reading a book with the lamp on. Ilia removed her mask and sat it on the dresser as Blake looked up at her. "How did it go?" Blake asked quietly.

Ilia shut the door and chuckled. "Oh, it went great." She turned to face Blake, an astonished look on Ilia's face. "So after she finishes her shower, she takes my weapon and tries to attack me."

Blake's eyes widened. She shut her book. "And?"

"I had to hit her with the Nervous Disabler." Ilia sighed. "I know we can only use it once, but I really didn't feel like dealing with her otherwise. She's back in her cell."

Blake relaxed a bit, looked down at the cover of her book. "You told Adam?"

"Not yet." Ilia shook her head, sitting down on her bed. "I'll save that for tomorrow. I'm tired right now."

"She's not going to be treated well anymore, is she?" Blake asked lowly, setting her book aside.

Ilia looked over at her suspiciously. "Do you expect her to be treated well?"

Blake shook her head, deliberately not meeting Ilia's eyes. "I don't."

Ilia groaned and lied back on her bed. "Blakey Blakey Blakey, don't be so fucking nice about the Schnee. She's everything we hate about the world."

Blake shrugged. "Keeping one person prisoner isn't going to solve everything in the world."

Ilia sat back up and once again shot Blake a quizzical look. "Blake, do you have a problem with this plan?"

Blake huffed. "I don't know. It just seems...wrong."

Ilia squirmed in her seat. "How does it seem 'wrong?' After everything the Schnee's have done–"

"Weiss Schnee shouldn't suffer for the actions of Jacques Schnee." Blake blurted out, gritting her teeth with a bit of regret. "Honestly, if we had Jacques Schnee as our hostage, I'd feel a lot better about this. But to me, Weiss Schnee is innocent."

Ilia stood to her feet, obviously agitated by Blake's words. "You're telling me the girl who just tried to attack me tonight is innocent?"

"Well," Blake's stomach dropped, regretting ever getting into this conversation. "Of course she'd want to try to escape."

"Are you defending her?" Ilia accused. "After everything she's done to our people?"

Something inside Blake snapped at that moment. She threw away her covers and stood to her feet. Stepping up to Ilia, she stared down at the shorter girl with fire in her amber eyes. Her words were quiet but menacing. "She hasn't done anything. Her father has. This operation isn't about equal pay for the Faunus or about working conditions. This is about hatred of the Schnee's. This plan will only grow more hate and injustice." Blake put her hands on Ilia's shoulders, sort of as a friend, sort of as a Captain. "You know the truth. Everyone here does. Weiss Schnee is here because we blame the Schnee's for all our problems, but kidnapping that girl won't solve anything. It's been a waste of time and resources, and it's also cruel."

Ilia stared up at Blake, taken aback by her unusual intensity. The thing is, Ilia knew Blake was right. This whole time, Ilia honestly didn't give a damn about Faunus wages or safe working conditions. She was too excited to get to see a Schnee reduced to a prisoner. "What do you suggest we do then?" Ilia asked Blake, calming at the feeling of Blake resting her hands on her shoulders.

Blake shook her head, letting go of Ilia. "There really isn't anything we can do." She sat back down, feeling herself calm. "Adam wants to go through with this plan no matter what. There's no convincing him otherwise."

"What are you going to do?" Ilia asked, sitting next to her.

Blake shook her head. "Nothing." She waved Ilia off. "Just...forget I said anything. Let's just get to sleep."

Ilia raised an eyebrow at her, but decided not to challenge Blake considering her hieghtened emotions. Ilia got up and went to the dresser. She pulled from it a nightshirt. "Well, if it's any consolation," Ilia began. "I didn't cut her throat again."

Blake scoffed, faking a laugh. "Yeah. I'm proud of you."

Ilia hummed humorously. She glanced over at Blake. The cat Faunus had gotten back under her covers and returned to reading. Ilia sighed, dropping her shorts and pulling off her shirt. Before she put the nightshirt on, she decided to make a bolder attempt than usual at catching Blake's attention. She said as she unclipped her bra and removed it, something she usually did after putting her nightshirt on, but she hoped to have a better chance at catching Blake's eye this way, even if it was a little embarrassing. Ilia was certain Blake had heard the click of her bra coming undone, judging by the slight twitch of her cat ears, but Blake didn't turn to look. However, her cheeks did redden a little bit. That was enough to make Ilia smile and put on her nightshirt, noticing the spots on her shoulder turning a faint pink involuntarily.

Ilia climbed into her bed, cuing Blake to switch off the lamp. "Good night, Captain," Ilia said per her usual.

Blake hummed. "G'night," she said lowly, rolling over so her back was to Ilia.

Ilia sighed, cursing at herself silently for still not having the courage to voice her feelings to Blake. She did her best not to think about it too much as she closed her eyes, but she couldn't help but think someway, somehow, she would regret not speaking up.


	5. Part I - Chapter 5: Absolute Pin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss' long-awaited confrontation with Blake finally arrives...

**Chapter 5: Absolute Pin**

It was two o'clock in the morning, and Blake had given up on trying to sleep.

Her mind was far too active for her to expect to fall asleep soon. She did her best to distract her thoughts from the obvious elephant in the room (or, in her mind) by thinking about the book she had been reading, but everything else she could possibly think about, from Ilia, to Adam, to the mystery of their current location all led her mind to the same subject: Weiss Schnee.

She had been lying there in silent darkness for such a long time that Blake had lingered on emotion after emotion on the matter of the heiress' captivity. First was complacency; Blake felt like there was nothing she could do. She was a Captain, so she could give simple orders to her subordinates, but had no power beyond that. She couldn't use her authority to influence how Weiss was treated, especially if Adam called for Weiss to be treated in specific ways. Blake could not contradict Adam's orders. She would get in bad trouble if she were to do that.

The next emotion she experienced was anger, mostly directed at herself. She should've shot down the idea of kidnapping Weiss Schnee from the very start, but Adam had been so determined to go through with it, Blake knew pushing him back too much would only draw his ire.

The third emotion was sympathy. Weiss had been put through being physically and emotionally trifled with, all for the faults of her father. Just today, she had been cut open beneath the chin, as well as had her Nervous Disabler triggered, which was undoubtedly a very traumatic experience. The device was now useless after one use (of course, Weiss didn't know that) since the White Fang's crack team of engineers had done a poor job of imitating Atlesian prison technology, but that didn't take away from the fact that Weiss was being treated like a convict when she didn't directly commit any misdeed to the Faunus people. Blake felt sorry for her. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it.

The final emotion she felt was anxiety. Blake had morals, no matter what outsiders might say about the ideals, or lack there of, of Fang members. Sure, Blake had a sense of justice and knew Jacques Schnee was liable to paying recompense to the Faunus, but punishing Weiss Schnee, a teenage girl with no publicly known animosity towards the Faunus, was not justifiable. And Blake felt responsible for the pain and sorrow Weiss had been, and would be, subjected to during her captivity.

Blake wanted to do something, but again understood there was nothing short of treason that could make things "right," at least in her eyes.

Thoughts were flying around in her mind that refused to let her rest. Blake gave up. She pushed herself up, looking down at the sleeping chameleon Faunus girl next to her. Ilia was an ugly sleeper. With an arm draped across her face, her covers had come untucked from the mattress, her legs from the knees down uncovered. Blake sighed, wondering how such a nice person like Ilia could be capable of assaulting someone out of anger like she had to Weiss.

Blake guessed she could say the same for herself. She had knocked an innocent waitress unconscious at the dinner. Blake felt she was ceasing to be the activist she once was, and was now becoming an extremist. She was becoming something she despised, and yet, everyone around her, including herself, were becoming more and more dangerous.

She put on a pair of shoes and left the room, not bothering to change out of her nightwear consisting of athletic shorts and a t-shirt. She began to walk down the long hallway, not really thinking about why she was heading the direction she was. She just kept moving. She needed to stave off her anxiety in some fashion, and she could only think of one solution.

She went down a staircase and walked through a storage room. Before opening the next doorway, she paused to consider what to do, what to say. She wanted to talk to Weiss, to get her two cents on...everything, and to perhaps assure Weiss that not all of her captors hated her, even if she hated Blake specifically.

Blake let out a sigh, and then pressed the button to open the door. She entered to see two female guards, one a wolf Faunus and the other a ram Faunus. Inside the cell was Weiss, sleeping restlessly beneath her scarce blankets, mumbling in her sleep.

The two guards looked at Blake, their masks covering their confused expressions. "Captain?" The Wolf Faunus said, seemingly surprised by Blake's very informal attire and lack of a mask. "Is there a problem?"

Blake shook her head. "No, I'm simply here to speak to the prisoner." She took a few steps into the room.

"Pardon my question, but...why at this hour?" The ram Faunus asked.

"I simply wish to talk to the Schnee. It's my business, so please leave for now." Blake said sternly, knowing they would obey if Blake was commanding enough. "I will call you back once I am finished."

The two guards looked at one another as Weiss appeared to have woken up, drowsily propping herself onto her elbow and rubbing her eyes. "Yes ma'am." The ram Faunus said before leaving the room, allowing Blake to step up to the bars and look at Weiss.

"Who's there?" Weiss asked lowly, still not fully awake. She sat up, rubbing her temples.

Blake was silent for a moment.  _What could I possibly say to her after all that's happened?_ "Uhh...it's me, Blake."

Weiss looked up at her, blinking multiple times. "What?" She buried her face in her hands, exhaling heavily. "Why would you come to talk to me? At this time of night, too?"

Blake sighed, looking down. "I'm here to talk. I couldn't sleep because..." Blake couldn't believe she was saying this. "I regret all of this."

Weiss replayed Blake's words over in her head a few times. She looked back up, pure anger on her face. "What the hell do you mean you regret this?! Where was that regret  _before_  you kidnapped me?"

"I couldn't just back out." Blake told her.

"Yes, you could have." Weiss shook her head, standing to her feet. She approached Blake, her sleepiness replaced with intensity. "I've been knocked unconscious, cut at the neck, and temporarily paralyzed, and you think a non-apology apology will make up for it?" Weiss raised her hands in the air. "I mean, after you toyed with my emotions and gained my trust, only to...throw me in a cell?!" She gestured to her surroundings.

Blake's ears whilted. "I'm sorry."

Weiss froze for a moment. She looked at Blake with subdued surprise. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry this has happened." Blake told her, refusing to look at Weiss. "I...I realize that keeping you here does no good."

Weiss scoffed, crossing her arms and walking lateral to the bars, facing away from Blake. "Oh, when did you realize that?" Weiss asked. "Do you actually think my father would want to admit defeat to a political game he's been playing for years over a petty kidnapping?" Weiss shook her head, leaning her shoulder against the bars. "If you had known what I know," her voice dropped, no longer angry. "You would never have wasted your time kidnapping me. My father cares about the company first, and then family."

Blake's suspicions were proved correct by Weiss' statement. No way would a man like Jacque Schnee sacrifice his reputation and money just to appease his enemy, even if the safety of his daughter hung in the balance.

"If you truly wanted better conditions and pay for the Faunus, you'd be protesting and boycotting." Weiss chuckled sadly. "But I guess the peaceful way doesn't work anymore."

That hit close to home for Blake. Weiss knew what the White Fang used to be, and she had realized, just as Blake had, that the White Fang had become completely different.

"So," Weiss turned to face Blake, eyebrows angled downward. "Why are you really here? If you regret it, will you let me go?"

Blake bowed her head. "I cat let you go." She said. "I don't have the authority to make such a decision."

"You could've decided to let me go that night at the dinner." Weiss mumbled bitterly.

Blake narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You could've had this 'change of heart' of yours at the dinner." Weiss spat at her. "You could've just told your superiors the plan failed. You could've just left me alone."

Blake nodded, sighing. "Yeah. I guess so."

"But no. You had to do what you did, because I've been so terrible to the Faunus people." Weiss smiled incredulously. "I mean, look at all the terrible things I've done to the Faunus! Like, oh wait, that's right, I've done nothing!" Weiss yelled angrily. "I've done nothing to your people! And yet you're punishing me for the actions of my father?!"

"I feel the same way." Blake admitted quietly.

Weiss scoffed, leaning forward a bit to question Blake. "You feel the same way?" She shook her head. "Blake Amitola, if you felt the way I do, you'd be nowhere near the White Fang right now, and, frankly, neither would I." Weiss pointed a finger at her. "Everything that's happened to me is your fault."

"Belladonna." Blake interrupted.

Weiss was silent for a few seconds, slowly lowering her arm. "Pardon?"

"My real last name is Belladonna." Blake explained. "Blake Belladonna."

Weiss was gobsmacked. She put a hand to her face and exhaled. "You lied about your name, too. Why am I surprised?"

"Weiss, listen." Blake begged. "My father founded the White Fang because–"

"I know about your father." Weiss interjected. "Ghira Belladonna. He founded the White Fang to be an organization of peace and equality." Weiss glared at Blake. "He must be very disappointed to see what you've made of his organization."

Blake gasped. If Weiss had hit close to home earlier, she had hit her right in the heart with that one. Blake felt a pressure on her chest, feelings of guilt and dread building in her mind. She wanted to run, and cry, but she did her best to do neither at the moment. She stared back at Weiss as steadily as possible. "I'm trying to let you know that not everyone here hates you, but please do not bring my family into this."

"How nice of you to not hate me." Weiss went back to her bed and sat down. She kept her eyes turned down.

"I'm sorry, Weiss." Blake croaked.

"Don't tell me you're sorry!" Weiss snapped. She got back to her feet and walked up to Blake, staring at her from just inches away. Blake could feel the girl's breath on her face as she continued to yell at her. "If you were truly sorry, you would let me go! In fact, if you had felt sorry at the dinner, none of this would've ever happened to me!" Weiss reached out and grabbed Blake by the collar of her shirt, pulling her closer. "If you had just gone for a walk with me, none of this would've happened!"

Blake stared at Weiss. The heiress slowly began to realize what she had just said. She let go of Blake's collar and kept her eyes on her. She stepped back slowly, as if making a realization.

"W-Weiss?" Blake asked cautiously.

The white-haired girl clenched her fists, bowing her head and literally shivering. If Blake were reading her actions correctly, Weiss seemed like she was close to crying. "I..." Weiss tried to begin, but had to take a couple breaths before continuing. "I've lived my whole life without anyone." She sniffed. She was definitely beginning to cry. "With my poor excuse of a family, I've never had any close relationship with anyone except my sister, who's never around anymore." She looked up at Blake, and the cat Faunus gasped at the sight. Weiss' eyes were reddened and watery. Her teeth were gritted with emotion. "But then when you talked to me, I thought..." She sniffed again. "I thought maybe I'd finally met  _someone_. At that time, I just thought you were a pretty waitress." She turned away from Blake, embarrassed to be saying these things, but it felt good to let it out, especially to the one who had caused her all of this pain. "I thought you liked me. I mean...y-you called me strong and beautiful!" She stomped her foot. "Dammit!" Tears were streaming down her face now, but she kept her eyes open to give Blake a horrible glare. "I felt happier than I ever had, and what did you do?! You kidnapped me! You ripped my damn heart out!"

Blake was losing the fight against her own tears. She reached a hand to Weiss. "I...Weiss–"

"Shut up!" Weiss cut her off. "Damn you! Damn all of you pitiful terrorists! All you Fang members ever do is destroy lives, and you telling me there's nothing you can do only proves that you're the worst the world has to offer!" Weiss wiped her face off, her cheeks and forehead almost glowing an angry red. "You people think you're fighting for what's right, but you're only making the world a worse place to live."

"I meant it."

Weiss halted. She looked at Blake's face to see her crying. Her cat ears were folded forward, her shoulders heaving upward with the occasional sob. "You meant what?" Weiss asked sternly.

Blake took a deep breath, trying to steady herself but failing miserably. What she was about to say would only make things worse, but she was only being honest. "I meant it when I said...you're strong and beautiful."

Weiss' eyes widened. She stared at Blake in disbelief. "You...you're telling me you..."

Blake nodded. "Yes."

Weiss stood there, unable to move for many seconds. She looked down, trying to process Blake's words. Once Weiss fully understood what she had said, she clenched her fists so tight her hands turned white. She looked back up at Blake with the most terrifying gaze she could have possibly mustered. "Get the hell out," she demanded, quiet as a whisper, but as intense as an order.

Blake sighed, shaking her head. "I'm not done talking to you."

"Get out now!" Weiss screamed. "Just get out!"

"Weiss, listen! Please!" Blake begged, folding her hands in a pleading manner. "Please!"

"No! You listen!" Weiss pointed at her forcefully. "You disguise yourself and make me fall for you, and then you knock me unconscious and imprison me against my will. And now, after the worst day of my entire life, you're trying to convince me you actually do find me attractive?!" Weiss stepped forward and pushed Blake's shoulder away, sending the Faunus stumbling back a couple steps. Weiss maintained her gaze, her voice hoarse and angry. "I hate you, Blake. You've lied to me, played with my emotions like a game of chess, and now you're trying to flatter me like at the dinner, like I'll somehow melt like the lovestruck girl I was last night." She shook her head. "How do you live with yourself?"

Blake sniffed, looking down. She rubbed the tears off her face and hugged herself, drawing herself in to look as small as possible. She shook her head. "I d-don't know." She stuttered, then hurried to the door.

Weiss huffed with displeasure. "Coward," she said spitefully just as Blake opened the door. A second later, the door shut, Blake was gone, and Weiss was alone.

The heiress stomped to the nearest wall and slammed her fists against it. It hurt like hell, but Weiss didn't care at the moment. She was all sorts of messed up inside. If she were being completely honest, she'd rather take another throat slash if it meant not having to deal with the emotional termoil she was being subjected to.

Weiss stood there, her forehead resting on the wall. The inevitable return of her tears came, and she remained there, cursing Blake's name and her father's name as she sobbed. After the roller coaster she'd been through over the past 24 hours, Weiss was still alone. No family, no friends, no love, anywhere.

After a long session of crying, Weiss felt something grow within her. It was like anger, but the kind of anger that makes you feel  _good._ It rose from her chest to her shoulders, Weiss straightening herself and balling her fists.

_I'm not going to take this anymore,_ Weiss told herself.  _I'm not going to be a pawn anymore. I'm getting the hell out of this._

Weiss turned towards the bars, looking through them at the release button on the other side of the room. She gripped the bars, a determined look on her face.

The guards returned, and Weiss knew she would have to go back to bed, but she did not go back to sleep. Instead, she devised a plan of escape, and went over it multiple times in her mind.

_I'm getting out of here_.  _And I'm going to get Blake to help me. If she's fine with toying with my feelings, then I will return the favor._


	6. Part I - Chapter 6: Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The escape begins...

**Chapter 6: Check**

Blake was just beginning to wake up from her brief slumber when the door opened violently. She made minimal effort to look over to see Ilia enter, looking kind of angry. "That fucking Schnee really gets on my nerves."

Blake lackadaisically propped herself onto her elbows. "What's wrong?"

Ilia was now sitting on her bed, her back to Blake as she started taking her boots off for some reason. "She kept asking me about you. 'Are you Blake's friend?', 'How long has Blake been in the White Fang?', 'How well do you know Blake?' I was half-expecting her to start asking for your shoe size or your fucking cup size or some other bullshit." There was a slight coarseness to her words, like she was angry but didn't have the energy or desire to seem like it. Ilia was apparently getting changed from her regular uniform to her jumpsuit. That usually meant there was a Grimm threat nearby and Ilia was needed to take care of it. She always changed into to her jumpsuit for a fight since she had a sort of vendetta against the uniforms.

"Why was she asking about me so much?" Blake asked with evident confusion, managing to sit all the way up and push her covers away.

Ilia still faced away from her as she shed her uniform. "I don't know, but it got on my nerves." She looked over her shoulder towards Blake, like she always did while changing clothes just to see if Blake was looking. Blake never was. "She said something about wanting to talk to you alone. What could she possibly want to say to you?"

Wanting to talk alone? Was Weiss putting on some sort of act? Or did she have something legitimate to add to what was discussed the night before? Whatever the reason for Weiss' request, Blake knew she had to at least play it off in front of Ilia. "I don't know. She probably wants to chew me out for kidnapping her or whatever." Blake managed to sound convincingly disinterested. "I did kind of hit on her at the dinner. Her heart's probably broken."

Ilia scoffed and chuckled. "Yeah. I bet she was hoping to take you back to her mansion with her." Ilia joked, pulled her jumpsuit from the dresser. "Maybe she still thinks she has a shot with you." She began to laugh even more. "What if being prisoner is her sick kink?"

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop right there." Blake held up a hand. Ilia's weird jokes usually made Blake smile, but the subject matter of this particular joke made Blake want to grimace. Blake didn't find joking about a kidnapping victim to be funny, even if Blake was the one responsible for the kidnapping in the first place... _Oh great. Here comes another guilt trip._

Ilia zipped up her jumpsuit and turned to face Blake. She placed her hands on her hips. "Well, are you gonna go down there to set her straight?"

Blake knit her eyebrows at her friend's question. "What do you mean?"

"She obviously wants to talk to you. Maybe you should go down there and shut her up." Ilia shrugged and chuckled. "I would greatly appreciate it."

Blake looked down for a moment. Blake honestly didn't know what else she could say to Weiss after last night. There would be no resolution to their qualms. There was no way Weiss could forgive her. "No." Blake shook her head and looked up at Ilia, who was struck by the soft sadness evident in Blake's face. "I don't want to talk to her."

Ilia slumped her shoulders slightly, looking down and nodding. "You feel guilty. I can tell." Ilia said in a low, quiet voice. Her voice always cracked and wavered when she spoke quietly, as if her vocal chords weren't adapted to such reserved usage.

Blake got to her feet, gingerly running her fingers through her tangled black hair. Her left cat ear was folded forward a bit as a result of her lying on it. She manually massaged it to return it to its upright position. "I will admit," Blake said as she took a few steps around Ilia's bed and stood about a meter from her friend, having slipped on a pair of sneakers. "I feel bad about this. I mean, I know she's not...a great person, but she's still a person. And she's suffering." Blake crossed her arms, shuffling her feet as she struggled to meet Ilia's gaze. "To me, suffering is all the same, for Humans, Faunus, animals...it pains me anytime I have to _witness_ suffering, let alone be the reason it happens." Blake made a conscious effort to look right at Ilia. "Do you know what I mean?"

Ilia felt a tugging sensation inside her chest. The way Blake was looking at her made Ilia feel small. Well, she was physically small, but she rarely _felt_ small. She always felt strong and brave around Blake, because Blake reminded her that she wasn't alone. With Blake by her side, Ilia felt invincible, but now, Blake was pouring her thoughts and feelings out. It was Ilia's turn to support her, and Ilia seldom ever got the chance to lift Blake up. The reason Ilia felt small was because she felt like she couldn't help Blake like Blake always did for her.

Despite this, Ilia did her best to be helpful. "I get that." Ilia nodded, holding her elbow. "I don't like it when innocent people get hurt. I mean, I care more about the Faunus, but..." she sighed, closing her eyes in an attempt to steady herself. She was not good at conveying sympathy. She never really got any herself, except from Blake.

"What if I were Human?"

Ilia felt her heart palpitate. She looked up at Blake, eyes wide with partial offense. "What do you mean if you were Human? Why would you–"

"I'm just making a point." Blake held a hand up. Most White Fang members took disgust in Faunus who would say things like "I wish I were Human", because, in a way, making the Faunus feel burdened by their heritage was exactly what anti-Faunus Humans wanted. Blake wanted to make sure Ilia didn't think she was making such a comment. "I mean, if I were the exact same person, except Human, would you still care about me as much?"

Ilia's eyebrows went up, but she answered almost immediately with confidence. "Of course I'd still care about you." She shut her mouth as quickly as she opened it. That sounded a bit _too_ sincere. To Blake it probably seemed like a nice gesture from a close friend, but Ilia felt as if she had confessed her feelings for Blake. At least, she felt she had let a tiny bit slip. The spots on her face and shoulders flashed a faint pink for a few seconds.

Blake chuckled, a genuine smile on her face. She definitely noticed Ilia's subtle color change. "Thank you, Ilia." Then her smile disappeared. "But I ask that because, while there are some bad Humans, the way Humans experience the world, the way they feel pain, fear, sadness, it's the same way we experience those things. We shouldn't disregard someone's pain, fear, sadness, just because they're Human. If we did," Blake sighed. "We'd be stuping to the level of the anti-Faunus who don't care about us."

Ilia felt conflicted. Everything Blake was saying, about how Faunus should respect Humans just as they respect one another, went against everything the White Fang collectively believed in. It was more along the ideals of the White Fang of old, the White Fang Blake's father had founded, a White Fang that no longer existed. Ilia knew that the things Blake was saying could easily be considered heresy, an action worthy of expulsion, or even worse, if Blake took it too far. High Leader Khan did not take a liking to dissent. Then again, Ilia knew she was right. Ilia didn't like hurting people, regardless of its effectiveness.

"You're right, Blake." Ilia stammered, looking over her shoulder at the closed door, just to be certain there weren't any apparent eavesdroppers. She then looked back at Blake and sighed. "I will admit that I...haven't cared. I didn't care if I hurt the Schnee, or if she was sad or afraid." She pressed her lips together, suddenly feeling disgusted with herself. "I got...joy out of it." She looked away from Blake and clenched her fists. "I felt _dominant_ when I slashed her. It felt good." She gritted her teeth and shook her head. "How sick is that?!"

Blake stepped forward and placed a hand on Ilia's shoulder. "Ilia, you just haven't known any better. I'm pretty certain I'm the first person to say things like this to you." She squeezed Ilia's shoulder to get her attention. Ilia's irises had turned to a dark maroon. She was obviously angry with herself. "But this doesn't have to continue. Weiss doesn't have to continue to suffer." Blake put her other hand on Ilia's opposite shoulder, looking at her directly in the eyes, watching Ilia's eyes slowly fade from maroon back to their usual stormcloud blue. "We can help her." Blake told her lowly, her voice filled with hope.

Ilia allowed herself to think about it, but she soon realized what Blake's idea truly entailed. She stepped back, escaping Blake's grasp on her. She looked at Blake suspiciously. "What you're suggesting...could get us killed." Ilia shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry, Blake, but...setting her free? That's too far. That would be..." She put her hand to her forehead. "That would be outright treason."

Blake realized she had made a mistake. She had told Ilia too much. She had allowed her true desires show. Blake felt so guilty that she was willing to betray the entire White Fang to set Weiss free. Blake shouldn't have expected Ilia to share that same obscene bravery.

"Blake." Ilia said lowly, inching away from Blake cautiously. "Please tell me you're just...thinking in hypotheticals. Please tell me you aren't planning on setting the Schnee free."

Blake wanted to say those exact things, just so she could get out of this, but she couldn't do it. Blake felt too much guilt. She couldn't handle this continuing. She had to be honest. "No. I need to help her." She said with a quiver in her voice.

Ilia's eyes widened in astonishment and fear. "Blake, I..." She shook her head. "I can't believe you. You're...a Captain. You're a trusted member of the Fang. You can't throw it away over the Schnee."

Blake gritted her teeth at hearing her say that. "Stop calling her 'the Schnee'! Her name is Weiss and she's a 16-year-old girl who's been kidnapped and imprisoned! I can't let this continue."

Ilia's heart rate began to spike. She began inching towards the door. "Blake, please. Sit down and...I don't know. Take it back. Say you're joking." Her voice was shaking as if she were close to crying.

Blake looked down and shook her head. "I can't let this continue." She whispered lowly. She then looked up at Ilia. "I'm sorry."

Ilia shook her head desperately. "Please don't, Blake."

"I'm sorry." Blake repeated again, her words rattled like a magazine of Dust cartridges. Then, in the blink of an eye, Blake seemingly disappeared.

Ilia lowered herself into a defensive stance, but didn't see Blake again until she was rocketing towards her, Gambol Shroud drawn. Ilia yelped in surprise and held her arms up, not even thinking to draw her own weapon, but the impact she expected never came. Instead, the door opened and closed behind her. Ilia whirled around and immediately grabbed the door handle. To her horror, it wouldn't budge. "Blake!" Ilia screamed, slamming her fists against the door. "Please don't do this!"

On the other side of the door in the empty hallway, Blake had used the Dust cartridges in her weapon to create a stone clone of herself. The Blake statue stood straight up, its right hand tightly grasping the door handle, making it impossible for Ilia to turn it from inside. Blake stood there, internally panicking. She was really going to do this. There was no going back from this point.

"Blake, please!" Blake heard Ilia's muffled scream from within. Blake didn't respond. As much as her nerves were far too on edge, Blake knew she had to put her mind on her objective: free Weiss. She was certain that Ilia would eventually escape the room, so Blake began to hurry on her way. She sprinted down the hallway, and once she had reached the staircase, she had fashioned an escape plan. First, she would head to the storage room on the second floor, where they held commandeered equipment and weapons. Blake was certain she would find Weiss Schnee a weapon there.

* * *

Weiss' night guards had just left after Ilia had brought her breakfast, which consisted of a hard biscuit and questionable-looking cream gravy, and a mug of bitter black coffee. Ilia had mentioned that she had yet to inform her leader of Weiss' attempted escape the previous day, and that Weiss should be thankful for getting breakfast at all. Weiss had scoffed at the insinuation of being thankful for anything, seeing how she was, you know, in a cell.

Weiss now could get the opportunity to at least enjoy being alone. She used the toilet for the first time since the previous day, and she even took the liberty to comb through her hair with the plastic fork she had received with breakfast (she cleaned it off in the sink before using it, of course). Now she sat on her bed, scratching at the bandage under her chin.

She went over her plan in her head multiple times. After their _conversation_ the previous night, Weiss now knew that Blake apparently held some sort of admiration for her. Weiss figured since Blake had played with Weiss' feelings in order to lure her into this trap, Weiss could use the same method to lure Blake into freeing her.

Weiss would heap on the damsel-in-distress act. She would beg Blake for mercy, appeal to her feelings, maybe even go so far as to promise romantic favors if Blake allowed her to go. Weiss was prepared to put on the best acting performance of her life if it meant getting the hell out of here. And Weiss wouldn't feel bad about it at all, because she was just taking after Blake's example.

Weiss waited in angst for Blake to come. She had harassed Ilia with questions about Blake in hopes that she would mention Weiss' behavior to the feline Faunus. Weiss figured Blake would eventually come to question her, and Weiss was prepared to act like a scared girl who would do anything for Blake to get her out.

Weiss guessed it was close to ten o'clock in the morning when someone suddenly entered, and to Weiss' satisfaction, it was Blake. Weiss stood to her feet and was prepared to deliver her first line: _"Blake, please, I really need to talk to you."_ , but then she noticed multiple things about Blake that threw her off completely.

Blake was sweating and breathing deeply. She was still dressed in her night attire and wore no mask, but what astonished Weiss the most was the fact that she had a black metal rapier strapped to her waistband. It looked like a more clunky version of Weiss' own weapon Myrtenaster. Weiss completely lost her train of thought as she met Blake's eyes. "What..." was all Weiss could get out.

Blake's entrance had taken Weiss off guard, but what she did next took away her ability to breathe. Blake immediately went to the release switch on the opposite side of the room and pressed it. The bars lowered, leaving nothing between the two girls. Blake then stepped away from the switch and detached the black rapier from her waist. She tossed it to Weiss, who caught the weapon's handle with ease. "What...is happening?" Weiss stammered, looking at her weapon with relief and confusion.

Blake went back to the door from which she had entered. She pressed the button to open it and waved for Weiss to follow. "I'm getting you out of here."

Weiss stood there dumbly, not fully comprehending the situation. "You're freeing me? Like this?" Weiss shook her head, staring down at her weapon. "You're insane."

Blake groaned, rolling her eyes. "I have a plan, but we need to move before–" Blake's voice was then cut off by the sudden shift of the ground beneath their feet. Blake and Weiss stumbled side-to-side as the airship moved, the low droning noise of the engine growing in volume. The two looked up at the windows in the ceiling to see the clouds move by at an unnatural speed. The airship had taken off. "No..." Blake said breathlessly.

"Well." Weiss gritted her teeth, then looked over at Blake, an eyebrow cocked upward. "What was your plan again?"

Blake still stared at the windows, her eyes wide. "This is bad."

Weiss sighed, approaching the door. "Alright, great job freeing me. Now let's get off this ship."

"How are we going to do that?" Blake asked angrily. She began to pace, rubbing her temples. "We're probably hundreds of feet in the air by now. How can we possibly–" She was silenced by the sound of the door on the other end of the room opening. In stepped two masked Fang members, rifles drawn. "Freeze!" One of them commanded.

As if on cue, Weiss raised her new rapier and waved it in a figure-8, spun around, and pointed the end of the rapier towards the Fang members all in a single quick motion. Before the two could even fire their weapons, they were frozen in ice from the neck down, leaving them unable to do anything but shout complaints and expletives.

Weiss looked closer at her weapon. The handle was filled with multiple cartridges of ice Dust. "Uhhh." Weiss looked over and Blake.

Blake had been taken completely off guard by the two Fang members' sudden intrusion and felt thankful for Weiss' quick actions. "Thanks." She huffed. "Guess I chose the right kind of Dust."

Weiss shot her a displeased look. "Since you seem to not have a plan, I have my own." She pointed up towards the window. "You know the layout of this ship. Get me up there."

Blake looked up, but quickly understood what Weiss was planning. Blake nodded, turning to the nearby door. "Alright. Follow me."

The two took off, leaving the cell room and running through the adjacent storage room. Weiss followed Blake's lead, still not completely grasping what was happening. Weiss had planned out a big act to try to convince Blake to break her out, and lo and behold, Blake released her before Weiss could even say a word. Now they were working together to escape this airship, which was now airborne.

_Winter always said the life of a Huntress was an intense one,_ Weiss recalled.

They ran up a staircase, the same one Weiss had taken to get to the showers. Now they were running down the same hallway. As they ran, a siren blared to life, long, bloodcurdling tones pierced the air.

"We're going to have company." Blake advised Weiss as they hurried. Blake spotted her statue ahead, still holding the door to her dorm closed.

"Of course we are." Weiss grumbled.

As they passed the bathroom door, the sudden sound of clattering metal made the two girls stop in their tracks. They both turned around to look towards the source of the noise. The metal cover of an air duct laid on the floor, four screws strewn around it, and from the opening it had revealed came Ilia, using her small stature and air-duct-navigating prowess to maneuver her way out into the hallway. She stood to her feet to see Blake and Weiss staring back at her. Ilia made eye contact with Blake, gritting her teeth in anger. "Dammit, Blake," She murmured lowly. "I always feared you'd do something like this."


	7. Part I - Chapter 7: Endgame Strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part I ends with the beginning of a long journey to safety...

**Chapter 7: Endgame Strategy**

Blake had seen Ilia in a fight before. She was a natural fighter who wielded her weapon flawlessly, as if it were an extension of herself. But what always struck Blake was how intense Ilia could be. As she looked her friend in the eyes right now, she could feel every bit of pent-up anger and frustration Ilia held within herself: hatred for the Humans, despair for her parents, betrayal from Blake, anger with herself. She channeled all of it into every strike of her electric whip when she fought.

Blake faced Ilia down, knowing a fight with her was eminent, and Blake was terrified.

"I get it, Blake." Ilia said scornfully, glaring at her and Weiss as the two fugitives stood next to one another. "You don't want people to hurt, but is this worth it? Is betraying the White Fang, your species, worth it?"

Blake's expression was stiff, willing herself to not let her emotions take over. "Ilia, you and I both know the White Fang is not going down a path of equality." She took a deep breath. "It's leading us to war, and I'm done hurting innocent people, and I know you feel the same."

"But this is too far!" Ilia barked. "Siding with her?" She pointed her weapon towards Weiss, causing the white-haired girl to step back a bit. "Throwing away everything you've done for the Faunus for one single Human, making everything you've fought for in past all for nothing?"

"It used to not be for nothing!" Blake shot back. "When my father was High Leader, we made real progress. We changed the way Humans saw us. We were on our way to being equal, but now..." Blake shut her mouth, realizing her voice was shaking to a near stutter. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Ilia, this isn't a cause I believe in anymore."

After hearing that, Ilia's expression turned twice as angry. "Fighting for Faunus rights is a cause you don't believe in anymore?!"

"No, I believe in Faunus rights. I don't believe in violence against the innocent." Blake corrected her.

"Blake." Weiss' voice intruded on the showdown of words. Blake looked over to her and then followed Weiss' gaze to see two more White Fang guards coming their way from the staircase.

"Blake!" Ilia yelled for her attention, but before she could say anything else, Blake raised her weapon and pulled the trigger on her katana. She then appeared to burst into flames, causing Ilia and the two guards to step away in fright. Meanwhile, the real Blake and Weiss ran away, past the Blake statue still holding her dorm door shut, and around a corner. Up ahead was another upward staircase.

Along with three more guards.

Blake quickly took in her surroundings as the three Faunus ran at them, yelling and brandishing their weapons. She looked up and spotted a hanging light fixture and immediately began to unravel the ribbon from Gambol Shroud. She then tossed her weapon in its folded configuration towards the light, and it hooked on.

"What are you-" Before Weiss could finish, Blake tugged downward on the ribbon and leaped into the air, swinging towards the three militants like a pendulum. Before any of them could dodge, Blake spun and extended her leg, kicking all three of them in the face in quick succession with a single spinning heel kick.

Weiss stopped as Blake unhooked her weapon from the light. She looked down at the three woozy White Fang members lying on the floor. "Oh," was all she thought to say.

Blake turned and looked at her. "Let's keep moving." They continued running down the hallway and eventually reaching the staircase. As they sprinted up the steps, Ilia's voice echoed from behind them. "Blake!" She yelled, no doubt in pursuit of them.

Blake and Weiss reached the next floor only to be met with another group of three White Fang members, each armed with a sword. "Stop, traitor!" The one in the middle, a tall bear Faunus, commanded.

Thinking quickly, Weiss turned back towards the staircase and raised her rapier. Using the ice Dust in conjunction with her Semblance, she created a wall of huge icicles that enclosed the entire threshold. She figured that would give them enough time to take care of their new opponents while holding Ilia and Co. at bay.

The three sword-wielding Faunus charged at them, but both Blake and Wiess had the same idea. They both leaped over the trio, clearing their attacks, and landing unscathed behind them. The bear Faunus ended up thrusting his sword in to the ice wall and getting it stuck, while the other two simply turned back around to face them. "Stop!" The ram Faunus yelled, but Weiss once again used her Semblance to their advantage. She thrust the rapier into the ground again, creating yet another wall of ice between them and the White Fang members, enclosing them in a freezing cell.

Blake took a moment to take a few needy breaths. "Nice one." She complimented with a huff.

Weiss simply rolled her eyes and turned. "Can we please keep moving?" She then took off running again, with Blake following her. The hallway was somehow empty.

"The next staircase will lead us to the deck." Blake called ahead to Weiss.

"Finally." Weiss groaned as they began ascending the steps, their shoes clapping against the metal.

"What's you plan when we get up there?" Blake asked.

They reached a closed door. Weiss stopped for a moment and turned to face Blake. "I'll use my Semblance to repel to the ground." She took a deep breath. "I'll form some glyphs in a stair-step pattern so we can get to the ground safely."

Blake nodded, only to flinch when they heard the sound of shattering ice from behind them. Weiss' ice walls were not going to hold up for long. "Okay." Blake nodded. "Let's get off this ship."

Weiss nodded back and gripped the door handle. She opened it, allowing a cold wind to enter and blow the girls' hair back. The wind pushed the door from Weiss' grip and slammed open. Weiss then took a couple steps out onto the deck, only to see a sudden flash of red light towards her right. She turned to face it, but before she could see it's source, she was knocked to the side, yelling in astonishment as she was flung away from the flash. She landed in a heap on the deck, her entire body aching from the sudden impact.

"Weiss!" Blake exclaimed, hurrying out onto the deck. She looked towards the Human girl groaning on the ground and was about to run to her side when she heard a low, angry voice.

"So this is your idea of what's right?"

Blake's breathing hitched, her muscles tensing. Her heart fell as she realized who was here. She turned and faced him, a red-haired masked man with horns protruding from his head. The red designs on his mask and clothing were just beginning to fade, his sword returning to its sheath. He had used his Semblance, his Moonslice, on Weiss.

"Taking pity on a Human? A Schnee?" Adam growled, stepping towards her a bit, forcing Blake to step away. "Is this who you've become? A traitorous Human sympathizer?"

Blake watched him with wide eyes, arms shaking. This man, Adam, a person Blake had admired for so long, a person she had worked so hard to impress, now had hidden eyes trained on her, no doubt regarding her as nothing more than just another enemy. However, he wasn't Blake's main concern. Blake was concerned for Weiss, who had been the victim of a relentless strike from Adam's sword. Blake had seen Adam use his Moonslice before. If struck just right, he could make something, anything, or anyone, disintegrate. Weiss was still here of course, but there was no telling how badly injured she might be.

Blake couldn't speak. She simply stared at Adam, waiting for him to do something.

He stepped towards her, and in a single rapid motion, struck her face with the back of his hand, sending Blake to her knees with a yell. She breathed through her teeth with anger and despair, mustering just enough willpower to turn her head to look towards Weiss. Thankfully, miraculously, she was beginning to sit up, but was still dazed. However, her weapon was gone. She must have blocked Adam's Moonslice with it, which saved herself from harm, but destroyed the rapier.

What little relief Blake got from the sight quickly vanished when she heard Adam's voice again. "I always suspected you lacked conviction. You never had faith in me, in any of us. Yet you stayed. You abandoned your family, all to just throw it away for her?" He kicked Gambol Shroud right out of her hands, sending the weapon clattering away. He knelt and put his hand under Blake's chin, forcing her to look at him. He sneered at her tear-filled eyes. "I didn't want to believe you could be capable of something like this, but I made the mistake of trusting you." He then forcefully shoved Blake by her neck, throwing her onto her back with a thud. She whimpered, gritting her teeth. She wanted to retaliate, to stand to her feet and do something to defend herself, but she was too scared. She had always been submissive to Adam's wishes, whether it was to follow him instead of her parents, or to kidnap an innocent person. She had always willingly been in the palm of his hand, because she used to admire him so much, and she didn't realize that to be a huge mistake until now.

Adam placed his foot on Blake's chest, pushing some air out of her. "I saw the security footage from last night. To think you'd do something so boneheaded...I honestly wasn't surprised." He grabbed the hilt of his sword. "You're a disgrace to your people."

Blake struggled to breathe with Adam's boot pressed against her sternum, but she quickly lost all her breath as Adam slowly drew his sword out, the metal scraping menacingly as the red blade shined in the sunlight. Blake's eyes grew wide, fear bubbling inside of her. "Adam...please." She begged.

"You know the punishment for treason." Adam boasted, his sword Wilt now completely unsheathed. He held it in reverse, the blade pointed down towards Blake's face. Adam's face, while halfway covered, still gave off the impression of sadistic satisfaction, like he relished the feeling of punishing those who wronged him. "Your service to this organization was noble, but you've betrayed us." He raised his sword higher, preparing to strike.

"Blake..?" Came Weiss' faint voice, just gaining her wits.

"No..." Blake shook her head as she looked up at Adam in horror, her body betraying her wishes to fight back. She was paralyzed and at Adam's lacking mercy. She awaited her fate...

"Adam!"

Before anyone could turn towards the source of the voice, a flash of yellow and silver shot towards the man. A second later, Adam's sword was clattering on the ground, with the bull Faunus groaning and grasping his wrist.

Adam's boot lifted off of Blake's chest, allowing her to roll away from him. She couldn't will herself to her feet quite yet, still too terrified to calm her shaking limbs. All she could do was turn to see who had intervened.

Ilia had found her way onto the deck, probably via air duct once again, and had appeared just in time to see Adam preparing to stab Blake. Without thinking, she disarmed her leader with a single sling of her whip.

Ilia was very, very angry.

Adam looked at her, enraged. "Ilia! What are you doing?!"

"You were going to kill her!" Ilia screamed, somehow with far more intensity in her voice than Adam's. She was crying, tears of anger streaming down her face. She had turned completely white, with the veins in her arms and neck a very visible blue, her eyes red as blood. Blake had never seen her so distraught and outraged. It sent a chill down her spine.

"She's committed the worst act of defiance imaginable!" Adam yelled at Ilia, stepping towards her. His hair and clothing once again began to glow red. "The only worthy punishment is execution!"

"I won't let you kill her!" Ilia rasped, visibly shaking. She lifted her weapon, the sharp end pointed towards him. "You monster!"

Adam immediately turned away with a frustrated roar, looking for his sword. He spotted it on the floor and stepped towards it, only for it to be picked up by none other than Weiss Schnee. She held it in front of her, trying to adjust to the sheer length of the weapon. Weiss looked him in the face, squeezing the hilt. "Don't even try."

Adam took several rapid breaths, staring at Weiss Schnee with disgust. "How dare you." He clenched his fists, only for his hands to suddenly unclench and shake violently. An unpleasant burst of electricity took over Adam's body, every single muscle tight and immobile. He then collapsed to his knees as Ilia's whip retreated from him, pockets of smoke billowing from his back. He wobbled as he knelt, as if he could fall over at any moment.

Blake took in the scene before her. Ilia had just electrocuted Adam to the point of collapse, and Weiss had been audacious enough to grab Adam's prized weapon and threaten him with it. The most incredible part of all of this was Adam, on his knees, motionless besides his shoulders rising and falling as he took shaky breaths.

The scene remained that way for a few more seconds before Ilia, seeming to overcome her own disbelief of her own actions, yelled with rage. She lunged at Adam with her weapon.

"Ilia, don't!" Blake yelled, but Ilia didn't slow down. The end of her weapon was heading straight for Adam's head.

Ilia would have skewered Adam through the neck had Weiss not intervened. Using Adam's blade, she knocked Ilia's weapon away. It landed at Blake's feet.

Ilia turned and looked at Weiss, anger still present, still completely white. "Why did you stop me?" Her voice rumbled with bubbling rage.

Weiss didn't have an answer. She simply didn't want to see someone, even Adam, get kabob'd through the neck. She looked at Ilia with a steely expression, dropping the sword. "Just calm down."

Ilia shook her head. She let out a loud cry and pushed Weiss away. She swung her leg towards the defenseless bull Faunus kneeling on the ground, kicking him in the face mercilessly. Adam grunted as he veered backwards, landing on his back. His mask shattered, revealing his seldom seen face. His eyes were closed, his expression lax. He was out cold.

Ilia stared down at him for a few moments, her skin slowly turning from white back to its usual tone. Her breathing gradually settled, her shoulders slumping. She then looked from Adam to Blake, who still sat on the ground, stunned by what had just transpired before her. Ilia sprinted to her, sliding to her knees and capturing Blake's shoulders into a tight, desperate hug. "I'm so sorry." She croaked, beginning to cry again. "I...I didn't think...Adam would do that. I..." She buried her face in Blake's neck. "I thought you were going to die."

Blake allowed herself to finally relax, wrapping her arms around her friend. "I'm sorry, too." She was still too shocked to cry or express any adverse emotion. All Blake could do was enjoy this hug with someone she had thought would never forgive her after her betrayal.

"I don't want to lose you." Ilia murmured, physically trembling. "I can't lose you."

Blake felt a massive wave of remorse at hearing her words. Ilia was Blake's best friend, and Ilia no doubt thought of her the same, but the way she had said that made Blake realize that perhaps Ilia's true feelings went deeper than friendship. Ilia had been terrified of losing her. She was admirably willing to fight Blake in the name of what she believed in, but there was no changing the fact that Ilia had been scared. Then she saw Blake on the ground under Adam's boot, seconds away from an impromptu execution, and that broke her. Ilia gave up any Fang ideals she held to save Blake, all because she cared about her that much.

"I don't want to lose you either." Blake said back to her, squeezing Ilia in her arms.

Weiss looked at them, relief evident on her face, but she soon became worried again as she heard noise coming from the staircase from which they had come. Reinforcements were approaching. "Blake!" Weiss called.

Blake and Ilia broke their embrace, looking towards the doorway. They could hear the noise as well, the rumbling footsteps and angry shouting.

"We need to get moving." Weiss said, shutting the door and using her Semblance to create a small glyph around the door handle. "That won't hold for long." She ran over to the railing, looking over the edge of the airship. They were hundreds of feet high, but Weiss easily produced enough Barrier Glyphs to make an oblong staircase downward, each glyph about a meter in diameter. She then turned to look at Blake. "Just follow my lead." Weiss then hopped over the railing, falling to the first glyph.

Blake watched Weiss do this, then looked back at Ilia. She held her friend's shoulders. "Will you come with us?" She asked in a begging tone.

Ilia held her breath, trying to form an answer. She looked back at the unconscious Adam and, in typical Ilia fashion, chuckled. "Well, I kinda already kicked the leader in the face. I don't think I'm welcome here anymore."

Blake responded with a light laugh, feeling a wave of happiness at not having to leave Ilia behind. Blake stood to her feet and helped Ilia follow suit. She smiled at her. "Okay. Let's get out of here."

Both girls flinched violently when a sudden loud banging sound came from the door. They looked over to see the door bowing outward, whoever was on the other side no doubt trying to batter the door through. And they were making progress.

"Yeah, let's go." Ilia said quickly, then heading to the railing to see Weiss Schnee already five glyphs ahead of them. Ilia stared down at the large white snowflake floating and spinning in midair. "Oh man." Ilia mumbled lowly.

"We have to try. It's our only option." Blake told her, though she too was feeling just as unsure about these glyphs. You could see through them, after all, yet Weiss was having no trouble. She stood looking up at the two Faunus defectors, waiting impatiently for them to begin to follow.

Ilia sighed and nodded, picking her weapon off the ground and attaching it to her belt. This reminded Blake to retrieve her own weapon. "Alright." Ilia shrugged before another ram of the metal door gave her goosebumps. She shook her head and looked at Blake with an incredulous smile. "I may die, so if there's anything you need to say to me that you've never been brave enough to bring up, now's the time."

Blake allowed herself to smile an authentic grin. "Well, I've always admired your sense of humor." Blake shrugged.

Ilia rolled her eyes playfully. "Well, thanks." She then gripped the railing and prepared to jump. "See you down there." She then leapt over the rail and fell.

Blake watched her flip in the air and then land on her feet on the first glyph. Ilia stood and stumbled, doing her best to gain her bearings on the spinning white platform. She then looked to the next glyph and ran, hopping down to it.

Another slam on the door made Blake cringe. She decided not to linger, and she vaulted over the rail. She was irrationally expecting to just fall through the glyph and plummet to the ground, but she thankfully landed on her feet on the first glyph. It was so strange. It felt like standing on any normal surface, but the snowflake rotated under her feet. "Woah." Blake said to herself.

"Come on!" Ilia called from a few more glyphs away. She was running from glyph to glyph, making her way down the makeshift staircase.

Blake sighed to steady herself, and she began to follow. It was rather easygoing, but still very strange. She was essentially running on air, hundreds of feet high.

The drone of the airship gradually faded as the three descended towards the surface of Remnant. Blake noticed as she ran that the glyphs behind her began to disappear. Smart thinking by Weiss, since now they could not be followed. There was nothing else to do except make it to the ground.

At that moment, Blake realized that she had succeeded, and it had gone better than expected (except the Adam confrontation). Not only had she and Weiss escaped, but Ilia was coming, too.

For the first time in days, Blake felt legitimately happy.

After another three minutes of running, the three of them finally reached the ground. They were now in the middle of a grassy forest, tall trees interspersed with bushes, rock formations and sporadic clearings. They all took a moment to catch their breath after the intense running session. Ilia sat on the ground, legs outstretched while Weiss doubled over and leaned on her knees, taking in greedy gasps. Blake leaned against a tree, head turned downward with exhaustion. She was sweating immensely underneath her pajamas, which, Blake now realized, was now the only outfit she owned.

The three of them gradually regained their breath, leading to an awkward silence between Weiss, her kidnapper, and her former warden. They looked between one another, Ilia subconsciously gravitating towards Blake before standing next to her. "So," Ilia began. "What do we do with her?" She asked Blake, looking towards Weiss.

Weiss' face twisted with displeasure. "Seriously? How about thanking me for saving your asses just now?!" She looked down as herself, her white prisoner garb sticking to her damp skin.

Ilia sighed with annoyance, but nodded reluctantly. "Thanks, Schnee." Blake elbowed her forcefully, causing Ilia grumble with annoyance. "Thanks,  _Weiss_." She corrected.

Weiss huffed a chuckle. "Yeah." She crossed her arms, then glanced towards Blake. They made eye contact for a half-second before they both broke it off, looking down.

Blake didn't know what to say to Weiss. She had freed her, but that didn't change the fact that she was the one who put Weiss in this situation in the first place. Blake could hardly expect a thank you from Weiss. She was honestly expecting Weiss to turn and run at any moment.

"So what do we do now?"

Blake and Ilia looked up at the heiress, both with confused expressions. "Huh?" Ilia asked. "What do you mean what are  _we_  gonna do? Aren't you gonna run back to Atlas?"

Weiss scoffed, holding her hands up. "I have no way of getting back to Atlas right now! I have no access to money or a Scroll. My best option is sticking with you two until I find a route home."

Blake was about to offer her Scroll to Weiss, but she then realized that she had left it back on the ship. Blake mentally cursed. At least she was wearing shoes.

Ilia groaned, reaching into her pockets. "I left my Scroll in my fucking uniform." She turned to look at Blake. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm with the Human. We gotta do something, preferably involving getting out of these woods and finding civilization."

"While also staying out of the White Fang's sight." Blake added, looking towards the sky. The airship hovered above them. "I think we should start moving."

They all agreed and began trekking through the wilderness.

Weiss began to realize the severity of her current situation. She was stranded in a forest with no knowledge of their actual location, and the only other people there were the person who had kidnapped her and the person who had slashed her throat. To make matters worse, Weiss had no money, no means of communication, and the only clothing she had were the smelly white pajamas she was wearing. To put it frankly, Weiss was highly concerned about everything about this. At least her two allies were capable fighters. In the event of a Grimm encounter, they wouldn't be in too much danger.

They were heading in no particular direction. Their movements were mostly decided by how thick the canopy of trees were. They kept to the shadows to avoid any eyes in the skies, since the White Fang was obviously gearing up for a full-blown manhunt, judging by the growing number of airships flying around. Blake remembered back to the Fang's plan in the event of Weiss escaping. This location was chosen specifically because it was far away from any village or other established refuge. The drawback was the vast forest. To the White Fang, Weiss, Blake and Ilia could be anywhere, so gratuitously combing over the forest from above was the most effective method of searching, since sending out ground-based search parties would be futile since they did not have anywhere near the necessary personnel to thoroughly search this entire region, at least that's what Blake hoped for. However, that didn't necessarily mean the three girls were in the clear. Again, they also had no clue where they were or where they were headed. This trek could take days, even weeks, and they had no food, no water, no supplies of any kind except for Blake and Ilia's weapons and the Dust housed within them. For the foreseeable future, Weiss, Blake and Ilia would be roughing it, improvising a survival plan and gaining sustenance from the environment, all while running from the White Fang.

Weiss stared towards the horizon as the sun began to set. She stopped for a moment as Blake and Ilia continued on, not noticing her idling. Weiss took a moment to truly grasp what she was about to experience...

_Damn,_ she thought to herself.  _This just might be worse than being a hostage._

"Hey," Blake called back to her, breaking Weiss' bout of worry. The heiress looked towards Blake. "Come on. We need to find a place to settle for the night."

Weiss stared at her for a couple seconds, going over everything this girl had done, the pain and distress Weiss had gone through because of her. Yet now, Blake was trying to help her, even if it was out of necessity. Blake obviously was concerned for Weiss' well being, and Weiss could not help but feel grateful for that...even though Weiss still kinda sorta hated her. "Alright," Weiss said back, walking quickly to catch up. "Maybe we can find a soft patch of grass to sleep on."

_**End of PART I** _

* * *

**PART II SUMMARY: Blake, Weiss and Ilia now must outrun and outmaneuver the White Fang and find a way to civilization. Now that they are unlikely allies, the three girls will begin to uncover more about one another and learn about each other's lives. Someway, somehow, they will begin to see their world differently by seeing it through one another, and the most unlikely of bonds will begin to take shape.**

((Thank you to everyone who has Reviewed, Favorited, and/or Followed this story! You all have provided me with the motivation to continue writing. Writing is something I love, and receiving constructive criticism and praise helps me become even better and to take some pride in my work. I hope you all have enjoyed this story through its first part, as imperfect as it is, and I hope you all stick around for the follow up. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Let me know what you think of the chapter, what you liked and disliked, ask questions, or just leave something encouraging. Any form of feedback is worth gold to me.

Part II is soon to come! Once more, thank you!))


	8. Part II - Chapter 8: The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss, Blake and Ilia continue their journey through the Anima wilderness, and along the way, Ilia makes a big admission...

**_PART II_ **

**Chapter 8: The Confession**

**Day 2 in the Forest.**

Weiss couldn't stand Ilia.

Even after all of the tedious walking, Weiss would rather run a marathon right now than deal with the chameleon Faunus. The girl had done nothing but give Weiss sarcastic comments and talked to Blake about her as if Weiss wasn't even there. The fact that they had yet to scrounge up a significant amount of food since the worm-ridden apple tree they managed to find the day before did not concern Weiss at the moment. She just wanted to tell Ilia to  _please. Shut. Up._

They walked beneath a shady stretch of trees, the late afternoon sun descending towards the horizon, bathing their surroundings in orange and yellow light. The two Faunus walked about five meters ahead of Weiss, who was more than happy with keeping her distance. Besides Ilia's snide comments, they hadn't really spoken to her. Though, Weiss assumed Blake's reason for silence wasn't personal. She didn't seem too interested in talking to Ilia either. She only offered one-word responses and nods to everything Ilia said.

"You know I'm still a little mad at you." Ilia told Blake.

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Not because you decided to rebel against the White Fang. Just...you timed it badly." Ilia said.

"How?" Blake asked flatly, sort of looking in Ilia's direction but with eyes pointed downward.

Ilia wasn't looking her way. She focused on the trees, perhaps looking out for something edible. "Well, you could've done it quietly, and at night." Ilia shrugged.

Blake sighed. "Yeah."

"But it's alright. I'm glad it turned out the way it did. Otherwise I never would've realized what a psycho Adam is." Ilia finished that sentence with a bit of malice. If there was one thing Weiss had in common with Ilia, it was their distaste for Adam.

"Yeah." Blake murmured.

Ilia finally took notice of Blake's downtrodden tone. She looked over at her face, black strands of hair partially hiding her eyes, which were narrow and empty. "Hey," Ilia reverted to her softer, more crackly voice. "What's up?"

Blake immediately shook her head. "Just tired." She didn't move her eyes, a sign of her being too engrossed in her own thoughts.

Ilia could relate to that. They had spent the entire previous day walking after escaping the White Fang. Combine the constant movement with their lack of sustenance, it was no wonder all three of them were exhausted. The bitter cold the previous night didn't help any of them sleep on their makeshift cots of grass and shrubbery. None of them were particularly worried about not surviving (yet), but they certainly didn't enjoy nature right now, especially Weiss. The bugs, the daytime heat that still lingered as the sun set, and the unfriendly company did not help at all. At least they had yet to have to deal with any Grimm, which was eerily suspicious.

"Could we stop?" Weiss croaked, making the two others turn to look at her. Neither of them responded. "I'm pretty certain they won't find us under here." She gestured at the canopy of leaves, blocking out all but a few bits of dark blue sky. Weiss' shoulders were slumped forward a bit, very little strength left in her petite body.

Blake and Ilia glanced at one another. Ilia shook her head. "I don't know how your Human body works, but Faunus kind of need water to survive."

Weiss shot Ilia an angered look, taking a tiny bit of pleasure in seeing Blake elbow Ilia in reprimand. "We need to find water as soon as possible." Blake explained, her voice still low and a bit raspy. She certainly sounded like she could use a drink. "That's why we're going this direction. If we keep heading downhill, we're bound to find a pond."

Weiss sighed and nodded begrudgingly as the two Faunus turned back around and continued on. Weiss rubbed her temples. "Hopefully a disease-free pond."

They kept on, the sun gradually disappearing and allowing stars to blink to life in the sky. The temperature eventually became more bearable, which only meant it would become cold soon. Weiss prayed to find fresh water soon, along with some food, maybe a long-lost village with an inn and a communication center. Was that too much to hope for?

Every breath Weiss took felt like inhaling saw dust. She had never gone such a long period of time without food or drink. With a bit of horror, Weiss realized this must be what it was like to be homeless. The concept of homelessness always seemed peculiar to Weiss. She never understood how people survived without a home. Now she was learning first hand.

For about the tenth time since being kidnapped, Weiss felt disgusted with her upbringing. She had allowed her name and position as heiress to hold her head above the clouds. She had never understood concepts like homelessness, discrimination, oppression, all because those concepts did not exist in the Schnee Manor. Weiss knew plenty about investors, trade laws, and market shifts, but her title as heiress kept her from realizing the painful truths about the world.

Weiss looked ahead towards her antagonistic partners, former members of the White Fang. Before all of this had happened to her, Weiss always found the White Fang's mere existence confusing. What were they fighting? Her father and those around her always told her the White Fang were just seeking money and power, which was why they always stole from the SDC, but Weiss knew that wasn't the exact truth. She was smart enough to see through the things she was told, but she was never brave enough to rebuke them. Weiss knew how it really was: The Faunus had been wronged by the Humans on countless occasions, and the White Fang existed to get revenge.

It was now night, and to the three girls' delight, the faint sound of running water emerged from the distance. "Oh, hell yes." Ilia groaned in relief, picking up her pace towards the sound. Both Weiss and Blake wanted to hurry towards it as well, but they were too tired to even consider it.

The hill they had been traversing down led them straight to a small creek. It was about ten meters across and only a foot deep, but the water was clear and moving quickly from a nearby spring. Ilia ran to it and literally dunked her head into the water, making Blake and Weiss stop and look at her quizzically as she appeared to be drinking the water. Ilia then quickly leaned out of the water, letting out a happy laugh as she slung water back from her long ponytail. "Yeeees!" She exclaimed, wiping her eyes clear. "That is good!"

Weiss couldn't believe herself when she felt an incredulous smile flash across her face. It disappeared as quickly as it came, but even Weiss was amused by Ilia's sudden burst of joy.

Blake knelt beside Ilia and managed to smile a tiny bit at her. She then cupped her hands in the cold water and lifted some to her mouth. She made a slurping noise as she drank it and was obliged to agree with Ilia. "Wow. This is good."

In any normal situation, Weiss would not drink from something on the ground, but this was certainly not a normal situation. She took to her knees, deliberately leaving some space between her and the other two, and partook from the spring. The water was freezing cold and had a mineral taste to it, but it was the best water Weiss could've asked for. It was cold, clear, and likely free of deadly viruses and bacteria.

"I wanna, like, just lie down in it." Ilia said as she took in more handfuls of the liquid.

"Please go downstream if you do." Weiss told her from her spot a few feet away, not entirely intending to sound so rude, but she didn't regret it.

Ilia looked towards her and sighed. "You know you don't have to stay with us. You can just go off on your own."

Weiss was about to rattle off something that could have gotten her punched, but Blake interjected in time. "Just leave each other alone." She said in her commanding Captain's voice.

Ilia shook her head, looking back down at the water. Her distorted reflection wavered in the flow. "I still can't believe you risked saving her." She mumbled lowly, not certain if she wanted Blake to hear her or not.

Blake had heard her and was not pleased. "I already explained why I did." Blake looked at Ilia, wishing she did not have to continue explaining herself. "Even you said you were disgusted with yourself for enjoying seeing her as a prisoner."

"But I wasn't about to risk getting killed or losing you for her." Ilia said back a little louder. "I get she didn't exactly deserve being locked up, but that doesn't change the fact that her family has done so many terrible things-"

"Excuse me!" Weiss suddenly stood up, looking straight at Ilia, who looked back at her in annoyance. "I am sick and tired of hearing you people vilify my family!"

"There you go again with that 'you people' shit." Ilia huffed, rubbing her eyes as if she were too tired and disinterested to argue with Weiss. "I wish you would just be quiet for a little while. Everything you say just gets on my nerves."

"Same to you, Chameleon Girl." Weiss shot back scornfully.

Blake groaned as Ilia stood to her feet. "Didn't Blake tell you how to not call Faunus by their animal trait? I mean, I know degrading the Faunus is a Schnee tradition, but maybe you could try being a decent person for like two minutes?"

Weiss stood as well. "Well maybe if you weren't such an insufferable little brat, I might think a little better of you."

Ilia was about to approach Weiss, but Blake stood quickly and impeded her progress. "Can we cool it for a minute?" Blake asked desperately of both of them.

"I don't think she can keep her mouth shut for a minute without calling Faunus animals or calling me a lizard." Ilia groused, glaring at Weiss over Blake's shoulder.

"Then maybe I should be more accurate in my description." Weiss smirked, raising her nose in the air. "You're a hotheaded extremist with an affinity for causing violence and chaos, but that's not  _because_ you're a Faunus, that's just who you are."

Blake had to restrain Ilia before she charged Weiss, who looked upon her with a contempt smile. Ilia struggled against Blake's grasp on her waist, desperately trying to get within striking distance of the Human. She breathed heavily and angrily at Weiss, but Blake maintained her grip on her. "Ilia, please stop!" Blake commanded.

"I'll break your fucking nose!" Ilia threatened, but was beginning to give up struggling against Blake.

"Ilia, come on." She let go of the girl's waist and grabbed her elbow, pulling her away from Weiss and the creek. "I want to talk to you."

"Why?" Ilia complained, but calmed a bit at both the feeling of Blake leading her by her wrist and being distanced from Weiss. Weiss watched them walk past a few trees and sit down behind a distant bush. Weiss wanted to follow and say something else to Ilia, but decided to focus on re-hydrating and enjoying the newfound peacefulness of the environment.

Blake sat Ilia on the ground and settled across from her. Ilia still had some water on her face and in her hair, but she still felt thirsty. The heated confrontation with Weiss didn't help matters. Her throat now ached with dryness and overuse of her voice.

Blake looked at Ilia in the same way she would when formally addressing her as a Captain. "Ilia, I really want you and Weiss to try and get along better."

"Why?!" Ilia threw her hands up. "You heard what she said."

"Yes, but I honestly would rather you two not say anything to one another." Blake looked back towards which they came by glancing around the bush, finding Weiss drinking more from the brook. Blake looked back at Ilia. "You're the one who's been going after her a lot more than she has to you."

Ilia rolled her eyes, but soon realized Blake was right. Weiss didn't really speak unless addressed directly or when Ilia would make a comment. Ilia nodded. "Okay, but that doesn't excuse what she said to me, calling me hotheaded and-"

"Ilia." Blake calmly interrupted, placing a hand on her shoulder. Blake had learned from experience that anytime she put a hand on Ilia, she would immediately calm down and look at her. Blake wasn't entirely certain why, but she liked being able to settle her friend down anytime she got too agitated. It felt good to calm Ilia down and help her relax a bit. "I know you're not fond of her at all, but she's in the same boat we are." Blake said softly. "Our goal is surviving this forest and finding civilization. We don't need to get into fights with one another. We need to help each other."

Ilia was only halfway paying attention to Blake's words. She as more distracted by Blake looking at her directly in the eyes. Blake's gold irises were somehow still visible in the moonlight, glittering like true metal. Ilia could never retain any anger when Blake did this. It was far too distracting when Blake touched her and looked at her at the same time.

"We've known one another for years." Blake said to her. "We've told one another our life stories, our dreams and fears." Blake placed her other hand on Ilia's shoulder, causing her to tense a little bit. "Weiss has all of those things, too. She's very different from us, but like I told you back on the airship, she's suffering right now, just like we are. We're all scared." Blake sighed, looking down. "I'm...terrified."

Ilia's eyebrows went up, suddenly remembering how Blake had seemed so sad earlier. "W-what's wrong?" Ilia asked her, feeling a bit embarrassed by how her voice sounded so unusually light and flimsy.

Blake kept her eyes looking downward, her hands falling away from Ilia's shoulders. Blake didn't want to say anything, but she had nowhere to run. She reminded herself that this was Ilia she was talking to. She trusted her like no one else. "I just..." Blake began, her nerves and the falling temperature making her shiver a bit. "I'm scared of what might happen after we get out of this forest, after we find a way to a village. Will we be arrested? I mean...we kidnapped Weiss Schnee." Blake sighed, rubbing her elbow to try to warm up a bit.

Ilia nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I didn't think of that." She admitted. She glanced back up at Blake and raised her eyebrows. "But that's...that's not what's truly bothering you, is it."

Blake inhaled and held her breath for a moment, closing her eyes, then letting the air out with a huff. "Actually...I feel...so, so guilty."

To Ilia's surprise, Blake's voice shook in a way Ilia had never heard before. Blake was one of the most emotionally strong people Ilia had ever known, but now, Blake seemed on the brink of tears. "Blake?"

Blake sniffed, now rubbing both shoulders and holding her chin to her chest. "I've...hurt so many people." She croaked. "My mom and dad, you, Weiss, even that waitress at the Acronon...and I've been complicit to tons more." She brought her hand to her face and took Ilia's breath away when she wiped a tear from her cheek. "This whole time walking around this forest, all these memories of me hurting people just...flooded over me." She sniffed again. "Me yelling at my parents, doing what I did to Weiss, standing by as Adam assaulted all those people when we robbed that village in Vale, and just everything I've done to you."

Ilia shook her head and laughed a bit. "What have you done to me?" She asked.

"I've ignored you." Blake said, as if that was obviously what she was talking about.

"How have you ignored me? I mean...you've always been there for me when-"

"That's not what I mean." Blake interrupted her, shaking.

Ilia wanted to reach out and hold Blake's shoulder, but she was too nervous. Blake might push her hand away or decide to abandon this conversation and walk off. Ilia wanted Blake to continue, even though she had no idea how to help. "Then...what  _do_  you mean?" Ilia asked her.

Blake rubbed her eyes for a few seconds, sniffing a couple times. Then, to Ilia's confusion, she chuckled a little bit, shaking her head. "I've been leading you on for so long." She took a deep breath. "I can only imagine how awful I've made you feel, I just...I've been too scared to actually talk to you about it, and..." She trailed off.

Ilia shrugged and shook her head. "Blake, I don't understand. What makes you think you make me feel awful?"

"Ilia, I know you like me."

Ilia leaned away a bit, her mouth dropping open. She felt a pit form in her chest that refused to let her breathe. She stared at Blake with wide eyes of disbelief. "How...?" She tried to say something more, but she couldn't spare a breath. She simply watched Blake smile in a way that somehow made her seem even more upset.

"Ilia, I'm so sorry." Blake said shakily. "I've known for such a long time and I haven't talked to you about it once. I've deliberately ignored every time you've tried to get my attention and I'm sorry."

Ilia pieced together what Blake meant. "So..." She began quietly. "All the times I...changed c-clothes with you around...you noticed?"

Blake nodded, continuing to smile sadly. "Of course I noticed. I always tried my best to not show it, but of course I did."

Ilia sighed, bowing her head a bit. "Well you did a good job." She shook her head. "Why did you never speak up?" She chuckled softly. "I would've stopped if it bothered you."

To Ilia's surprise, Blake blushed. "I didn't want you to stop." She smiled nervously. "I honestly found it sweet. I just..." She looked away again.

"Why did you never say anything?" Ilia asked again, though she couldn't help but feel a fleeting moment of happiness.  _She thought it was sweet._

Blake shrugged. "I didn't want to ruin everything."

A cool breeze blew through, causing the two girls to shake slightly. "Ruin everything?" Ilia asked. "How would you have ruined anything? If you had just told me—"

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship." Blake clarified. She squeezed her eyes shut. "I've always been afraid of messing this up. You're my best friend, and I've always had trouble making friends." She sighed and looked back up at Ilia. "I just—"

"That's bullshit." Ilia suddenly interjected.

"W-what?" Blake blinked rapidly.

"You were afraid to mess up our friendship by admitting you knew I like you?" Ilia took a couple shaky breaths. "And yet...you were prepared to run away from me by breaking Weiss out."

Blake's heart sank, realizing everything she'd explained to Ilia was a big pile of hypocrisy. She mentally cursed herself. Her reason was "preserving their friendship"? Of course that was bullshit.

"Blake." Ilia said, her voice becoming more adversarial. "Why have you really been avoiding my apparently obvious displays of affection?"

Blake held her breath, trying to fashion a response from her jumbled thoughts. Her nerves began to take over, causing her to shiver even more and making her feel uneasy. She spared quick glances at Ilia, seeing her with a stern expression.

She couldn't bear this anymore. She felt the urge to run.

She began to push herself up, but before she could even get to her feet, Ilia lunged towards her and grabbed her elbows, refusing to let her stand up. "No!" Ilia exclaimed, pulling Blake back towards her. "Please, for fuck sake, just talk to me!" She had her eyes shut, head turned down and holding Blake's arms tight. She didn't let go. "Please." She looked back up at her. "Just talk to me."

Blake looked at her friend and felt herself calm down. Ilia's hands were cold against her skin, but they still gave her a comforting feeling. This must've been how Ilia felt when Blake would hold her shoulder.

"I..." Blake tried to begin an explanation, but quickly realized she did not have one. "I just...don't know what to say."

"Just tell me," Ilia said, allowing her hands to trail away from Blake's arms. "Tell me how you feel about me."

Blake inhaled sharply, her eyes shifting to the side. "I've never thought about it." She forced herself to look Ilia in the eye. "I've never thought about you..." She shrugged, "That way."

Ilia sighed, allowing her head to dip downward. "You wanna stay just friends." She lifted her head just enough to look up towards Blake. "That's okay."

"No, I just...need time to think." Blake corrected her.

"I get it, Blake." Ilia stood to her feet, looking down at her. "You don't want to risk our friendship, and in a way, I can agree with that." Ilia sighed, looking away from her. "But you were willing to risk our friendship to save Weiss, and it paid off." She looked back at Blake. "So I think this is a risk that might pay off, too."

Blake sighed. That was a good point. "I just...I need to figure out my feelings. Right now, I'm just all over the place. I wish I could give you an actual answer, but I just don't have one."

Ilia smiled gently. "It's okay. Just take your time." She reached a hand out, and Blake accepted it. Ilia pulled her to her feet. "Make this decision based on your feelings, not mine. Whatever you choose, we'll always be friends."

Blake exhaled and smiled with gratitude. "Thank you."

Ilia nodded, then glanced towards the creek. Weiss was lying down on the ground by the water, hands behind her head as she appeared to be looking at the stars. "And...I will try to be...kinder."

Blake chuckled. "Thank you."

Ilia smiled back at her, but quickly looked away. "Uhh...if I could ask..."

"What is it?" Blake asked, smile disappearing and being replaced with a look of concern.

The spots on Ilia's cheeks and forehead turned a faint pink. She looked away from Blake. "Did you like it when I changed clothes in front of you?"

Blake raised her eyebrows and muffled a laugh. She grinned. "Who wouldn't enjoy that?" She joked.

Ilia rolled her eyes and shoved Blake gently. "Shut up." She was blushing even worse. Her whole face was red like a strawberry. She knew Blake wasn't serious, but the  _thought_  of Blake being serious delighted her.

Blake giggled. She waved for Ilia follow her back to the creek. "Come on. I'm still thirsty."

Ilia walked with her as they approached Weiss and the water. As they got closer, they realized Weiss was actually asleep where she lay. Her eyes were shut, mouth agape, snoring lightly. "Seriously?" Ilia said with bemusement.

"Lucky." Blake said enviously. She hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night.

Ilia sighed and shook her head, then turned to the water and got on her knees. "At least she's not talking."

"Ilia," Blake said in a warning tone, kneeling next to her.

"Sorry, sorry." Ilia put her hands up in surrender before leaning down to bring more water to her mouth.

The two of them drank without another word, which gave Blake her first opportunity to think about...well, Ilia.

_Do I like Ilia?_  Blake ran that question through her head over and over. Of course she couldn't answer it right now, so she figured she could imagine all the pros and cons to a possible relationship with Ilia... _That feels so weird to think._

As a person, Ilia was really funny and easy to talk to. On the other hand, she wasn't exactly good with sympathy, and Weiss was kind of right when she called Ilia hotheaded. Physically...Blake was honestly too embarrassed with herself to think about Ilia's body in that way. She could admit that Ilia's eyes were kind of pretty, and the spots all over her body were cute, especially when they would turn pink when she got embarrassed. Of course, Ilia had a wonderful smile. She had a way with making Blake happy just by smiling at her. One thing Blake was certain of was that there were no cons to the way Ilia looked.

Could Blake see herself with Ilia? Blake was a romantic person, even if she was a little antisocial. She was ashamed to admit she once had feelings for Adam, but now she didn't know if she could feel the sort of attraction to Ilia necessary for a real romantic relationship. She was pretty certain Ilia had never been in a relationship, so it would be a sort of learning experience for both of them if they did become a thing.

These thoughts were making Blake feel very nervous. Picturing Ilia as more than a friend was almost surreal. Dozens of images flashed in Blake's mind: going on a date with Ilia, holding her hand, hugging her in a far more romantic way than she ever had before,...kissing Ilia. That last one made Blake visibly blush. It felt blasphemous to think about doing such a thing, and yet, it didn't necessarily feel wrong.

Blake decided that kissing Ilia would not be a bad experience. At least she managed to draw that conclusion.

The two of them continued to drink until they both felt full. Ilia leaned back from the water and pulled her legs to her chest. She curled herself into the fetal position. "I'm freezing," she stuttered. She looked over at Blake. "I know you said lighting a fire might attract attention to us, but I really think it would be worth it."

Blake closed her eyes and assumed a similar position. "Yeah, I agree with..." She glanced back over at Ilia and jumped in surprise. Ilia had turned a light blue, and she was shivering. Blake couldn't help but smile sympathetically at the cartoonish way Ilia displayed how cold she felt. "Oh, no, Ilia."

Ilia chuckled and shook her head. "Like seriously, we have some fire Dust."

Blake nodded and stood to her feet. "I'll gather some wood."

Ilia hastily got to her feet as well. "I'll help you."

Blake smiled at her, and they began scavenging for fallen pieces of wood. It wasn't too difficult to find, but the low temperatures made grabbing the rough, sometimes splintery branches painful. Blake winced as she began carrying three good-sized pieces of wood back to where they had left Weiss, who was still inexplicably sleeping. Ilia was still a way's away, gingerly traversing the nearby forest to find more. Blake dropped her mass of fire kindling on the ground, the rattling of the branches enough to stir Weiss out of her slumber. The white-haired girl groaned and forced herself to sit up. She glanced over towards Blake and her pile of wood. "What's going on?" She asked faintly, still not fully awake. She too began to shiver.

"We're going to build a fire." Blake told her.

Weiss stared at the pile of wood for a moment. Then she looked back up at Blake and laughed the tiniest bit. "You know, I could just make a flame glyph with a little fire Dust."

Blake's eyebrows raised a bit, her shoulders slumping slightly. "A what?"

At that moment, the ground shook. Weiss immediately got to her feet and and looked around their dark surroundings. "What was that?" Weiss asked hesitantly.

"I don't know." Blake shook her head. Then she gasped, looking back towards the forest where she last saw... "Ilia!" She yelled, but there was no response. Ilia was nowhere in sight.

The ground shook again, and this time, it was accompanied by a low, bone-chilling groan, as if the ground itself were alive. Blake and Weiss looked at each other in horror, both of them realizing what was going on. "You don't think..." Weiss began.

"Grimm." Blake murmured. "A very, very big Grimm." She broke into a sprint towards the way Ilia had gone, and Weiss had no choice but to follow. As they ran, the earth beneath them rumbled yet again, the same growl emanating from no direction in particular. It sounded as if the beast the noise belonged to was everywhere at once.

"Ilia!" Blake yelled as she ran, her muscles aching in profound protest after the rough couple days they had been through. Blake's stomach full of water only made her feel even more uneasy when combined with her fear for her best friend. She felt like she could collapse at any moment, but she pressed on. "Ilia!"

"Blake!" Weiss called from a few lengths behind. "What are we going to do when we actually run into this thing?"

The sound of dozens of trees snapping all at once suddenly tore through the air. Ahead of the two girls, towering pine trees fell and broke in half like twigs as the monster sprang to view. It appeared to be made completely out of stone, its limbs and torso all made of giant boulders. The only sign of it actually being a Grimm was the small white face situated in the middle of its torso, a single yellow and red eye glowing in the darkness.

"A Geist." Weiss said in horrified awe as she looked up at the mountainous monster.

Blake froze, expecting the monster to charge at them at any moment, but she relaxed slightly when it seemed like the thing wasn't really taking any notice of them. The rock creature flailed its limbs, the sound of the rocks grinding together at the joints making the horrible groaning noise. They both watched the monster twist and turn, but when it turned its back to them, Blake was no longer calm. "Oh, god...Ilia?!"

The girl in question was holding onto the monster's back. Her whip was wrapped around a small stone protruding from the Grimm's back, and she held on for dear life. Letting go would send her flying, and there was no telling how badly that would hurt her, if she would even survive it. "Blake!" Ilia yelled over the sound to the monster's grumbling. "Help!"

Blake was about to charge towards the beast, but Weiss reached out and grabbed her upper arm. "Don't be stupid." Weiss told her.

"But she could get hurt!" Blake protested, jerking her arm free.

"Which is why we're going to kill the Grimm," Weiss told her, looking towards the Grimm and the desperate girl holding onto its back. "It's a Geist-type, so it can possess any inanimate object. The only way to kill it is by striking its eye."

Blake pulled Gambol Shroud from her waist. "Then let's get its eye." She knew she was acting far more irresponsible than she ever did, but Ilia was in danger. Blake wasn't going to stand by and let her get hurt like Blake had with to so many others.

"Wait." Weiss stopped her again, much to Blake's frustration. "Don't just run right at it. I've studied them. They can only focus on one threat at a time, and right now, that threat is Ilia."

Blake knit her eyebrows as she looked over at Wiess. "So what you're saying is..."

Weiss nodded, looking back towards the Grimm. "We need to approach it without drawing its attention." She looked back at Blake and took a deep breath, settling her nerves. "We need to kill it quietly."

 


	9. Part II - Chapter 9: Indebted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Blake try to work together to save Ilia...

**Chapter 9: Indebted**

In all honesty, Ilia wasn't really sure what she was expecting when she delved so far into the woods. It's not like dead wood hides in the dark. Grimm do, which is what Ilia should have seen coming, but she had been dealing with too much exhaustion-induced stupidity to think straight. Even as she hung onto the stone beast's back, Ilia was scolding herself. _They're literally called "creatures of the night." You can only fantasize about punching the Schnee in the face so many times before you attract one._

Ilia had quickly figured out that there was no breaking any part of this monster with her whip. In fact, striking the thing with her weapon only seemed to agitate it, which is why Ilia decided to hang onto the monster's back...Well, it wasn't as much a decision as it was a way to keep from falling to her death.

Hearing Blake call her name instantly made Ilia even more distressed. She didn't want Blake to get hurt trying to stop the monster and save her, but then again, if Ilia died, she'd never get the chance to achieve her two biggest dreams: make Blake her girlfriend, and punch Weiss in the face.

"Blake! Help!" Ilia yelled back to her. Every now and then, the monster would veer in a direction that would allow Ilia to see Blake, and also Weiss. They appeared to be sizing up the monster, probably devising a plan of attack.

Ilia kept looking in their direction until the monster suddenly jerked in an odd direction, slamming Ilia against its back. All the air in her lungs was pushed out, and her entire chest ached. Her grip on her whip weakened a little bit as she felt her strength waning. Even after she managed to get her chest off the stone, she had to force herself to inhale, and it hurt, badly. Every breath, she could feel a sharp pain in her side. She couldn't yell anymore. She could barely even speak. "Shit..." She wheezed, gritting her teeth.

Meanwhile on the ground, Weiss and Blake had somehow cooperated enough to map out a plan. Since Weiss was unarmed and would not be able to deliver the deadly blow to the Geist's eye, she would instead use her Semblance to help Blake do so. In her left fist, Weiss held a cartridge of ice Dust that had come from Gambol Shroud. While Blake quietly sneaked around the monster towards the left, Weiss went right, watching the monster stomp around and try to reach behind its back. Ilia was still hanging on, though she seemed to be losing her vitality. Her legs were limp, as if she was focusing all her strength on holding on.

They had to be quick, or else, Ilia could get hurt badly. Even though Weiss couldn't stand her, she wouldn't wish such harm on her.

Weiss saw Blake wave to her, signaling that she was ready. Weiss nodded, and began to run towards the monster. Her common sense screamed at her to stop, but Weiss knew what was necessary. As she got closer, Blake approached the beast from behind. Once Weiss felt she was close enough, she cocked her arm back and threw the ice Dust at one of the monster's stone feet. As it flew through the air, Weiss stopped and pointed her finger at the same spot. A glyph burst to life right beneath the monster, who seemed to take notice. It turned its face downward just in time to see the ice Dust land on the glyph. In a split second, dozens of icicles sprang from the glyph, ensnaring the monster's leg. The monster tried desperately to free itself by stomping its other leg on the ground to push away, but it was no use. Weiss smiled with satisfaction, then turned to watch Blake run towards the creature from behind.

Blake leapt into the air, and by using the Dust in her weapon, created a stone clone of herself in midair. The real Blake used this clone to springboard even higher. She flew up until landing on top of the monster. She spared a look down at Ilia. "You okay?" She asked her.

To Blake's horror, Ilia didn't say anything back. All the chameleon Faunus could do was shake her head, gritting her teeth with tears in her eyes. Blake gasped, but the monster suddenly shifting beneath her reminded her of her objective. Blake steadied herself and once more jumped in the air. As she fell, she spotted the Grimm's face. With her sword reared back over her head, Blake yelled as she swung her blade as she neared the eye.

The Geist released a ghostly howl as Blake completely split its face in half. The monster's stone limbs instantly began to crumble and fall to the ground. As Weiss watched, she inhaled sharply at seeing Ilia fall along with the rocks. In a split second decision, Weiss made a glyph appear beneath her feet, and she rocketed towards Ilia. Just before the Faunus girl landed on the pile of rocks that was once the body of a Grimm, Weiss snagged her out of the air. With Ilia in her arms, Weiss landed feet first on the ground, her feet digging into the dirt as she slid to a halt.

After taking a couple breaths, Weiss chuckled and looked down at Ilia, about to make some comment about how Ilia should be thankful, but Weiss quickly realized Ilia was not in good shape. Ilia's eyes were squeezed shut, her breaths shallow. Weiss immediately laid her on the ground. "Woah, okay, what's wrong?"

Ilia attempted to speak, but her words simply came out as raspy groans. Her chest would barely move as she breathed.

Blake came running up behind Weiss. She slid to her knees and placed a hand behind Ilia's head, lifting it a bit. "Ilia, please tell me what's wrong." Blake said, her voice shaking in dismay.

Ilia didn't even try to talk now. Instead, she shook her head and placed her hand on the lower left side of her rib cage. She tapped her finger to indicate where the pain was coming from.

"She broke a rib?" Weiss whispered quietly, looking down at the girl with uncertain pity. Weiss felt she shouldn't feel sorry for her, since Ilia had slashed her throat and been a jerk to her and all, but seeing Ilia struggling to breathe was disheartening. It was kind of sad.

Blake's hand hovered over Ilia's torso with uncertainty. She knew enough about first aid, but she was by no means a medic. Combine her uncertainty with her fear for her friend, and Blake was unable to think of a way to help. She was slowly beginning to panic. "Ilia..." Her voice continued to waver.

Weiss looked towards Blake. Weiss had no medical expertise whatsoever, but she decided to help as best she could. "Maybe check for swelling?" She asked unsurely.

Blake took a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, that's right." She lowered her hands to the area Ilia had pointed to. Ilia flinched the moment Blake made contact, but Blake knew instantly. "There's definitely swelling." She took a deep breath, thinking for a moment. "I should...check for bruising."

Weiss nodded to her. Blake reached up to Ilia's neck, about to pull on the zipper of her jumpsuit. "Uhhh..." Blake looked towards Ilia's face, but she showed no signs of protest. All Ilia seemed to want was for the pain to stop. Blake took a deep breath, then unzipped Ilia's jumpsuit.

Ilia spared a moment to open one eye to look at Blake, who had just unzipped her jumpsuit all the way and pulled the shoulder straps from her arms. Ilia wore a black bra over her petite bust, and even considering how much pain she was in, Ilia managed to think how she wished she could enjoy Blake taking her clothes off. Too bad it took injuring a rib to get her to do so.

Sure enough, a dark blue spot stood out from Ilia's grayish-brown skin. Blake once again placed her fingers on Ilia, and Ilia winced once more. Blake looked up at Ilia. "I need to check if it's broken, and...it'll probably really hurt."

Ilia nodded, still refusing to take a full breath. She reached a hand towards Blake, and Blake understood what she was wanting. Blake grabbed her hand. "It'll be okay." Blake said as calmly as she could.

Ilia nodded, squeezing Blake's hand tight. Blake then lightly pressed her other hand along Ilia's bruise, causing her friend to let out a strangled cry and to squeeze Blake's hand even more. Blake tried to get an idea of the condition of Ilia's rib. After running her hand over it a couple more times, Blake was certain the rib wasn't broken, although it seemed to bow inwards a little, which was obviously impeding Ilia's ability to breathe normally.

"It's bruised, maybe with some cartilage damage, but not broken," Blake told Ilia and Weiss. Weiss sighed in a bit of relief, still feeling odd about worrying about Ilia. Blake moved over enough to look Ilia in the face. Ilia opened her eyes enough to see her. Blake's black hair framed her face as it dangled over Ilia. Her golden eyes showed a mixture of relief and concern. "I want you to try to take deeper breaths."

Ilia sighed in annoyance, but nodded a little bit. She slowly took in air, but after about two seconds off inhaling, her breath hitched and she groaned in pain. She shook her head. "Hurts..." She huffed.

Blake nodded. "I know it does, but you need to try."

Ilia hummed quietly, closing her eyes. "Hurts a lot..."

Blake sighed and chuckled a little bit. "I know."

"She needs ice," Weiss said suddenly. Blake glanced over at her as she continued. "It would numb the pain."

"I'm already freezing," Ilia hissed, finally forming a complete sentence.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I just saved your life, and I'm trying to help you. Could you please-"

"Thank you."

Weiss froze for a moment, then looked back at Ilia, not quite believing her ears. "What?"

"I said thanks." Ilia murmured, her voice gradually losing its grated rasp. "Thanks for saving me." She seemed unhappy with saying these things, but Ilia remembered her conversation with Blake. She had promised to be a little nicer to Weiss. Being thankful for being alive was a start.

Weiss wasn't certain what to say for a couple moments. She shook her head and sighed. "Well, you're welcome," she said with a smallest bit of stale bitterness before she stood to her feet. She turned over to the once-haunted mound of boulders, under one of which still had a mass of icicles surrounding it. "Do we have anything to wrap the ice in?"

Blake looked over towards the ice, pondering Weiss' question. "Oh!" She got an idea. She grabbed Gambol Shroud and detached the black ribbon from its hilt.

Weiss nodded at her, then reached down and took said weapon from Blake. "If I could borrow this." She then carried it with her over to the ice pile.

Blake hummed quizzically as she watched Weiss walk away. Blake couldn't decide whether she seemed angry or confused or what. Ilia saying thank you seemed to really throw her off. Blake only looked back at Ilia when she felt her squeeze her hand again. Blake hadn't realized she was still holding her hand, and the sudden reminder made Blake feel a bit on edge about it. Blake flinched and drew her hand away. "Uhh," Blake mumbled sheepishly.

Ilia's now empty hand clenched slowly, like she was disappointed, but Ilia smiled at her anyway. She instead put her hands up behind her head and smirked jokingly over a pained wince. "Come here often?"

Blake snorted and laughed, putting a hand over her mouth. She tried to ignore the fact that Ilia doing this inadvertently drew Blake's eyes to her friend's chest. Blake closed her eyes and continued to laugh, hoping Ilia hadn't noticed. Ilia wanted to laugh with her, but it hurt too much. She simply smiled at having made Blake cheer up a bit.

"I'm glad you won't let a little bruised rib keep you from making inappropriate jokes." Blake said through a snicker.

"So you like the inappropriate jokes?" Ilia asked, still smiling.

Blake laughed a little more. "Sometimes."

Ilia huffed a muffled laugh. She then looked up at Blake. "Hey."

Blake settled her laughing and raised her eyebrows at her friend. "Hm?"

"Did I do a good job?" She asked. "You know," She nodded her head back towards were Weiss had gone. "Thanking her and shit?"

Blake sighed and nodded. "Yeah, that was a pretty big step. I'm proud of you." She joked.

"Aww, thanks, Blakey." Ilia forced a kidding grin. Blake simply shook her head and chuckled.

Weiss returned, and Ilia stopped smiling. "Will this do?" She asked, extending a slab of ice about the size of a Scroll to Blake.

Blake took the ice and nodded. "I think so." She picked up her black ribbon and began to wrap it around the ice, starting at one end and gradually wrapping towards the other end, covering every inch of the ice's surface.

Weiss knelt next to Blake, hugging herself. "So, how about that fire?" She shivered, trying to warm her hands by tucking them under her arms after handling the ice. A faint wind blew through that only served to make the air feel colder. Weiss really wished she had a jacket. White pajamas don't hold up well on a cold night.

Blake finished wrapping the ice. She looked over at Weiss. "If you could get one started, that would be great."

"Oh, right." Weiss nodded, picking Gambol Shroud back up and removing its Dust magazine. She removed a red fire Dust cartridge and held it in her right hand. Then she raised her left hand, a faint red glow moving from her right hand to the left through her body. Then a red glyph sprang to life, instantly warming their surroundings and giving off a calm red glow.

Ilia sighed, enjoying the warmth, but still had a qualm with Weiss. "Won't that melt the ice?" She asked.

"I'll just get you more ice from the giant pile of it over there." Weiss told her sternly. "Now enjoy the fact that we have a fire, you have ice to numb your pain, and also enjoy the fact that I saved your life."

Ilia huffed with displeasure. "You're never going to let me forget that, are you?"

"Nope." Weiss confirmed.

Blake sighed. "Okay, Ilia. This is going to be really cold." Blake reached the wrapped piece of ice towards Ilia's injury, and once it made contact, Ilia hissed and gritted her teeth. Blake held it against Ilia's side for a few moments as Ilia slowly began to get used to it. "How's that?"

"Better than before." Ilia admitted.

Blake helped her sit up, then wrapped the remaining ends of the ribbon around her back and tied them, holding the ice in place. Ilia sighed, beginning to take better breaths. "Thank you." She said to Blake with a smile.

Blake nodded to her, smiling back.

A brief silence followed.

"So how long have you two known each other?"

Blake and Ilia looked over at Weiss, slightly taken aback by her sudden question. "Huh?" Blake asked.

Weiss shrugged, looking towards her fire glyph, which now hovered in midair without her having to hold her hand under it. "You two seem to be really good friends." Weiss continued.

"What is it to you?" Ilia asked, suspicious as to why Weiss was asking.

"What? I can't get to know the people who kidnapped me, then helped break me out?" She shrugged. A tiny bit of sarcasm was laced with her words, be she seemed to be mostly sincere.

Blake glanced over at Ilia. "Well...we first met when Ilia joined the White Fang."

Ilia nodded, sighing. She held her hand to her makeshift ice pack, scooting a little closer to the fire glyph. "We actually didn't like each other at first."

"Oh, really?" Weiss raised her eyebrows, humming a laugh.

"Yeah." Blake nodded, chuckling at the memory. "I was in charge of new recruits, and she didn't like having to follow under someone the same age as her."

Ilia humphed and and shook her head. "You make me sound like I was so immature."

"Well..." Blake chuckled, drawing an embarrassed glare from Ilia.

"So why did you join?" Weiss asked Ilia.

Ilia looked back over at Weiss, her eyes narrowing. "That's a bit personal, and why are you asking us these questions? Why do you care?"

"If I'm going to rely on you two for survival for the next few days or weeks or whatever, I might as well try not to hate you." Weiss shrugged and sighed. "And what makes it so personal? I just want to know how you ended up going from Atlas Prep to the White Fang." Weiss added, remembering back to her first morning in her cell when Ilia had cleaned up her "royal barf stain." Weiss could have sworn she had seen Ilia at one point or another at AP.

Blake looked over at Ilia to see her friend becoming visibly angry. Blake knew the reasons behind Ilia's desire to join the White Fang, and it was not a happy story for her to tell. Blake reached over and held Ilia's shoulder. "It _is_ personal. You don't have to-"

"No." Ilia shook her head. She reached up and grabbed Blake's hand, and to Blake's astonishment, pushed her hand away. Ilia had never denied Blake's attempts at comforting her, but she seemed content with answering Weiss' question. "You wanna know why I joined the White Fang, Weiss Schnee?" Ilia looked at the white-haired girl, her eyebrows knit with frustration. "Well let me tell you all about it."


	10. Part II - Chapter 10: Mending the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision for Blake, a realization for Ilia, and an unexpected link to the past for Weiss...

**Chapter 10: Mending the Past**

With every word Ilia spoke, Weiss' heart sank lower and lower. Everything, from the friends Ilia made, to the deaths of her parents, to her assaulting her friend's who laughed at the tragedy, it was awful.

"I was kicked out of school. I went back to my home and stayed there for days, eating and drinking very little. I felt so alone. No one cared." Ilia continued recounting her past. She didn't seem sad or angry, she just seemed frustrated.

At this point, Blake had draped an arm around Ilia's shoulders to comfort her, holding her hand. Blake had heard Ilia tell this story before, and she could relate to how heartbreaking it must have sounded to Weiss, who sat with her mouth agape, watching as Ilia presented her life story to her.

"Then the police came to get me and took me to a shelter for orphaned kids. The kids there we just as bad as the kids at Atlas Prep, except for one, who eventually turned out to be a White Fang member. He convinced me to join and to fight for Faunus rights, because that was all I had left to fight for." Ilia fell silent for a moment, bowing her head a bit. "And that's why I joined."

Weiss was speechless. She simply looked between the two Faunus girls before her, a growing pit of remorse in her stomach. She sighed and shook her head. "I'm...so sorry."

Ilia crossed her arms and leaned back a little. "Yeah, well..." she looked away, a bitter look in her eyes. "Sorry doesn't fix anything."

"Is that why you hate me?" Weiss suddenly asked.

Ilia looked back at her, a little surprised by such a question. "What?"

"Do you hate me because it was an SCD mine accident that took your parents?" Weiss asked.

Ilia grimaced and shook her head. "No! That was just an accident. I hate the Schnees because they perpetuate discrimination and hatred." She shot Weiss a hateful look. "Are you going to deny that?"

Weiss looked her in the eyes for a moment, then she shook her head. "Of course I can't deny it. I mean, why would something like the White Fang exist if Faunus discrimination wasn't a thing?"

"I think what Ilia means is, do you agree the SDC is to blame for a lot of Faunus discrimination?" Blake asked.

Weiss looked over at her. Her ignorant heiress side wanted to wholly rebuke Blake's question, but she knew the truth. "Of course we are," Weiss said lowly. "I mean, I've heard my father say horrid things about the Faunus. I never understood why, but I was raised to distrust the Faunus because the White Fang is the SDC's 'enemy.'"

Blake nodded. "I always knew the White Fang would just make more enemies by becoming more violent."

Ilia sighed. "At least you see what's wrong with your family," she told Weiss.

"Of course I see it." Weiss once again stared into the flaming glyph. "I always knew the Faunus were treated poorly by my father. I just never had a way to speak up about it." Weiss looked at Ilia. "My grandfather made the SDC into a worldwide company, and he believed that everyone should get the same chances to succeed. The Schnee's were once a proud family, but once my father took over, he gave up equality, all to maximize profits." Weiss shook her head, still maintaining eye contact with Ilia. "So I get why you kidnapped me. You assumed I was just like my father, that I hated the Faunus and wanted to crush them underfoot just like him. Well, you're wrong. I always wanted to make the SDC what it used to be once I inherited the company." Weiss crossed her arms, looking away. "But because of my father mistreating the Faunus, I got kidnapped and could've been killed trying to escape." She shook her head. "He made the Schnee Family into something for people to hate." Weiss shrugged, looking back up at Ilia. "So here I am. Still think kidnapping me was a good idea?"

Ilia scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Hell no. It was never going to change anything anyway."

"Especially considering you want to help the Faunus out." Blake added.

"Or so you say." Ilia mumbled lowly.

"Well, kidnapping me certainly didn't help you out." Weiss adjusted her position on the ground, leaning sideways, propping herself up. She then looked at Ilia again. "So you went to Atlas Prep."

Ilia nodded, looking down.

"But you don't remember me?" Weiss asked her. "I'm pretty certain we were in the same class and everything."

Ilia took a long, deep breath, forcing herself to expand her lungs against her rib. Her ice was slowly melting away, water dripping from her side and soaking into her jumpsuit, which rested around her waist. "Eh, I kinda remember you, maybe."

Both Blake and Weiss looked at Ilia with intrigued looks. "Maybe?" Weiss asked.

Ilia nodded. "I remember a girl with white hair. I never knew her name or anything. I just remembered you as the white-haired girl." Ilia readjusted her seating position, crossing her legs. She acknowledged Blake was still holding her shoulders, but had let go of her hand. "You weren't one of the kids who laughed that day, I remember that much."

Weiss glanced to the side for a moment, desperately trying to remember that day. "I remember hearing about the mining accident. I felt bad, but I do remember other kids laughing. It felt really weird hearing other kids say such horrible things. I thought the teachers would put a stop to it, but they didn't."

Ilia nodded, lips pressed together in displeasure. "Do you remember a blue girl beating up her classmates?"

_A blue girl._ Weiss just had an epiphany. She remembered it almost perfectly, except it wasn't the blue girl beating up other kids. Weiss remembered entering a restroom at Atlas Prep only to hear sobbing. She had searched for the source of the crying and found a girl with completely blue skin sitting in one of the stalls with the door unlocked. Weiss was weirded out by her appearance, but had asked her what was wrong anyway. The girl had looked up at Weiss and stared at her for a couple moments, as if seeing Weiss calmed her a bit, but just as soon as she calmed, she returned to sobbing and angrily slammed the door in Weiss' face. Weiss wanted to help somehow, but decided to leave her alone.

"I..." Weiss began, trying to put her memories together. "I found you in a bathroom." She looked at her former classmate. "You were crying in one of the stalls."

Ilia's eyebrows went up, as if she had forgotten that moment as well until now. It all flooded back to her, the white-haired girl looked at her with concern, asking if she was okay. Ilia had almost wanted to answer, to tell the white-haired girl everything, because Ilia had always been...interested in the white-haired girl. Ilia always thought she was nice, how she would smile at people and not say anything mean. The white-haired girl was shy and a little strange, but Ilia...

One moment she was sitting down, but the next she was on her feet and walking away. "Holy fuck," Ilia murmured, briskly leaving the other two behind.

Blake and Weiss looked at each other with confusion. "What was that about?" Weiss asked her.

Blake shook her head. "I have no idea." She watched as Ilia walked away, perhaps towards the creek. Blake then looked back at Weiss and knitted her eyebrows. "You went to school with her?"

Weiss nodded, looking down. "She was part of this group of girls that I was always too intimidated to talk to," she admitted. Weiss did her best to try to remember anything else about Ilia from her time at Atlas Prep, but nothing came to her. All she remembered was passing looks toward the girl with the spots on her face and her encounter with the blue girl in the bathroom.

Weiss got tired of thinking about it, but then looked up at Blake and sighed. "You know what? Now that she's gone for a bit, I need to talk to you about something."

Blake tilted her head a bit. "Uh, what is it?"

Weiss crossed her arms. "I wanted to wait until I was alone with you to address this." She narrowed her eyes at Blake. "I need to talk to you about the night at the Acronon."

Blake's back stiffened, her first encounter with Weiss suddenly returning to the forefront of her memory. Blake visibly became smaller, hunching her shoulders and pulling her arms and legs in towards herself. Even her cat ears wilted a bit. "What did you need to ask?" She asked quietly.

Weiss noticed Blake taking on a more submissive posture, which only made Weiss feel a bit more confident. "I just want to know what you were thinking that whole time." Weiss said to her. "Was it all an act? And how much if it was your true opinion? I know you claimed that you actually  _did_  find me  _strong and beautiful,_  but how much of it was actually true?"

Blake swallowed, beginning to remember not just the night at the hotel, but subsequent nights lying awake and thinking. Blake remembered her talk with Weiss, convincing her to meet her on the roof. She remembered the way she flattered Weiss and made her fall for her. More profoundly, she remembered how Weiss returned the flattery, calling Blake attractive. Just recalling these things made Blake's cheeks redden. "From the beginning, it was an act, but..." She trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

Weiss frowned. "But what?"

Blake rubbed the back of her neck. She didn't want to admit to feeling flattered, although she had already told Weiss about how her feelings may have been more authentic than Blake first intended. She couldn't just admit feeling attracted to Weiss, though, especially considering how she was on the spot with deciding about whether she had feelings for Ilia. Blake felt so many forms of conflict within herself, she couldn't even find a way to respond to Weiss.

Weiss watched as Blake seemed to be having a mental crisis. She raised a hand. "Okay, I get it. You're obviously confused about all of it." She lowered her hand and looked at Blake in the eyes. "I want a better explanation eventually, but right now, I want an apology."

Blake sighed, nodding. She was more than willing to honor her request. "I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. I'm sorry for kidnapping you and playing with your emotions. I'm sorry."

Weiss closed her eyes and exhaled, feeling satisfied with such a thorough apology. "Okay. Thank you."

Blake nodded, uncertainty still evident on her face. Her thoughts about her feelings in regards to Weiss refused to subside. Combine that with her indecisiveness about Ilia, and Blake simply couldn't think about anything else. Suddenly, being so close to Weiss made Blake feel anxious. She stood to her feet. "I should...go find Ilia."

Weiss looked up at her as she began to walk away. She huffed a unamused chuckle. "Yeah." She then looked back at her flame glyph, still rotating and glowing strong.

Blake took her time walking. She wasn't really as concerned with finding Ilia as she was with sorting out her feelings. Today had been a very hectic day, both physically and mentally. She recounted her talk with Ilia from earlier, how she had admitted to knowing about Ilia's crush on her and how she refused to explain herself. Blake felt bad for continuing to leave Ilia hanging, not just because she never told her that she knew about her feelings, but also because Blake lied to her. Blake had said that she had never thought about Ilia in a romantic way, but she actually had many times. Blake had never been certain of herself, nor would she take herself very seriously when thinking about Ilia and possibly having feelings for her, but now, it all felt very serious. Now that Weiss had brought back Blake's conflicted thoughts about her, Blake felt like she could not continue dealing with this crisis. She wanted to resolve it. The only problem with that was the only way to resolve it would be to either tell Ilia she didn't like her that way, or tell her she did like her. On the other hand, Blake could admit to having felt attracted to Weiss at the hotel. Of course, that wouldn't result in any sort of resolution. Weiss definitely did not like Blake.

Blake realized the one question she needed to answer was whether she even wanted a relationship right now. She was stranded in a forest, for Dust sake. Was romance really a priority?

That's when something clicked in Blake's mind. She knew she had complicated feelings about both girls she was sharing this journey with, but she knew that whatever choice she might make, one choice had a definite outcome. While admitting anything to Weiss would not change much, and turning down Ilia would break her heart and do damage to their friendship, Blake knew that if she truly thought about it and took those thoughts seriously, maybe she could actually decide. Maybe she could combine all the thoughts and emotions she felt all those times she thought about Ilia and decided if it was enough to want to be with her.

Blake circled back to the earlier question: Was romance even a priority? Would being with Ilia further complicate things, or make them better? And would being with Ilia make Blake feel better?

For the first time, the idea of being with Ilia suddenly felt like it was real, not something that existed in "ifs" and "maybes." If Blake wanted to, she could track down her best friend right now and confess her feelings. She could actually make this real. She could make up for all the stalling and ignoring and actually make Ilia happy, and...Blake would be happy, too.

But what about Weiss? What about everything Blake felt for her? An intriguing attraction that almost felt sinful. A Schnee and a Faunus...

No. Blake was done with this inner back-and-forth. She was through stressing herself out by not being able to act on her thoughts. It was time for her to actually go through with what she wanted.

Blake picked up her pace as she headed in the direction of the river, and sure enough, there was Ilia sitting by the water's edge, legs extended in front of herself as she watched the water flow. Her bare shoulders and back were beginning to turn blue again from the cold, and her ice probably was not helping that fact. As Blake got closer, she could tell that Ilia was in deep thought. She was silent and still. Blake knelt down on Ilia's left and looked over at her. Ilia glanced at Blake, then looked back at the water. "Hey." She greeted lowly. She was shivering ever slightly.

"Hi." Blake said, readjusting to sit down next to her. She lied her legs out in front of her just as Ilia was. Blake looked at Ilia's legs for a moment, speckled with spots just like her arms, face, neck, and now that she allowed herself to look, Blake saw some spots on Ilia's chest as well. Blake couldn't help but smile a little bit, feeling a tiny amount of childish giddiness.

Ilia looked beautiful.

"What's up?" Ilia asked, noticing Blake's silence. She still stared down at the water. She was obviously troubled by her recollection of Weiss being her classmate at Atlas Prep, among other things probably.

"I, uhh..." Blake hesitated, not really certain how to approach this. She felt excited to be finally doing something that she had gone back and forth about for so long, because here she was, sitting next to a shirtless Ilia trying to fashion a coherent way to make a move. Since Blake was now more or less allowing herself to think more freely about Ilia, she couldn't get over how pretty she looked.

Ilia finally looked away from the creek and looked up at Blake to find her smiling dumbly. Ilia chuckled softly and smiled lopsidedly. "You alright?"

The way she smiled gave Blake the last bit of motivation she needed. She shifted her hand towards Ilia and placed it on her thigh, which made Ilia stiffen a bit. She looked down at Blake's hand. "Uhm..." She murmured shakily, not entirely sure what was going on.

With her other hand, Blake reached over and placed it on Ilia's far shoulder, feeling the cool softness of her skin. Ilia's spots were beginning to turn a slight pink. "Blake?" Ilia asked quietly.

"I have something to tell you." Blake said, peering up at Ilia with her gold eyes.

Ilia couldn't help but smile, the corners of her eyes crinkling happily. "Yes?"

Blake chuckled softly, closing her eyes and tilting her head downward for a moment. She felt Ilia rest her hand on top of Blake's on her thigh. Blake then looked back up and grinned. "I've thought about it, and...I've decided that...I like you, too."

Ilia's spots now turned completely pink, but she managed to smile subtly. She closed her eyes and turned her head downward. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much that means to me."

Blake moved her hand from her shoulder to Ilia's neck, causing the chameleon Faunus to look back up at her. Blake was very close, Ilia could feel her faint warm breath on her nose as she spoke. "I think I have a pretty good idea."

Their foreheads touched, and Ilia grinned once again. Everything she had ever wanted failed to compare to her desire to have Blake fall for her, and it was finally happening. Electricity spread throughout her body as she felt herself turning even pinker by the second. "So...you're not worried about our friendship, and how this might..."

Blake shook her head against Ilia's forehead. "You're still my best friend. You always will be." She rubbed her thumb on Ilia's neck, going over where her hair began and briefly gracing her ear. "And even more than that."

Ilia chuckled softly. "You're amazing, Blake."

Blake giggled lightly with her. "So are you."

They were silent for a few seconds, reveling in the feeling. It all felt right to Blake. After all this time and all her uncertainty, she finally opened herself up to Ilia. She felt happy.

Ilia's love and adoration for Blake, for years unrequited, was now returned. Ilia couldn't be happier. Unless...

"Blake...?" Ilia whispered with a bit of apprehension, her eyes closed.

"Ilia." Blake said her name sweetly in response.

Ilia pressed her forehead against Blake's a bit. She felt unsure about what to say next, but it was what her heart wanted. She kept her eyes closed and squeezed Blake's hand. "Can I kiss you?"

Blake held her breath for a moment, taken off guard by her request, but she couldn't bring herself to say no. Even if they were just starting out, this was years in the making. Ilia had wanted this for so long and, in a way, so did Blake. Excitement began to build in her chest as she gave Ilia a tiny nod. "Yes."

Ilia hummed quietly with delight. Ilia lifted her hands up towards Blake, placing them on her shoulders. She laughed nervously. "I hope I do it right."

"You will." Blake told her softly.

Ilia took a deep breath to steady herself. "Thank you." She whispered.

Blake giggled. "Just kiss me, you dummy."

Ilia laughed, holding Blake's shoulders a little tighter. "Okay." She said shakily.

Their foreheads slowly separated as their noses came together. Their smiles relaxed in anticipation. They came closer and closer together, feeling each other's breathing on their faces. Blake could sense Ilia's lips getting close, and she tilted her head to the side just enough to allow their noses to slip beside each other, and the space between their lips closed.

Blake and Ilia kissed, and at that moment, nothing else mattered.

* * *

_January 3  
_ _Dear Diary,_

_My second semester at Atlas Prep starts tomorrow. I'm really excited to see my friends again, though I'm not very excited about going back to class. Mom and Dad are making me take this economics class because they think I could open my own Dust shop someday, but I really don't want to. I'd rather become a Huntress. I even have a weapon designed, but Mom says it's too dangerous to be a Huntress. I still really want to. Maybe I can convince them about it. I think they would be proud of me if I did become one._

_It's still hard to control my color changing. I know how important it is for me to hide who I am, but I wish I didn't have to. It sometimes hurts to not allow myself to change colors. I get really itchy sometimes because of it. It's really weird and I don't like it._

_I'm a little embarrassed, Diary. I'll looked back at a lot of my past entries and a lot of them are about that white-haired girl. I know it must be boring hearing the same thing over and over, but she's what I think about pretty often. I really hope she's in one of my classes. Maybe we could sit next to one another. I wish I knew her name. I bet she would be a really good friend. She's really pretty and she seems nice. I hope she won't think I'm weird. I hope my friends won't think I'm weird. I really want to ask to spend some time with her. I don't want to call it a "date" because she might not like that, but that would be awesome. I could go on and on about her more but I've already done that plenty of times. I don't want to bore you like I have so much before, Diary. How about this? I won't write about her anymore until I learn her name and go on a date with her. That way I can write some new material._

_Wish me luck on this next semester. I'm probably going to need it!_

_Signed,_ _Ilia Amitola_

* * *

_January 4  
_ _Dear Diary,_

_Something absolutely terrible happened today..._


	11. Part II - Chapter 11: Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Blake and Ilia’s newfound love...

**Chapter 11: Eyes**

Blake and Ilia had been gone for a while. Just to make sure they weren't getting attacked by another pile of rocks, Weiss went to find them.

She had been sitting near the flame glyph long enough to want a break from the warmth. As she began walking in the direction Blake had gone, she enjoyed the feeling of the cold, for about twenty seconds or so that is. She eventually began to shiver again. She really, _really_ wished she had a coat. And a meal.

Weiss took the moment of loneliness as an opportunity to revisit everything that had gone on that day. Her tiffs with Ilia were to be expected. What did seem different were Blake and Ilia's extended periods of alone time that day. Weiss wasn't certain of what they might have been using that alone time for, but it kind of rubbed her the wrong way. She didn't feel left out or anything, she just was curious as to what they were discussing if they had to deliberately distance themselves from Weiss. Her ever present bit of paranoia gave her the idea of them complaining and laughing about her behind her back. She was fairly certain Blake and Ilia weren't _that_ immature, especially Blake. Still, she could not escape the feeling of being indirectly judged. She wished she could say she was used to it, with her high profile upbringing and all, but of course she wasn't.

Weiss eventually found her way over the small hill that led to the creek bed. The water glittered in the moonlight, curving along the ground, but a small portion of the small river was obstructed by two bodies huddled together, embracing. Weiss looked closer. It was Blake and Ilia, their arms around each other. They were completely still. They were kissing.

Weiss immediately turned around and walked away briskly, feeling slightly less cold with the sudden blush that took over her entire body. Of all the things she could've seen, _that_ was not what she expected.

She kept walking until she had returned to her original spot. She heard the faint droning of a White Fang airship in the distance, but she was confident they couldn't see her that far away. She sat beneath a tree and pulled the piece of fire Dust from her pocket. Another flame glyph soon sprang to life. She stared at it for a few moments.

_Okay, back up a minute,_ Weiss thought to herself. _Have I just not been paying attention, or are Blake and Ilia just REALLY good friends?_ She shook her head. She wasn't entirely sure why she felt so flustered by seeing the two girls sharing their intimate moment. Although, their bouts of alone time made more since now. Maybe they just needed their romance.

_Have they always been a thing? Now I feel really embarrassed for asking Blake if she actually liked me._ Weiss tried to think back to every time she saw Ilia and Blake interact. They were obviously very good friends, but nothing about their interactions indicated anything more. Now they were suddenly kissing. Weiss had so many questions.

One of which being _Why do I even care?_

This was their business anyway. Weiss shouldn't care if Ilia and Blake were into each other. That was their thing. All Weiss needed to worry about was eventually finding her way back to Atlas and never having to speak to Blake or Ilia again.

Still, even if it wasn't because of either of the girls in particular, Weiss still felt jealous, simply because Blake and Ilia were now experiencing something with one another that Weiss had always longed for. If Weiss was being totally honest with herself, her reason for falling for Blake back at the dinner was simply because she was hoping for love. It wasn't necessarily because she felt attracted to Blake in particular (although she did), it was because Blake seemed attracted to her and had offered an opportunity for romance. Blake offered the chance to experience that impossible feeling and Weiss ate it all up. Now she was here, alone under a tree, freezing her butt off and longing for some food while two girls were making out by a river not too far away. What a rollercoaster.

Weiss' mind eventually found itself back on the subject of Ilia, her former classmate. She was still trying to understand why Ilia had stormed off earlier after recalling her bathroom encounter with Weiss back at Atlas Prep. It was safe to say that some of Weiss' withheld distaste for Ilia had disappeared upon hearing the girl's tragic story, and now that she knew that Ilia was the blue girl in the bathroom stall, Weiss somehow felt connected to Ilia in some way. The way Ilia had calmed her crying for a few seconds when Weiss arrived in that bathroom was the moment that stuck out to Weiss the most. It was as if her presence distracted Ilia from her pain for a bit. Ilia had stared at her for a small moment, her eyes blue to match the rest of her, but she eventually slammed the door shut. It was a small moment, but it felt significant. Weiss wanted to talk to Ilia about it again soon, if the girl would let her. Weiss figured since Ilia could recount the deaths of her parents to her, Ilia could bear a little explanation about that whole bathroom thing.

Ilia wasn't a bad person. She had experienced bad things and was trying her best to get back up from them. It was no wonder she sometimes seemed to be such an angry person to Weiss. Bitterness breeds more bitterness, and being part of the White Fang only galvanized Ilia's hatred. Perhaps now that she was out of it and was basically being forced to associate with a Schnee, Ilia could grow to be a little nicer. Especially considering Weiss did save her life, and yes, Weiss was still going to hold that to her.

Weiss sat there for what felt like a half hour. She humorously wondered if Blake and Ilia were now just talking or if they were still making out. She knew how ridiculous the latter sounded but figured it wasn't impossible. Again, that was none of her business. She just continued to sit there, looking at her flame glyph with subdued fascination. She would eventually fall asleep under its warmth.

* * *

On countless occasions, Ilia had fantasized about what a kiss from Blake might feel like. She always imaged her lips being soft, slowly moving against hers, pulling and pushing. Of course, fantasies never come to full fruition. This real kiss was rougher. Blake's lips were a bit chapped and remained rather still perhaps out of apprehension. It felt far more real, far from a dream, and Ilia loved every second of it. This was the real Blake she was kissing, not some fantasy. Blake was imperfect, with dry lips and cold hands and dirty hair, and Ilia loved it. It felt real. For the first time, her adoration for Blake felt authentic, instead of feeling like a pipe dream.

Ilia had liked Blake for years, but now she was beginning to fall in love with her.

It was a long kiss, and they both knew it, but neither of them wanted it to end quite yet. There's a certain beauty to a first kiss. It's the fact that both people involved expect something, but they always experience something else, something different. It's neither incredible nor disappointing. It's simply different from what was imagined beforehand. The unexpected is what makes a first kiss special.

Their lips gravitated away after they had sunk into the emotional kiss so far that the physical kiss was giving way. They both sat still, their faces now a couple inches apart, both still with their eyes closed. They remained silent for a moment. They wanted to stay that way for a bit longer.

Blake began to smile. Her head still felt a little fuzzy from the kiss. Ilia still had her hands on Blake's shoulders, and Blake reached up and held her wrists. Ilia opened her eyes and smiled. She wanted to say something, but what came out of her mouth sounded like a messy jumble of stuttering: "I uhhhh d'uh erm..."

Blake burst out laughing as Ilia turned red. "I agree wholeheartedly," Blake joked.

Ilia chuckled softly and leaned forward, hugging Blake's neck. "Blake."

"Yes?" The cat Faunus asked.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Blake giggled, gently wrapping her arms around Ilia's back, lightly feeling her cold skin. "Of course."

They maintained their embrace for a few more moments. As they leaned away from one another, Ilia winced, her hand going to her side. Her ice was almost completely melted away. Her jumpsuit had a large, dark wet spot down the side, and she was once again shivering.

Blake reached around her and untied the ribbon to look at the bruise. It still looked just as bad. "Does it feel better at all?" Blake asked her.

Ilia shrugged. "Sort of."

Blake continued to study the dark mark on Ilia's torso, then she scooted herself back a little bit. Before Ilia could ask her what she was doing, Blake leaned down towards Ilia's injury, and to Ilia's shock, Blake planted a light kiss on the bruise. Ilia turned pink once again as Blake chuckled softly as she sat back up. "Maybe that'll help?"

Ilia laughed nervously, rubbing her eye and shaking her head. "That was...cheesy," she stuttered jokingly.

Blake stuck her tongue out at Ilia as she stood up. Ilia grinned, accepting Blake's hand as she helped her to her feet. Ilia groaned in pain once again as she got up. Blake frowned at the way Ilia's face scrunched with discomfort. She held Ilia's shoulders. "I'll get you some more ice, okay?"

Ilia nodded, sighing. "Thank you."

Blake offered her a hand. "Let's go find Weiss."

Ilia sighed again, a little deeper. "Yay," she mumbled with sarcasm, taking Blake's hand with a lopsided smile. They walked hand-in-hand back the way they came.

* * *

Weiss was asleep under her tree, yet the flame glyph still hovered in the air in front of her. Apparently she could use her Semblance even in her sleep. Blake and Ilia certainly wouldn't mind the warmth. For now though, they went back to the mass of ice that still remained from their rock monster fight. The two girls still held hands as they approached the various spires of ice, which still maintained its original shape. The cold temperatures did not allow the ice to melt at all, which was good news for all of Ilia's ice needs. Blake figured they would need to get moving the next day, since a big pile of ice in the middle of a forest would probably draw the White Fang's attention. For right now, however, Blake focused on helping Ilia.

The cold breeze made Blake's feline ears twitch with discomfort. Blake used Gambol Shroud to carve out another slab of ice from one of the icicles while Ilia hugged herself, trying to stave off the cold. Blake did her best to chip away at the ice to make a similar piece to the one Weiss had made earlier, but quickly realized Weiss was the better ice carver. Although, thinking of the heiress reminded Blake of something. She turned to her best friend-turned-girlfriend as she continued to fiddle with her block of ice. "So why did you run off earlier when you were talking to Weiss?"

Ilia looked up at her. She had been shivering and holding her hand to her side, but Blake mentioning Weiss returned her thoughts to before all the amazing pleasantness of Blake kissing her, to the original reason Ilia had gone to sit by the river. Ilia sighed and shook her head. "I just...I was surprised."

Blake chuckled. "You already knew Weiss went to school with you. You didn't get up and run off until she mentioned something about...a bathroom stall or something?"

Ilia knitted her eyebrows and shook her head. "Well, Weiss mentioning that kind of reminded me of...more, I guess."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "More?"

Ilia sighed. She didn't want to tell Blake the true nature of her minor freak out earlier, because they literally just started a romantic relationship. If Ilia confessed to once having a crush on Weiss Schnee, there was no way of knowing how that might affect her newfound relationship with Blake.

Ilia had forgotten about her crush on Weiss mainly because the death of her parents pretty much made her shut down and forget. At a time like that, dumb crushes no longer matter. However, for some reason, that moment in the bathroom was what brought back the memory of her crush. When young Weiss had asked what was wrong, Ilia had looked at her and wanted to get up and hug her, to confess how much she needed someone nice to help her through everything she was being hit with. Ilia almost did, but then she reminded herself that she was a Faunus, and no Human would want to associate with a Faunus. So Ilia slammed the stall door shut, and that was the last time Ilia thought about the white-haired girl, until tonight in the forest.

"I just remembered some things," Ilia told Blake flatly. "From the day my parents died."

Blake looked at her for a couple seconds, then nodded, deciding she did not need any further explanation. Blake returned her focus back to her ice carving.

Ilia exhaled shakily, her shivering getting worse, which only made her rib hurt even more. If Ilia could have anything at that moment, she'd want a warm bed to lie in, with Blake beside her of course.

Ilia did her best not to dwell on Weiss, but she couldn't help it. If she left her mind idle, she'd return to Weiss by default. Ilia tried to distract herself by admiring Blake, which she did often anyway.

Blake sighed in resigned acceptance. "Well," she held up an imperfect-looking piece of ice about the size of her palm and about a centimeter thick. "That's the best I could do."

Ilia nodded to her, assuring her that her effort was appreciated. "Thank you."

Once again, Blake wrapped the ice in her ribbon, then reapplied it to Ilia's side. The ice once again coming into contact with her torso made Ilia even colder, so Blake wrapped her arms around her and led her back to Weiss and the flame glyph.

Weiss' mouth hung open slightly while she slept, the glyph casting a faint red glow on Weiss' face that made her appear to have a bad sunburn. The tree above her ruffled and veered to the side with each push of the wind, its stiff leaves chattering. It was a wonder Weiss had managed to fall asleep with such racket, but the calming warmth must have done the trick. Blake and Ilia sat down near the glyph, both sitting cross-legged as they extended their achingly cold hands towards the burning snowflake.

"What happens when we find our way out of here?" Ilia suddenly asked, interrupting the faint howling of the wind. Her voice was quiet in a deliberate attempt to avoid disturbing Weiss.

Blake glanced over at Ilia with eyes that looked like twin sunsets in the red aura of the glyph. Blake shrugged her shoulders and let her gaze float down to the grassy earth beneath them. "I don't know. Lay low."

Ilia looked back towards Weiss. She was not a very attractive sleeper. Ilia humorously imagined a fly landing in Weiss' mouth. "We would definitely not want to be seen with her."

Blake nodded in agreement, though Ilia didn't see. "When we come close to a village, we'll say our goodbyes."

Ilia tilted her head to the side and peered towards Blake. Her smile was small and soft. "And you and I will just have to find our way in the world."

Blake couldn't help but smile in response. She shook her head. "Sounds pretty scary."

"We'll probably have to get jobs. Like, real jobs." Ilia chuckled quietly. "Have you ever had a real job?"

"You sound like my dad," Blake joked, though a pit of regret instantly began to grow in her chest at the mention of her father. She took a deep breath to try to ward off the feeling, but it persisted. "No, I haven't," Blake answered Ilia's question, her voice losing some of its pep.

The wind took over their ears for the next few moments as the two girls gradually regained body heat. Ilia felt utterly drained. She wanted to go to sleep but knew she wouldn't be able to. She was still hurting, and the occasional drop of cold water drizzling along her skin from her ice annoyed her. Her wet jumpsuit stuck to her skin like a clammy washcloth, the chilly water now seeping through her underwear. She never considered being able to strip naked in private a luxury, but she certainly did now. Wearing wet clothing was maddening. She wanted a warm shower and a fresh pair of sweatpants, maybe a mug of hot tea and a sandwich. Her stomach grumbled in agreement.

"We could live together," Blake spoke up again.

Ilia felt herself smile. "Well yeah. We've been roommates for years."

"But just imagine it," Blake continued, her mind getting lost in speculation. "We work together to pay rent on our little apartment, maybe go to the movies on occasion..."

"I've never been to a movie theater."

Blake's eyebrows went up, a disbelieving smile on her face as she looked at Ilia. "Seriously?"

Ilia chuckled at how amazed Blake seemed. "Duh. My parents were poor as shit and the White Fang aren't exactly a bunch of movie buffs."

Blake stared at her for a moment, then nodded in understanding and smiled. "Well, I just got an idea for our first date."

Ilia grinned. "Are you asking me out?" She asked in a kidding tone.

"Ilia, will you go out with me?" Blake recited with faux formality.

"Fuck yeah," Ilia deadpanned.

"Awesome."

The two girls laughed. They always managed to turn their conversations into jokes that would end in laughter. There was no denying their chemistry with one another. Ilia's crush on Blake was more practical than she gave herself credit for.

"I'm really hungry," Blake said suddenly.

"Me too," Ilia agreed

They returned to silence. Thankfully the wind was dying down a bit. Ilia was no longer shivering and was even feeling pretty comfortable besides her partly soaked jumpsuit. Blake pulled her knees to her chest and laced her arms under her legs. Her cat ears continued to twitch and waver in the little wind that persisted. Ilia liked looking at Blake's ears; she thought they were cute. Her eyes never lingered too long though. Blake had once told her that she was self conscious about them. It would be rude to stare.

"It feels nice," Blake said softly, looking towards the night sky.

"What does?" Ilia asked, glancing at her.

"Finally starting something with you." Her eyes remained pointed upward, but a small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

Ilia bowed her head and grinned bashfully. "Yeah." She closed her eyes. "It does feel good."

"You look beautiful."

Most of the muscles in Ilia's body tightened at hearing Blake say such a thing. She looked up again, taken off guard and not knowing how to react to being complimented. "Huh?" was all she could say.

Blake giggled. Unless Ilia was seeing things, she thought Blake was blushing. Blake's ears perked, the corners pointing straight up. "Just how you look right now...you look pretty."

_Beautiful_ and _pretty?_ Ilia took a moment to clear her head. Why was this so hard for her to process? They had just kissed a few minutes ago. Complimenting one another's physical appearance was normal for lovers. _Wait, are we lovers now? But...that means I have to be emotionally supportive and offer advice and be someone she can go to with her deepest troubles...Holy shit, I don't know if I can do this._

"Ilia?"

"W-wha?" Ilia stuttered, Blake's voice freeing her from her thoughts.

"Is it okay that I call you beautiful?" She asked in the most innocent way possible.

Ilia's heart palpitated. She must've seemed really troubled, because Blake legitimately thought calling her beautiful caused Ilia's mental crisis. Ilia shook her head rapidly. "No! ...Wait, I mean, yes! Of course you can call me beautiful!"

Blake stared at her for a moment, then exhaled and chuckled. "You okay?"

"I'm okay." Ilia nodded assuredly. "I'm just not used to compliments."

Blake hummed in adoration. "Ilia." She scooted closer to her, their hips bumping together. "You're going to have to get used to it."

Ilia turned pink, probably for the fifth time since Blake had called her beautiful. Ilia was astonished by how romantic Blake was being. They literally just started being lovey-dovey with each other and Blake had been as smooth as she could possibly be.

Ilia was really enjoying it.

"Well...what about me is beautiful?" She asked, kind of joking but also because she wanted to hear more. No one had ever called Ilia _beautiful,_ and Ilia was going to enjoy every bit of it. "You just saying that 'cause I'm shirtless?" Ilia joked.

Blake's ears shot up as her eyes widened at Ilia's accusation, then her ears fell forward as she glanced away and blushed. "Of course not!" She crossed her arms defensively. "You look pretty either way." She glanced back at Ilia, who was smirking at her. Blake's eyes may have flicked downward for a split second. "I mean, you _do_ look good, don't get me wrong, but-"

Ilia's sudden laughter cut Blake off. Blake couldn't help but smile along as Ilia put a hand in front of her mouth. Her laughter was genuine. Blake always liked seeing her laugh.

Ilia's laughter subsided, and she grinned at her feline Faunus companion. "Thank you, Blake. You're really sweet."

Before Blake could respond, a low groan drew her gaze away from Ilia and over towards Weiss, who was beginning to stir from her slumber. Even out of the corner of her eye, Blake could see Ilia's shoulders slump a bit as Weiss blinked her eyes a few times before looking around. "Oh, hey," she spoke with a grated rumble in her throat. She coughed a couple times to clear her voice. "You two didn't ditch me."

Blake shook her head. "Of course not." She looked at the glyph. "You managed to keep that thing going this whole time, and we weren't gonna miss out on it."

Weiss looked towards the snowflake of fire as if she were just noticing it. "Woah," she said lowly in faint wonder. "Didn't know I could do that."

Ilia huffed a faint laugh and shook her head. "Show off."

Weiss' eyes fleeted over towards Ilia. That was the moment Weiss remembered what she had seen before falling asleep beneath the tree. The image of the two girls' silhouettes in front of the glistening creek, locked in a hug and kiss. Recalling this made Weiss straighten herself, removing her back from the tree trunk and folding her hands together.

Blake noticed Weiss' discomfort. "Is something wrong?"

Weiss' eyebrows went up as she looked towards Blake. Her eyes only held for a couple seconds. When she began to speak, she averted her gaze. "No. I just got a chill."

A feeling of awkwardness descended upon the three girls since Weiss' waking. They all just sat and stared at the flame glyph for the next few seconds, trying to ignore the loud silence that surrounded them. Out of impulse, Ilia crossed her arms over her chest. Ilia was amazed by her ability to go about her business with nothing but a bra on from the waist up. In any other situation, she definitely wouldn't be brave enough, but she felt somewhat comfortable, even with Weiss around. Ilia figured Weiss wouldn't be judgmental to such an extent. Still, Ilia couldn't shake the suspicion of a pair of eyes landing on her every now and then.

The silence continued, until Weiss decided to break it. Her voice was knowing, her eyes looking up to study their reactions. "So what were you two up to down at the creek?"


	12. Part II - Chapter 12: The Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the calm before the storm...

**Chapter 12: The Approach**

"So what were you two up to down at the creek?"

Neither Blake nor Ilia had an immediate answer, but their reactions were telling. Blake's cat ears wilted outward as she glanced at Ilia, who was holding her breath and returning Blake's look. They stared at one another as if trying to silently devise a way to answer, truthfully or not. "We were..." Blake began, but her voice dropped out.

Weiss knew whatever they were going to say was going to be a lie. She felt insulted, but unsurprised.

"We just talked it out," Ilia claimed, glancing at Weiss as she said it.

Weiss nodded, acknowledging her vague answer. "What did you talk about?" She continued to study their reactions, noticing the small sways in their posture and their fleeting looks towards each other, the ground, the fire glyph...they really did not want to tell the truth for some reason Weiss couldn't guess.

"About...why I stormed off earlier," Ilia blurted, immediately regretting it. It was what came to mind at that moment, and Ilia knew she would have to climb her way out of this hole she just tossed herself into.

Weiss almost found Ilia's answer humorous, mainly because of the way Ilia seemed to be kicking herself for saying what she did. Blake seemed surprised at Ilia's answer, a tell-tale sign that such a discussion certainly never took place. Weiss decided to press on. "Why did you storm off?"

Ilia sighed, shaking her head. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Well you had no qualms with talking to Blake about it. I know I'm not a friend of yours, but this does kind of have to do with me," Weiss persuaded.

Ilia didn't respond immediately. Weiss was having her way. Ilia was beginning to suspect Weiss knew they were lying, and she was desperate to wiggle out of this.

She got an idea. She thought of a way to get Weiss off of them: tell the truth.

Ilia put a proud smirk on her face, her eyebrows slanting inward as she looked Weiss in the eyes. "Actually, the truth is we weren't talking. Blake found me and told me she likes me, and we kissed."

Blake looked at Ilia with incredulous wide eyes. _Did she really just...outright tell her?_

Weiss was fairly surprised to hear the truth come out, and she deflated a bit at realizing she had lost her high ground. She was hoping to pull out an explanation from Ilia about her storming off, but it was obvious that wasn't going to happen right now. "I didn't realize you two were that close," Weiss stated.

"We are." Ilia nodded, maintaining eye contact with Weiss. "And if you have any problems with that–"

"Ilia." Blake extended a hand and placed it on Ilia's shoulder.

Ilia looked at Blake. "What?"

Blake shook her head. "She's not going to cause any problems."

Ilia was quiet for a moment, then sighed and shook her head. "I don't get why you defend her so much."

"Excuse me," Weiss interjected. "I'm sorry if you feel threatened by me, but you can address me directly if you have any problem with me." She crossed her arms. "I know you don't like me, but I feel I've shown that I respect you two as people."

Ilia closed her eyes. "Okay, I'm sorry." She looked at Blake. "It's just been difficult to adjust to...everything."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked her.

"Getting along with her." Ilia nodded her head in Weiss' direction.

Weiss scoffed. "Again, I'm right here."

"Just give me a moment," Ilia shot back at Weiss, giving her a bitter, yet inwardly confused look.

"Ilia, what is wrong?" Blake suddenly asked. Ilia was acting far more agitated than she had been before running off earlier. "Whatever it is that made you run off, I think you should talk it out."

"No." Ilia shook her head and pulled her arms in, holding her elbows and looking down.

"Why not?" Blake asked. "What about it would you not want to tell me?"

"It's just...not easy to talk about, and..." Ilia paused to inhale. "It's my business. Don't worry about it."

Blake fell silent for a couple seconds, looking at Ilia with concern. "Ilia, you can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

"I just don't want to tell you anything at the moment." Ilia shook her head.

Blake sighed, gently running her hand up and down Ilia's arm. "I just want to know why remembering that day back at Atlas Prep affected you so badly."

"I just..." Ilia's hands went up as if she were angry, but they went down just as quickly. She looked down. Blake's hand retreated from her.

"Now you're even worrying me," Weiss said. "Ilia, I don't want to fight with you. I really just need you to explain yourself. I found you in a bathroom stall, and you slammed the door in my face. Why is that moment so traumatic?"

"It's not traumatic," Ilia told her.

"Then what is it?" Blake asked.

"Can you both just back off for a minute?!" Ilia got to her feet. She grunted in pain as she balled her fists. Her brow was furrowed in frustration. "This is my business."

Blake looked up at Ilia, feeling hurt. "Ilia, I just want to make sure you're okay."

"What about me seems okay?" Ilia yelled. She stepped away and held her hands to her rib. "After all the bullshit I've gone through, what about me seems okay?"

"Calm down," Weiss said, legitimate concern in her voice.

"Leave me alone." Ilia's voice shook as she turned away, about to run off.

"Ilia, wait!" Blake called after her.

Ilia took a step away, but she was stopped. Someone grabbed her wrist, and when she turned to see who it was, she found Weiss on her feet, lips pressed together and a stony look in her eyes. Her grip on Ilia's wrist was firm and immovable. "You're not running off again."

"Let go of me!" Ilia tried to pull herself free, but Weiss didn't even let her arm slip one bit.

"I get that you need time but you aren't running off again," Weiss said.

"I don't want to tell you anything." Ilia jerked her arm free.

"Then don't, but quit running away when you don't have a clue what you'll run into out here." Weiss' voice was gruff and tired, but she was showing a bit of concern. She was annoyed with being left alone in this forest while Ilia and Blake went off to talk or canoodle on their own. Even though she had had differences with these two, having them around was better than being alone.

"Then stop making me want to run away," Ilia shot back at her.

Blake came over and grabbed Ilia's hand. Ilia's eyes remained turned downward, but she squeezed Blake's hand in hers. If Ilia was being completely honest with herself, she was just as anxious about getting away from Blake as she was with Weiss. Her explanation for her earlier evasion was certain to insult Blake. She was certain of it.

"Ilia," Blake said, her voice falling lower than the loud tone Weiss and Ilia had set. "Whatever the problem is, I'm here for you."

The Faunus girls made eye contact, Ilia studying the look in Blake's face. Her eyebrows her knitted together and her lips were pulled back in a forced smile, like she was smiling just for Ilia's sake. Ilia exhaled, trying and failing to calm herself, but she appreciated the feeling of Blake holding her hand. "Thank you."

Blake nodded in response, then turned to look at Weiss, who was looking down, rubbing her eye lazily. "I think we should settle down for the night," Blake said. Weiss glanced at her and nodded. She really wished Ilia would give an explanation, but she knew it wasn't conceivable. Ilia didn't owe her anything...well, she did owe her a lot, considering everything that had gone on, but Weiss figured this was not the time to get her payback. Ilia looked flustered and Weiss didn't want this night to drag on longer.

While Weiss ventured back to the creek for a drink before "bed" and Blake found a distant cluster of bushes to relieve herself behind, Ilia sat under the tree. Weiss walking away caused the flame glyph to disappear for the time being, and the temperature dropped. Ilia's body tensed, trying to retain her body heat but failing. Her entire left side of her waist and lap was soaked from the ice on her rib. It wasn't hurting very much, but it still annoyed her. Even though she felt exhausted, she had her doubts about being able to fall asleep. Her stomach growled to remind her that tomorrow would be day three of no food. Her head hurt. Her body ached. She felt angry for no reason she could place. She tried to distract herself by fiddling with her weapon, but her stomach rumbled again for good measure. She groaned and leaned against the tree.

_Blake is my girlfriend,_ she reminded herself. _I've been waiting for years for this day. I ought to be happy. Why do I feel so pissed?_

She wanted to be pissed at Weiss, but there wasn't much reason for it. She simply felt pissed at existence. She felt pissed about being pissed. At this moment, she felt more desperate to get out of this forest and find civilization than she had been ever since escaping the airship. To have a bed, some food, an actual bathroom...she wished she could just portal herself to the nearest city. She had heard of people who could do things like that, but since she had yet to discover her own Semblance, she had no way of knowing if she actually could make portals. What a sick joke that would be. Although, it would be a welcome sick joke at this point.

Just as a novel gesture to her curiosity, she extended her right hand in front of herself and focused, redirecting her Aura towards her arm. Maybe something would suddenly shoot from it, like a lightning bolt, or a hamburger, anything would be nice. Of course, nothing happened except her rib began to ache after having too much healing Aura drawn away from it. Ilia sighed and allowed her Aura to return to its even distribution around her body. Her pain subsided. She tried focusing her Aura on her rib, but it took a lot of sustained focus to maintain such a concentration of her physical soul on an injury. One thing she really wished she would have worked on more in combat training over the years was strengthening her Aura. She would probably be healed up by now if her Aura was as strong as Blake's. Her knee injury from the Acronon had only taken less than a day to completely repair itself. Ilia felt envious, like she often did in many regards. She wanted to be better, as a fighter and as a person, but she never know where to begin.

Blake was the first to return. With a groan, she sat down next to Ilia under the tree. She covered Ilia's hand with her own. "Hi," she greeted.

Ilia huffed, smiling vaguely. "Hey." Blake touching her was still as distracting as ever. Ilia wondered how long it would take to get over the fact that Blake touching her was going to be a regular thing. That's how romance works after all, right?

"You okay?" Blake asked, a faint vibrato in her voice.

Ilia chuckled. "Yeah. I'm very okay."

Blake sighed, scooting closer to Ilia. Her hips touched. Ilia got flashbacks to their kiss. She turned a faint pink.

Blake stared at Ilia's face for a few seconds. There was no hiding her uneasiness. Blake knew whatever Ilia was hiding, just thinking about it was hard on her. That was the main reason Blake wanted an explanation from Ilia earlier, but her obvious discomfort turned Blake away.

One thing was certain, Ilia was not going to cheer up if Blake allowed her to linger her thoughts on whatever was dragging her down. She needed to change the subject. "Hey, I have a question," Blake began.

Ilia hummed and nodded, awaiting Blake's continuation.

"When we find our way to civilization, where do you want to go after that?"

Ilia's chin raised a bit. She looked over at Blake, who was smiling softly. Ilia couldn't help but smile in response. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Like, do we stay in Anima? Do we go to Mistral or-"

"We are not going to Mistral." Ilia emphatically shook her head, chuckling. "I have heard some bad stories about how we are treated there. I know I don't look like a Faunus, but I'm not going to live and work and spend my money in a place like that."

"Then how about Vacuo?" Blake asked. "We're basically equal there."

"Except the SDC basically owns a third of everything there."

"Yeah." Blake nodded. Her hand was beginning to feel clammy as it sat atop Ilia's. She chuckled and inhaled to speak before Ilia immediately cutter her off. "And we are not going to fucking Atlas," Ilia declared.

Blake giggled. "I know that." She lifted her hand off of Ilia's and instead placed it on her leg. Ilia consciously refrained from turning pink. "So I guess that leaves Vale?" Blake asked.

"Or Menagerie," Ilia added, but she immediately regretted bringing it up. She noticed how Blake seemed to deflate at the mention of her home, the nation led by her father. "Although, Vale is nice. Not a big population of Faunus, but I haven't heard anything bad about it."

Despite Ilia trying to backtrack her words, Blake's emotions had taken a tumble. "Yeah." Her hand slipped off of Ilia's leg and fell to the grass. "Vale it is."

Ilia looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry I brought up Menagerie."

"It's okay."

They fell silent. The wind was absent from the air, and Ilia felt warm against Blake's side. Weiss would return soon, so Ilia made a move. "Hey Blake?"

"Yeah?" Blake murmured, looked down at the smaller girl.

Ilia then placed her her hand on Blake's thigh and pushed herself up just enough to close the distance between their faces. Ilia kissed Blake without even giving it a second thought. It was a light kiss that only lasted a couple seconds, but it was enough to distract Blake from her emotional rut. Ilia's dry lips felt soft in comparison to her own. The hand on her thigh radiated heat and energy. Blake did not move. She simply closed her eyes.

Ilia fell back to her original position and took a moment to regain her train of thought. Kissing Blake was not a calculated move. She had done it on a whim, and she honestly felt proud of herself. Having the freedom to kiss Blake whenever she felt it appropriate was a delightful feeling.

Blake broke the silence. "Thank you."

Ilia's hand was still on her leg. She didn't move it. "Thank you, too."

They leaned her their heads against one another. Allowing their minds to settle as they kissed had allowed their sleepiness to regain control. Ilia let her eyes close, feeling warm despite her wet clothing and her ice. Blake smelled like sweat and dirt, with the faint scent of their airship dormitory still embedded in her pajamas. Ilia felt a pang of nostalgia. She longed for some proper alone time with Blake, indoors and comfortable rather than in the cold, harsh Anima wilderness. She tried to ignore her feelings and enjoy Blake instead. She smiled at the feeling of close contact with her.

Neither of them spoke again. Weiss hadn't even returned yet, but the two dissolved into quiet slumber. Ilia hugged Blake's arm to her torso, feeling an odd sensation of delight at feeling her own chest against Blake's skin. Blake fell asleep before Ilia, who was not finished with enjoying this instance of cuddling. Ilia inspected the subtle curve and tone of Blake's upper arm. Years of combat training had made Blake into a physically strong person, and Ilia greatly appreciated that fact.

Her consciousness faded as she pressed herself ever closer to Blake, managing to feel faintly disappointed in herself for dozing before her mind fell asleep.

* * *

Weiss sat by the river, failing to find the energy to get up and walk back to where she had left the others. She simply stared at the water as it trickled by, the moonlight reflecting off its surface in waving bands of white. Weiss considered lying down and going to sleep right then and there, but the thought of perhaps rolling over in her sleep and landing in the river was not appealing. She also figured it would be rude to not go back to the other girls and start up another flame glyph. Even if she wasn't a big fan of them, she couldn't be that inconsiderate.

With am uneasy groan, she pushed herself up to her feet and stretched her arms. Her cold muscles ached in protest, and her shoulders made quiet popping noises when she allow her arms to fall to her sides. Weiss felt completely drained. If she didn't get some sleep, she was certain she would soon collapse from exhaustion.

As she turned to head back to Blake and Ilia, she heard something. She couldn't guess what it might have been or where it came from, but she immediately knew it wasn't good. Her body tensed as she looked around, her eyes struggling to see through the darkness. The sound returned to her ears, a faint thump...thump...thump...

Footsteps. Weiss desperately tried to analyze her surroundings, but her eyes could not pick up any movement. She could place the direction of the footsteps, approaching her from multiple directions. She couldn't see them, but she got the horrible impression that they could easily see her. "Who's there?" She asked with a tremor in her voice.

The footsteps doubled in speed. They were running towards her.

Weiss took off running as well, back up the small hill towards where Blake and Ilia were hopefully still by the tree. Her legs ached. She was not moving very fast. They were going to catch her soon. "Blake!" Weiss yelled. She was going to called out for Ilia as well, but her feet were suddenly tripped up. She stumbled and fell to the ground, unable to separate her ankles.

"We got the Schnee," a feminine voice spoke with a lisp from behind Weiss. Another voice responded through a radio, a coarse voice that was all too familiar to Weiss: "Good. Now find the traitors and bring them back to me alive."

"Yes, Brother Adam," a male voice affirmed. "The other's are attending to them now."


	13. Part II - Chapter 13: Run Out of Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second escape, but not everyone makes it...

**Chapter 13: Run Out of Luck**

Blake's body moved out from beside Ilia, and her head thumped against the tree. She groaned in annoyed confusion, her eyes not even open, but the sound of a low, masculine voice rumbling from nearby jarred her awake.

"We've found them. Sending coordinates now."

"Ilia, get up! We have to move!" Blake's voice cut through Ilia's dazed shock. Ilia saw three White Fang members, masked and armed, a mere twenty meters away. They were sprinting towards her, teeth gritted in anger.

Blake had to grab Ilia by the wrist and pull her away, and Ilia did not begin running on her own until a few seconds later. A few additional seconds after that, she groaned in pain and slid to her knees, clutching her side. Her breathing hooked and sank as her lungs pressed again her rib. The ice was gone, her jumpsuit even more soaked, her chest aching worse than ever.

Blake stopped and looked back at her, her mouth hanging open as she took worried, shaky breaths, then looked past Ilia at the three White Fang members who were closing in on them. Blake could only think of one way to get Ilia moving again: she picked her up in her arms, with Ilia wrapping her legs around Blake's waist. Blake began to run again, her legs burning, but she kept herself dead-set on outrunning their former brothers and sisters.

"Where's...?" Ilia asked.

"I don't know where she is," Blake said, her voice garbled and not yet recovered from waking up so suddenly. She had to put significant effort behind every step she took, the extra weight draining her energy.

All Ilia could do was stare over Blake's shoulder as she clung to her neck, watching the sword-toting Faunus extremists chase them. She felt scared. She realized that getting caught could result in their demise, and even worse, it would spell the end to Ilia's brief relationship with Blake. That was what scared her the most.

Blake kept moving as fast as they could, but the low roar of an engine from above indicated that White Fang reinforcements had arrived. Blake looked to the sky to see the airship, searchlights beaming down on them.

They had been caught. Their grand escape was a failure.

Blake gradually slowed down, realizing it was futile to continue running. Her heart sank as she clutched Ilia, hugging her tight and burying her nose in her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Woah," Ilia murmured lowly, looking behind Blake. Blake slowly let Ilia down to stand on her own, then turned just enough to look the same way Ilia was, and what she saw was both relieving and terrifying.

An unarmed Weiss Schnee was fast approaching them, gliding atop a glyph like a snowboard with two more glyphs along her forearms like shields. Her white pajamas were ripped and torn in various places, and she had cuts and bruises across her arms and legs, but she looked more ready for a fight than any of the White Fang militants. The three Faunus who had been chasing Blake and Ilia now turned their attention to the Schnee heiress' rapid approach. None of them seemed ready for what was coming. One of them fired a few rounds from the hilt of her sword, but Weiss blocked them with ease with her glyph-shields.

As she passed the tree Blake and Ilia had fallen asleep beneath, Weiss reached to the ground and snatched Blake and Ilia's weapons from the grass. Using the Dust cartage within Gambol Shroud, Weiss drew a red line along the blade, then spun atop her hover-glyph and slashed the sword at the Fang members. A wave of flames blasted towards them, forcing the three to evade by rolling or diving aside. The grass they had stood upon caught fire. Weiss came to a sudden stop just behind the wall of fire she had created, hopping to the ground as her hover-glyph disappeared. She stood there and stared at the flames for a moment before looking up at Blake and Ilia, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her eyes wide with adrenalized energy. Her white hair had partially fallen from her side pony tail, now framing her face in a beautifully chaotic way.

"Oh shit," Ilia deadpanned.

Blake took a half-step towards Weiss. "How did you-"

Blake was cut off by the loud digitized voice from above. "Freeze right where you are." A searchlight was right on top of them, bathing their nearby surroundings in offensive white light. "Surrender now, and we will show mercy."

The familiar voice rang in Blake's ears. She shuddered, but glared up at the airship with squinted eyes. "We can't quit now," she told her allies.

An obscene yell from Blake's right broke her gaze from the ship to the male wolf Faunus lunging towards her with his sword. Thinking quickly, Blake shadow-cloned herself and stepped aside. The sword wafted through the false Blake, allowing Blake an opening. She reared her foot back and swung it at the wolf Faunus' leg. She connected with the inside of his knee, sending the Fang member to the ground with a pained yell. He clutched his knee, not making an attempt to stand.

Blake turned from the injured Faunus to Ilia, who was cautiously backing away from the female bear Faunus who was just getting back to her feet after evading Weiss' fiery attack. Before Blake could even think of doing something to protect Ilia, Weiss shot through the flames and kneed the girl in the head, knocking her out cold.

As Weiss stood to her feet, Ilia sighed and rubbed her forehead. "When did you suddenly become a badass?"

Weiss shot her a stony look before turning to look at Blake, who seemed equally astonished. "We need to go," Weiss said.

Blake nodded, but remembered the third Fang member who had been chasing them. She looked around frantically for him, only to see him running away in the distance. Ilia saw him too and scoffed. "Okay, I know we kinda ran from the White Fang too, but that's just cowardly."

"I said, we need to go," Weiss repeated herself, making eye contact with each of the two girls before beginning to run.

Blake looked at Ilia, noticing the bemused smile on the girl's face. "Seriously though. I like her better this way."

Blake rolled her eyes and stepped over to her. "Come on." She picked her up into her arms again and did her best to keep up with Weiss.

The airship's engine rumbled louder as it began to follow them, the searchlights trying to maintain their position atop the three runaways, but Weiss, Blake and Ilia soon found their way beneath another thick canopy of trees. It was dark beneath the leafy ceiling, the airship's searchlights only breaking through the branches in brief, small flickers. For the time being, the three of them were out of sight.

"We have to think of something," Blake said to Weiss.

"For now, we need to keep moving," Weiss responded. She felt burning and stinging sensations throughout her body from the cuts and scrapes she sustained while escaping her own capture before saving Blake and Ilia. She was faintly aware of a certain cut on her right forearm that was bleeding profusely, crimson droplets running down from the wound like tears to her fingertips and falling to the ground.

Blake felt some bitter gratitude for being the only one of the three to be uninjured. She honestly felt she deserved to get hurt over the other two. She was the one who had gotten them into all of this. Now Ilia was unable to run on her own, and Weiss was probably going to be left with numerous permanent scars.

She had managed to keep her guilt at bay for a while, but it was all flooding back now. All of this was her fault. If any of them got hurt or killed, it would be her fault.

The guilt didn't make her sad. It made her furious.

"Weiss," Blake called as she slowed to a stop. She let Ilia down, and her Faunus companion looked at her quizzically.

Weiss stopped a few meters away and looked back at her with an angry expression. "Why are you stopping? We have to get away from–"

"You take Ilia. I'll distract them while you two get away."

Weiss furrowed her eyebrows while Ilia turned a light gray instantly. "What are you talking about, Blake?" Ilia grabbed Blake's wrist. "You can't do that."

"You two need to get to safety somehow, and this is the only way." She gently grabbed Ilia's hand and pulled it from her wrist. Blake stepped back, away from the two shocked girls. "It's the least I can do after what I've put you both through."

Ilia's color was nearing a snowy white, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. She opened her mouth to try to protest, but Weiss' loud voice cut her off. "This isn't the time to be a hero."

"You two deserve to make it." Blake yelled even louder than Weiss had. "I want to make sure you do."

Ilia stepped towards her, her hands reaching towards Blake's wrists. Just she was about to grab them, Blake looked at her and stepped forward. She encircled Ilia in a hug, but Ilia wasn't having it. "No!" She tried to push away, knowing this hug was intended to be the last. "You're not leaving me!"

Blake kept her grip around her. "I'm sorry, Ilia." Her eyes were squeezed shut. Ilia didn't continue to fight her for long, instead accepting the hug and beginning to weep. Ilia knew there was no convincing Blake not to do this. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn?

Weiss took a few steps towards them, acknowledging the sound to the airship getting closer. Her adrenaline was subsiding, being replaced with heartache. Blake was right about being the reason they were in this mess, but sacrificing herself was too much. Weiss realized Blake could get herself killed, but Blake knew that. Blake was willing to go back to the people she had just stabbed in the back, just so Weiss and Ilia could have a chance to find safety.

Ilia continued to cry into Blake's shirt, but Blake soon pushed away, holding onto Ilia's shoulders. Blake forced herself to put a reassuring smile on her face as Ilia's watering eyes peered at her. "I'll be fine," Blake told her, even though she had no way of knowing.

"You can't do this," Ilia whined, shaking her head. "You can't...you can't leave me. Not now."

"I'll find my own way to escape," Blake vowed emptily. "All you two have to do is find somewhere safe, and I'll find you eventually."

 _"This is your final warning."_ The familiar voice called from above. _"Reveal yourselves, or die."_

Blake looked at Weiss, who was only a couple steps away now. "Can you carry her?" She asked.

Ilia turned to look at Weiss, who stepped back a bit at Blake's question, but after realizing Blake's unwavering desire to do this, to sacrifice her life just for the chance of them living, Weiss could do nothing but nod. "I can."

Ilia growled in sorrowful anger. "Blake! Please!" She shouted at her girlfriend, her best friend. "You can't–"

Blake leaned forward suddenly and kissed Ilia. It was a rough and mistimed kiss. Their lips were off-centered, Blake's lower lip against Ilia's upper lip, and it was devoid of any positive emotion. It was a woeful kiss, one that broke the hearts of both girls involved. Even onlooker Weiss felt an icy rod of dread in her chest, mixed with a faint glimmer of envy with no certain source. She realized that this was likely the last of Blake she or Ilia would ever see.

Once their second kiss ended, Ilia could no longer cry. She simply held her breath as she watched Blake grab Gambol Shroud from Weiss and begin backtracking away from them, maintaining eye contact with Ilia. A few seconds later, Blake turned and began to run away, towards a grassy clearing free of trees, where the White Fang would certainly spot her.

Ilia forced herself to begin breathing again as she watched Blake go. The further away she got, the bigger the pit in Ilia's chest grew. She felt overwhelmed, realizing this might be the last she'd ever see of Blake. Ilia gritted her teeth, forcing a painful amount of air into her lungs, and she yelled, "I love you!"

Blake didn't stop or slow down. She ran out into the field, and soon, a searchlight fell upon her. Blake continued to run, soon becoming just a shadow in the distance.

* * *

Weiss carrying Ilia like this would be awkward in any other situation, but both of them were too shocked and downtrodden to feel uncomfortable. They were both sad, for two different reasons.

Weiss had tried to carry Ilia piggyback-style, but Ilia's constant wincing and groaning made it obvious that wasn't going to work. Weiss now carried her in front of her, just as Blake had. With her arms and legs hanging onto Weiss, Ilia rested her chin on Weiss' shoulder, resigning to the unusual situation since it allowed her to breathe instead of her chest being uncomfortably pressed against Weiss' back. Weiss ignored the fact that she was carrying a shirtless girl in this manner. She instead dwelled on what Blake had done, and what might have happened to her since she had left them about thirty minutes ago.

The sound of the airship faded away as Weiss ran, which was both relieving and worrying. Blake had most likely been captured, or she was being followed closely to the point of no escape. Weiss was almost certain Blake would not be returning, and she felt rare sympathy for Ilia, who loved Blake more than the cat Faunus would ever know.

Feeling she was on the verge of collapse, Weiss slowed to a stop and let Ilia stand on her own. Weiss bent down to catch her breath as Ilia simply stood there and looked back in the direction they had come. There was no sign off them being pursued.

Weiss regained partial control over her breathing as Ilia walked to a tree and leaned her shoulder against it, still looking the same direction. She hadn't started to cry again since Blake kissed her. She hadn't even said a single word.

Weiss looked at the Faunus girl, her old classmate. She looked drained, physically and emotionally. Ilia's body was now the color of storm clouds, a brooding grayish blue. Weiss wanted to think of something to say, something that would give Ilia any bit of comfort, but she couldn't find the words. Ilia had been through more than Weiss could imagine. Her parents, and now Blake...

"Ilia?" Weiss asked.

The girl didn't move or respond in any way. She continued to stare into the distance, her mouth slightly agape.

There was no breeze or sound of any kind. The forest was silent.

"I'm sorry," Weiss spoke up.

Ilia once again showed no physical signs of having heard Weiss, but that didn't stop the white-haired girl from continuing. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you, everything you've been through. You haven't deserved any of it."

Ilia looked down and turned her head slightly in Weiss' direction, but she didn't look at her. She crossed her arms. Weiss could see the bruise on her abdomen.

"I realize that...my family is partly to blame for everything you've been through."

Ilia now looked at her, her dark blue eyes meeting Weiss' light blues. Her expression was devoid of emotion. Her skin returned to its usual tone.

"And I'm sorry," Weiss finished, breaking eye contact as she looked down.

The silence returned, and neither girl moved.

"I'm sorry, too."

Weiss looked back up to see Ilia no longer leaning on the tree. She kept her arms crossed, but she squared her shoulders as she faced Weiss. Her face finally showed signs of emotion. Her eyes softened with resigned acceptance. "I'm sorry for what you've been through, too."

Weiss' jaw dropped slightly, not expecting an apology from Ilia. If anything, she expected Ilia to hate her after the day's events.

"I wish I had never joined the White Fang," the Faunus continued. "I wish I had never fallen for Blake. At least then I wouldn't feel so..." she shrugged her shoulders, looking back in the direction they had come. "Cold."

Weiss followed her eyes into the lifeless distance, feeling disconnected from the life-or-death situation she had shared with Ilia and Blake, which was now solely Blake's burden. The girl who had kidnapped her, played with her deepest emotions, and caused her so much sorrow...might die for her safety.

Ilia felt every bit of pain Blake's absence left. Sure, she might return somehow, but Ilia didn't know what to expect. It was the uncertainty of whether Blake would come back that kept Ilia strung along in emotional limbo. She wanted to break down and cry like she rarely did, but she did not feel enough sadness, at least not yet. She hadn't full-on broken down into tears since the deaths of her parents. She had come close as Blake left, but the kiss and Blake promising to come back left Ilia questioning herself. Why did she not feel...anything? Why were her eyes dry? Was something wrong with her?

"I can't love anymore," Ilia grumbled, her eyebrows lowering as she dipped her head down. "I'm through with it all." She meant it, too. Blake's departure should have destroyed her, but all it did was leave a cold, empty feeling in her chest. If losing someone like Blake didn't result in her breaking down into tears after the fact, how could Ilia expect to develop romantic feelings, or any emotional connection at all? She realized with disgust that she felt more concerned about her own happiness than Blake's well being. She wanted Blake to stay because _she_ was afraid of losing her. _She_ was scared of how losing Blake would affect herself. Wanting Blake to be safe, being concerned for her, came second.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Neither of us are through with it," Weiss suddenly interjected. Ilia glanced at her, Weiss still looking off in the distance. Her pinkie and ring finger on her right hand were both completely covered in blood, but she did not seem to care.

"What does that mean?" Ilia asked flatly.

"You can't help it. If you fall in love with someone, it just happens." Weiss turned and began to walk, leaving a confused Ilia behind.

Ilia shook her head and began to follow her, holding her hand to her bruise. "That's the thing. For me, everyone I've ever cared about ends up getting hurt or killed, and I can never do anything about it." Her voice was filled with bitterness. If anything, she felt angry more than she felt sad. "Sometimes, bad things just happen for no reason."

"It all depends on how you deal with it after the fact," Weiss said, not slowing her walk to allow Ilia to catch up. "When my parents would get into fights, physical fights, I would dwell on it for days."

Weiss didn't hear a response from Ilia, so she continued.

"I let myself fall into such a dark place, I couldn't eat or sleep. But I had Klein, and my sister sometimes. They helped a little."

"I wish I had people like that when my mom and dad died," Ilia said. "But then again, whoever they'd be, I'd lose them too."

Weiss glanced over her shoulder and made eye contact with Ilia for the briefest moment before speaking again. "You'll always feel for others, just like I always will. But like I said, it depends on how you deal with it after its over." She turned away, looking forward. "It depends on if you slam the door or not."

Weiss once again did not hear Ilia respond. Weiss had nothing to say either. Instead, she realized something. When Ilia's parents died, Weiss was with her soon after. Now, after Blake sacrificing herself, Weiss was here with Ilia once again, only now there was no door to slam, nothing else to lose.

Weiss could have helped her back at Atlas Prep, but Ilia shut her out. Now Weiss wasn't certain if she really wanted to help. Ilia wasn't interested in connecting with her back then. She certainly wouldn't now. All Weiss could think about was how fate had brought both of them back together just so they could experience the same pain and sorrow. Just like back in that bathroom, Weiss was a bystander to Ilia's turmoil.

"I had a crush on you."

Weiss slowed to a stop. The wind was beginning to pick up.

"That's why I slammed the door."

Weiss turned to look at Ilia. The Faunus' expression was empty and lax. She showed no apprehension or embarrassment, like revealing this information was no longer a big deal to her. She looked cold, and that was all.

"The day my parents died was the day I had planned to ask you out." Ilia took a deep breath, then winced as she exhaled. She refused to look directly at Weiss. "I was writing a love note to you when I heard about the mine collapse. I tore up note, beat up my friends, and ran to the bathroom and cried. You were the only person in that damn school who was concerned for me, and I slammed the door in your face. I wanted your help, but I felt I didn't deserve it." She cringed at her own words. "And I didn't give a damn about how that made you feel. Just like now. Just like everything I've ever done. It's all for me. I never do anything for others." Ilia put her hands to her forehead, gritting her teeth. "Even the people I love. I only worry about how they affect me. I just..." She swung her arms down, her hands slapping against her legs in exasperation. "Why did she want to date me? She ought to have seen-"

"Stop," Weiss cut her off.

Ilia looked at Weiss, feeling herself slouch a little at realizing how she'd been ranting. She felt angry at herself for just now realizing something awful about her personality. She was selfish, and everyone around her, and herself, suffered because of it.

Weiss held her breath for a moment, trying her best to follow everything Ilia had just told her, before the self-loathing rant. "You liked me." Weiss flicked her right hand at the ground, knocking off excess blood from the wound she was too uninterested to patch. "But your parents died, and..." she failed to continue. Weiss just stood in silence, waiting to see if Ilia would elaborate.

"I felt just about as worthless as I do now." Ilia crossed her arms again, even though it appeared to cause her some discomfort. "I can't fight because my fucking rib is stabbing me, and Blake thought getting herself killed for me was the thing to do. I'm the one who should be running around waiting for the White Fang to shoot me. At least I'd be doing something helpful instead of being the selfish girl who just sits while the people around her get hurt."

"Why are you telling me all of this now?" Weiss asked.

"Because I don't care anymore."

"Do you want my help now?"

Ilia grimaced as she looked at Weiss. "What?"

"You said you wanted my help back at AP. Do you want it now?"

Ilia stared at her for a long period of silence broken only by the rustling of the trees in the wind. Ilia shook her head. "What are you going to do to help?"

"I'll stay with you and help get you some medical help." Weiss took a step towards Ilia. "I can keep in touch with you and help you maybe find a place to live, find a job, help you with food-"

"I don't need charity from you, Schnee," Ilia cut her off. "I want Blake back...and for her to be okay. I want my mom and dad back. Is there anything you can do about that?"

"No." Weiss looked down. "I can only do so much, but if you'll let me, I'll do what I can."

"Thanks, but you can't help me. I think it would be best if you and I just-"

A droning noise ten times louder than the White Fang airship suddenly pounded in Weiss and Ilia's ears. They both looked up in a panic, searching for the metal airship, but saw a massive wooden ship twice the size of the Fang ship flying by instead. Even in the nighttime darkness, the symbol on the underside of the ship indicated its origin: Mistral. A loud radar signal blared from the ship every few seconds.

"How?" Weiss asked.

Ilia followed the direction the ship was going, and she realized it was heading the same way she and Weiss had just come. By some sort of miracle, they had been traveling in the direction of a Mistral village for the entirety of their journey through the forest, and they must have lured the White Fang ship close enough for the Mistral police to detect it.

Finally, help was here, but Ilia was not feeling hopeful. If Blake had been captured, she'd probably be killed in a panic when the Fang would see the Mistral ship coming. Ilia wanted to hope Blake would make it, but she was thoroughly convinced she was gone. Even though Ilia would have food and medical treatment in her near future, she was still without Blake, which was something that would never be healed.

"Well," Weiss said with a sigh. "I guess we made it." Using her Semblance, she created a staircase of glyphs up to the Mistral airship, similar to what they had used to escape the White Fang ship two days before. Weiss then stepped closer to Ilia and held out a hand. "Need me to carry you?"


	14. Part II - Chapter 14: Common Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're not safe yet...

**Chapter 14: Common Ground**

It seemed everyone on the large Mistral battleship was pretty happy about Weiss Schnee suddenly appearing on their deck. They did not care as much about Ilia, who sort of stood aside while medics were called to help Weiss.

"What did they do to you?" "How did you escape?" "Is anything broken?" "Were you shot?"

Weiss was visibly agitated by being hounded by the various crew members and officers, asking her questions and pulling her along to see the ship doctor. She eventually hit her breaking point and stomped her foot louder than Ilia figured physically possible. "All of you back off!" The Mistral Police stepped away, creating a little space for her. The scene became quiet, and Weiss sighed and nodded. "Thank you. Now," she gestured towards Ilia. "She needs more help than I do, so if you would please..."

Various pairs of eyes fell on Ilia for the first time, and she immediately tried to make herself smaller. All the officers were Human, as far as she could tell. She waited for one of them to accuse her of being one of Weiss' captors.

Instead, a female officer stepped forward. "Ma'am, I'll take you to the medic's office."

Ilia sighed and nodded, allowing the woman to take her arm and lead her away. "Thanks." She glanced at Weiss one more time, and they made eye contact. Weiss didn't know what else to do but nod. Ilia huffed and looked away, and the officer led her down a flight of stairs. Although she was relieved to be receiving medical care, being on a police ship was not comfortable for Ilia "Former Terrorist" Amitola.

Meanwhile, Weiss was led to the ship's medical ward. She wondered why they were taking her to somewhere different from Ilia, but she didn't ask. She was more concerned with finally being safe. After all the walking and running and fighting, Weiss felt as if she were back in the care of the Schnee Manor servant staff, except with police officers instead of maids and butlers.

The medical ward had four beds, all of which were empty, with cabinets along the far wall. Weiss was instructed to take a seat on one of the beds, and a pair of nurses began to tend to her wounds and ask various questions about her physical being. As bandage after bandage was applied to her, one of the officers stayed to question Weiss. "Hello, Miss Schnee." The officer was a young woman, the bottom half of her face covered by a mask, brown hair tumbling over her shoulders from beneath her police cap. She sat on the bed across from Weiss, looking at her with sapphire blue eyes. "I am Deputy Neela Gray." She extended a hand to the heiress, who honored her gesture. "How are you feeling?"

Weiss exhaled and shrugged. "Tired. Relieved." She shifted in her spot a bit. Simply sitting on a bed suddenly reminded Weiss of how long she had gone without sleeping properly. She desperately wanted to take a nap right then and there.

"I'd expect so." The officer pushed some hair from her face. A ring on her finger, and engagement ring, glinted in the lights. "Do you miss home?"

Weiss stared at Deputy Neela for a moment, taking notice of her subtle beauty. She leaned her head to one side at hearing her question. She had not thought about home very much over the past few days. She had been focused mainly on escape and survival. "I do." Of course she missed home. Home was better than where she'd been the past few days.

"I'm certain your father has been incredibly worried about you."

Weiss closed her eyes at the mention of her father, but she nodded. "I'm certain he has." She was not certain, however. Worried about his company and name most likely, while Weiss herself may have come third or forth.

"Ma'am, I fully intend to allow you time to recover, but right now, I need to ask a few questions. Would that be okay?"

Weiss took a moment to think before nodding. This would be Weiss' first opportunity to tell someone what had happened to her. While in her cell on the White Fang ship, she relished the moment she would get to tear the White Fang to shreds by telling the authorities about everything, but now, she knew people were at risk, namely Ilia. Weiss had to be cautious with what she'd say, or else Ilia would fall into trouble.

"Miss Schnee, how long have you been stranded in the wilderness?"

"I escaped the White Fang airship two days ago," Weiss answered, wincing every time the nurses applied alcohol to her wounds.

"I figure you haven't eaten much. Our crew is on that."

_Food._ Weiss became hyper-aware of her very empty stomach.

Deputy Neela looked at her wrist watch, then back at Weiss. "Who was that girl who came aboard with you?"

Weiss almost told her, but she quickly thought up a lie. "She was held captive with me." She did not put a lot of thought behind that claim, but it was better than saying the truth.

"Why was she being held captive?" Weiss noticed the officer raise her eyebrows.

"She was a waitress at the hotel I was taken from. She was kidnapped because she witnessed me getting attacked." Weiss felt rather proud to be lying so easily.  _Something I picked up from Father, perhaps._

"There were never any reports of another person being taken," the officer stated. "Although witnesses did say you were seen leaving the ballroom with a waitress, though this girl who was with you does not fit the description."

Weiss felt stabbing regret in her chest. How did this Mistral officer know about the events that took place at the Acronon in Atlas? Had word spread this far? Were the search efforts this widespread?

Weiss did not want to tell the truth about Ilia. The girl had been through enough. Ilia didn't deserve to be arrested, even though, in hindsight, she technically did deserve to be arrested.

Then again, they were probably questioning Ilia right now as well. There was no guarantee whether Ilia's lies would match up with Weiss'. Weiss knew she was digging a trench she could not climb out of by lying to this deputy. She felt angry with herself to letting her exhaustion prevent her from being more prepared for the officer's questions

"Alright, I'll tell you the truth." Weiss submitted, letting her lungs empty slowly.  _I'm sorry, Ilia._  "She was one of my kidnappers, but she helped me escape. My other kidnapper also helped me escape, and she ran back to the White Fang to buy us time to run away. You all need to get there and help her before they hurt her."

The officer sat in silence, her unblinking eyes staring at Weiss. "Your kidnappers... helped you escape?"

"Yes. I don't wish to press charges against either of them. What I want is for you all to please find her before she-"

"Miss, we are in pursuit of the Fang ship as we speak, and we are closing in. Although I understand your concerns, your kidnappers are, or were, members of an intercontinental terrorist group. They need to be taken into custody whether you wish to press charges or not."

Weiss gritted her teeth and lowered her head. She had really hoped she could find a way to clear Blake and Ilia's names, but she knew that would have been a long shot. Of course, rescuing Blake was the first and foremost priority. Blake was very likely to get caught in the crosshairs of the imminent confrontation between the Fang vessel and this Mistral battleship. How was she ever going to find her way out of that?

"Where did this wound on your neck come from?" One of the nurses asked, carefully removing the bandage from under Weiss' chin.

"It's from our escape. I managed to get a hold of a first aid kit and I put that bandage on, but we lost the kit in the forest." There was no point in admitting Ilia was the one who had hurt her. They had no way of knowing, after all. Weiss was certain that was a lie she could get away with.

"Miss Schnee, I hope you don't mind my asking, but why did you leave the ballroom in Atlas?" The officer asked.

"Hm?" Weiss raised her eyebrows at the woman's question. Again, she wondered how she knew about the events leading to her kidnapping. Was such information that widely touted?

"That's been the question investigators have been trying to answer. Why did you go to the roof?"

Weiss looked down and swallowed. She did not want to admit the nature of her trip to the roof of the Acronon. She figured it would sound stupid, a kid struck by a sudden attraction, considering it's what led to her kidnapping. Then again, she had no good lie to tell. "I will admit that...I really hit it off with this girl, the one people probably saw me leave the ballroom with. I went to the roof to meet up with her."

Neela leaned back and nodded. "That was my suspicion the first time I heard the chain of events."

Weiss huffed and flexed her fingers after the nurses finished mummifying her arms. They left the room, leaving Weiss alone with the policewoman. There was a loud groaning noise, and Weiss felt her surroundings shift. The airship had just accelerated, for reasons unknown to Weiss. "How did you suspect that?" Weiss asked her.

The deputy noticed the sudden movement of the ship as well. "We must be trying to cut off the Fang ship's path of escape." She cleared her throat, then returned to Weiss' question. "The girl you were with was seen talking to you earlier in the night. It seemed like a classic example of an eventual victim arranging a meeting with their future attacker. It's straight from a police academy textbook." Neela stood to her feet. "I do want to assure you that this plight of yours is over. As for the two who helped you escape, they may have a chance for freedom if a Mistral court decides so, but for the moment, they both will need to be kept in custody."

Weiss sighed, but nodded. "Yes. I understand." She really should not have expected any other result. Ilia was known to have played a role in the kidnapping of Weiss Schnee, and she would be tried as such. Weiss knew whether she admitted the truth or not, these police officers would uncover it anyway. That did not keep Weiss from feeling guilty, though. For the purposes of this little interview, Weiss had ratter out Ilia. She was not very good at helping the poor girl, even though she had offered to do so just before they boarded this behemoth of an airship

"If you want my opinion," Neela piped up a bit. Her voice shifted to a less formal tone. "It seems like they helped you because they saw the wrong in what they did, or they felt guilty." The ship slowing down all of a sudden almost caused Weiss to fall over on the bed, but the officer continued on. "If I were a juror at their trial, I'd say they'd deserve another chance at a regular life, but that's just from what I know. I'm just a big believer in the power of second chances."

_The power of second chances._ Weiss felt struck by such a deep statement coming from this officer.  _Second chances._

Weiss opened her mouth to respond, but their surroundings suddenly began to rumble, and a crash could be heard from somewhere on the ship. "What was that?" Weiss asked, looking around the room to see it untouched.

The officer inhaled sharply and stood to her feet. She began to head for the door with haste. She ran out of the room, abruptly leaving Weiss alone in the ward. Weiss wanted to call out to stop her from leaving, but she didn't think to yell until she had already left. She looked around, feeling the ship sway. A few seconds later, a second crash could be heard, a bit louder this time. Weiss could hear the splintering of debris and the distant sounds of panic from the crew. The lights in the room flickered for a seconds.

Deputy Neela returned, breathing hard and extending a hand to Weiss from the doorway. Her eyes were wide, her body tense. "The White Fang vessel is firing on us. Come with me, Miss Schnee."

Before Weiss could even get to her feet, a third impact was not only heard and felt, but also seen in the form of a fiery streak of white piercing through the room. Debris scattered everywhere in a din of rumbling and shattering, followed by a cold breeze from the hole in the ceiling. Weiss fell to the floor, frozen in shock. Her right ear was ringing, dust burning in her eyes. She had to feel over her entire body, checking for any bad injuries. Her perception of her surroundings became wayward, not knowing whether she was trapped in that room or not. Her entire body tingled like the aftermath of numbness, pins and needles plaguing her nerves. Her Aura had flared in her shock. There was no telling what kind of awful harm might have come to her had her Aura not taken the brunt. Weiss had to manually breathe, her heartbeat pulsing in her neck. She slowly got to her feet and analyzed her surroundings. She saw a large hole in the floor to match the one in the ceiling. The fluorescent lights flickered out, dangling vertically from the ceiling. The ship began to lean to the side. Wood and metal shrapnel littered the floor.

_I could have died._

A low rasp of a groan reminded Weiss of Deputy Neela.

She was face down on the ground, close to the opening in the floor. Her arm dangled over the edge of the chasm, and she lied there unmoving. Weiss ran to her side and pushed her onto her back. "Are you okay?" she asked, but her gut lurched at seeing the entire right side of her face glistening with blood.

Weiss could see the gash in her forehead, bits of debris lodged in Neela's face and neck. Her eyes were barely open, and she looked towards Weiss. "I..."

Weiss was frozen in place. Her hands hovered over the deputy's torso, desperately trying to think of a way to help, but her mind did not give her any ideas. She could do nothing to help this innocent woman. All she could do was shiver "What...what do I..."

"I don't..." Neela's voice was garbled and barely audible. Her hand inched towards Weiss. "I don't want to..."

Weiss' breathing hitched, realizing what Neela was trying to say, and what she did not want to happen was already happening right before Weiss' eyes. Weiss grabbed her hand. The officer's engagement ring felt cold between Weiss' fingers.

Weiss wanted to look away, but she couldn't move. She sat there by this woman she didn't even know, and she felt like crying.

Weiss realized in a moment of heartbreak that she was the last person this woman would be with. Weiss felt she had a solemn duty to help her stay calm in her final moments.

"Neela," Weiss said lowly. The deputy's narrow eyes looked her way, tears mixing with the blood on her face. The woman was crying silently. Weiss squeezed her hand. She struggled to find something to say to her, but soon pieced something together to confide in her. "Thank you for...for your bravery. You're a hero."

Neela stared at Weiss for a moment, and if Weiss was not mistaken, she saw Deputy Neela nod just slightly. She closed her eyes. Neela seemed to resign to her fate, lying her head back and taking slow, calm breaths.

Her police cap rolled off her head. She had little horns peeking just over her hair.

Neela was a Faunus.

Weiss did her best not to let this revelation get to her, but she could not continue speaking with out her voice wavering greatly. "Thank you. Thank you..." Weiss whispered the short phrase a few more times, finally mustering the ability to look away, feeling a tear escape past her cheek and fall onto her arm.

Weiss felt Neela's hand relax in hers. Without looking, Weiss pressed her fingers on Neela's wrist, just to be certain. She felt nothing.

Weiss let go of the hand and put her hands over face, and she began to sob to the point of it hurting her head and throat. Weiss had never seen someone die, and watching someone like a police officer get killed so casually by the White Fang was heart-wrenching.

She just witnessed someone's death, the final moments of a life. It was needless for Neela to go like this. She was a beautiful young woman with a future, a story that was yet to be completed. But the story just ended, right before Weiss' eyes.

Did the White Fang know what they were doing? Did they realize they were killing people by firing on this ship? Did they realize they were killing Faunus?

Weiss wanted to be angry, but her sobs and yells pushed her rage away. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She wanted to stay there for reasons she did not know, but she forced herself to her feet and ran out of the room, trying to stave off her crying so she could see, but she was having difficulty. She ran down the hallway and emerged onto the vast, empty wooden deck. The slightest sliver of sunlight was beginning to peek through the forest below. The light pooled in Weiss' eyes, mixing with her tears, making it even harder for her to see.

All she thought to do was to find Ilia, and then get off this ship.

She felt the ship shudder, but not from another impact. Instead, she looked in the distance, towards the White Fang destroyer, to see a rocket flying towards the metal airship. The Mistral ship's crew was fighting back.

* * *

Ilia did her best to navigate out of the hallways after hearing the shelling, but the painkillers she had been given were making her dizzy. She slowly made her way down a hallway, cursing quietly as she used the wall as a support. Yet another impact shook the airship.

Ilia knew she had to escape, or she'd be arrested and put in a Mistral jail. Even if she'd have the chance at freedom through a trial, Ilia wasn't interested in taking that chance or living the rest of her life with the world knowing she was one of the White Fang extremists who kidnapped Weiss Schnee. She had given the officers who questioned her a fake name for that very reason.

She eventually made it to the deck, and she saw the White Fang ship in the distance. Its heavy canon atop the command bridge was at the ready, but a tower of smoke billowed from the far side of the ship. Ilia felt a little comfort in knowing the police were fighting back, that is, until she remembered Blake a second later. Her empty stomach lurched at the thought of Blake being on that enemy ship, now at the mercy of the Mistral police's onslaught.

Ilia looked over the edge of the deck railing at the forest below. She had no clue how to make it down. Her best bet was to hope the airship would make an emergency landing.

"Ilia." She suddenly heard a familiar voice. She turned to see Weiss running up to her. Ilia felt inexplicably relieved to see the Schnee. Before Ilia could say anything, however, Weiss continued in a gravelly voice. "We need to get off this ship."

Ilia huffed. "Great idea." She stumbled a bit. "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked her, stepping forward and grabbing her arm to keep Ilia from falling over.

"Pain drugs," Ilia stated simply. "Now that I think about it, I feel like they drugged me to help, but also to keep me from escaping, 'cause..." she waved her hand over her body. "I'm fucked up pretty good right now."

Weiss sighed and nodded with understanding. "You swear a lot."

"I know." She raised something she held in her left hand. "But I have a sandwich." It was a single sandwich in a plastic bag. The sight of it made Weiss' mouth water. Even in this dire situation, her almost three days of fasting was cutting close to what she could bear. Then again, thinking about eating after what she had just witnessed made her feel sick.

Boom. Ilia looked towards the White Fang ship. Its canon had just fired another shot, sending a large metal sphere hurtling through the air towards them. "Let's move," Weiss said to her. For the third time in the past two days, she created a glyph staircase down to the ground.

"What was the point of this?" Ilia asked. "Coming aboard this ship?"

"We weren't expecting it to get attacked," Weiss responded, her voice still rough and grating. Without even asking, she pulled Ilia into her arms and vaulted over the railing, landing on the first glyph. She then started to run from glyph to glyph. "At least we got some food."

Ilia watched the canon ball hurtle towards the Mistral airship they left behind. She couldn't look away as it made impact, a fire cloud billowing from the far side. Ilia couldn't believe the White Fang was actually firing on a police ship. That had never been a strategy. The White Fang would sooner turn tail and run than start an aerial battle with a vessel twice as big. Why were they doing this? If they had Blake, they definitely would be running away by now...

Ilia gasped in realization. Adam wasn't running, because they hadn't caught Blake. There was no doubt they had seen her, but if they were refusing to abandon this area of the forest, Blake must still be evading them somehow. Against her own efforts, Ilia began to feel hopeful.

They reached the ground, and Weiss let go of Ilia. While she caught her breath, Ilia looked towards the White Fang airship. "Blake hasn't been caught."

Weiss turned her head towards her. "You think so?" Her voice expressed more life with that question than Ilia had heard since their reunion.

"They'd be taking off by now if they did. I know Adam, and he would definitely do something like this just for the sake of revenge." Ilia could not suppress the bubbling feeling of hope in her chest. "I really hope Blake gets away."

"Me too." Weiss coughed a couple times, then stood up straight. "We should try to find our way to the village this ship came from. Hopefully Blake will find her way, too."

Ilia kept her gaze on the White Fang ship in the distant skies. She wobbled on her feet, then suddenly looked at Weiss. "Hold up. Why are you still helping me? I thought you would..." She stumbled to the side again. Weiss stepped forward to help her stand, but Ilia waved her off. "I thought you would want to be rid of me as soon as we found help."

"I figured saving you would be nice," Weiss deadpanned sarcastically, a little more bitterness in her words than Ilia would have cared for. "And second, I already said I wanted to help you. I'm willing to do anything I can to help you live a normal life."

"I don't really get why you'd bother." Ilia sighed and took a knee after becoming too dizzy. She stared at Weiss' legs, which was as high up Ilia was willing to crane her neck. "Once we get to that village, you ought to just get a flight back to Atlas and let me handle myself."

Weiss rolled her eyes and knelt in front of the girl. "And how do you expect to handle yourself? You have no money and no education beyond prep school. What are you going to do?"

Ilia forced herself to look at Weiss in the face, and she began to feel her heart sink. Weiss was right. Ilia had nowhere to go from here. "Well...why do you even want to help me? I figure you hate me."

"I don't hate you, Ilia." Weiss took a couple deep breaths before continuing. "I get that you don't want my help, but I think you'd agree that I'd be the only one willing to help you." It was a harsh thing to say, but they both knew it was the truth. "I want to make up for the wrongs my father has committed, and I want to start by helping you."

Ilia shook her head. "Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do."

Ilia scoffed. "Please don't start with that shit. I get you're not a terrible person, but I don't want to live off of you. I can find a way to live on my own, and–"

"I want to help you, dammit." Weiss suddenly stood back to her feet. "Whether you think it'll hurt your pride or what, I just want to make sure you aren't living on the streets for the rest of your life. I've witnessed what the world's done to you. I was there after you found out your parents died, I was there when Blake left us. After all I've seen happen to you, not just the Faunus, but you specifically, I can't just do nothing." Weiss' seemed to say all of this without pausing to breathe. She took two deep breaths. "If I don't help you, then what kind of person does that make me?"

Ilia simply trained her eyes on Weiss' dirty shoes. The barrage of words Weiss had just rained down on her was enough to silence her. As much as Ilia did not want to accept Weiss' charity, she felt a growing feeling of dread in the back of her head that told her she had to accept. She would be living on the streets, struggling to find a job, perhaps going hungry. She envisioned herself becoming a criminal just to survive. She knew she was capable of it, and that's the path she'd fall down if she refused Weiss' help.

But then again, if Blake wasn't there, what was the point? Ilia would be fine being a vagrant criminal if Blake were there with her. Even if she did feel hopeful Blake would find a way to her, she still felt it might not happen. Whether she was dead or a alive was a mystery, even if Adam's actions by firing on the police ship suggested the latter.

Ilia had to accept reality. She'd live in squalor without Weiss' assistance. She had no clear path to a decent life on her own without her help.

Ilia sniffed and began to get back to her feet. Weiss grabbed her forearm and tried to help her up, but Ilia shook her head and went back down with a grunt. Though her rib no longer hurt, she was significantly physically impaired. Ilia simply glanced at Weiss for a brief moment, then closed her eyes and nodded. "Thank you."

Weiss exhaled and nodded in return. "Of course."

A mind-numbing explosion followed. They not only heard it, but they felt it.

Weiss and Ilia looked into the air, and Weiss felt floored by what she saw.

The Mistral ship was still in the air.

The White Fang ship disappeared within a cloud of fire.

"What the..." Ilia mumbled. The ironclad White Fang ship had been destroyed. Despite being reassured by the White Fang higher-ups that these vessels were almost guaranteed to never fail, this one had. Whatever the Mistral vessel had fired at the Fang ship, it certainly did it in. As she watched a mass of fiery metal fall behind the trees, she noticed in the distance three dots flying from the wreckage. Escape pods. Some of the White Fang members survived.

"They...destroyed the ship," Weiss murmured. For this first time, Weiss felt it was truly over. Her kidnapping, her escape, finally complete. Only two questions remained in her mind: What about Blake, and what about Adam?

They watched the pieces of the airship plummet to the ground, the distant sounds of destruction pulling at their ears. It was a morbid display of wonder, neither girl able to look away.

Weiss was engrossed in what she had never expected to see, but Ilia felt terrified by the thought of who might've been near the catastrophe.

"Weiss," Ilia said, her voice soft and fragile.

Weiss looked at her, her attention completely stolen from the flames by Ilia's quiet use of her first name. "Yes?"

Ilia looked Weiss in the eyes, and Weiss felt a lump form in her throat instantly. Ilia's eyes were big and watery, her lips turned downward. "Please go find Blake."

Weiss stepped back, her eyes shifting about nervously. "What? We need to get to the village before–"

"If you truly want to help me, please go find her." The little bit of hope she had allowed herself to feel grew and burst into a debilitating fear for Blake. That massive explosion could have done awful things to anyone nearby. "I would if I weren't so fucking useless, but I need to you make sure she's okay."

"Ilia, I can't just leave you alone here like this. You're in no shape you defend yourself if someone or something–"

"Quit worrying about me and find Blake!" Ilia forced herself to her feet, her knees shaking beneath her. "I'll be fine. Just help her, please. She could be out there. She saved us from that ship, and now you have to save her."

Weiss stared at Ilia for a long while, the desperation in the Faunus' voice rattling in her mind. Weiss knew leaving Ilia here and going off on her own was a big risk, but Blake's life was at stake. For all Weiss knew, the girl could be alive but badly hurt. She could have been caught up in the wreckage in the distance, desperate for someone to help.

Weiss felt more scared for Blake than she had ever been before.

"Please, please, find her." Tears came dripping from Ilia's eyes, her shoulders shaking as she stepped side-to-side with anxiety. She turned blue. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for everything." Ilia wiped her face, continuing to waver on her feet. Her face was turned down, believing Weiss had no reason to help, and that she wouldn't. "Please help Blake. I...she doesn't deserve to get hurt. Please help her. Please..."

Weiss' bottom lip quivered, feeling herself return to that bathroom at Atlas Prep, standing before the Blue Girl, watching her cry. Only now, Weiss knew why she was crying. She knew what had happened to the Blue Girl, and now, unlike back at AP, she had the chance to help her. Weiss stepped towards Ilia.

The White-Haired Girl hugged the Blue Girl. It was a hug years overdue.

It was different from when Weiss had carried her before. She didn't have to hug her right now, but Weiss thought Ilia needed it. She felt she needed it herself as well. "I'll find her," she whispered. "I won't let her get hurt."

Ilia kept her arms pulled to her chest, consciously refraining from returning the hug, but she nodded against Weiss' shoulder. She tried to say thank you, but she couldn't find the will to speak any further. She felt as if a wound left open for years was finally closed off. She watched as Weiss backed away from her, maintaining eye contact until the heiress to begin to run in the direction of what was once the White Fang airship. Ilia watched her go for a few seconds, but then remembered something. "Weiss, wait!"

Weiss stopped and turned. Ilia beckoned her to come back, and Weiss returned to her side. "What?" Weiss asked.

Ilia opened the plastic bag and pulled the turkey and cheese sandwich out. She tore it in half and gave one half to Weiss. "You need this."

Weiss took the half-sandwich, looking at it for a moment, then looked at Ilia, smiling a tiny bit. "Thank you." She then turned once again, but before she took off running, and glanced back. "Be safe, okay?"

Ilia's mouth dropped open a bit at hearing Weiss say such a thing, but she chose to accept it. She would have to get used to the fact that Weiss actually wanted the best for her. Ilia nodded, her mouth curling in the closest thing to a smile she allowed herself. "You too."

Weiss nodded reassurance, then turned and began on her run. Ilia watched her go for a few seconds before giving up on standing. She fell back down to her knees and crawled to a nearby tree. She leaned her back against it, holding her half sandwich in her hand as her arm rested on her knee. She tried to stop the tears from flowing, but being alone only made crying that much easier.

It finally hit. The flood of emotions Ilia felt she should have felt right after Blake left, finally came over her. It hurt. It burned. But she no longer felt cold.


	15. Part II - Chapter 15: End of the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II concludes...

**Chapter 15: End of the Line**

The air was getting warmer as Weiss ran towards the flames, desperately searching for Blake.

The flames carved paths in the grass, stretching from the wreckage in the distance in all directions. The orange flickered and mixed with the yellow sunrise. Weiss saw no one in sight as she continued to run towards the hearth, sweat stinging the cuts the nurses had left uncovered. Every ounce of sense in her head told her to stay away from the fire, but she forced herself to press forward despite the overwhelming heat radiating from the hazardous environment. Her knees and shoulders ached, a painful pressure settling behind her eyes. She gritted her teeth. Every step hurt, and Weiss thought about stopping and giving up a hundred times every second, but she remained focused on her task. She repeated her name, picturing her face in her mind. "Blake...Blake..."

She was now close enough to see the visage of the White Fang ship within the core of the flames, which began to retreat to reveal the charred metal beneath. The fire seemed to be dying slowly, but the intense heat persisted. Weiss had never felt what being completely surrounded by fire was like. It was like being burned without the pain.

The smell of smoke made Weiss cough, which felt like being hit in the chest with a hammer. She still didn't see her.

But she heard her.

The sound sent a chill through Weiss' veins. The long, low groans, the strangled cries of pain, like an injured animal-an injured cat. Something about the sounds were feline in character. The low rumble in the unseen Faunus' voice sounded like a growl, or a whimper.

"Blake!" Weiss called. She choked on smoke before she could call again. Weiss stood between two long trails of knee-high flames, treading over scarce untouched earth. She was scared and anxious.  _Blake's alive, but for how long?_

The groaning continued as if in response. Weiss did her best to follow the sound, navigating through the blazing maze. After taking a couple of clear breaths, she called out again. "Blake!"

Weiss saw her, just over a barrier of fire. The girl was lying on her back, limbs sprawled out randomly. The girl was barely moving.

Without stopping to think twice, Weiss hurdles over the flames, heading straight for Blake. It was unbelievably hot to the point of Weiss feeling the hairs on her legs singe, but she merged through the fire seemingly unscathed.

Weiss slid to her knees next to Blake. She placed a hand on the girl's right shoulder and gave her a quick once-over. Weiss felt a lump form in her throat at the sight of Blake's injuries.

Blake had a bad bruise on her left forearm. About the size of an orange, the black and purple mark also seemed to be as much of an external wound as an internal one. Crimson blood drew paths down Blake's arm and onto the ground. She had a sizable gash on in her left shoulder which began at her clavicle and traced towards her armpit but stopping just short. Her shirt only hung on at her shoulder by the still-intact collar, but it was ripped all the way through the sleeve.

Blake whimpered at Weiss' touch, which made the heiress look at her bashed and bruised face. Blake's eyes were barely open, and tears trickled to the sides. "Blake," Weiss whispered to her. "I'm going to save..." before she finished, her eyes trailed up for a moment, and she saw the most heartbreaking of all of Blake's injures.

Half of her left cat ear was missing. Cut along curved edges like a tattered piece of fabric, the outside part of the ear was gone, replaced by a bloodied mess of hair and cartilage. Her right ear, which seemed untouched, now stood out on Blake's lopsided head.

"Weiss," Blake rasped, accompanied with her growl-like groans.

Weiss had to tear her eyes away from Blake's head to look at her. "Yes, Blake?"

"Help me," she begged, her voice barely a whisper.

Weiss pressed her lips together, feeling images of the police officer, Neela, begin to flash back to her. She shook her head to try to fend them off, then nodded. "Yes. I'm getting you to safety. I'm going to-"

"Where's Ilia?"

Weiss looked down at her, seeing that Blake's eyes were open a bit more, but her tears continued to advance down her cheeks. "She's safe," Weiss told her. "She's far from here."

"Are you okay?"

Weiss coughed from smoke and surprise. "Am  _I_  okay?" she coughed again. "Yes. It's you who needs help."

Blake gritted her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut as she tensed her muscles. "My ear." She began to lift her hand up towards her head, but Weiss caught her hand before it found its way to what was once her intact feline left ear.

Blake looked at Weiss in confused agitation, but Weiss grasped her hand. "Are you able to stand?"

Blake stared at her for a second, then tried to sit up. Weiss did her best to help her along, and Blake soon sat upright after more uneasy moaning. Blake murmured something Weiss didn't quite catch as she began to pull Blake up, holding her wrist with one hand a supporting her back with the other. Through grunts and hissing, Blake stood up. She wobbled at first but steadied herself by using Weiss as a crutch, squeezing her shoulder. However, Weiss noticed how Blake was struggling to keep her grip on her, Blake's dirty, blood-stained hand loosening and tightening sporadically.

Weiss studied Blake's face and the way her eyes seemed out of focus, the golden irises moving about without purpose. Weiss figured Blake was concussed, perhaps badly. Even if her legs were uninjured, Blake probably would not be able to stand if not for Weiss being there. Weiss realized Blake probably had numerous injuries that she could not see on the outside. There was no way of knowing how long Blake could last without some sort of medical help.

With Blake's arm around her shoulders, Weiss began leading Blake back the way she had come. Weiss was thankful for Blake being okay, but the Faunus girl's injuries were disheartening, especially the one atop her head. Blake continued to groan quietly.

As they walked through the paths between the flames, Weiss was about to speak, but Blake beat her to it. "I thought I..." Her voice went silent suddenly, as if Blake were regathering her words. "I thought I was gonna die."

Weiss felt her throat burning from their smokey surroundings. Hearing Blake admit that she feared for her life gave Weiss an odd chill, which morphed into a feeling of relief. "I'm glad I found you," Weiss said back.

"Weiss?"

"Yes?"

Blake fell silent for a second, then sighed. Weiss noticed her head tilt forward with a wince, Blake's eyes pointed downward. "My ear is...isn't it?"

Weiss felt her heart sink. She knew what Blake was trying to say with her slurred voice, but she wondered why Blake had to ask. "It is," Weiss answered. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"It does," Blake admitted. "But not as bad as-Ah!" Blake suddenly stumbled forward, Weiss having to catch her before she fell. Blake's chin now rested on Weiss' shoulder, sweat completely soaking through the heiress' shirt.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked, looking down at Blake with wide eyes.

"I just felt...something...in my..." She winced, her hands grasping Weiss' shoulders roughly.

"In your what?" Weiss asked, her voice cracking.

"My back," Blake admitted. "It's fine."

Weiss might have believed her if not for the way Blake's expression twisted with pain and how deep and sudden her breathing seemed. As Weiss had suspected earlier, Blake definitely had some bad internal injuries, and they were probably just now beginning to affect her. Perhaps that was also why Blake's ear didn't seem to affect her very much. Perhaps the awful pain Blake had been expecting was yet to come.

Weiss gritted her teeth, feeling a wave of determined energy in her muscles. She had Blake in her arms, battered, bruised and desperate to be rescued, and it was up to Weiss to get her back to Ilia like she said she would. Even after all that had happened between them and all the pain Blake had caused her, Weiss was only thinking about one thing: it was up to her to save Blake, and she could not back down.

Despite feeling like she had run out of energy just a few minutes prior, Weiss felt a second wind wash over her. Weiss' breathing increased in volume, the heiress taking rapid and deep breaths, feeling adrenaline take over her body. With a determined yell, she pulled Blake onto her back, the cat Faunus wrapping her legs around the Human girl's waist. Weiss held Blake to her tight, and she began to advance. Her muscles and joints begged her to stop, but Weiss refused to listen. Instead, Weiss thought about Neela, the young police officer Weiss had no way of saving, and she told herself as she trudged through the waning flames that she did not have to let the same thing happen to Blake.

Blake had a life ahead of her, a life with which she could do anything she desired. She had someone who loved her. She had a future. Weiss was going to make sure Blake got the chance to experience it all, regardless of what she had done in the past. Blake deserved better than being in the White Fang or fighting some political fight. Blake deserved to live her life the way she wanted to.

And Weiss realized she deserved the same thing.

Despite feeling completely drained and almost asleep on her feet, Weiss kept walking as the flames continued to fade. The temperature began to drop, and they emerged into an untouched grassy field. The wind became the only sound Weiss could hear, and that was the moment she could finally afford to give up. Weiss did her best to set Blake down gently, and then she collapsed to the ground and fell into a dazed half-sleep. The grass felt cool and all too comfortable. Weiss forgot about Blake and everything else around her. The last thing on her mind before falling into a complete slumber was her aching body and her throbbing headache.

* * *

Weiss was woken by a shrill, pulsing noise which made her aware of her own heartbeat. Her feet felt cold, but the rest of her body was warm. She lied on her back, soft fabric hugging her body, and she slowly opened her eyes only to be overwhelmed by the bright whiteness of her surroundings.

Cheap square ceiling tiles were the first thing she noticed, followed by the wooden walls. She moved her eyes down to herself to see a white blanket covering her from the waist down. From the waist up, she wore a plain white gown. A pulse monitor clamped around her left index finger. The air felt cold.

It felt so comfortable that Weiss would have fallen back to sleep had someone not walked in from the door along the wall to Weiss' left. It was a man in a white medical coat about the same age as her father. He wore a blue medical mask over his face, leaving only his brown eyes visible. Even with the mask, Weiss could tell he was smiling. "Glad to see you're awake, Miss Schnee." He pulled a chair from the wall and sat down at Weiss' bedside. "I am Doctor Yun, and this in South Mistral Medical Center. I assure you, you are safe."

Even though she already figured she was safe, hearing someone say it was calming, as if a weight had been lifted. She nodded in response, though moving her head made her feel a bit dizzy.

"We found you in the Western Woods unconscious. We admitted you into the hospital just in case, but it seems you have suffered nothing beyond exhaustion, moderate dehydration, and some cuts and bruises."

Weiss nodded again, agreeing with the "exhaustion" part of his explanation. She felt like she was still partly asleep, her eyesight being blurred by her overly watery eyes. In hindsight, she felt surprised she hadn't thought about...

Weiss jolted to an upright posture, eyes wide. "Where are Blake and Ilia?" She no longer felt calm. Instead, her heart began to beat faster as evidenced by the monitor's quickening beeping. She struggled to recover her memories from before she passed out. She was carrying Blake away from a field of fire...beyond that was a blur.

"Relax, madam. Relax." Doctor Yun cautioned Weiss, placing his hand on her shoulder lightly. "If you are referring to the two Faunus we found in the woods along with you, I can tell you they are...well, they're fine."

Weiss noticed the hesitation in his voice, which only served to agitate her even further. "I asked, where are they?" She looked right at him, hoping to get an answer immediately. She did her best to focus on his face, but her vision blurred and her eyes watered. She knew she probably did not seem very intimidating in her current state, but that didn't deter her from trying.

The doctor held a hand up in defense. "My apologies, Miss Schnee, but I'm afraid those two escaped from the hospital overnight. They had stayed here for one night already, but-"

"What?" Weiss was grasping handfuls of her bedding as she scanned over her room in confusion. "They're...they just left? And...wait, how long have I been here?"

"You've been asleep for well over a day and a half. You were so exhausted and undernourished when you arrived here, we had to keep you asleep for a while to make sure your body would have as little strain on it as possible as you recovered." Doctor Yun stood to his feet and lightly grabbed her wrist, guiding it back down to a resting position on the bedding. "I'm going to run a few final tests in a bit, and then you will be released into the care of your father."

The mention of her father caught Weiss' attention. A strange mixture of hope and dread settled in her stomach. "My father is here?"

"Well...no. An envoy from the Atlesian military was sent to safely escort you back to Atlas." The doctor then headed to the counter on the far side of the room. "Their leader said she is you sister."

Weiss let that reveal ring in her head for a moment. Pure relief washed over her shoulders. "Winter's here," she murmured to herself.  _I really am finally safe...but..._

Despite the fact her sister was here, a person Weiss had not seen for months and, at a time, didn't know if she'd see again, Weiss backtracked to the doctor's earlier bombshell: Blake and Ilia were missing. They had apparently ran away from the hospital. Was Ilia better at all from her rib injury, and for that matter, what about Blake? Weiss didn't even know any of the cat Faunus' injuries, or if she had even been treated for them. Now they were out, most likely somewhere on the streets of Mistral, with no money, no medical help...Weiss felt terrified for them.

As Doctor Yun returned to her bedside with a pen light and a reflex hammer, Weiss swung her legs over the side of the bed and looked the man in the eyes. "I demand a full explanation on what Blake and Ilia were treated for before they ran away."

The man looked at her for a few seconds, obviously taken aback by her sudden demands judging by his raised eyebrows, but he shrugged. "Well, the chameleon Faunus had a moderate contusion to her rib, and she was given pain medication and instructed to apply ice regularly. She was admitted into the hospital just as a precaution, as was the feline Faunus."

Weiss felt a chill at hearing that. Blake was admitted into the hospital...she must have been in bad shape.

"The young woman suffered a contusion to two ribs in her back. She also had to have some severe cuts stitched up, including a missing part of one of her feline ears. She also suffered from a severe concussion, but she displayed no loss of memory and eventually regained full motor control. Her leaving is not inherently harmful, so long as she safeguards against future head trauma and medicates as we recommended."

Weiss did her best to follow along with the doctor's rundown of Blake's situation. Weiss figured Blake was okay, in the sense that she wasn't in mortal danger, but the fact that Weiss had no clue where she or Ilia had gone was infinitely troubling.

_I...I might never see them again. After everything we went through, I don't even get a goodbye?_

"Follow the light with your eyes, don't move your head," the doctor instructed of Weiss as he shined his pen light in her face.

Despite the bothersome brightness, Weiss was still absorbed in the disappearance of Blake and Ilia. "Is anyone searching for them?"

"Well, we attempted to contact their parents, but it seemed they are both orphans."

_Orphans?_ Ilia was an orphan, of course, but Blake had parents. Rather well-known parents at that. How could they not contact them?

"We were unable to recover medical records, so we really have no method of tracking the two besides their appearance. The authorities are on the look out for them, but most of the police here are more worried about tracking down the White Fang militants who took you. Last I heard, they found escape pods and they think the White Fang leaders used them to get away."

"How did Blake and Ilia escape?" Weiss asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. They were kept under watch, but they pretty much disappeared last night. I've heard they had help escaping, but that's just a rumor."

"They had help?" Weiss asked, her eyebrows wrinkling as she doctor put the light down.

"Again, that's just a rumor I've heard." Doctor Yun proceeded to thump Weiss' knees with his reflex hammer. Each leg jumped as expected. "Miss Schnee, I believe you are okay to make the journey back to Atlas." He stood to his feet and removed the pulse monitor from Weiss' finger. The beeping stopped. "A change of clothes was brought for you. They're in the bathroom. Once you're ready, your escort is down the hall." Without another word, Doctor Yun turned and left Weiss alone.

Weiss let the silence distract her for a fleeting moment before she fell back into her agitation and borderline anger. Blake and Ilia just...ran. No goodbyes, no thank yous, no apologies. Even after fighting along side one another and forming a very odd yet close bond, Blake and Ilia were just...gone. After Weiss risked her life for them...

She suddenly realized something that took her off guard.  _I_ _was willing to die for them. I was willing to risk my life to help them...and they just leave me._

Weiss pushed herself to her feet with a frustrated grunt, trudging along on her heavy legs towards the bathroom to the right of her bed. Her first movements following her extended slumber, combined with her deeply depressed mood, made her feel like she was moving through a vat of mud. Even as she entered the bathroom and spotted the neatly folded pile of clothes on a shelf, Weiss failed to perk up at all. She simply closed the door behind her and started changing out of her gown. She realized someone must have changed her clothes while she had been unconscious. Weiss now felt even more uneasy.

Once the gown was off, she stood in that bathroom for a moment, realizing she was alone, in private. She could stand there naked with no concern for showering in less than five minutes or worrying about someone walking in while she used the toilet. All things she could not do during her little excursion were once again normal, like for everyone else. Weiss took a moment to allow herself to enjoy the feeling of a little bit of freedom being granted back to her.

The only light in the room came through the window just above the toilet, giving the bathroom an uneven shadowy atmosphere. Weiss began to unfold the clothing, taking notice of its dullness. A blue t-shirt and black leggings, along with a sealed plastic bag with a pair of black socks and panties, and a white hooded jacket. The clothes looked like they came from a lost and found. Weiss wondered if Winter had thought to bring her a set of clothes. She hoped she had as she unwrapped her socks and underwear.

After putting on her first layer of clothes, she moved on to the shirt. She picked it up and unfolded it. Just as she was about to start putting it on, Weiss heard something hit the tile floor. She lowered the shirt to her side to see what it was.

It looked like a piece of plain notebook paper, folded into quarters. Weiss stared at the paper for a second, then knelt down to pick it up. She was not certain what she expected to see written on it, but once she unfolded it, what she saw stunned her.

Printed in pencil along the top line of the page was plainly written:  _Thank you, Weiss._

On the next line was a Scroll number.

On the third and final line, in a different handwriting from the first line, a parting message was written:  _Please call us on our new Scroll soon. You said we'd need your help down the line, and you're damn right about that._

_Thank you. Thank you so much,_

_I and B_

**_End of PART II_ **

* * *

**PART III SUMMARY: The path has split for Weiss, Blake and Ilia. Weiss, at long last, is heading back home to Atlas, while Blake and Ilia venture out to find their way together. Yet, despite being apart, they're still connected, and they know it. But how strong is their connection, and how long can it last? Does absence really make the heart grow fonder? In Blake and Ilia's case, yes. It does.**


	16. Part III - Chapter 16: Out of Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, Weiss returns home. Meanwhile, Blake and Ilia must find their way to a new life, all while avoiding the White Fang at all costs...

_**PART III** _

**Chapter 16: Out of Sight**

With the note tucked in her jacket pocket, Weiss emerged from her hospital room. At the end of the hall stood Winter Schnee, donning an Atlesian military uniform and standing with an Atlesian military posture, shoulders back, chin pointed up, lips stiff and hands behind her back. The only weak point in Winter's guise of authority was the softness of her gaze as Weiss approached, but even that was overshadowed by the way she seemed to clench her jaw.

As Weiss came closer and closer to her sister, the more she wanted to break into a run and hug her, but she knew Winter would not approve of such a public display of affection. Despite knowing she was well within range to talk to Winter, Weiss couldn't find anything to say. She came to a stop in front of her elder sister, leaving a meter between them. Silence hung between them like a pane of glass until Winter broke it with her ice pick of a voice. "I'm sorry you had to stay in such a lamentably crummy medical facility. From the minute I arrived here, I knew these second-rate medics weren't trained to handle such an important patient."

Weiss felt a little hope deflate from her with the reminder of how overcritical her sister could be, but Weiss felt reinvigorated when she reminded herself that this was Winter, her biggest advocate. If anyone could empathize with all she had been through, it was Winter. "It's...fine. I was asleep for most of my time here anyway." Weiss forced out a chuckle.

Winter offered a low hum as a response. "Well, at least now you can go home." Weiss suspected Winter had been here, waiting for Weiss to emerge, for quite a while. Winter could be a bit impatient, and when it came to waiting to see her once-kidnapped sister, Weiss couldn't blame her for being a little angry. Winter turned on her heels, facing down one of the hallways. Weiss walked beside her as they navigated their way out of the hospital.

Weiss had her hands folded in front of her, which she always involuntarily did when around her sister. Weiss figured it was a way to try to match the poised and imposing presence her sister seemed to always carry with her, but Weiss could never reach that level. Winter was always the role model in Weiss' life. She was an ally in a world full of opponents.

Weiss tried to think of what to say next. This situation she found herself in was overwhelming, with finally being reunited with her sister and the note burning a hole in her pocket. It wasn't like she was lacking topics to initiate. In fact, Weiss had at least a dozen questions to ask, but felt it best to save them for when they were in private. For now, she stuck to the foremost topic in her head: the fact that Winter was actually here. "I'm glad you're the one who came to get me."

"When I heard you had been found, I immediately asked to be the one to retrieve you," Winter admitted, her eyes still directed forward. "The search for you has been an exhaustive one."

"Exhaustive?" Weiss asked.

They made one more turn before beginning to approach an exit. Standing along the hallway walls were robotic Atlesian Knights. As the Schnee sisters neared the exit, the robots began walking along side them to escort them out into the...very, very crowded courtyard.

"Don't say anything to them," Winter said to Weiss.

There had to have been dozens of people packed into the space immediately outside the door. Weiss instantly became apprehensive as they got closer and the chattering and excited commotion became louder. Eager faces of people wielding TV cameras, microphones and audio recorders turned and focused on Weiss. The young heiress could only grit her teeth as one of the Knights opened the door for them and the rumbling of countless voices pressed their way into Weiss' ears, the black foam ends of microphones being extended towards her, various glass camera lenses staring her down, her own faint reflection appearing within them.

The questions came flooding her way: "Weiss Schnee, what happened on that night at the Acronon?" "How did you escape the White Fang?" "Were you tortured?" "Do you agree Atlas should formally declare war on the White Fang?"

"She has nothing to say!" Winter yelled at the sea off people as the Knights helped them find a path through the crowd. Weiss gritted her teeth throughout all of it, the flashbulbs of cameras leaving stagnant blotches in her vision. She had never experienced such a huge number of media members all coming after her at once. Had her kidnapping really been that big of a deal?

An Atlesian Titan airship awaited them beyond the crowd, and Weiss desperately wanted to get to it as quickly as possible. She didn't even have the wherewithal to admire the beautiful City of Mistral's waterfalls and cliff sides in the distance. The prying questions of the news reporters continued to grate in her ears, asking too many questions for her to process. Winter never needed to tell her not to answer them. Weiss could not even think in complete sentences at the moment. In a moment of caution, Weiss put her hand in her jacket pocket just to make sure the note was still there. It was, and Weiss kept her hand on it to make sure it stayed there.

The crowd seemed to follow them as they initially emerged. Weiss walked as fast as possible across the pavement, crossing over a grass median, Winter even holding her wrist as they hurried to the stairway of the airship. Winter allowed her to climb up the steps first, and Weiss was finally out of the chaos, instead entering into a luxurious cabin that Weiss had only ever seen when traveling abroad with her father. She walked over soft carpet as she went to sit down on a white fabric couch to catch her breath. The curved walls were painted a light blue with eight oval-shaped windows along each side. The couch was flanked by two similar-looking chairs to the left and right. To Weiss' left was the door to the lavatory, and to the right was the door to the pilot's cockpit.

Winter entered the cabin with a huff. "We're ready," she yelled towards the cockpit, and the door through which she had entered immediately closed, cutting off the noise from outside.

"What was th-?" Weiss tried to ask, but Winter cut her off with a sudden hug. Right away, Weiss wrapped her arms around her sister in return.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Winter murmured. Weiss' chin was propped on Winter's shoulder, relishing the hug. They only parted when the airship began to move, and they both sat on the couch.

Winter sighed, squeezing the bridge of her nose. "I meant to tell you earlier to be ready for the media," she said, crossing her ankles and lying back on the backrest. Now that it was just the two of them, Winter transitioned from "Specialist Schnee" to "Big Sister," a switch in demeanor Weiss had seen many times before. She was more relaxed in the way she only allowed herself to be around Weiss. "When I arrived here, they were already starting to gather."

Weiss felt the airship take off, a low, quiet rumbling of its engine all too similar to the White Fang airship from Weiss' captivity. It gave her flashbacks to her and Blake's escape. Weiss suddenly felt very anxious to find a CCT station on the ship and contact the two Faunus with the number left for her on the note. But for now, she began unloading the questions she had for Winter. "Was my kidnapping really that big of a deal?"

Winter nodded, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees in a very casual fashion. "It has been the single biggest news story for the past week."

Weiss felt her breathing stop for a few seconds. _The single biggest news story._ "Really?"

"Indeed." The motion of the airship moved them both to the side a bit as they picked up speed. "You are the heiress to Remnant's largest company. Once the news got out about the White Fang kidnapping you, it spread like mad. The ransom message they sent out the next day only made it even bigger." Winter sighed again, and the toll this ordeal seemed to have taken on her became visibly apparent. "The military has been leading the investigation, but since you ended up beyond Atlas, we could not do much but speculate and wait for one of the other Kingdoms to come up with something." Before Weiss could even prepare herself, Winter leaned toward her and hugged her. "I was very, very concerned, if I'm being completely honest."

Weiss sat there for a moment, partly enjoying the second sisterly hug, the likes of which she did not get to experience very often, but her mind began to race.

Weiss was famous for very undesirable reasons. She remembered back to Officer Neela asking her about what happened "on that night at the Acronon." Weiss had found it strange that the woman knew so much about the events that took place at the hotel, but now it made sense. It was common knowledge. Everyone in Remnant had probably at least heard about Weiss' kidnapping.

"Weiss," Winter said, snapping Weiss out of her train of thinking. "I need to you to tell me, bit by bit, every event that has occurred, starting at the Acronon."

Weiss looked at her sister, suddenly realizing that she could actually _tell_ someone what had happened. This was her opportunity to vent her frustrations and emotions. After all that had happened, Weiss could finally sit down with the one person she trusted more than anyone else and express every bit of chaos she had experienced.

This was going to take their entire trip to Atlas to explain.

* * *

Over the past twenty-four hours, Blake and Ilia had broken the law at least three times.

The first instance came when they escaped from the hospital. It had been obvious that they were being kept in custody under suspicion of their role in everything that had led them to the hospital in the first place, so they needed a way out if they wanted a second chance at life. Their way out came in the form of a Faunus nurse who helped them escape while disguised as nurses. The nurse had been a member of the White Fang under Ghira Belladonna's leadership and recognized Blake because of it. He not only helped them escape, but ensured that they got the medication they needed and also gifted them with enough Lien to last them a few meals.

The second breach of the law came when they stole a Scroll from a discount electronics store in the Mid-Levels of the City of Mistral. It was a very basic model of a Scroll that the store owner probably would not have cared much about losing either way, but it was theft nonetheless.

The third unlawful event took place when Ilia punched a Human man in the face for calling Blake a ferret, which was both inaccurate and racist.

Despite all of this, the two renegades found themselves still on the streets of Mistral with no indication of the police being on their trail. Now they were venturing beyond the city in search of a quieter place to perhaps catch some sleep. After the nights spent in the forest, sneaking into a barn or an old building felt like a step up rather than a compromise.

For now, they ventured down a vacant dirt path, crossing the occasional bridge and passing a farm every now and then. Surprisingly, abandoned buildings were at a premium. Blake wondered if they just when up to a farmhouse and knocked, maybe they could direct them towards an abandoned farm.

"Don't you think it would be suspicious to just ask someone where the nearest abandoned building is?" Ilia asked her companion as she fiddled with the tail of the gray t-shirt she'd gotten at a thrift store earlier that day. It was a size too big and the collar was stretched so far it hung off one shoulder. Blake had to admit it was a cute look for her.

"Maybe there are some helpful old farmers out here?" Blake asked, shrugging her good shoulder. Beneath her "new" light blue jacket, her left shoulder and arm were heavily bandaged and pretty much immobilized. The same could be said for her left cat ear, which was wrapped up in a big batch of white bandages. Her entire left side of her upper body felt constricted and off balance. Ilia was the only thing keeping Blake from being completely despondent. In fact, Blake was actually in a fairly good mood, considering all they had managed to accomplish since escaping the hospital: get a hold of a Scroll, get some clothes, and above all, leave a note for Weiss.

_Don't think about her too much right now,_ Blake reminded herself.

"'Helpful old farmers?'" Ilia asked. "I mean, I guess the worst that can happen is if we knock on the door of a psycho-killer farmer who uses innocent young Faunus as fertilizer for his crops."

"You never should have watched that horror movie," Blake told her.

"I know," Ilia agreed. "If you want to ask for help, I guess that's up to you."

"Why me?" Blake asked.

"You're better looking and more sympathetic," Ilia said.

"That's not true by any measure. I'm second-prettiest in this relationship."

"False."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Okay. Next house we come up on, I'll ask for directions."

They continued down the path, making small talk and checking on one another's injuries every few minutes. Ilia had a first aid kit with her from the hospital, along with a few other bits of supplies in the backpack they had gotten at the same thrift store as their new clothes. They had some water stored away, along with white bread, peanut butter and grape jelly for dinner. Ilia knew she'd have to help change Blake's bandages tonight, which she was not looking forward to, but she had to, for Blake.

They approached a two story farm house not far from the path. As Blake said she would, she gave a nod to Ilia as she led the way up to the front door. The house was rather plain-looking, with white-painted walls and a black-shingled roof. A field of wheat waved in the distance behind the house, next to a red barn.

Blake reached the weathered front door, white paint chipping and peeling. At least there was a cutesy little sign hanging in the window saying "Welcome to the Pine Family Farm" in green cursive print.

"'Pine.' Wasn't that the name of the psycho farmer from the movie?" Ilia whispered from behind Blake.

Blake glanced over her shoulder at her girlfriend. "Shush."

Ilia held her hands up in defeat. "Don't blame me when he answers the door armed with a chainsaw."

"There's no such thing as a 'psycho farmer,'" Blake told her.

Whoever it was who screamed bloody murder from inside the house had the worst comedic timing ever, yet Blake's one free cat ear curled in discomfort at the shrill noise, followed by the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching.

"Shit, we're dead," Ilia mumbled.

"Uhh." was Blake's response. She would've said more had the front door not swung open so suddenly. From the house sprung the most athletically gifted middle aged woman Blake had ever seen, sprinting away from them as fast as Blake figured possible, yelling and flailing her arms.

The woman stopped about twenty feet from the house and appeared to be trying to brush something off of herself with a lot of enthusiasm. "Mouse! Mouse! Ew! Ew!"

Blake and Ilia stared at the woman, neither of them blinking. "Is...she the psycho farmer?" Ilia asked.

Blake sighed, placing a hand over her face.

The woman appeared to have realized the mouse that had afflicted her was no longer a threat, and she stood up straight to regain her breath. "Goodness me oh my." Then she noticed Blake and Ilia. "Oh, uh...hello."

Blake and Ilia couldn't find a response, but a voice from behind them made them both jump out of their thrift store shoes. "Auntie, what's going..." Blake and Ilia turned to see a young freckled boy, maybe about twelve or thirteen, standing frozen in the front doorway. His eyes darted between the two Faunus, his mouth open. "Uhh..."

All four people stood where they were, silent and frozen, for a solid ten seconds.

The woman, apparently called "Auntie," finally moved from her spot, placing her hands on her hips. "Well. This is awkward."

* * *

"They helped you."

"Yes."

Winter stared at her sister, her crystal blue eyes blinking every two seconds as she shook her head slightly. "The two White Fang Faunus...helped you escape, and helped you survive for two days in the wilderness."

"I know it seems crazy, and it kinda was, but..." Weiss shrugged her shoulders as she took a drink from her water bottle.

"Where..." Winter took a deep breath, reclining back against the couch a bit. "Where are they now? In custody, I hope."

Weiss visibly winced at that. "Actually...I'm pretty sure they're on the run."

"How do you know?"

Winter's question was the last thing said for a long moment. The droning of the ship's engine filled their ears as Weiss tried to decide whether to answer her sister's question truthfully or to make up a lie. She was leaning towards the latter, but a second thought came to mind. _Winter...can keep a secret._ If Weiss could be certain of anything, it was Winter's trustworthiness when it came to keeping things "between sisters." Then again, was all of this too outrageous for even Winter to keep mum on?

"Winter," Weiss began, noticing how her sister's eyebrows raised at her lower tone of voice. "I need you to keep this between us, okay?"

Winter pursed her lips and looked down for a moment. She didn't respond out of apparent uncertainty.

"I'll tell you everything. You just have to promise, okay?"

Winter thought about it for a bit longer, then sighed and nodded. "I hope this does not turn out to be something outrageous."

Weiss nodded back, then breathed in deep. "Well, those two Faunus girls who helped me out...well..." Weiss reached into her jacket pocket and grabbed the note from Blake and Ilia. She kept it hidden for a few more seconds to exhale, and then she revealed it.

Winter's eyes were glued to the note as Weiss brought it out and unfolded it. Weiss looked over the words for a second time, staring at the "Thank you. Thank you so much" portion for a longer period than the rest. "They..." Weiss held her breath, trying to find the words. "They protected me, and I protected them. We saved each other on numerous occasions. We survived together."

Winter leaned forward, still eyeing the piece of paper. "Yes?" she asked as if wanting her to continue.

Weiss studied Winter's expression for any telling sign of emotion, but her facial features were stony and impossible to read. Weiss gritted her teeth before her next statement. "They're good people. I want to help them."

Winter's expression finally shifted, and she seemed surprised. Her eyes moved from the paper to make eye contact with Weiss. Her eyebrows were high, her lips still pursed.

Winter's lack of a response told Weiss to keep talking. "They got swept up into the White Fang thing and wanted to get out of it. That's why they helped me escape. I..." Weiss looked back down at the paper. The section of handwriting just below the Scroll number, the section Weiss was certain was written by Ilia, brought the chameleon Faunus to mind. Weiss recalled how they had clashed and almost gotten into a fight, not to mention Ilia cutting her, but then they learned to get along, until...Weiss wasn't sure what to call it...they became...allies? Friends? One thing she could definitely call it was _unusual._ "I learned about who they were as people, what they had gone through, why they did the things they did..." Weiss sighed, letting the paper rest on her knees for a moment before extending it towards Winter, who grabbed it and read it. "I just...want to help them. They have nothing now."

Weiss watched as Winter read over the note, her mouth dropping open after reading it the first time. Winter seemed to read it over twice more before letting the note fall to the couch cushion between them. Winter put her hands together in front of her face, eyes turned down. She was thinking, and Weiss waited in agony for her to speak.

What would she think? Weiss realized that sympathizing with a couple of ex-Fang Faunus was a very un-Schnee thing to do. Hell, it was a pretty un-Weiss thing to do. Weiss remembered always disliking the White Fang, not the Faunus in general, but just the Fang, mainly because she was told to despise the Fang, which she still did but on her own accord. Would Winter find her desire to help Blake and Ilia strange, or even "outrageous" as she had hoped against?

Staring at her sister, awaiting any sign of a response, was beginning to drive Weiss mad.

Winter slowly lowered her hands to her lap, and she leaned back slightly. She closed her eyes and sighed as she turned her head towards Weiss. When her eyes opened and locked with Weiss' gaze, Weiss recognized the look. A barrage of questions always followed that look of sisterly authority. It was Winter's method of making sure Weiss wasn't making a huge mistake. "How educated are these girls?"

Weiss looked to the side, trying to think of an answer that might have been accurate. "I know Ilia went to Atlas Prep at one point, and-"

"The Faunus went to Atlas Prep?" Winter interjected.

Weiss looked up at Winter, only remembering how odd "Faunus at Atlas Prep" sounded. "Yeah. Ilia...doesn't look like a Faunus, so she sorta got in because of that. Anyway, she dropped out after her parents died." Weiss flashed back to the bathroom and the blue Ilia in the stall. Weiss tried not to dwell, but it instantly brought her down a bit.

"That's...unfortunate," Winter murmured, putting her hand to her chin thoughtfully, eyes down again.

"As for Blake, I assume she's well educated. She was a high-ranking member of the Fang, apparently." Weiss remembered Blake being called "Captain" by some of the other Fang members. "Why does their education matter?"

Winter looked back up at Weiss. "I wondered if they would be able to get jobs."

Weiss' mouth pulled to the side as she shrugged. "Why are you worried about that?"

"You said you wanted to help them. I only assumed you meant financially."

Weiss leaned her head to the side. "Well, yes. I don't know how else I could help besides helping them get food and find a place to live." She looked towards her sister to try to gauge any sort of response in her expression, but Winter kept her face still and unreadable. "It's the least I can do."

Winter was still and silent for a few seconds too long for Weiss' taste. Weiss felt as if she were on a stage, delivering a persuasive speech to an audience of one, and Winter's opinion was make-or-break.

"How much money do you suppose you would give them?" Winter asked, her face still stony as her eyes shifted to look at Weiss.

Weiss' mouth immediately opened to respond, only for her to realize she didn't have an answer. Weiss hadn't really thought about an exact number. She knew plenty about economics, being the heiress to the biggest company in Remnant, but simple matters like food and housing had never crossed her mind. She felt embarrassed to realize she didn't even know the cost of a typical bag of rice or can of soda. Minuscule purchases like those were never a concern for her, but Blake and Ilia would have to count every bit of Lien they got their hands on to avoid running out.

"You do realize how unusual this is, do you not?" Her big sister asked. "An individual of such high standing as yourself, funneling money towards a mere two people, when there are so many out there who are struggling just as much?"

"I know it's unusual," Weiss responded with a huff. "And I know there are plenty of people who need help. I just..." Weiss let her head dip forward a bit. "I just want to help them, because they helped me."

Winter leaned down enough to catch Weiss' eye. "Weiss. You do know why I'm asking you all of these questions, correct?"

Weiss straightened her posture to look at her. "Because you want to make sure I'm not being stupid?"

To Weiss' surprise, Winter chuckled, the corners of her eyes wrinkling a bit. "Weiss, you've reached the age when you begin to come into your own, when you make your own decisions. Whether a choice you've made is stupid or not is up to you and no one else."

Weiss stared up at her sister with a blank look in her eyes. "I...don't follow."

Winter bowed her head and continued to smile. "When I was sixteen, I had a friend at Atlas Prep who had made the decision to go to Atlas Academy and join the military. At the time, I had been planning to attend Atlas Business School to prepare to inherit the SDC. However, I slowly began to realize, as more and more of my friends got accepted into Atlas Academy, that there was more to what I could do with my life than just being the eventual head of the company. So I applied and got accepted into Atlas, and when Father found out, I was disinherited. Hoards of people told me I was making a stupid decision. I had no money and no guarantee of success." Winter looked at Weiss. "Do you think I made a stupid decision?"

Weiss looked at her sister, holding her breath. Was Weiss even allowed to say yes? "Well, no. You're a Specialist now, so of course it wasn't a stupid decision."

"That's not my point," Winter interjected. "I may be a highly ranked military officer with a good financial standing, but that is not why I'm successful."

Weiss knitted her eyebrows. "How else are you successful then?"

"I'm happy," Winter answered. "Those same friends from school? I'm still friends with them today. Everyday, I help the Kingdom, and the world, keep it's people safe." Winter reached a hand out and placed it on Weiss' knee. They made eye contact. "I'm successful because I'm happy. So here's my advice in regards to your desire to help those two girls: Does helping people make you happy?"

Weiss took a long look at Winter. She had forgotten just how good Winter was at making her feel better. She had taken this complex problem, and narrowed it down to a simple question. Would helping Blake and Ilia make her happy?

"Of course," Weiss answered, nodding confidently.

Winter nodded in return, smiling fondly. "Then you should help them."

Weiss smiled back at her, but only for a moment. Her smile soon turned gray and faded. "I still don't know how to help. Father would be very suspicious of me if he finds out I'm trying to sending money to who-knows-where."

Winter pursed her lips, nodding in agreement. Her eyes found their way back to the note from the two girls, which still rested on the couch between them. She seemed to ponder something for a moment, then picked up the piece of paper and handed it to Weiss. "Why don't you start by calling them?"

 


	17. Part III - Chapter 17: Can't You See?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Ilia find shelter, and for the first time, Weiss calls her Faunus friends...

**Chapter 17: Can't You See?**

Blake was surprised with how welcoming Auntie Ginger seemed. In the first ten minutes since the lady had come screaming out of her house, she had seen Blake and Ilia's injuries and immediately welcomed them into her living room to offer them some tea. She then gathered a couple of blankets for them and had already offered to allow them to stay a night. Blake was about to thank her for the offer, but the boy named Oscar asked to speak to his aunt alone, and they left the room.

That left Blake and Ilia alone in the cozy living room, quilts draped over the backs of every couch and seat in the room. Books and framed photos cluttered the wooden shelves alongside the fireplace, a grandfather clock standing in the right corner of the facing wall. The two girls sat side-by-side, only just beginning to relax after Ginger and Oscar left the room.

"Well...she's nice," Ilia stated.

"Very," Blake agreed. She glanced around the room, impulsively searching for anything that might indicate danger. She was so used to seeking out threats, she felt inclined to do so even in a seemingly nice lady's farmhouse.

"You think it's safe to stay here?" Ilia asked, unable to sit still. She kept shifting her position and scratching at her bandages under her shirt.

"I think so," Blake said, her voice dropping a bit as if to show she wasn't completely certain.

From another room, Blake heard Oscar's voice. Most of his words were unintelligible, but she did pick up the phrase "strangers off the streets in our house." Blake tried to focus her hearing to pick up on the conversation a bit better, but she only ended up twitching her feline ears, which sent a bolt of pain down from her bandaged left cat ear. Blake hissed as the sharp stinging spread throughout the left side of her head. She put a hand up, resting it on her head just behind her mangled ear.

Ilia looked at her companion, her eyes big and her lips turned down in an upset grimace. "Blake?"

Impulse tears began to trail down from Blake's left eye. She felt annoyed with herself for reacting so suddenly to tweaking her injury. She wanted to respond to Ilia, but her throat was constricted by the shock of the pain. All she managed to do was shake her head.

Ilia moved closer to Blake and reached up towards Blake's head. She rested her hand just behind the heavily wrapped ear, then leaned closer and kissed Blake's cheek.

Blake couldn't help but smile as Ilia began wiping the tears from her face. "Thank you," Blake murmured.

Ilia nodded, only partially paying attention to Blake's words as she looked over the girl's bandages, or at least what she could see of them. Her gut twisted when she thought of what to say to Blake next, but she felt inclined to offer. "I'll change your bandages for you tonight, okay?"

Blake looked at her girlfriend and noticed her uneasy expression. Blake was as nervous about having her bandages changed as Ilia seemed to be, but knowing Ilia was willing to help her made her feel better. "Thank you."

Auntie Ginger and Oscar returned to the living room at that moment. The expression on the young boy's face indicated whatever conversation he had just had with his aunt did not go his way, but Ginger seemed as cheery as ever. "Sorry to leave you two," the woman apologized, making her way to one of the chairs and sitting down. Blake noticed Ginger's eyes flick up towards the top of her head, which was normal. The first thing Humans noticed when meeting Blake was always her ears. It made her feel self-conscious about them, and one of them being bandaged up only compounded that fact. "So...how did you two get banged up so much?" The lady asked.

"And who exactly are you?" Oscar asked, taking up a position behind his aunt's chair. The way he glared at them gave away how suspicious of them he was.

Blake thought up answers to their questions quickly, delving into her bag of improvisational tricks. "Well, that's a long story. My name is Alice, and this is Amy." She gestured to Ilia, who just sat there, staring at the two humans before her to gauge how much they believed Blake. For now, she told herself to remember to refer to Blake as "Alice" when around Auntie or Oscar. Slipping up and calling her Blake would be a huge giveaway.

"We're from a village near the City of Vale," Blake lied. "We were part of a crew coming to Mistral to pick up a couple new airships the village had bought, but we were attacked by bandits."

"Ohh, I see." Auntie nodded. "There have been too many Bandit attacks to count lately. No wonder you two are in such bad shape."

Oscar just continued to look at them both with his brow furrowed, but nothing Blake had said seemed to raise his suspicion any further.

"Yeah," Blake nodded, trying to seem like the experience had been a bad one, which she could convey pretty easily. "Well, we got separated from our crew, and our best plan now is to make it back to our village somehow."

"What's your village called?" Oscar asked, obviously wanting to see if he could get Blake to slip up.

"Annex," Blake answered, her voice certain. Annex was a real village near Vale where the White Fang had once set up an outpost near. "It's not very small, not very big."

"I'm very sorry to hear you two are stranded, and so far from home, too," Auntie shook her head in pity. "You two should really get some rest. You must have been walking a lot today."

"We sure have," Ilia chimed in with a sigh. That was definitely not a lie.

"Auntie," Oscar interjected. He then lowered is voice, but even he seemed to know he could be heard by all present parties. "We have no real idea who they are. We can't let them stay."

"Oscar, where is your compassion?" Ginger asked.

"It's right next to my concern for our safety," he countered, still giving Blake and Ilia weird looks.

"We would never hurt anyone," Blake said, looking at Oscar with her best hurt expression. She was beginning to feel some cautious annoyance about Oscar. She made a mental note to try to later more thoroughly convince him that they were harmless. She couldn't risk this kid getting the idea of calling the police on them.

"We just need a roof to sleep under," Ilia added.

"That will be no trouble," Ginger waved a hand. "Oscar and I would be glad to help you two rest up for a night and to get you two headed home safely."

"Thank you very much," Blake nodded with a sincere smile.

Auntie smiled back, then stood and clapped her hands. "It's no trouble at all. Now who's up for some potatoes and chicken?"

Blake began to say she'd love something to eat, but then she heard a noise. A generic jingling tone, accompanied by a vibrating noise, emanating from Ilia's backpack.

"Holy sh-," Ilia murmured, stopping herself before swearing in front of their hosts, grabbing the bag and fumbling with the zipper. Blake simply watched her in frozen silence.  _She...really was calling._

"Who's that?" Oscar asked, bewildered by how the two were freaking out over a Scroll call.

"Sorry, but we need to take this," Blake said, then got up from her seat and grabbed Ilia's wrist. "Outside," she mumbled just as Ilia pulled the Scroll from their bag. They hurried to the front door and stepped outside, continuing to walk away as Ilia pressed the "answer" button, leaving Auntie Ginger and Oscar standing in stunned confusion.

* * *

Weiss could not contain herself enough to keep from shivering. Ever since finding the note from Blake and Ilia with the Scroll number written, she had been grappling with anxiety over calling them. What should she say? What would they say? The fact that Winter had left the room helped a bit, but that also served to make Weiss even more nervous. Winter's presence always steadied Weiss' nerves. Now she was back to being alone, but she had to go through with calling them. She had already made them wait long enough.

Winter had lent Weiss her personal Scroll to make the call. Weiss held it to her ear as she awaited an answer. She hoped someone would answer. Her call going to voicemail would just make her more anxious, and afraid for Blake and Ilia's safety.

On the sixth ring, Weiss heard someone answer, but no one spoke yet. She heard what sounded like wind and a shuffling noise, like whoever held the Scroll was bobbling it. Too impatient to wait for a greeting, Weiss spoke first. "Hello?"

"I got it, I got it," a distant voice said to someone, then finally, Weiss heard the voice loud and clear. "Weiss?"

It was Blake. Weiss could tell by the lowness to her voice and the way she said Weiss' name. "Yes, it's me."

"Thank goodness," Blake said, relieved. "Weiss, we're sorry we couldn't say goodbye properly. We just...we needed to get out of there."

"I understand," Weiss said, remembering back to how she felt when first finding out Blake and Ilia had left. It had hurt at the time, but she couldn't blame them. They were former terrorists, after all.

_I'm helping former terrorists,_ Weiss thought. She told herself not to think that way. They were her...friends. Yes, they were friends to her. There was no use in not admitting that to herself. "Are you two okay?" Weiss asked.

"We're doing fine," Blake answered, but a sudden shuffling sound funneled through Weiss' Scroll, cutting Blake off. She then heard a new voice, one more coarse sounding.

It was Ilia.

"Weiss, thank you so much for saving Blake," the girl said to her, emotion laced with her words. "I am sorry for everything I ever said to you, everything I did. You saved us both. Thank you."

Weiss felt a growing pit of emotion in her chest. Ilia seeming so anxious to the point of taking the Scroll away from Blake just to say thank you to her was heartwarming. Weiss felt so glad that Ilia really was a good person and was proving it. "I'd do it all again in a heartbeat," Weiss said back to her old classmate. "So, where are you two?"

"We're on a farm in the Anima countryside," Blake answered. "A nice woman is letting us stay in her house tonight."

"That's good that you found shelter," Weiss said back. She felt relieved that they were safe. She did not want them to have to spend a single night outside. "Where are two planning to go?"

After a few seconds of silence, Blake answered. "We talked about it, and we're going to try to make it to Vale. The Fang doesn't have as big of a presence there as they used to, and Vale is more equal than Mistral."

_Vale._ Weiss remembered back to learning about the four kingdoms in school, and she always liked Vale the most (besides Atlas, of course). The history and geography of the Kingdom, as well as the fact that it wasn't cold year round, made Weiss think that if she could live anywhere other than Atlas, it would be Vale. "I think Vale would a great place for you two to go."

"Yeah. Hopefully we can find jobs," Blake chuckled, sounding apprehensive.

"Oh, that reminds me," Weiss said, her mind beginning to race. "We need to figure out how I can send Lien to you."

A brief silence followed, then Blake's voice returned. "Send us money?"

Weiss was confused for a moment, but then remembered she had never discussed assisting them with Blake, just with Ilia. "Yes, uhm..." How could Weiss explain this?  _When you might have been dead or alive, we weren't sure, I told Ilia I would help her rebuild her life, but now that you're alive two, I'll help you both._ Weiss didn't think that would sound right.

Thankfully, Ilia explained for her. "Before saving you from the fire, she offered to help me."

Weiss waited for Blake's response, hoping she would accept her offer instead of initially denying her like Ilia had back in the forest.

"Weiss..." Blake began, but falling silent for a few more seconds. "You offered to help Ilia?"

Weiss nodded, but then scoffed at herself.  _They can't see me nod._ "Yes. It's the least I could do."

Silence again, then what sounded like a sniff from Blake. "Weiss...thank you."

Was Blake...crying? "Are you okay?" Weiss asked, feeling herself heat up a bit.

"Yes. I'm alright," Blake answered, followed by another sniff. "Weiss, thank you so much for offering to help us. Honestly, I've been so worried about...everything. Like, getting food and finding a place to live, but..." The Faunus' voice trailed away, almost as if Blake got choked up.

Ilia then took her place. "We would be grateful for your help. Thank you."

Weiss chuckled, feeling tears push at her eyes. "You two are saying thank you a lot," she said. Weiss realized she didn't get to hear that phrase often, so she shouldn't complain.

"Of course we are," Blake said. "Oh, uh...where are you?"

Weiss was taken a bit off guard with the subject being turned towards her. "I'm on an airship back to Atlas."

"How are you feeling?" Blake asked.

"We heard you had been asleep for a while," Ilia added.

Weiss chuckled from their concern. "I was asleep for a day and half, according to the doctor. I'm feeling...good." If she was being honest, Weiss did feel happy. All three of them were safe, at long last. Physically, she felt fine. She was pretty fatigued, but wasn't hurting. That was the first moment she realized her arms weren't wrapped in bandages anymore. In fact, all of her wounds were either scabbed over or closed completely. With how her mind had been racing, she hadn't even noticed how she had healed up. Her Aura must have been working hard during her long slumber.

"That's good to hear," Blake said.

Weiss felt the ship lean to the side a bit, but it quickly righted itself. "Thank you." She ran her hand over her arm, feeling the rough lines, some of them scars, on her skin. "So...how can I send you Lien?"

Neither Blake or Ilia responded immediately. It wasn't exactly an easy question to answer. For Weiss, she had to figure out how to send them money in such a way that wouldn't catch her father's attention. For Blake and Ilia, they had to figure out how to receive it. It wasn't as if they had the money for bank accounts, and physically mailing Lien would not be the most covert method of doing it. Weiss knew plenty about finances, but learning how to make secret wire transfers wasn't among her education.

Then an idea hit her, one that might have been crazy, but it might work. "I could open an account with Schnee Bank under one of your names. I could deposit some money into it and give you the info to withdraw it."

"Schnee Bank?" Ilia asked. "Isn't that a really high-end sort of thing?"

"Yeah, I don't know if we'd... _fit_ with your bank's other clients," Blake added.

"Well, it's the best I can think of," Weiss admitted. "Plus I could do it all without raising any suspicion. I have my ways of accessing the company's data. I could transfer Lien from my account to yours and just make it seem like I withdrew it myself. No one would realize. All you two have to do is get a debit card and use ATMs to get the Lien."

"I just think us using Schnee Bank would be...I don't know...improper," Blake admitted.

"How?" Weiss asked, legitimately curious why Blake thought that.

After a brief silence, Ilia piped up. "Weiss, we're Faunus. We're supposed to be boycotting your bank."

_Oh,_ Weiss remembered.  _The boycott._ After some reports about the Schnee Bank being unfair about lending to Faunus clientele, a large boycott began, and Weiss was almost certain there were little to no Faunus using Schnee Bank. "Alright, um..." Weiss hesitated. "Well, Ilia, you...you pass for human. You could go to the bank whenever you two need."

"It's not about that," Ilia said. "I mean, think about this...after everything your company has done to our people...and now we're going to accept charity from you while the rest of Remnant's Faunus have to live at a disadvantage."

Weiss felt a lump in her throat. Winter had just told her something similar, about how countless people around Remnant were struggling, and she was choosing to help just two people. Weiss knew it seemed ludicrous, but she had her reason...

"Ilia," Weiss said. "I know the world is messed up, but I just want to help you two. Helping you would...it would make me happy, okay?"

Weiss waited for a response from Ilia, but all she heard was white noise for the next few seconds. Her mouth hung open, wanting to say something else, but she was struggling to put more words together. She wanted to drive her point home, to somehow express how badly she wanted to assist Blake and Ilia as they tried to build a life for themselves, but her mind felt too chaotic to piece anything else together at the moment.

Then Blake's voice finally came through the Scroll. "Weiss...thank you, again. We accept."

Weiss sighed, feeling a bit lighter at knowing she would get to help them. "Thank you, too. As soon as I can, I'll get the account set up and send you the info so you can access it."

"How much are you planning to put in the account?" Ilia asked.

Weiss hesitated, again remembering she had no concept of "how much buys what" when it came to living necessities. "Uhh...maybe a thousand Lien to start?"

"A thousand Lien?" Blake asked, sounding aghast.

"That much?" Ilia followed up.

Weiss winced, realizing she was way off what was "necessity." "Okay, how about five hundred?"

"No, you can go back to a thousand, I wasn't complaining," Ilia responded.

"Ilia," Blake seemed to scold her companion. "Weiss, you can start us with...one hundred. If something comes up and we need more, we'll call..." Blake began, but then realized they couldn't call Weiss directly. That would be suspicious, especially if they called at a bad time. "Okay, two hundred, and...check back with us, when you can."

Weiss couldn't help but chuckle. "Two hundred Lien it is." Weiss was about to continue, but a beeping noise made her jump. She held Winter's Scroll in front of her face and looked at the message on the screen:  _CCT SIGNAL UNSTABLE._

"What was that?" Blake asked.

"The..." Weiss began, feeling her heart sink. "We're getting too far from the Mistral CCT Tower. The signal is about to drop out."

"Okay," Blake said. "Call us again tonight, if you can. We hope you make it to Atlas safe."

"Thank you," Weiss said back, still dreading having to hang up on them. "And...and I hope you two make it to Vale safely, and...try to avoid Grimm, and don't let anyone know who you really are. Oh, and be careful about your injuries. Wait, I didn't even ask about your..." Weiss was about to continue, but she realized the buzzing white noise had ceased. She looked at the Scroll.  _LOST SIGNAL._

Weiss deflated in her seat, letting the Scroll fall to her lap and leaning back with a huff. For as anxious as Weiss had been about that phone call, she felt it didn't last nearly long enough. The fact that the call had to drop right as Weiss was going on and on like an overbearing mother about staying safe and so on did not help the feeling of regretful awkwardness. She should have waited until arriving in Atlas. At least then the call wouldn't have dropped, and she could still be talking to them.

Weiss sighed and shook her head, trying her best to reroute her thoughts away from the two Faunus, just as she had been trying to do since emerging from her long rest in the hospital. She sat alone in the airborne room, nothing to hear but the engines and wind. It felt like a vacuum, a continually growing expanse, widening while somehow tightening its grip on Weiss. It was a feeling all too familiar to Weiss, a feeling which only returned to her now that she could no longer talk to her friends...her only friends. That feeling of cold, bitter loneliness.

Weiss got to her feet and went to find Winter. She didn't want to be alone.


	18. Part III - Chapter 18: The Emptiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Ilia settle down for the night, until they get a call...

**Chapter 18: The Emptiness**

Dinner with the Pine Family was awkward. Sure, Auntie Ginger's lighthearted conversation did a little to help brighten the mood, but the always suspicious Oscar eyeing Blake and Ilia was a reminder of their true situation. He didn't say anything unless Auntie asked him something. His distrust towards Blake and Ilia glared in their faces like sunlight. At least the food was good. The two Faunus made certain not to overindulge so they could be led to their room for the night as soon as possible. Ginger had shown them to the small guest room and left them some spare blankets. Before she left them for the night, she said to them "We have an air-up mattress if you need it."

"That's okay. Amy and I can share this one," Blake told her with a wave of her hand, glancing at the queen-sized bed up against the far wall from the door. "But thank you."

"Of course. You two rest up," Ginger nodded. "Good night."

"Good night, thank you," Blake said back as Ginger left and shut their door. Blake let out a sigh as if the weight of having to act her way through dinner had finally been lifted from her shoulders. She looked at Ilia. "Well, we have a place to sleep."

Ilia nodded, looking around at the unimpressive room, shuffling her feet on the beige carpet. There was a lamp on a nightstand next to the bed, a small chest of drawers nearby, and a closet. "Yeah." Ilia took a breath. "I'm still a little nervous."

"Why?" Blake asked her as she took her jacket off.

"We're staying in a Human's house," Ilia explained. "I've never lived in the same building as a Human. It just feels..." Ilia couldn't find the words.

"You have, though," Blake pointed out.

Ilia knitted her brows at Blake. "When?"

"If you count the airship as a building, that is," Blake let her eyes wander away as she sat on the bed. It squeaked beneath her weight.

Ilia kept looking at her until she understood what Blake meant. "You mean Weiss," she concluded.

Blake nodded, leaning her elbows on her knees and looking down. "This is so crazy. We kidnapped her just a few days ago, and now she's giving us money to rebuild our lives."

Ilia came over and sat next to Blake, taking a couple slow breaths and rubbing her nose with the back of her hand. Her lips were pursed. After a few seconds, she lifted her head to look at her girlfriend. "Do you think we'll be okay?"

Blake lifted her head to look back at her. Ilia sounded more concerned now than she had been this entire journey from the hospital to this farm house. "We'll be okay," Blake assured her. She had no way of knowing if they would be okay, but they had means of getting help, so long as Weiss kept calling them.

Thinking of Weiss by name made Blake feel like a weight was back on her shoulders, and she visibly got smaller as she pulled her legs together and tucked her elbows to her sides.

Ilia noticed and sighed. "Do you still feel guilty?"

"Very," Blake answered. Ever since Weiss called, Blake couldn't get over how much she had put Weiss through, and yet the Human girl was willing to not only forgive them but to help them recover their livelihood. Blake felt she didn't deserve it. She had been grappling with that feeling for a while now.

"Don't worry, okay?" Ilia said, putting a hand on Blake's shoulder. "In the long run, I think we helped Weiss."

Blake looked at her, confused. "How?"

Ilia opened her mouth, but she struggled to answer. She glanced to the side for a moment. "Well...because of this experience, she'll want to help Faunus more while fighting the White Fang?" She was far from certain about her words.

"She told us she was going to help Faunus anyway once she inherited the SDC," Blake pointed out. "I mean, I dragged her through so much, and it all was unnecessary."

"It wasn't your choice," Ilia reminded her. "It was Adam's idea."

Blake's face heated up with anger, which quickly faded when the image of Adam raising his sword above his head and about to bring it down upon her came to mind. Blake felt a wave of fear, a kind of fear unlike anything she'd felt before. It stuck with her like a scar—the moment she realized Adam's true monstrous nature.

She didn't want revenge on him. She hoped she'd never see him again.

"I shouldn't have brought him up," Ilia said after seeing Blake's face redden. "I'm sorry."

Blake shook her head, just beginning to remember her past romantic interest in Adam. She felt physically sickened. "Ilia?"

"Yeah?" The chameleon Faunus asked.

Blake looked at her, her eyebrows angled in flustration. "Promise me you won't change into...a monster like Adam did?"

Ilia's jaw dropped, seemingly a little hurt that Blake was concerned that she might become as bad as Adam. Blake knew deep down that Ilia would never stoop to Adam's levels, but that didn't stop her from needing reassurance.

"I'll stand by your side no matter what," Ilia promised, wrapping an arm around Blake's shoulders. "I'll never become what he became."

"You promise?" Blake asked, her voice light and fragile in a way Ilia had seldom ever heard.

Ilia nodded with certainty. "I promise."

Blake looked at Ilia for a moment, then nodded and leaned toward her, lying her head on Ilia's shoulder. "Okay, thank you."

Ilia smiled, resting her cheek on the top of Blake's head for a moment. "No prob."

Blake enjoyed being able to rely on Ilia. Simply having a shoulder to lean on was a great feeling. For the hundredth time, Blake realized how surreal it felt to be romantically involved with Ilia after years of friendship. She felt there were no longer boundaries in terms of how much trust she could invest in Ilia. Of course she had always trusted her, but now she could trust her to hold her when she needed it, or kiss her when she asked.

After years with her, it felt great to finally be  _with_ her.

"I need to help change your bandages."

Blake was still for a moment, then sighed. Ilia had offered earlier, and Blake had been subconsciously waiting ever since. She sat up and looked at her girlfriend. "Alright," she said, her eyebrows furrowed.

Ilia nodded, unable to keep herself from chuckling from her nerves. "I'll try to do it right," she said, eyeing Blake's bandaged arm.

"Thank you," Blake said. She got up and retrieved their backpack, moving slowly to reflect the tiredness that was beginning to set in. She brought it back to the bed and unzipped it, pulling out the first aid kit.

"What should I do first?" Ilia asked.

Blake stared at the kit, feeling a chill. "Do my ear first. Just to get it over with," her voice was heavy and dreadful. She did not feel ready to have her half-cat-ear messed with. It had been sensitive and would smart at the slightest involuntary movement. Now it was about to be freed, and...Blake trusted Ilia, but she knew for a fact her chameleon Faunus girlfriend did not have a gentle nature. Ilia was going to try, but Blake was expecting some definite wincing and cringing.

Ilia clicked the two hinges on the first aid kit open and got the new roll of gauze and medical tape out. She sat the kit to the side and looked Blake's way. "Maybe you should kneel down so I can reach it?"

Blake nodded in agreement. Despite the uneasiness in her stomach, she tried to be funny. "Why? Because you're short?" She asked.

"Yes," Ilia agreed, trying to seem like she didn't pick up on the humor, but she was holding back a laugh.

Blake stood from the bed and got onto her knees in front of Ilia, facing her. Ilia smiled reassuringly at Blake, who forced a smile back. Ilia then turned her eyes to Blake's ear. She gingerly reached her hand to it and ran her thumb over the bandages as softly as possible. Blake closed her eyes, expecting something to sting, but she didn't feel it yet. She felt the vague sensation of touch through the gauze.

"Does it hurt?" Ilia asked.

"Not yet," Blake said. She looked up at Ilia and gave her the nicest smile she could produce. "Don't worry about it hurting, okay? I'll be fine."

"I don't want to hurt you," Ilia protested.

"I can handle it," Blake said, matter of fact. "I can handle getting my bandages changed if I could handle what caused me to need them."

Ilia sighed and nodded. Ilia felt her stomach turn at Blake saying she "handled" her near-death experience. She didn't handle anything. She'd be dead if not for Weiss.

Did she really need to start thinking about Weiss, again?

"You can go ahead," Blake said, her eyes closed.

Before she started the procedure, Ilia leaned forward and kissed Blake's nose. Blake grinned, keeping her eyes closed.  _Blake is so gorgeous,_  Ilia thought. _Please smile like that more._

_Thank you, Weiss. Thank you thank you._

Ilia looked back up at Blake's ear and decided to stop stalling. "Here goes," she said before finding the end piece of medical tape and beginning to peel it away.

Blake's breath hitched and stopped at the feeling of Ilia tugging at her injured ear. Behind her pursed lips, Blake gritted her teeth.

Ilia completely peeled away the medical tape and began to unwrap the gauze. She went slowly, desperately trying not to hurt Blake despite knowing deep down she would. All she could do was try to do it right so Blake could eventually heal.

She unwrapped two layers, then reached the third and seemingly final layer, which was stained with red and maroon. Blake began to inhale sharply as Ilia began to remove the last layer. She looked as Blake's ear was revealed, and she felt sickened at the sight.

The hacked ends of the ear were clotted over with ugly scabs and clods of hardened blood. The edge on which the rest of Blake's ear once was was jagged like the edge of a broken mirror. It no longer came to a point like her other ear. There were three points now; two points on the edges and one in the middle next to a dip in the cartilage. The short hairs on the back of the maimed ear were caked in blood.

Blake was squeezing her eyes shut, looking pale. "Ilia?" she said.

"Yeah?" Ilia asked, looked down at Blake's wrinkled face of discomfort.

"How bad is it?" Blake asked.

Ilia stared at her, not wanting to state her true opinion, but finding no other choice. "Blake, it...it looks bad right now." Ilia looked back at her ear, trying to picture it once it healed. "But once it gets better, I think it will look beautiful."

Blake chuckled through her pain. "That's sweet, but it's a chopped-up ear. It won't ever look good."

"It will," Ilia promised. Ilia imagined Blake's ear being on display like this after it had healed completely. To some it might seem unsightly, but Ilia would find it endearing. Blake was brave and had the scars to prove it, even though Ilia would rather her never get another scar again.

Ilia removed the old bandages completely, setting them aside. She then grabbed the new gauze and unrolled a bit of it. "Okay, this is probably going to hurt."

"You need to put the medicine on it first," Blake reminded her.

Ilia's heart sank. "Oh, yeah." She looked back at the first aid kit and opened it, retrieving the anti-infection cream. She realized she would have to  _touch_ Blake's wounds. "I...should wash my hands," she murmured, grabbing a tiny bottle of hand sanitizer and emptying a bit in her hand.

"Never become a nurse, Ilia," Blake teased through stilted breaths.

"Way to crush my dreams," Ilia countered with a chuckle. She took the opportunity to offer some humor, just to liven up the tense atmosphere around them. "I can always pursue my second choice job."

"And what's that?" Blake asked.

"Singer, of course," Ilia answered with a smirk.

Blake scoffed and laughed, still with her left eye closed from the discomfort. "You can sing?"

"Oh, I can sing," Ilia nodded with exaggerated certainty.

"Prove it," Blake taunted.

Ilia finished sanitizing her hands and grabbed the antibiotic ointment and gauze. She was holding back a laugh. "Prepare to be blown away by my amazing singing voice."

"I'm ready," Blake nodded.

Ilia inhaled dramatically, held her breath for a few seconds, then...she moaned like a hippo. On purpose. "UUUUUUGNNNNNNHHH."

Blake winced and laughed, slugging Ilia in the knee. "And I thought you were actually going to sing me a love song."

"Is that not what I did?" Ilia asked, laughing hard. She spread some of the medicine on a piece of gauze, looked back at Blake's ear. "Hey, I'm just gonna go ahead and and..." she wanted to get it over with quickly, so she immediately reached up to Blake's ear. Blake hissed at the contact, gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut. Ilia, feeling even sicker, maintained her focus enough to cover the whole wound with medicine. The gauze being between her hand and Blake's ear did not prevent the realization of exactly what she was doing. She could feel the jagged edges through the gauze.

"It hurts really bad," Blake admitted with short breaths.

"I'm sorry," Ilia said, her eyes narrow as she did her best to get through with applying the medicine. Once she felt she had done a sufficient job, she pulled away, allowing Blake to exhale a bit. Ilia, against her conscious, looked down at the gauze in her hand. It was covered in blood, scab matter and excess hair and skin. Ilia had to close her eyes and force herself not to vomit.

"I'm not enjoying this," Blake said with a sad chuckle.

Ilia shook her head and hummed in agreement. "At least I can wrap it back up now." She set the cloth to the side along with the rest of the disposed bandaging. From the first aid kit, she pulled out a box of burn dressings, each about the size of a playing card. She pulled one from the box and pealed it from its backing. "Okay, ready?"

"No, but go ahead," Blake huffed a laugh.

Ilia's heart sank, hoping she wasn't upsetting Blake. She had already hurt her enough since they began this process, but Ilia knew this was only the beginning. She swallowed her worry for the moment so she could focus on applying the dressing correctly. She applied it onto Blake's ear, folding over the rest of the dressing on the front and back sides. Blake hummed in displeasure, but her shoulders began to relax a bit at the feeling of her ear being covered again.

Ilia grabbed the roll of gauze and wrapped it around Blake's ear three times before taping the end down. It did not look nearly as professionally done as the previous bandaging job, but she felt she did okay. "How does it feel?" Ilia asked.

"Okay," Blake said. She sighed and smiled. "That was no fun at all."

"And we gotta do more," Ilia chuckled in return, looking down at Blake's arm.

"Yay," Blake groaned, moving her left arm slightly.

"It'll be okay," Ilia reassured her with no amount of certainty. It would be okay, if not painful and unpleasant.

"I know," Blake sighed. "Thank you again for doing this."

"Of course," Ilia nodded, holding the roll of gauze in her hand. She felt her cheeks warm a bit as she realized what she needed to ask of Blake. She couldn't help but show an awkward smile. "Think you could take your shirt off so I can..."

Blake smiled lopsidedly, raising her eyebrows. "Oh, really?"

Ilia scoffed and flicked her finger at Blake's nose. "I'm doin' my job, now take your shirt off."

Blake rolled her eyes and rubbed where Ilia had flicked her. "I'm teasing."

"It's mean to tease," Ilia rebutted. "Now take off your shirt so I can heal you."

Blake stifled a laugh and nodded. "Alright, got it." She grabbed the bottom hem of her t-shirt with her right arm and did her best to lift it off without using her left arm. Ilia decided to help when she saw how Blake was struggling. Blake's shirt eventually came off her head, and Ilia pulled it off her left arm and set in on the ground. Blake's bandages were fully revealed, besides what was obstructed by the black bra strap over her shoulder...

"Uh, Blake?" Ilia asked, still red in the face.

"Yeah, I know," Blake nodded with acceptance. Her bra would need to be out of the way, or else her bandages couldn't be changed.

Ilia, against every instinct, stared at Blake's black bra. "I've never felt so excited yet so awkward in my life."

"Now you know how I felt every time you took your top off around me," Blake joked.

"Yeah...wait, excuse me?" Ilia stammered.

Blake grinned and blushed. "Focus, you have work to do."

"Repeat what you just said?" Ilia asked. If she had heard right, Blake said she got  _excited_ when Ilia changed tops around her? That was...something.

"I said 'focus,'" Blake said.

"Never mind then," Ilia huffed, feeling her forehead heat up along with her cheeks. "Just take your bra off."

"Yes, Ilia," Blake said in a light voice, smiling in a way that told Ilia she was being intentionally and humorously erotic.

"Do not appeal to my sexuality at a time like this, I'm trying to do medicine," Ilia threatened, fully aware of her skin's increasing levels of pink and her mind's increasing desire to drop everything and kiss Blake right away.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Blake said with a laugh, reaching her right arm behind her back. She leaned to her side a bit, trying hard to reach back far enough with one hand to undo the clasp.

"Don't tell me you need my help taking your bra off," Ilia murmured. Of course, she would help if Blake asked.

"No, I got it," Blake said as Ilia heard a  _click_ from behind her girlfriend. She had to cycle through whether it would be proper or not to look at Blake in the half-second before the cat Faunus pulled the garment away. She went the safe route and averted her gaze by looking down at her own legs. They were more red than pink now.

Blake chuckled at Ilia's sheepish behavior and cherry red complexion, but she knew what Ilia had to do. Blake had a bad cut on her shoulder and a bruise on her forearm that needed attention. Blake held her right arm over her chest, probably not because she was embarrassed, but because she wanted to help Ilia feel less anxious. "Haven't you seen me naked before?" Blake asked her.

"I never allowed myself to look," Ilia admitted, remembering back to the rare times Blake would change clothes in their room. "I felt it would just be...I don't know, I didn't want to make myself feel worse, I guess."

Blake's expression lost some vitality. "Worse how?"

Ilia's mouth hung open as she allowed herself a glance at Blake's obstructed bust. "I figured if I looked at your body, I'd just feel worse about what I was missing out on because I was never brave enough to tell you my feelings." Ilia scratched her neck out of nervousness. "It sounds really dumb, but that's how I thought of it."

Blake nodded in understanding, but then smiled. "Well, the only reason you're missing out on it now is because you're so nervous."

Ilia smiled and laughed, shaking her head. "I want to finish replacing your bandages first." Blake's current bandages were wrapped around her forearm and around her shoulder, going under her arm and over her shoulder. They would probably be easier to change since Ilia wasn't dealing with something so small and sensitive like Blake's ear, but it would definitely still hurt her.

"You know I don't mind if you look, right?" Blake inquired.

"I know you don't mind, I just...it's all in my head," Ilia admitted. She  _really_ wanted to look, but she had spent so long telling herself not to, it wasn't as easy as just, well, looking.

"Hey," In a single motion, Blake moved her hand from her chest to Ilia's cheek, forcing Ilia to look at her. At first, Ilia looked solely at Blake's face, but the way Blake looked back at her combined with the unusual situation, Ilia gave in to the urge to look down.

Blake chuckled, still with her hand on Ilia's cheek. "I trust you, okay?"

Ilia took a few seconds to internally debate her next move, but she figured if Blake was explicitly allowing her to look, she might as well. She looked down, tensely taking in a part of Blake she never allowed herself to see. Blake's chest somehow shared the same intangible beauty as the rest of her. In a way, she wasn't surprised at that. What honestly engrossed her the most at the moment was getting a close look at a pair of boobs other than her own. There was no better way to describe the feeling. Just..."Cool."

"Did you just call my boobs 'cool?'" Blake scoffed, an incredulous smile on her face.

"Yeah." Ilia nodded, her skin tone slowly transitioning back to its normal shade. "Pretty cool."

Blake laughed harder than she had in a long time. "I'm so glad we ran away together."

"Yeah," Ilia nodded again, her brain not focused on listening at the moment. "Yeah, me too."

"Okay, that's enough for now," Blake grinned as she pulled her arm in front of herself again. "You have work to do."

An annoyed feeling instantly settling in Ilia's mind. How dare Blake take them away, when Ilia had only had them for a few seconds?! "Can I look again when I finish changing your bandages?" Ilia asked, dead serious.

"The more you look, the less special it gets," Blake warned.

"It'll never not be special," Ilia admitted.

"Aww," Blake hummed. "You're sweet."

"Thanks," Ilia sighed, trying to clear her head. As much as she wanted to linger on what she had just seen, she tried to return to the objective. "I gotta do this. Again, I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"I'll be okay," Blake reminded her again.

Ilia once again attempted to remove the bandages, apply the medicine, and then try to replicate the bandage job the hospital doctors had done. It was not easy, both because of how unsettling Blake's injuries were, and because of how much gauze she had to use. Blake's shoulder was in especially bad shape, still a recess in her skin that would certainly one day become a prominent scar. But Ilia did her best, and Blake could tell.

Blake saw how painstaking the process was for Ilia, and despite her own winces from the pangs of discomfort and pain, Blake couldn't help but feel deep thankfulness for her friend-turned-girlfriend. Ilia cared about her. She always had.

Blake realized how, for years, Ilia was her only true ally.

Ilia put the finishing touches on Blake's bandages and sighed. "Okay," she murmured. "Now you can-" before she could breathe another word, Blake straightened up her posture and encircled Ilia's neck with her arms. Their lips met as they embraced, Blake not shy about pressing her chest against Ilia. Their lips overlapped with Ilia's lower lip between Blake's. It was the most emotional kiss Blake had shared with Ilia, and the longest. Ilia's lips were just so small and soft.

_Ilia's not the only one who's been missing out on something all these years,_ Blake thought. She delighted in the small hum that escaped Ilia's throat.

They began to part, their lips separating slowly, but to Blake's surprise and satisfaction, Ilia didn't let her back up any further. The chameleon Faunus wrapped her arms around Blake's bare shoulders and pulled her close once again, reuniting them in another kiss. Blake hummed at the feeling of Ilia taking a bit of control, holding her shoulders close. Blake liked the fact she could rely on Ilia as well as be relied on when it came to romantic exchanges. Neither of them would shy away from it.

Their lips were separating again, but neither girl went in for a third kiss. Neither of them had a clue how much time had passed, but that didn't matter. Neither pair of eyes opened until a few seconds later when they looked at one another.

"Holy shit," Ilia murmured.

Blake exhaled through her nose and smiled, chuckling a bit. "You went so long without swearing."

"Fuck," Ilia affirmed, rubbing one eye while glancing back down at Blake's chest with the other. "Please kiss me again," she deadpanned.

"Why don't you kiss me?" Blake asked, leaning to the side a bit, trying to seem flirty.

Ilia would have kissed her, but they were interrupted by their Scroll going off. They both snapped out of their impassioned state to look over at the backpack, which sat to Ilia's left on the bed. The same digital jingle from earlier played.

With a simple ringtone, their focus turned away from each other, and turned towards Weiss Schnee.


	19. Part III - Chapter 19: Returned to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake, Ilia, and Weiss' journey apart, and back together, continues...

**Chapter 19: Returned to Me**

Weiss had never felt so relieved to be home. Not because she was happy to be home per se; she was more relieved by her newfound access to the CCT system once again.

The airship had flown over a large crowd of media members outside the Schnee Manor gates, so Weiss did not have to deal with them again like she had at the hospital. Instead, the airship flew over the mansion, and Weiss took a long look at the mammoth white and blue building. The two large arced windows on the front were the manor's defining features, with about a dozen more smaller windows strewn along four stories. The garden which lay dormant and lifeless in the winter air framed a pathway from the front grand entrance to the fountain and reflecting pools. Beyond that was the ten meter high stone fence, forming the three sides of a rectangle with the missing forth side behind the mansion, where the airship would soon land in front of the family's private hangar.

Weiss felt a familiar feeling settle in her chest as the airship descended upon the lot. It was cold and not in the same way as the outside air. It felt like...absence. A vacuum. Too familiar.

Weiss was still sitting on the couch when the aircraft touched down. Winter had to catch her attention by brandishing a white coat, holding it out to Weiss. "You're home."

Weiss looked up at her sister, who seemed neither authoritative nor sisterly. She seemed tired from the journey and the days searching for Weiss. The younger Schnee noticed how her sister said Weiss was home, as opposed to  _they both_ were home.

Weiss stood and put the coat on, tucking the note from Blake and Ilia into the inner pocket, then after a second's thought, she moved the note from there to her shorts pocket. She didn't want to accidentally leave it in the coat and then risk someone in the laundry room finding it.

Winter opened the exit and stepped out. Weiss followed her, plodding down the stairs thud after thud. Her knees hurt from being sedentary for the past few hours. She wanted to reach her bed as soon a possible.

The sharp cold air hit her face, which shocked her a bit. She was used to the cold, but her time in the Mistral forests made her forget how it felt. Even the chilly nights in the woods didn't compare to the harsh Atlas winter. All that was missing was the snow; the grounds crew must have hauled it all away. Father always hated the sight of snow on his property unless it was the company emblem.

The feeling of absence soon deepened when Weiss realized that she would come face-to-face with her father. She would have to explain her actions that night at the Acronon, probably both so Father would get a grasp of it, and also so the family's PR team could relay a statement to the press. Weiss was not ready to talk to him. She just wanted to go to her room and stay there, take a shower and a nap. No, before all of that, she wanted to call Blake and Ilia. She wanted that more than anything, as soon as possible.

"What are you going to tell Father?" Winter asked Weiss as they walked side-by-side.

Weiss shook her head, rubbing her nose. "The truth."

"What version of the truth?" Winter asked.

Weiss winced at hearing that. It was one of Father's favorite figures of speech. "The true version," she answered.

"Don't you think he'll react poorly?" Winter asked.

"He will no matter what I say," Weiss deadpanned as they neared the back entrance to the mansion.

Winter hummed in displeasure, but she did not say anything to doubt Weiss' expectation. They made their way up the white granite staircase towards the tall double doors which were held open by manor staff.

"We're so glad to see you back home safe!" The woman holding open the left door said. She was a pale brunette about Winter's age. Leanna, Weiss remembered the housekeeper's name. She vacuumed the halls daily, sometimes twice, and would often dance while doing so.

"We were all beginning to fear the worst until the news broke a couple days ago," said the middle aged man on the right with grayish-brown skin and not a hair on his head. Weiss remembered him as Vance, the guy who always cleaned the libraries and read the books when no one was around.

"Thank you," Weiss nodded to them both. It was times like this Weiss wished the work staff weren't so busy. They were all such nice people, Weiss thought she could make friends with them if they had more free time. Of course, they were only here to work, and no one ever stuck around after clocking out. Weiss was fondly regarded among the staff, but they had lives outside the manor. She couldn't say the same for herself.

Weiss had been expecting a bigger welcome, not because she wanted one (she really didn't), but her Father always went to great lengths like that for her to feel special. But the only staff members present were the two at the doors, and once Weiss and Winter had entered, they simply took the sisters' coats and went on their way, leaving the Schnees alone in the large corridor.

Winter hummed in confusion as the housekeepers left. "I expected them to direct you to Father."

"Me too," Weiss murmured, looking around at the long white walls and blue carpeted floors, chandeliers hanging from the roof at ten meter increments. "Perhaps he's out right now." The idea that her father might not have even been home for her homecoming was disconcerting, although she wouldn't feel that surprised. Jacques Schnee was always busy.

Winter scoffed, beginning down the hall towards the left. "As if he had better things to deal with than welcoming his daughter home from her kidnapping."

Weiss followed her, realizing that Winter had entered into her notorious anti-Jacques phase. She would often vent her frustrations about Father to Weiss when they were alone. Weiss never felt she should participate herself. Incidentally, Weiss made a realization, and she changed the subject. "What about Mother?"

Winter went quiet for a moment, her shoulders slumping a bit. "I'm...I'm sure we could find her. Somewhere."

Weiss felt a lump in her throat. Her mother must have been stressed out of her mind over the past few days. There was no telling how much she had been drinking since Weiss' disappearance. Weiss hoped she was okay now.

They began up the staircase at the end of the hall, heading for the third floor so Weiss could go to her room. Weiss didn't even have to ask. They reached the third floor and walked to Weiss' bedroom door. They lingered outside her room for a moment to say their temporary goodbyes. Winter told her she would be staying in the mansion for the night in order to be present if Weiss needed her. Having Winter around for at least one more day was exactly what Weiss needed to avoid going into complete isolation mode right from the start. Winter said a goodbye and gave Weiss a hug. "I love you," Winter told her as they parted.

"I love you, too," Weiss said back. Winter was the only member of Weiss' family who regularly reminded her that she was loved. It was bitter-sweet.

Winter went on her way to her old bedroom as Weiss entered her own. It was just as she had left it, well, after being touched up by housekeeping, of course. Her bed was perfectly made, the curtains symmetrical and straight, the floors spotless. Weiss immediately ruined it all by kicking her shoes off and flopping onto the bed face-first. The cushions smelled of the usual lavender.

Weiss was home. And she felt trapped, again.

She got up, relieved her body of her clothes (while making sure to put the note from Blake and Ilia into a drawer in her dresser) and went to the bathroom. For the first time since her timed shower on the White Fang airship, Weiss bathed, this time in her 360 degree luxury shower. This was one aspect of finally coming home that Weiss was definitely happy about.

She eventually emerged from the bathroom with a towel around her torso and another around her hair. She would usually get dressed after a shower as she would usually take one every morning, but for now she just went straight back to her bed, not caring about sitting on it in her damp towel. She took a moment to relax, to enjoy feeling completely clean and in complete privacy. Being alone usually bothered her, and it would soon for certain, but being alone for now felt incredibly cathartic. She felt emboldened enough to get up and toss away her body towel, walking back to the bathroom naked. She would never roam around her quarters in such a state despite her ever present ability to do so. She always felt inclined to have something covering herself because of vanity or whatever. Right now, though, she just wanted to enjoy her newfound freedom that she felt she took for granted before her kidnapping.

She brushed her teeth and put on some spray deodorant. She eyed her makeup drawer, pondering whether she should bother. She decided against it. For once she did not care about being presentable. Her face was dotted with the faintest of freckles and pimples from her extended hiatus from her skin care routine. Her arms and legs felt prickly from stubble. It wasn't visible (a perk to having white hair), but it was annoying. Still, Weiss did not have the motivation to shave. She had already showered anyway. For the moment, she just stared at herself in the mirror, the most natural she had even seen herself. She didn't look like the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. She didn't look like she came from the wealthiest family on Remnant. She wished all of that were true.

Weiss stared into her own eyes, darkened semicircles lining them on the bottom. She wanted to go take a nap, but the thought of calling Blake and Ilia as soon as possible kept her from feeling tired.

Weiss realized then that she didn't have a Scroll. Her personal Scroll was probably lost during her kidnapping. For now, the only access she had to the CCT system was a CCT kiosk somewhere in the manor, which would not give her the necessary privacy she needed to correspond with her Faunus friends. She thought about going to Winter and asking to borrow hers again, but she figured she shouldn't bother her. Winter was probably resting.

That left Weiss with no way of getting a hold of Blake and Ilia, and she let out an exasperated sigh. She felt the feeling set in completely. Loneliness. No one to keep her company except for her reflection.

"You should run away," Weiss said to her reflection. At times like this, she made a habit of talking to herself. It might not have been the proper or...sane thing to do, but it helped lessen the weight of her gloom. "Start over, like they have."

Weiss had to admit she didn't seem convincing. She wanted to do something else, she always had, but she did not have the means or the bravery to do it. She fantasized about running away, but she feared it as well. And now that she knew her disappearing became Remnant's biggest news story, there was no way to run away without incurring another planet-wide search.

"You could go find them, though," she told herself, stepping away from the mirror a bit to get a look at her naked body. If she could list out her insecurities about her appearance, she'd need a whole notebook. She never felt perfect even though everyone told her she was. "If you found them, you could live with them, get to know them better, start another life. See the real world. Have real friends. Maybe..." Weiss stopped herself, realizing what she was about to say, but she reminded herself that it couldn't happen. "No. Blake and Ilia are together. We'd just be friends."

She was snapped out of her intrapersonal conversion by a knocking at her door. "Miss Schnee?"

Weiss recognized the voice, low and friendly if not a bit cold. She had met him a few times before, but she hadn't expected him to show up. "General Ironwood?" Weiss asked.

"Yes. May I speak with you?" He asked through her door.

"Uhhh," Weiss hesitated, beginning to scramble from the bathroom to her closet. "In a moment."

"Very well, no rush," he called. Weiss hurried to put something decent on. She found a dress she often wore to more casual gatherings in her walk-in closet and was about to put it on before realizing she needed underwear. With a bitter slight of humor, she remembered back to the White Fang vessel and when she had walked from her cell to the showers with her panties stuffed down her dress instead of around her hips.  _Doing that is no longer necessary,_ she told herself. She put on some underwear and a bra, and then the dress. She decided to forego footwear and went to answer the door.

Sure enough, the general stood there, along with Klein. Weiss smiled at seeing her balding freckled butler and couldn't help but hug him. "It's so good to see you, Klein."

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you safe," Klein said back, encircling her back with his arms. "I cannot begin to express how worried I was."

They parted, and Weiss smiled with a sigh. "Well, I'm here now." She turned to look at the much taller man to Klein's left, who stood respectfully with his arms behind his back. "General," she greeted, extending a hand.

He bowed his head slightly and shook her hand. "I'm glad you are in good health after what you went through,"

"Well, I got some cuts and bruises, but I'm alright now," Weiss confirmed.

"That's good to hear," the general nodded. "I'm sorry to come to you with this so soon after your return, but Atlas' investigation into your disappearance isn't over. I'd like to ask if you could answer a few questions about what happened."

Now was the time. Weiss would have to come clean about what happened. She realized she wasn't ready for an interview like this, but she decided she might as well get it over with. In fact, she told herself the sooner she handled all the interviews and whatnot, the sooner she could be left alone to make the call to Blake and Ilia.

But for now, she agreed to answer some questions, and so she followed the general and Klein from her room to a second floor conference room. Waiting there were two Atlas military officers whom Weiss didn't recognize. They greeted her cordially and offered her a seat, and then the questions came, and she told them the truth. The girl at the dinner (though she omitted Blake's name), going to the roof, a day-by-day saga of her captivity and her escape. She mentioned two Faunus who helped her escape but did not say their names. She even claimed they never told her their names because "they didn't want me or anyone to know who they were." Satisfyingly enough, the investigators seemed to buy it.

After the interview, Weiss was allowed to return to her quarters, only to run into the last person she wanted to see at that moment: her younger brother Whitley.

"Sister," Whitley greeted, his eyebrows high and grin wide. He wore his usual vest over a dress shirt. He always dressed like a half-grown businessman regardless of the occasion. "I'm delighted to see you again."

Weiss' young sibling usually got on her nerves quickly, but she afforded a smile and nod. "Thank you. It's good to see you as well."

"I cannot begin to imagine the horrors you encountered," a disdainful sneer crossed his face. "Being held hostage by those mongrels."

A pang of offense struck Weiss' chest, but she chose to ignore it. "Well, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle, obviously." She afforded herself a smug smile. "Here I am, no worse for wear."

"The SDC is in good hands," Whitley chuckled in response, thought the trace of envy in his voice was unmistakable. He took a step to the side and gestured toward Weiss' room. "I imagine you need some rest. Don't let me keep you."

"Thank you," she nodded, only sparing a quick look at his face before walking past toward her room. Every interaction with Whitley felt like a confrontation. Weiss was glad he cut this one short.

Now she was back in her room, once again alone. She figured it had been an hour since Ironwood had first knocked on her door. All she had left to await was the imminent call from her father. Instead of worry about it until he summoned her, Weiss decided to get in bed. If there was one thing she wanted besides talking to Blake and Ilia right now, it was some sleep. She took her dress and bra off and got under her covers. Weiss practically fell asleep the moment she made contact with the bedding.


	20. Part III - Chapter 20: When You Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation between Weiss and her father arrives...

**Chapter 20: When You Left**

Blake and Ilia looked at each other, Blake holding the ringing Scroll in her hand. "You ready?" she asked.

Ilia nodded, staring down at the scroll. They sat on the bed cross-legged, facing one another. "Yeah," Ilia said, chuckling. "You know you're still topless, right?"

"She can't see us," Blake joked. "Do you wanna say hi first?"

Ilia shook her head. "You can."

Blake nodded and tapped the green button to answer the call. She hesitated before speaking. "Hello, Weiss?"

"Actually," a voice responded. It was not Weiss', and Blake and Ilia were instantly on high alert. "This is her sister. I have a few questions to ask."

* * *

Weiss wasn't sure how long she slept, but it felt like no more than five minutes. A knocking on the door made her jolt awake, causing her to groan in displeasure. "Wha?" She murmured, not loud enough for whoever was knocking to hear.

"Weiss, dear?" Klein called from outside her room. "Your father wishes to see you, as soon as possible."

That was enough to rouse Weiss completely from her nap. She sat up, looking toward the door. She was about to say something, though she wasn't sure what, but she composed herself before responding. "Tell him I'll be right there." She noticed the way her own voice dipped in pitch. She sounded as apprehensive as she felt.

"Of course. Do be quick, though," Klein said. "He was very clear in that he wanted to see you  _now_."

Weiss sighed, pushing her way out of bed. Anytime her father wanted to "see her  _now,_ " the ensuing conversation was never fun. "I'll be quick," she said.

"Very well," Klein said. "I will be in my quarters if you need to find me."

"Thank you, Klein," Weiss said as she listened to the sound of his footsteps fade off down the hallway. She stretched her arms over her head for a moment and groaned. She knew this conversation was coming, but she had still hoped she could somehow avoid it. She started to put her clothes back on, trying to be quick even though it never mattered how quickly she answered a summons from her father. He would scold her for not getting there sooner either way. She put on the same bra and dress from earlier, then found a pair of high heels.

She exited her room and began her way down the empty hallway, her footsteps echoing off the walls. Her hands were folded in front of her as she reminded herself to maintain a "professional" posture around her father.  _Hopefully this goes by fast,_  she thought.

She ascended a staircase and found her way to her father's office, were he spent most of his time at home. She knocked on the white door and waited for him to invite her in, but she heard no response. After maybe a minute of waiting, she knocked again. She heard him this time. "Enter," he called.

Weiss opened the door as quietly as possible and stepped in. She turned to close the door, turning the knob so the lock wouldn't click. Weiss didn't know why she did her best not to make noise when around her father. She just had the urge. She turned around and met his eyes. His brow was furrowed as her sat at his desk, elbows rested on the tabletop, his joined hands obscuring his mouth. Weiss took a few steps forward but chose not to sit down. "Father," she greeted, feeling her head lower.

"Weiss," he spoke, his voice low. "I'm glad to see you're okay after what you went through." He moved his arms so they were now resting on the desk. He leaned back in his seat.

"Thank you," Weiss nodded, avoiding his gaze. She felt surprised that she hadn't been reprimanded for "taking so long" or something like that. Her eyes scanned over the books and awards on the shelves to both sides of her father's desk.

Jacques Schnee stood to his feet, assuming his height advantage over Weiss. He stepped around his desk and stood in front of her. "It is my understanding that you have already spoken to General Ironwood about what transpired that night at the Acronon."

The familiar pang of dread that Weiss had been expecting struck her, causing a burning sensation in her stomach. She continued to avoid eye contact. "I have," she confirmed, certain of what was to come. There were no questions of what the White Fang did, or what Weiss went through to make it back home. All her father was concerned about was what Weiss did do get herself into trouble.

"I assume you have figured out how big of a deal your disappearance was," he said, holding his hands behind his back as he leaned against his desk. "Not a person on Remnant has been able to avoid the news about you."

Weiss nodded. Her instinct was to apologize, but she instead nodded in agreement. "I figured it would have been a big deal, because I am of such a high standing in society."

"Indeed," Jacques Schnee agreed, standing up from leaning on his desk. "Which leads me to the question that everyone has been asking: how were they able to take you so easily?" He stepped toward her slightly.

Weiss felt the urge to step back. She did not want to answer truthfully, but after having to tell the half-truth to Ironwood and his Atlesian investigators, there was no point in avoidance. One way or another, her father would learn of the true reason she ended up on the roof of the Acronon.

"Well?" her father asked. "Reports from witnesses said you  _left_ the dinner." He looked of for a moment. "Now what were my specific instructions for you on that night?"

Weiss sighed silently, the dread in her chest only growing heavier. "To not leave," she answered.

"And yet, you did. You disobeyed my specific commands." He sighed, rubbing his eye, then looked right at her. "And where did that get you? Where did disobeying me get you?"

Weiss gritted her teeth behind closed lips, her father's condescension grating on her nerves. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" he asked, his palm facing up. "You were seen heading upstairs. You were taken from the  _roof_  of the building.  _The roof._ " Jacques stepped forward again, and Weiss felt like she couldn't step away. What was coming was unavoidable. "What led you to think going to the roof of a hotel while it was  _snowing_  was worth disobeying me?"

Weiss remembered back to meeting Blake at the dinner at the Acronon and how she had charmed her. Thinking about that night brought a bit of anger back at how Blake had used her, but her memory of all the subsequent events only made her feel sad.

"Answer me," her father commanded.

Weiss opened her mouth, but it took a while before she could fashion her thoughts into words. "Okay, this is going to sound outrageous-"

"I'm certain of that," her father interrupted, his eyes rolling.

Weiss shook her head, holding back her frustration. She felt her face heat up, despite how cold it was in the office. She quickly realized how much harder it was to tell her father about the events that took place at the hotel than telling Winter had been. She certainly hadn't felt this uneasy. "Well, it can be lonely here, and there was no one at that dinner even close to my age."

"That dinner wasn't a social event," her father told her. "If you're worried about making friends, then you're not worried about the company."

"Well, at the moment, I was worried about friends, so when one of the girls from the wait staff talked to me, we...we wanted to hang out." Weiss felt it would be a bit easier to tell this story if she kept the romance aspect of her meeting Blake out of it.

"On the roof?" her father asked. "You disobeyed me because you wanted to get to know a waitress on the roof of the hotel?" He covered his face with his hand, exhaling audibly. "This is what led to the single worst period of financial decline this company has seen in years?"

Weiss knitted her eyebrows, feeling too insulted to stay docile. "You were more concerned with financial decline than with your daughter's kidnapping?"

Her father's brow went up, and he turned his head slightly. "Weiss, you are in no position to question me, not after what I had to deal with to keep investors from jumping ship because they thought the heiress to the company was gone."

His words stuck into her like syringes, the realization that her father hadn't been worried about her. Instead, he was more concerned with his company, his money, just like he always was. "But what about what I had to deal with?" Weiss was suddenly hyperaware of what she was doing, because she had never talked back to her father like this. She was aware of her clenched fists, the sweat on her brow and her underarms, how her knees ached from having been locked. "I was kidnapped by the White Fang."

"You would never have been kidnapped had you followed my simple instructions," her father shot back, his voice increasing in intensity. "Weiss, if there is one thing I have taught you, it's taking responsibility, and that is something you most obviously have not picked up on."

"Are you seriously blaming me for being kidnapped?" Weiss stepped back a bit, her feet apart in a defensive stance. "You're blaming me for being kidnapped by terrorists?"

"Who else do I blame?"

"The terrorists!" Weiss yelled, her throat beginning to hurt. She had never been this angry, this  _personally insulted._  She felt her muscles tighten, her frustration turning into adrenaline.

"You watch your tone." He pointed at her. "I am not about to deal with one of your little woe-was-me episodes while I still have massive amounts of work to do to get this company on track again."

"I can't believe you," Weiss' voice became quieter but somehow more intense. She could not speak without her words quivering. "I nearly died, and-"

"And that would have been an even bigger disaster," Jacques proclaimed. "You are the heiress to my company. I can't afford to lose you."

Weiss had tried, so hard, to keep it together, to keep herself from losing her temper so she could get out of this, but she was on her last bit of restraint. The last little bit of hope she had been holding on to, hoping her father would express some form of regret or empathy, had finally died. "Sometimes I wish I hadn't come back, just so you would have to deal with it."

"Weiss Schnee, you are so close to being grounded."

"Grounded? You think I'm intimidated by being grounded?" Restraint was out. If this was what it took to get her point across, and get tonnes of crap off her chest, then she was going to go head first into it. "I was kidnapped and held prisoner by White Fang militants. I was cut under the chin, forced to bathe under supervision, and I had to escape an airship. I had to survive in the Mistral wilderness for days, fighting off Grimm, running from the White Fang. I saw people die...and you think I'm scared of being grounded?"

"Weiss, you have said quite enough," Jacques got in her face, towering over her. "Go to your room and stay there."

"You're the one who's said enough," Weiss said in defiance. "I get kidnapped and you don't even hug me after all the trauma I went through? You...don't even pay my ransom! You don't even consider meeting their demands just to free me!"

"Don't you dare talk back to me," he threatened. "Why would I negotiate with terrorists?"

"Because I was in danger!" Weiss yelled, her voice strained with anger. She threw her hands up with an exasperated sigh. "I'm done. I'm done with all of this." Weiss began to back away. "You're not telling me what to do anymore. Not after being disrespected-"

Jacques hand shot towards her and grabbed her by the collar of her dress. Weiss gasped as he yanked her back towards him. "That's it! You think you're being disrespected?!" He shoved her, sending her to the ground with a yelp. "As if you haven't been disrespecting me ever since you could talk."

Weiss looked up at him, shocked at what he had just done. Her father was a lot of things, but he had never been physical with her. Well, she shouldn't have been surprised considering what had happened between him and Weiss' long-gone mother.

"I will not stand to see you turn into your sister," Jacques declared. "If you do not get up right now and head straight for your room-"

"Don't talk about my sister!" Weiss yelled, tears pushing at her eyelids. "Say whatever you want to me, but don't say a word about Winter." Weiss realized everything Winter had told her, about making decisions for herself, about doing what makes her happy, now made sense on a whole new level.

"Oh, so you are turning into her. I always suspected this." Jacques sighed. "This is why I wanted a son. Somehow I knew my daughters would disappoint me."

Weiss inhaled sharply, but she got to her feet in a flash. She ran up to her father so quickly she bumped into him, sending him stumbling back. "How dare you!" She yelled in his face. "How dare-"

He shoved her again, and this time, she landed on the table in front of one of the chairs. Books and trinkets fell to the floor, while a SDC snowflake model jabbed her in the arm. Weiss yelled and pulled the emblem from her skin, her tears now free-flowing. "Damn you!" She swore, beginning to sob.

"You are to pack your things and get out of my house immediately!" Jacques commanded her. "Henceforth, Whitley is the heir to my company, and you are officially cut off from my fortune. Get out!"

Weiss pushed herself up, gingerly getting back to her feet. She glared daggers into her father's eyes, but she felt a bubbling feeling in her chest. It was something like excitement, or wrathful glee. She couldn't help but laugh at him. "Finally. I thought I might never leave."

"Consider changing your last name," he told her. "I don't want you embarrassing the Schnee company any further."

"Being a Schnee is an embarrassment in itself," Weiss declared with a sneer. Saying that was like breaking a mirror and watching the shattered pieces fall to the ground with satisfaction.

Jacques' face was red with fury. He clenched his fists and extended a finger at her. "Get the hell out of my house, you disgraceful bitch! I should have done this years ago!"

Weiss scoffed at his words, but she gladly turned and began to leave. Before closing the door behind herself, she turned to say one last thing. "And yeah, I guess I am turned into Winter. I always admired her more than you."

"OUT!"

Weiss left, shutting the door. She stood there, leaning against the door for a moment, attempting to slow down and process what just transpired. "Oh my..." she murmured to herself. "That..." she coughed and rubbed her tears away. "That felt amazing."

* * *

This was only the second call they had gotten on their stolen Scroll, and it had already been found out by someone besides Weiss. Not only that, but it was her sister, Winter Schnee. "Please don't hang up," the woman's voice told them. "You are not in any danger."

Ilia, having gotten off the bed and onto her feet, did not believe her. "Blake, hang up," she said, her voice too shaky to keep quiet. Her skin had turned to an agitated orange color, her freckles yellow.

"You can trust me, I am on your side," Winter told them, sounding overly authoritative compared to what she was saying.

Blake stared down at the Scroll, at a loss for words. She heard Ilia tell her to hang up again, but Blake looked up at her companion for a moment before shaking her head. "I want to hear her out."

"Blake, don't be stupid," Ilia whisper-yelled. "She could be tracking us, or something."

"Weiss trusted me enough to tell me what happened," Winter Schnee explained. "She told me that you helped her escape, and that she might have died if not for you. I want to say thank you, first of all."

Blake looked up at Ilia, who still looked uncertain, though her skin tone was back to normal. She hadn't stepped closer since Winter's voice first came out of the Scroll, as if she were scared it might lash out at her. "Of course," Blake answered, suddenly self conscious about being topless, even though, as she had said herself, Winter Schnee couldn't see her. "What exactly did Weiss tell you?"

"She told me everything," Winter answered. "And she told me of her intent to give you financial assistance. Now, while this is a very unusual arrangement, I've chosen to be supportive, so long as I might get to know more about who you two are. Now..." she went silent for a moment. "Besides...your past membership in...a concerning organization, what of your backgrounds? Your educations?"

"We'd like to withhold that kind of information," Blake immediately responded. Ilia looked at her, her expression changing upon realizing Blake was beginning to assume some control over the situation.

"I ask simply because I hope you two can gain employment on your own. I don't want you simply taking my sister's handouts."

"Of course not," Blake answered. "I assure you we can get jobs, but we're not giving away any info like that." Blake nodded to Ilia, who afforded a step closer.

"Understandable," Winter responded. After a pause, they heard her sigh. "Alright, let me explain why I really called." The way her tone of voice changed was as noticeable as a light bulb going out. She sounded less posh and more serious. "You two are former White Fang militants and have broken so many laws you could go to prison for life. This is not a threat, just a warning. I want you two to succeed in starting a new, crime-free life, but I also want to let you know that I will not tolerate any instance of you taking advantage of my sister's kindness. You both mean a lot to her and I will not stand for it if she is betrayed. Understood?"

Blake and Ilia shared another look at each other, both noticing how shaken the other appeared. Blake sighed and looked back down at the Scroll. "We promise. Weiss is our friend. We'd be friends even if she weren't helping us."

"I trust her judgement of you two," Winter said. "Be responsible. I hope I won't ever have to call you two again."

"If you need to, you may do so," Blake offered, which earned her a facepalm from Ilia. Blake was trying to seem transparent. "Anything to maintain your trust in us."

"I will keep that in mind," Winter responded. "I'm sorry to contact you in this manner, but this was necessary. I'm sure Weiss will call you both soon. Be good to her, okay?"

"Yes, Miss Schnee," Blake answered.

"Call me Winter. Goodbye." The connection ended.

Blake let the Scroll fall to the bedding, and she looked over at Ilia, waiting for her reaction.

Ilia groaned as she leaned against the wall by the window. "I'm scared now," she said, crossing her arms. Her eyes were wide, not focusing on any one point for very long. "Why did you say she could call anytime?"

"It'll be okay," Blake assured her, getting up from the bed to put on her shirt. "I want her to trust us, and I...I feel we can trust her. If Weiss trusted her enough to tell her—"

"Or maybe Weiss has already turned on us," Ilia blurted.

Blake turned and shot her a glare just as she was about to put her shirt over her head. "Ilia."

The chameleon Faunus immediately shook her head, putting her hand to her forehead. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"You trust Weiss, right?" Blake asked as she pulled her shirt on, then came over to her.

"I do. I'm just not used to trusting Humans," Ilia explained with a sigh. "And I'm having to trust two of them now. That's a real stretch."

"I know, but it's going to be okay." Blake put a hand on Ilia's shoulder. "Weiss is helping us. We're going to get to Vale and get back on our feet, okay?"

Ilia nodded, unable to suppress a chuckle at realizing Blake's old "hand on the shoulder to calm her down" trick still worked. "Okay. You've always been the optimistic one."

"That's not a very high standard, to be fair," Blake joked.

"Yeah," Ilia smiled.

They looked at one another for a moment, Blake taking notice of how Ilia's eyes were turning a faint blue. She must've been cold, or tired. Whatever it was, Blake figured a hug was in order. "We'll be okay," she said again as she squeezed Ilia in her arms.

Ilia gladly accepted the hug, her cheek bone against Blake's clavicle. "Thanks," she mumbled, trying to stop worrying enough to enjoy being with Blake. She smiled and looked up at her. "Can we go back to kissing?"

Blake laughed. "Sure." She leaned down at kissed Ilia on the lips for maybe half a second, then let go of her and went of to the bed. "I'm tired," she said, looking back at Ilia and smiling.

Ilia whined, her shoulders slumping. "It's not even that late," she said.

Blake rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed. "That was a hint. Get over here."

Ilia stared at her for a moment, then made the connection. "Oh." She chuckled. "Okay."

* * *

Winter stared up at the ceiling, resting on her old bed. Her mind was cluttered with far too much to process. Everything to do with Weiss' return and her plan to help the two Faunus, combined with having to get back to her original post as Atlesian Specialist soon now that Weiss' investigation was winding down was the perfect formula for more stress. For once, she longed for her Atlas Academy days, even if her teammates had been kind of idiotic and the teachers were a little too strict. All she had to worry about then were assignments and training. Everything she was having to deal with now was far more than she had ever had to handle before. All she could hope for was that it wouldn't get any worse.

Then Weiss barged in without knocking. "Hey, Winter," she greeted flippantly, immediately closing the door behind her and leaning against it.

Winter sat up and stared at Weiss for a moment. Her sister's hair was down, which was a rare sight, and she possessed none of the usual courteous demeanor she carried when around her. Something was amiss, as glaringly obvious as a sunset. "Weiss? What's...going on?"

Weiss chuckled, but her cheeks perking as she smiled made the light glint off the tears on her face. Winter looked into Weiss' eyes and saw no sign of humor. She was hurting but was trying to hide it. "What's going on?" Weiss asked. "Nothing, besides the fact that you were absolutely right about Father."

Winter knitted her brow at Weiss. "What?" She got up from her bed and came over to her sister. Weiss was trying to keep smiling even as she seemed to only get closer and closer to breaking down. "Weiss, what happened?"

Tears finally began to escape Weiss' eyes as she gave up on smiling. She shook her head, wiping at her face with the backs of her fists. "I'm...I'm not the heiress anymore."

Winter took a step back in shock, feeling ice in her veins. "What?"

Weiss shrugged, sniffing to keep her nose from running. "Father disowned me. I've been disinherited. I'm barely even a Schnee anymore."

"What the hell?" Winter whispered to herself, though loud enough for Weiss to hear. "What happened?"

"That's not important," Weiss rubbed at her face a bit more before reaching down her dress and pulling out what looked like an envelope. Upon looking at it closer, Winter recognized it at a Schnee Bank withdrawal envelop, the SDC insignia on the front. "I went straight to the financier and withdrew fifty thousand Lien. At least I can still help Blake and Ilia, right?"


	21. Part III - Chapter 21: Reconcile

**Chapter 21: Reconcile**

Weiss had to stand in front of the door to convince Winter not to run straight to her father's office. "He's already in a mood," Weiss told her sister, extending her arms to the side to try to keep Winter from advancing past her. She didn't want her to go to Jacques and get into a yelling fight. It would fix nothing. "There's no telling what he'd do if you—"

"I don't give a damn if he's in a mood," Winter declared, having tried to get past Weiss only to bump into her over and over. "You come back after almost dying and he throws you out?!"

Weiss could see the rage in Winter's face, the way her fists were clenched and her knees were bent. She looked ready to throw a punch. "Winter, please. This is what I want," Weiss told her, extending her arms to hold Winter's shoulders. She could sympathize with how angry Winter seemed. Weiss felt like punching her father in the face, too, but she wanted to stay away from him, forever. "I'm finally free. I can leave and have my own life."

Winter sighed, her shoulders relaxing under Weiss' grasp. She gently took her sister's hands off her shoulders, her brow furrowing with a forlorn hum. "You deserve to have your family. You didn't choose to leave like I did." She shook her head, taking a deep breath. "It just...it shocks me, yet I'm not even surprised. After everything, after all you've gone through, and he does this because..." Winter put her hands to her face. "Gods, how did I not see this coming? Did I really expect  _that man_ to treat you with any dignity?"

"Winter-" Weiss tried to interject.

"First Mother and now you, this family is going to be nothing but a disaster if this continues."

"It's a disaster already, but you're all the family I need," Weiss tried to convince her. At first, she felt like that was an overstatement. The SDC was well run and had a great history, but...when she thought on it more, she knew it was true. The culture surrounding the company, the culture Weiss saw on a daily basis, was far too toxic to be cleansed. The way all those rich people, rich Humans, talked about the state of the world, how none of them cared about real problems unless they were their own...Weiss never wanted to have to go to another dinner or event like that again, but if she stayed with the SDC, that would be her life. "I don't want to stay. This is like you said, I should do what makes me happy." Weiss observed Winter's reaction, seeing her eyes turn glassy as she appeared to think something over. Weiss knew why Winter was so angry, but the former heiress now realized just what all of this meant.

It felt all too apparent that this was never an actual family. By his own admittance, this family was the result of Jacques Schnee trying to find a way to carry on his own legacy, the Schnee name be damned. His family members be damned. He probably wouldn't have cared if she had died. Well, he would've cared, since stock in the SDC would plummet even more if that happened. Weiss knew her father was bad, but now she realized...he was worse than those who had kidnapped her in the first place.

And now, because of him, the Schnee Dust Company and all of its history, its legacy, was irredeemable.

Weiss had wanted to save the company when she would eventually inherit it. She wanted to treat workers better, help the Faunus, actually be a force for good, but after the events of this day, Weiss realized that the SDC couldn't be saved, and the reasons for that had been staring at her in the face for years. There was no room in this company for an idealist like her, like Winter. Helping people would cost too much money, and the company was already heading in a direction that Weiss would never be able to counteract herself.

_Idealists become extremists,_ Weiss recalled her father saying, during an argument about the White Fang at some event, perhaps. Weiss remembered something Ilia had said during her captivity, something about the White Fang trying to maintain a "moral edge" over the SDC by treating her well. It had sounded ridiculous to her at first, but now, Weiss felt Ilia had kind of been right.

"Weiss," Winter spoke.

She looked up at her sister, snapped from her thoughts.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

Weiss sighed and dipped her head forward. She didn't like how it had happened, being forced to leave the home she grew up in, but if she ever expected to become a better person than she would have been by staying with her father's company, she needed to leave. Even if it meant leaving her initial hopes behind, she had to leave, for her own good.

It hurt, like it could become her life's biggest regret. She wouldn't be able to return the SDC to what her grandfather had made it. Instead, she'd have to find another way to make the world a better place. She thought for a moment if her grandfather would feel ashamed of what had become of his company, and how his descendants were so apathetic to the plight they caused the world. She felt her chest tighten a bit at the thought, so she decided to worry about it later. Regardless of what her grandfather would have wanted from his grandchild, Weiss had to look out for herself.

"I'm going to leave, as I said." Weiss looked Winter in the eyes, making a conscious effort to seem as certain as possible. "This is a chance for me to spread my wings and do some good." The words came out like some habitual cliché, but hearing them made her feel as though she actually was spreading her wings, shedding a weight that had been on her shoulders for far too long.

Winter stared at her for a couple seconds, then smiled and lowered her head. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Winter," Weiss said back, her chest fluttering. Praise from her sister meant more to her than a compliment from anyone else.

"I'm sorry you and I were born into this forsaken family," Winter said. "I'm sorry you had the childhood you had."

Weiss shook her head, imploring herself not to flashback to the unfortunate happenings of her past. "It's okay. I'm here now. I'm leaving."

"And you're sure?" Winter asked.

"This is something I didn't know I needed until it happened," Weiss nodded, utmost certainty in her voice. "I'm done working to try to change what the SDC is. Whitley can have fun running the company."  _And_ _I hope he fucks up and runs it into the ground in the process._

Winter took a step back. "Oh, gods, Whitley's the heir now, isn't he?"

"I'm sure his victory parade will spare no expense," Weiss murmured. "But I don't care. I have my own legacy to write."

Winter smiled at her and nodded. "You certainly do."

The younger Schnee opened her mouth to ask a question, but she hesitated. She looked at Winter, saw the soft look in her eyes, the way her lips were pressed together in a stressed but reassuring smile. Weiss knew she could ask anything of her. "Winter, could I live with you for a while?"

Winter chuckled. "Of course."

Weiss smiled. "Thank you. For everything."

"I'm glad to be your real family," Winter told her, stepping forward with arms outstretched. Weiss welcomed the hug like the sun emerging from a cold, cloudy sky.

Winter slowly let go of her sister and adjusted her collar. "Well, I guess you're going to need to pack your things and...did you want to call your friends?"

Weiss had to stare at Winter for a few seconds before realizing what she meant by "friends." "Oh, um...I think I'd rather call them when we get to your house. I  _really_  want to leave as soon as possible."

Winter nodded in understanding. "Fair enough. I'll help you pack."

They left for Weiss' bedroom, and the former heiress took the time to think, and not about being kicked out or what she should do next. She pushed those topics aside as best as she could. What she focused on right now was Winter, and how her sister would be the family she needed now that they would be living together. She didn't need a service staff, a big bedroom or a 360 shower. Right now, she just needed Winter, and knowing that she had her was a big relief among a lot of tribulations.

* * *

It had been about two hours since Winter had called them, and waiting for Weiss to call was starting to drive Blake and Ilia stir crazy. They had stayed in their second story bedroom the whole time, and neither of them were feeling very tired at all, even if it was well past sunset. They had kissed some more, as Ilia had requested, but not even the tiniest hint of their tongues touching during one of those kisses was enough to keep them distracted from the elephant in the room. They sat on the bed, trying to carry on a conversation that didn't have to do with how impatient they both were getting, but Ilia especially was not keen on keeping away from the topic of the Schnee heiress. "Why is it taking so fucking long?" Ilia grumbled, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. "Like, she said she'd call when she got to her mansion or whatever. I mean, Winter Schnee called us, from the same number as Weiss did earlier. What is taking so long?"

"I know," Blake nodded, falling back onto the bed, staring at the wooden ceiling. A few candles along the window sill were their sources of light, and the orange orbs of reflection on the ceiling danced silently. "I'm sure she's handling a bunch of interviews about what happened."

"You don't think she'd tell, like, the  _whole_ truth about it, do you?" Ilia asked, eyeing the Scroll that rested on the bed to her left.

"No," Blake arced her back a bit, and Ilia heard something pop. Her companion flinched before continuing. "She won't use our names, anyway. She's too smart to mess something like that up. We'll be fine."

"Yeah," Ilia nodded, looking at Blake's legs because looking any further up her body would hurt her neck from turning so far. Ilia didn't feel like lying down with her. She felt too on edge. "That...all of that...us helping her escape..." Ilia began, but she took a while to finish her statement. "That was crazy, huh."

Blake couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, pretty crazy."

"Us kidnapping her in the first place was crazy," Ilia said, only to remember just what the kidnapping was like, watching Blake "flirt" with Weiss to try to get her to the roof. "Watching you try to charm her...honestly made me really jealous," she admitted.

"Really?" Blake asked.

"Yeah," Ilia's shoulders hopped from suppressed laughs, but she honestly felt like she had to get this out. "I was wishing you would try to flirt with me like that."

Blake sat back up. "Aw," she mused, elbowing Ilia playfully.

Ilia was turning pink, but she was aware of it and tried to prevent it. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

Her girlfriend looked at her and nodded with a hum.

Ilia got lost in Blake's eyes for a moment, but she cleared her throat and forced herself to look away. She instinctively stared at Blake's bandaged arm. She wasn't sure why she wanted to know this so much. There was the smallest bit of uncertainty in the back of mind about Blake, whether she actually had feelings for her.  _Of course she does,_  Ilia told herself, but she could never be completely secure. "How...how many people have you dated before?"

With a look to the side and pursed lips, Blake took a moment to respond. "Um...two," she answered.

Ilia looked at her, studying her expression. If there was any word to describe the look on Blake's face, it was  _regret._  "Two? Like, Adam and someone else?"

She nodded. "Adam and a girl in Menagerie before you and I met."

Ilia's heart sank at this reveal, but she tried to breathe deeply to keep her spirits up as much as she could. "Who was she?"  _It just had to be another girl._

"Her name was Ollie. We were only together for maybe two or three weeks, but...yeah," Blake chuckled. "It didn't go well."

"How so?" Ilia asked. She did not like whoever this Ollie girl had been, both because she had been with Blake, and apparently wasn't good to her.

"She wasn't nice," Blake stated, seemingly fine with leaving it at that.

"Did you two kiss?" Ilia asked.

"Yeah. My first kiss," she nodded, regret laced with her voice. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Ilia shook her head, forcing herself to laugh a little even if she felt no bit of humor. Ilia never tried to kid herself when it came to the likely possibility of Blake having past relationships ( _I mean, look at her_ ), but hearing one actually described was...frustrating. Even though this Ollie chick was long gone, Ilia still thought maybe Blake still thought about her, which was objectively ridiculous, but she wasn't one to get over stupid shit easily. "I can't judge you for dating people before me."

"Why did you ask?" Blake placed a hand on Ilia's leg. "About who I dated before, that is."

Ilia leaned her head back a bit, beginning to feel the guilt she had kept suppressed for a while now, but all the talk about Weiss and all the anxiety Ilia felt about her, about Blake, about being in this house...it became too much. She had to get something off her chest, anything. This issue just happened to be weighing on her the most at the moment. "I just wanted to know...I mean, I've never dated before. You're my first kiss, but..." she sighed, ever aware of just how crazy she was for not only saying this to Blake, but actually desiring to say it. She felt she couldn't hide it, for her own sake. "Okay, this is going to sound really fucking crazy and don't freak out when I say it."

"You're concerning me," Blake admitted, forcing a smile.

"I'm sorry," Ilia exhaled, placing her hand on Blake's. Usually contact like this from Blake would calm her, but now that they had just kinda-sorta made out minutess ago, a hand hold wasn't as much by comparison. It fell nice and comforting, but Ilia still felt the motor of anxiousness revving in her head. She stared straight ahead, mentally preparing herself for this admission, and blurted it out before having second thoughts. "Weiss and I went to Atlas Prep together, and..." her voice got hung up, and she lost her confidence to continue. "Fuck," she cursed, feeling her anxiety begin to boil over.

"It's okay, take your time," Blake told her gently, but she wasn't doing a perfect job of hiding her worry.

Seeing how Blake looked so concerned finally pushed Ilia to speak up. "I had a crush on her," she forced the words out, louder than she intended, but now that they were out there, she kept rolling. "I actually was planning to ask Weiss out, but then my parents died, and that's it."

She turned to look at Blake to see her reaction, and she got one. Blake's eyes her big and unblinking, her head slightly turned in her direction but not making eye contact. She seemed to have been holding her breath until her shoulders suddenly relaxed as she exhaled. "Oh...wow."

"I know," Ilia nodded. "I remembered about my crush on her back when we were in the forest. That's why I ran off that one time. I just feel like...I don't know, I owe it to you to tell you since...well, the girl I once had a crush on is now giving us money and..." she didn't know how to continue.

Blake was silent for another moment before asking "You don't...still like her, do you?"

Ilia felt the legitimate urge to laugh, but it was encouraging to know Blake had the same dumb anxieties as she did. "I think you know the answer to that."

Blake huffed. "You're right."

Ilia sighed, shaking her head. "But...you can probably tell what a weird position I'm in, huh?"

Blake nodded. "Yeah. If you need any help, you know, you can always talk to me."

"I always need help, but thanks."

"Well, then just always talk to me," Blake chuckled.

"I can do that," Ilia nodded, but there was far more truth to what she was saying than Blake seemed to pick up on. Blake was literally keeping her sane. If she didn't have Blake, if someone took Blake away from her, Ilia felt almost certain she'd spend her life trying to get revenge.

_At least I have her now,_ Ilia thought. She would say she loved her if it felt like the right time, but it didn't.

The following silence felt so awkward Ilia could feel her abdominal muscles involuntarily tightening from discomfort. Blake stood up and stretched for a moment, then turned to look at her girlfriend. "Thank you for telling me. I know that wasn't easy."

"Not at all," Ilia agreed, watching how Blake stretching revealed her midriff for a moment. Her thoughts trailed away before she reeled them in just as quickly. She rubbed her eye, aware of how warm her cheek felt. "I want to get out of this house."

"I know," Blake agreed.

More silence.

"You...you look-you look beautiful tonight," Blake tried to say, but she was far too flustered to avoid stuttering badly. She knew it, too, judging by how she squeezed the bridge of her nose in embarrassment.

A laugh immediately escaped Ilia's mouth. "Was that you trying to change the subject?" she asked.

"Yeah. Yeah," Blake sighed. "I just thought if we got...if we got romantic again we could improve the mood or something."

"'Improve the mood.' Gotcha." Ilia chuckled, looking to the side. "You're pretty, too."

"Thanks," Blake said back.

"If one of us doesn't keep talking, I'm gonna die from all the awkward," Ilia declared.

Then, their Scroll rang.

"Fuck's sake, finally!"

* * *

It was difficult to figure out what Weiss wanted to take with her and what to leave behind, since taking everything she had would require a team of people to carry all the suitcases. She eventually settled on just taking a few of her more casual outfits and shoes, a couple combat skirts, her jewelry box, and all her undergarments and sleepwear. She figured she would no longer have much use for her more formal wardrobe. In all, she was able to pack two suitcases.

And of course, she made sure the note from Blake and Ilia was safely tucked in her pocket.

"Alright," Winter said, nodding as she watched Weiss buckle her suitcases closed. She couldn't help but stare at Weiss' hair. There was almost never a time when Weiss didn't have her hair up. "Do you feel ready?"

"Yes," Weiss declared without a moment's hesitation. She grabbed the handles of her suitcases and turned toward Winter with them in hand. "Let's go."

"Do you want to take once last look around your room before we go?" Winter asked.

"I've spent years staring at it. I'm ready," Weiss nodded, not a sliver of doubt in her words or her eyes. She had the faintest lopsided smile on her face.

Winter sighed and smiled. "If you say so." She moved to the door and opened it, allowing Weiss through. Winter glanced back into Weiss' bedroom one last time before shutting the door. There was no guessing what the room would be turned into, but it certainly wouldn't remain as Weiss had left it.

Winter walked behind Weiss as they made their way out. There was no signs that Weiss was taking time to look around or stop to understand just what was happening. She was walking out of this building for the last time and she didn't even seem to think about looking back. She simply held her suitcases and walked straight ahead.

_I wish had that level of bravery,_ Winter thought to herself.  _All those years I missed of her growing up..._

Just as they reached the staircase at the end of the hallway, a door to Winter's right opened, and out came Whitley. "Sister?" he called toward Weiss.

Weiss stopped to look at him, and even Winter was taken aback by how utterly displeased she seemed with Whitley's appearance.

"I heard what happened," Whitley told her. Winter could see him trying to hold back a smile. His suppressed happiness was all too obvious. Winter felt like walking over and pushing him back into the room from which he had emerged. He didn't even bother greeting  _her._ "I am very surprised by what Father did. I am truly sorry to see you go, but know that the Schnee Dust Company will be in good-"

"Fuck off, Whitley," Weiss snapped at him, then turned and continued on her way.

"Oh," Winter murmured, frozen to her spot with a pit in her stomach.  _Did my little sister just curse?_

Whitley, to his credit, did his best to maintain his composure, but even he couldn't comprehend what Weiss had just said. "How...how...disrespectful..." He tried to sound angry, but he seemed far too astonished.

Winter fought the urge to laugh as she followed Weiss down the stairs. "Take care," she said to Whitley, almost as a humorous consolation. His face was stagnant with shock, his eyes wide.

Winter turned her attention back to Weiss as she descended the stairs with purpose. She wasn't looking back at her to see how Winter reacted to what just transpired, she just kept on ahead.

"Weiss," Winter said. "I...didn't know you were capable of such language."

"Well, it turns out I am," she declared, turning her head just enough for Winter to see a smile on her face.

Winter chuckled, shaking her head. "You're taking advantage of your freedom rather quickly."

"Why wouldn't I?" Weiss asked.

Winter hummed in response, both impressed and intimidated. Weiss, having never been allowed to practice as much agency as she had now, would apparently not bother restraining herself. They hadn't even left the mansion yet and she was already hurling expletives. Whatever an unleashed Weiss was capable of was about to be revealed to Winter, and most likely soon.

As if to confirm her suspicions, the instant they emerged from the stairwell to the ground floor, Weiss walked near a decorative table, swiped her elbow at a vase, and sent it to the ground. Winter winced at the sound of the container shattering, the sound repeating back as echos in the large hall. "Weiss," Winter exclaimed, feeling shocked, yet impressed with her sister's bravery once again.

"What?" Weiss shrugged. The word was punctuated with laughter. "Is Father going to ground me?"

"You're not going to break my things when we reach my house, are you?" Winter asked, mostly as a joke, but also  _just_  to make sure.

"Of course not, I respect you," Weiss assured her, continuing onward.

Winter walked past the remains of the white vase, a victim of Weiss Schnee's merciless apathy.  _How tragic_ , Winter thought with a tinge of humor.

They passed by a member of staff, who seemed to notice the broken vase. The dark-haired woman looked at Weiss with a questioning expression.

"It was Whitley," Weiss told her. Winter was certain she saw her wink.

The staff member stood there for a moment, dumbfounded, only to smile knowingly and go on her way. Weiss and Winter both chuckled after the exchange.

How appropriate it was that Weiss was leading her out of the mansion, just as Winter had led Weiss out of the hospital earlier that day. Weiss has been confused and kind of lost this morning. Now Weiss' own actions were leaving Winter in the same state of bafflement. She wasn't sure what to expect from the next few days, or the future in general, but she expected Weiss to do just fine.

So long as she avoided future urges to break things.


	22. Part III - Chapter 22: A New Path

**Chapter 22: A New Path**

Winter's house was nowhere near the level of extravagance the Schnee Manor represented, but it was nice enough to house the sisters. It was about a ten minute airship ride north of the mansion and was right down the road from Atlas Academy. It was located in a gated area among other homes belonging to other Atlas military personnel and academy instructors. The front door led straight into the living area, with was adorned with white carpet and furnishings, yet it felt a lot warmer than the mansion had ever felt. The lights in the ceiling were yellow instead of a perfect white, and dark wooden tables and shelves disrupted the otherwise bright decor. The walls were painted a light orange to compliment the lighting.

With a bit of guilt, Weiss realized she had never actually visited Winter's house, since Winter always came to visit her. Weiss never had the thought of visiting Winter, maybe because she felt it was Winter's job to visit her...okay, now she felt even worse. She tried to distract herself with the chance to see what it was like to go from the wealthiest estate in Remnant to an average place in the world, just as Winter had. "I really like your home, Winter."

"Thank you. I know it isn't much," her sister answered. "But there's room for both of us."

Weiss nodded as she followed Winter to the kitchen, which was straight ahead through the living room. The kitchen was nothing spectacular either. It had white tile floors and wooden cabinets, an oven, refrigerator, the typical appliances Weiss had seen in photos and on television. Weiss figured Winter knew how to cook, a skill she had never had to worry about, until now she figured.

They continued to a staircase, which stretched to the left and curved halfway up. When she emerged from the stairway to the second floor, she saw doors to a bathroom and two bedrooms. The bathroom was straight on from the stairs, and Winter gestured to the left. "That's my room. I'd show it to you, but I don't keep it tidy all the time."

"Really?" Weiss asked, never considering Winter to be _untidy._ She was the most orderly person she knew. She immediately felt the desire to get a look at Winter's room, although betraying her sister's trust after a day living with her probably wasn't the way to go about it.

Winter simply chuckled in response. "However, I can show you to your room." She turned to the door to the right and opened it, leading Weiss in.

There was a bed, a night stand, a chest of drawers, and a window. There was a distinct lack of a closet. Instead, there was a metal bar running the width of the room along the wall opposite from the bed. "Far less than what you're used to, hm?" Winter asked, searching for a sign of Weiss' intimidation.

Weiss definitely felt some trepidation at seeing her new room. It was definitely a downgrade from her previous room, which had a sizable closet and an attached bathroom, not to mention a much higher ceiling, but if she compared it to the cell she had been kept in on the White Fang airship, she felt a bit more optimistic. "It'll do just fine," Weiss said to Winter, walking in and setting her suitcases at the foot of the bed. "It honestly feels cozy."

"That's another word for 'small,' right?" Winter asked with a smile. "But I think you'll like it."

Weiss was about to respond, but Winter was already beginning to turn to leave. "I need to get to the Academy," she said.

Weiss followed her out and back down the stairs. "You need to leave?" She asked.

"To analyze and finalize the evidence in your kidnapping case so maybe we can track down those responsible," Winter explained.

Weiss felt like she had an icy rod impale her stomach. "You're...not going to..."

"Your Faunus friends who helped you escape..." Winter began, but she appeared to struggle with continuing. They reached the front door, and Winter stopped short of grabbing the door handle. "From what you told me, I don't have enough evidence to suggest they had a direct role in your kidnapping, so I do not have precedent to include them in our findings."

Weiss sighed with relief, glad she had withheld the information from Winter that would have revealed exactly that: Blake and Ilia weren't only directly responsible, they were the two that actually did kidnap her. Once again, Weiss realized how surreal it was to not only help them, but to call them her friends. She reminded herself how much she saw them both change, and she reinforced her belief in them. "Okay," Weiss nodded. "Thank you."

"Keeping it between sisters," Winter nodded, a reassuring smile on her face. "While I'm gone, you can go down that way," she pointed to her left, toward a small hallway along the same wall as the front door, "and use the CCT monitor in my office to call your friends."

Weiss followed where she was pointing and felt herself get excited. "Oh, thank you," she chuckled.

Winter gave a bemused huff. "No problem. I'll be back later tonight." She opened the door and stepped outside. "Love you," she called.

"Love you, too," Weiss said to her, and the door closed. After the sound of the doorknob snapping into place, Weiss looked around for a moment. It was a very nice house, and Winter had invited her to live here with her for no reason besides knowing Weiss needed a place to stay. She wondered why she didn't ditch the SDC sooner. Living with Winter was like a dream come true. She would spend a lot less time feeling lonely.

Except right now, that is.

Sometimes Weiss felt surprised by how quickly her depression would set in when she was left alone. The silence in the house was a loud reminder of the life she left behind. She had left the SDC and had started on a life of her own, but she still was alone. Winter was out, and would be a lot considering her position in the military. She didn't have friends, except...

Weiss made her way straight to Winter's office with the note from Blake and Ilia already in hand. The room was comprised of a desk, a filing cabinet, and atop the desk, a monitor and keyboard. Weiss sat at the desk and navigated the screen until finding her way to the CCT connection. Her arm ached from the slowly amassed fatigue she had been gaining throughout the day, but she moved as quickly as she could until she was able to make the call. She input the Scroll number on the note and awaited an answer.

* * *

"Answer it," Blake said. She was sitting perfectly straight up, her unblinking eyes trained on the Scroll.

"I am, I am," Ilia declared as she grabbed it. She checked the number the call was coming from. It was different from the number used earlier by Weiss and later Winter, but Ilia didn't have the time to be anxious about the dumb possibility that someone had stolen their note from Weiss. She answered the call and sat the Scroll on the bed. "Hello?"

"Hi," Weiss greeted. "Ilia?"

"It's me," she confirmed, smiling at Blake. This was just what they needed to avoid the now-bygone awkwardness.

"Me too," Blake chimed in, smiling back. "Did you make it home alright?"

"I did. Um..." She paused. "I can't see you two."

Ilia glanced at the Scroll, and she flinched when she saw Weiss' face displayed on the screen. "Oh!" She picked up the Scroll, holding it up so Weiss could see them both. "Didn't realize it was a video call."

Weiss chuckled, a wide smile on her face at seeing them. "It's good to see you two."

Weiss looked tired, her shoulders slumped and her eyes lazily half-open. Ilia wondered how much interviewing she must have been doing that day. What was so striking was how her hair was down. Weiss looked completely different. "Normal" was a good word for it. Exhausted-looking, hair down...if she hadn't been wearing a dress, Ilia would have figured Weiss was just another girl. Her hair kind of suited her, if Ilia was being honest with herself.

"It's good to see you, too," Blake said back. "So you're home safe?"

Weiss was silent long enough for Blake and Ilia to exchange concerned glances. "Yes, I made it home safe."

"But..." Blake said, noticing how the uncertain Weiss looked and sounded. Something told her Weiss wasn't exactly "home safe." The bare, faint orange wall behind her did not seem like what the Schnee Manor's interior might look like.

Weiss sighed. "Do you two want to hear what my father did when I arrived back home?"

"Jacques Schnee," Ilia murmured, looking down.

"What did he do?" Blake asked.

"I'll tell you what he did," Weiss said, and it seemed evident in her voice that she was gearing up for a rant. She squirmed in her seat a bit. "I think the short version will suffice. Basically, my father blamed _me_ for getting kidnapped."

The Faunus girls looked at one another, Ilia noticing how Blake winced, either from her injuries or from hearing what Jacques Schnee had done. "Seriously?" Blake asked. "Why would he blame you?"

"Because I went against his orders by leaving the dinner at the Acronon," Weiss continued, her shoulders tense. "That if I had just stayed, I wouldn't have been kidnapped."

Ilia shook her head. She knew Jacques Schnee was an asshole, but...seriously?

"Oh my gods," Blake murmured, putting a hand to her face. "So what did you say?"

"I told him he wasn't being fair, that blaming me for getting kidnapped was wrong." She chuckled. "I mean, it wasn't my fault."

Blake and Ilia both winced at hearing Weiss say that, both for the same reason. It wasn't Weiss' fault she got kidnapped, it was their's. An instant wave of guilt settled in Ilia's stomach, not just because she and Blake really were the reason for Weiss' kidnapping, but for all the things that happened to her after that.

"I'm sorry," Blake said, and Ilia noticed how pained she sounded.

"Don't be sorry, Blake," Weiss said. "Water under the bridge."

"So...what did he say to you then?" Ilia asked, trying to keep the conversation moving, mostly to avoid her own onset of guilt.

"Well, let's just say that my father, the great businessman he is, had been more concerned with company stock plunging and investors bailing out, instead of, you know, his kidnapped daughter."

"What the fuck?" Ilia cursed. The White Fang had always made the Schnee patriarch seem like a monster who cared about nothing but his riches and business, but it turned out he was even worse than that. He didn't even care about his own offspring. Ilia felt like laughing; Jacques Schnee was an even bigger asshole than she had ever imagined.

"I know!" Weiss agreed, nodding at her. If she seemed tired earlier, she no longer did now. She was sitting up straighter, her voice a bit louder. "As you might guess, I wasn't pleased with that, so I told him off, told him how huge of an asshole he was being."

"Yeah," Ilia affirmed, feeling her heart rate pick up. _You fucking preach this, Weiss._ Honestly, Ilia was impressed with how Weiss was getting so intense. She never expected this out of her.

"And I, apparently, hurt his feelings," Weiss laughed with a spiteful edge. "So he kicked me out."

"Kicked you out?" Blake asked, astonished. She shook her head, looking to the side. She struggled to speak for a moment. "On the same day you come home fr-"

"From being kidnapped, yep! That's what happened," Weiss finished Blake's statement, laughing with exasperation. "I'm staying at my sister's now."

Something told Ilia that Weiss wasn't completely over everything that had happened, but she figured it was a good sign that Weiss was trying to stay sort of upbeat, even though even Ilia herself couldn't help but feel a bit guilty that she and Blake were the reason...not only her getting kidnapped, but if not for them, she wouldn't have ever been kicked out by her dad. Now she felt even worse, but how would she even apologize for that? _Sorry our misguided actions resulted in you being kidnapped, almost killed, and being disowned by your father._ Ilia didn't feel confident enough to say that, but she certainly felt it.

However, in an effort to keep the conversation from plunging to far into sadness, Ilia tried some humor. "Please call your father an asshole again," she begged of Weiss, just so she could hear her say it again.

"He's an asshole," she deadpanned.

"Hell yes he is," Ilia nodded with satisfaction.

"Glad you agree." Weiss nodded with a proud smirk. Calling her father an asshole seemed rather liberating, if the satisfied sigh Weiss let out was any indication.

"We all agree," Blake said, chuckling, but she was getting more frustrated by the second. How could Jacques Schnee just throw Weiss out, after all of this? "I swear, I knew he treated his employees bad, but...his own family?"

"Oh, yeah. This is normal shit for him honestly," Weiss affirmed.

Ilia gasped slightly. "Say 'shit' again," she requested, hopping up and down in her seat a bit, her cheeks pained by her own wide smile.

"Shit."

"Awesome, good stuff." She stopped hopping, satisfied with hearing the perfectly poised Weiss Schnee swear.

"I'm so sorry that this happened, Weiss," Blake said. She couldn't comprehend why Weiss had to suffer for what she did. Blake roped her into all of this and now Weiss' life was spinning out of control. Weiss didn't deserve any of this. Blake couldn't avoid the thought that deep down, Weiss might blame her for this. If she hadn't done what she had done, Weiss would be fine right now. They never would have met, but at least Weiss wouldn't be going through being disowned by her father. Blake now felt too self-conscious to stay in Weiss' view at the moment, but leaving would only worry her girlfriend and Weiss.

"It's okay," Weiss said, but she didn't sound completely certain. "I feel like this is a good thing. Now that I'm not the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, I can actually...be my own person. I can make something out of my life, something besides being a rich supercorporation owner."

"At least you're finding the positives," Blake conceded, feeling a bit more encouraged by Weiss' words.

"So you're at your sister's house now?" Ilia asked.

"Yes. I'm safe and everything, just a lot less rich."

"Wait," Ilia's eyes widened. "If you're kicked out of your house, how are you going to send money to-"

"I got you," Weiss cut her off. "I took out loads of Lien before I left. I could buy you two a boat."

Ilia sighed, laughing. "Okay, I was about to cry over the loss of our money."

"What about the loss of my money?" Weiss asked, her wide smile returning to her face. "I had so much money."

"Tragic, truly tragic," Ilia agreed.

Blake laughed. "At least you're safe, and apparently far more spirited now." Weiss seeming happy made Blake feel better, even though she wasn't be able to shake that pocket of guilt from her mind, at least not for a while.

"Oh, definitely. Now I don't have to impress anyone. At least, not someone as perpetually unimpressed as my fa-I mean, Jacques Schnee."

Ilia noticed how Weiss refused to call Jacques Schnee her father, which was cathartic in a strange way. "So you're, like, completely removed, like you're not the heiress anymore?" Ilia asked.

"Yes. I'm free," Weiss declared, and she sounded happy about it.

"So what are you going to do now?" Blake asked.

"Gonna get a job as a waitress or something?" Ilia joked. "Work for tips?"

"I'd rather not," Weiss answered, seemingly unamused by Ilia's idea.

Ilia couldn't help but picture Weiss in a waitress outfit, stumbling around with big platters of food and breaking glasses. Ilia honestly would leave Weiss the biggest tip she could afford if she could see how horrible Weiss would be at her job.

"Or how about a cook?" Blake proposed.

"I have never entered a kitchen, that is until I walked into my sister's kitchen today," Weiss answered.

"Wow, and just like that I hate you again, spoiled Schnee scum never worked a day in her life," Ilia joked, making sure to grin in the most annoying way possible.

"Shut the fuck up," Weiss shot at her, but smiled despite obviously trying not to.

"Oh my gods you didn't." Ilia's jaw dropped, looking at Blake. _Weiss just looked me in the face and...what...?_ She knew she was joking but...wow.

Blake shrugged and chuckled at Ilia, then turned back to Weiss. "You might consider finding a job, though, 'cause once you run out of the money you took, we'll all have to work to get more."

Weiss groaned, rolling her eyes. "But I'm spoiled Schnee scum. I can't work."

"You need to, though," Blake laughed, then laughed again at Ilia when she saw her sitting there, still speechless.

"I guess you're right," Weiss huffed a laugh in return.

Ilia put a had to her mouth and whispered to Blake. "She said 'fuck.'"

Blake nodded and whispered back, "I know."

Ilia shrugged her shoulders in exasperation, then returned to trying to recover from shock.

Weiss chose to ignore their whispers. "What about you two?" Weiss asked, only to gasp, remembering something. "How are your injuries? I completely forgot, are you two alright?"

Blake chuckled, feeling a tinge of joy in her chest at hearing how concerned Weiss was for them. "We're fine. Ilia changed my bandages earlier and it went okay."

"Blake..." Weiss' voice lost its edge, her eyes trained up. "Your ear...?"

Ilia looked at Blake, hearing the concern in Weiss' voice. Ilia saw how Blake's expression melted from a smile to a resigned slight frown. "Yeah," Blake confirmed. "I'm missing part of it. It's healing."

"I'm so sorry," Weiss said, her eyes softening as if they were watering.

"Thank you," Ilia cut in just before Blake could respond. She noticed how Blake looked at her, the cat Faunus' mouth opening a bit with confusion.

"Hm?" Weiss muttered, looking at her.

"Thank you again. For saving her," Ilia said. She knew she had already thanked her earlier that day, but she got the sudden need to say it again.

Weiss chuckled. "Of course."

Ilia struggled to find something else to follow up with. "You her...you s...uh..." Her train of thought derailed.

Blake laughed. "Thank you, too, Weiss."

Weiss giggled, her voice cracking a bit. Even Ilia had to acknowledge how cute it sounded. "Stop thanking me so much, its not like I deserve it."

"But you do," Ilia protested.

Blake looked at her, and Ilia knew why. Ilia was well aware of how she sounded, how she looked right now. For starters, she was turning a weird bluish-green. Her voice was low, and not on purpose. It felt like her heart was tugging at her throat. "You deserve it. You saved Blake. You saved me. Thank you."

They heard Weiss exhale, her smile giving way a bit and she nodded. "Thank you, too."

A silence fell over them as Ilia struggled to find something else to say. She was in an odd state of not knowing exactly how she felt or how to express her feelings. All she could think to do was say thank you, and she had already done that several times. She looked at Blake, hoping she would get the hint to pick up on the conversation.

Blake smiled softly at her before turned back to the Scroll. "Hey, Weiss?"

"Yeah?"

"Call us every night, okay?" Blake asked.

"Every night?" Weiss didn't sound intimidated by Blake's request, nor did she seem to dislike it.

"If that's not too much trouble," Blake continued. "That way we can keep each other updated, you know?" She also secretly wanted an excuse to talk to Weiss as often as possible because, well...it felt reassuring to know there was someone there for them, and it was wonderful to see Ilia and Weiss get along well, all things considered. Plus, talking with Weiss and Ilia made it a bit easier to not think about her injuries and other things that had been worrying her.

Weiss smiled at her, obviously relieved. "I can definitely call you every night," Weiss agreed. "Definitely."

"Thank you," Blake said.

"Of course." Weiss smiled, her eyes almost closed.

"Thank you," Ilia chimed in as well.

Weiss laughed. "Yes, you're welcome."

Blake chuckled. "Thank you," she said, knowing it would annoy her.

"Stop," Weiss begged, her smile more uncomfortable than happy now.

"Thank you," Ilia said with a laugh.

"Stop."

"Thank you."

"Shut up!"

"Thank you."

"Ugh."

It may have been another fifteen or twenty minutes until the three finally said good night to one another, but none of them were keeping track of time. For all they knew, it could have been an hour. Talking felt good, for all three of them, even if the subject wasn't always happy. They talked about Weiss' sister (though Blake and Ilia didn't mention the call from earlier), along with weird stories from the past and debates on the best type of Dust. Once they did sign off and resign to bed, Ilia sat next to Blake for a moment, thinking about something.

"What is it?" Blake asked, taking notice of her silence.

"I..." Ilia began, and she turned toward Blake, smiling in disbelief. "I'm friends with a fucking Schnee."

Blake bowed her head and shook it. She looked back up at Ilia and smiled with her. "Yeah. We both are. Well..." Blake thought for a moment. "She's not a Schnee anymore, I guess."

Ilia laughed. "You're right. I mean...she said 'fuck.' Like..." She shook her head and shrugged. "Isn't that crazy?"

"Very," Blake agreed, unable to hold back a smile.

"I'm proud of her, honestly," Ilia admitted, rubbing her eye as if she were fake-crying. Blake couldn't hold back a laugh.

Both girls felt they could get to sleep now. They changed into whatever clothing they were comfortable sleeping in, being her t-shirt and shorts for Blake and just a shirt for Ilia. Ilia felt the slightest reservation about not wearing shorts, but when she approached the bed wearing the same shirt from earlier and black underwear, Blake didn't bring it up. She did notice, though, and she smiled slightly and got the slightest tint of pink in her cheeks. They got in bed together, Ilia feeling a satisfying wave of glee in her chest at seeing Blake _blush_ at her.

Blake lied on her back while Ilia lied on her side, facing Blake. The candles were beginning to go out.

"Hey," Ilia whispered.

Even in darkness, Blake's golden eyes shined. "What?"

Ilia landed a kiss to Blake's lips. Their lips remained together long enough for them to take a couple of breaths through their noses. Ilia's upper lip settled between Blake's, and when they moved apart, Ilia felt Blake tug on her lip just a bit. They exchanged bashful smiles, maintaining eye contact only for a second before they both looked away. Their intimate moments, no matter how passionate they might be, were still always bookended with nerves and shyness, especially on Ilia's part.

"Good night," Ilia said, still smiling.

Blake smiled back, moving her hand so she could hold Ilia's. "Good night."

After a moment of hesitation, Ilia allowed her head to settle on Blake's shoulder. There was a small urge in her head telling her to say 'I love you,' but she fought it off for now. _Eventually,_ Ilia told herself. _I just need...I need to wait for the right moment._

* * *

With it almost being midnight, Weiss was eager to get to sleep. She threw on a night gown and got into her new bed. After a moment of staring up at the ceiling, Weiss sighed, the pit in her stomach growing. It wasn't a good feeling, but Weiss wouldn't call it bad. She certainly didn't understand what it was, but it had to do with her friends, her only friends, her best friends.

She missed them so much.

"Good night, Blake," she whispered at the ceiling. "Good night, Ilia."


	23. Part III - Chapter 23: Homeward

**Chapter 23: Homeward**

It was the first time Blake and Ilia had shared a bed, and this was all it took for Ilia to know she'd never want to sleep without Blake by her side again.

The sun was just beginning to rise, but it shined right into their room and roused Ilia from her sleep. In her first few seconds of consciousness, Ilia felt Blake's body up against her, how Blake's arm was around her shoulders. Ilia was on her side facing Blake, who lied on her back. The cat Faunus was still asleep, her mouth slightly open with her head lazily tilted away from Ilia. The first girl to wake reaped her reward by getting a wonderful couple of minutes to admire Blake, her eyes instinctively trailing to the arm Blake had unconsciously draped around her shoulders. With her arm lifted like this, the definition of Blake's upper arm muscles was too obvious to miss. Ilia felt her stomach muscles tighten at the sight, wanting nothing more than to reach up and hug Blake's strong arm.

That's when Ilia realized where her own hands were. Her right hand was propping her up to look at Blake, but the other had found its way to Blake's lower abdomen, her palm resting on Blake's soft skin just below her navel, her fingertips ever so slightly tucked beneath the waistband of Blake's underwear. Ilia tried not to react so suddenly when she realized that she was inches away from her hand being _down Blake's shorts..._ but her entire body jumped like a startled rabbit. She pulled her hand away, tucking it against her chest, screaming at herself in her head. _I almost put my hand down Blake's pants in my sleep. What the fuck, Ilia. Gods, I'm glad she didn't wake up._

As if on cue, Blake woke up. She murmured something unintelligible as she squirmed in her spot, her eyes only slightly open. She looked over at Ilia, stared at her for a few seconds, then reached up and grabbed her, pulling her down and capturing her in her arms. "Mine," she mumbled.

Ilia giggled at Blake's sleepy affection as she lied her head on Blake's shoulder, enjoying the tight embrace. This was a side of Blake rarely seen by anyone. Ilia made a mental note to always take advantage when Blake got sleepy. If she was the type to get really cuddly in the early mornings, Ilia would never get tired of waking up early. "Blake, it's morning," she whispered.

"No," Blake hummed, rolling toward Ilia and hooking her arm around her shoulders, now lying on her side and pulling Ilia closer to her. "Sleep. Sleep, Ilia."

With Blake rolling over, Ilia was at eye level with her girlfriend's clavicle, and she certainly did not object to tucking her nose into Blake's neck, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin against her cheek. Ilia allowed her hand to rest on Blake's hip, a far more reasonable spot to place her hand than she had for no telling how long while they slept. "But we need to go," Ilia whispered. She did not want to get up, but she had a nagging feeling that if they didn't get up now, they'd fall back asleep and might oversleep. Remembering that they were staying in a Human household also made her feel anxious.

"Tired," Blake whined, squeezing Ilia tighter. "Must...cuddle girlfriend."

Ilia giggled, amused with Blake's behavior. Anytime she called Ilia her _girlfriend_ always made her happy. "Yes, please do."

They remained in each other's arms for a few more minutes until Blake finally seemed to be awake enough to realize that they should get moving, but before she got up, she gave Ilia a kiss on the forehead. "Good morning."

Ilia smiled, allowing her spots to turn pink. "Hi."

Blake smirked at her. "In a hurry to leave?" She asked as she pushed herself up to her knees, adjusting her shirt.

Ilia shook her head, taking notice of the flutter in her chest at seeing Blake tower over her as she remained on her back. Her mind began to wander to unmentionable places, imagining Blake leaning over her, pinning her arms over her head...but she snapped back into focus enough to respond. "I'm just getting anxious."

Blake nodded. "I understand." She then winced as she moved her bandaged arm. "This is really uncomfortable."

Ilia's gaze shot to Blake's arm, beginning to worry. "Is it hurting? Do you need more medicine?"

"Ehh," Blake closed her left eye as she lifted her arm a bit, perhaps testing how far she could move it. "It's more uncomfortable than anything else."

Ilia looked to the side, then looked back up, her eyes involuntarily falling on Blake's bandaged feline ear. "I should take your bandages off, just to check."

Blake nodded with certainty, as if having her bandages taken off was what she wanted more than anything else at the moment.

Ilia had Blake sit on the bed and helped get her shirt off. Seeing Blake topless again instantly sent Ilia's thoughts for a swerve, again, but she maintained focus because of how uncomfortable Blake seemed to get by the second. Her eyes were squinted, her lips pressed together in front of gritted teeth. Ilia moved as quickly as she could, peeling away Blake's gauze and burn dressings. She studied Blake's skin closely, only to feel a pang of hope.

Blake's wounds were closed up. There were some nasty scars left behind, and every bit of skin that had been covered had an aggravating red tint, but they had more or less healed.

"Blake," Ilia said, her hope doubling after seeing her beloved relax after having her bandages removed. "You've healed already."

Blake moved her arm willingly. She still murmured with discomfort, but not nearly as badly as she had been. She looked at her arm and scoffed. "Wow. How did I...how did I heal that quickly?"

With the uptick in the overall mood of the situation, Ilia figured it wouldn't be as inappropriate to spare a glance at Blake's chest. She almost forgot to respond after staring for longer than she intended. "May-maybe..." She stuttered and shook her head. "Maybe your Aura really got to work."

"My Aura isn't _that_ strong," Blake declared, still looking closely at her arm. The scars were wide and prominent, not only discolored but rough in texture.

"Maybe you got some good sleep last..." Ilia's voice trailed off, an idea popping into her head. "Maybe because..." she giggled. "This might sound stupid."

"What?" Blake asked, looking at her.

"Maybe sleeping with me strengthened your Aura?" Ilia shrugged, chuckling at how her statement sounded. "Like...I don't know how Aura works, but..." She shrugged again, figuring Blake would understand what she was trying to say.

Blake looked to the side for a moment (which gave Ilia another opening to glance down) then nodded. "Yeah, that could be it, honestly."

Ilia giggled, holding Blake's good arm. "You see? I'm good for your health."

Blake laughed in return, lifting Ilia's hand to her mouth. "So it seems." She graced the back of her hand with a kiss.

Ilia wasn't paying enough attention to keep her spots from turning pink. Blake grinned at her as she stood to her feet to retrieve her shirt. Ilia took a moment to recover all of her senses. Blake being romantic always caused her mind to melt a bit. Her being topless didn't help that matter, even if it did wonders for hiking up her heart rate.

Blake smiled at her one more time before throwing her shirt on. Ilia got the sneaking suspicion Blake knew exactly what was on her mind, and Ilia's brain started to melt again at the thought of Blake _knowing_ about her desires, even the tiny bit she had just revealed by staring a little too much.

"Well, I guess we should get moving again," Blake declared, ending the flirt session for now. She grabbed their backpack and slung it over her good shoulder.

Ilia stood, the pile of bandages both from last night and that morning still on the floor. "Yeah," she put on a pair of shorts, then after a brief debate with herself, gathered the discarded bandages into an unsightly ball. "It would probably be rude to leave this," she said.

Blake scoffed. "Yeah, maybe." She ran her hand over her scarred arm, feeling the irritated and coarse skin on and along the remnants of her wounds...

For a split second, she flashed back to the forest.

The fire, being struck with debris...the searing heat, the blistering agony...how the fire surrounded her, how she fainted for a split second before hearing Weiss' voice. She thought she was going to die right then.

How was Blake able to remember all of this now, after it all being so fuzzy since she woke up in the hospital?

"-ake! Blake!" Ilia's voice snapped her from the clouds in her head. Blake looked down and found Ilia right in front of her, her hand firmly planted on Blake's shoulder. "What happened?" She asked.

Blake shook her head, trying to clear it. She realized how scared Ilia looked, but she wasn't sure why. "I just...remembered what happened in the forest, the fire and everything." She did her best to explain, but talking about it made her stomach hurt.

Ilia's lips were pressed together in worry, her eyes narrow. "You looked like...like you spaced out. Your eyes got really wide and you almost fell over," Ilia recounted, still holding Blake's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now," Blake assured her, nodding for good measure, but the flashback now lingered in her head, the distant but tangible memory of her trauma materializing. She tried to put the thoughts aside, but they stayed there, especially the moment of the explosion that rocked her skull and pierced at her eardrums. The fire and wreckage had rained down on her, and she felt in that moment that she was almost certain that she would never leave the forest alive.

"Blake!" Ilia's voice broke her train of thought again, this time feeling her squeeze her hand hard. "You're scaring me," she said lowly, staring up at her with a soft, concerned look in her eyes.

Blake shook her head, forcing out a chuckle in an effort to act reassuring. "It's okay, I'm just...I'm processing the new memories."

Ilia stared up at her, her brow wrinkled with doubt. She stepped forward and hugged Blake. "Talk to me if you need to, okay?" she asked, her nose to Blake's neck.

Blake nodded and hugged her in return. It felt encouraging to know Ilia would be there if she needed her, but Blake didn't want to worry her. Ilia had her own sources of stress and anxiety. Blake felt she shouldn't throw all of her own onto Ilia as well. "Thank you," she said, kissing the top of Ilia's head.

Ilia sighed, maintaining the hug for a bit longer before stepping back to look at her. Their eyes met, and Blake smiled at her girlfriend. Ilia seemed to take that as enough of a sign that she could move on from worrying about Blake for the moment. The two of them finished gathering their things and finished getting dressed, then they headed downstairs. Ilia tossed the bandages in the first trash can they encountered when they entered the dinning room.

Auntie Ginger had already prepared breakfast when they arrived. She had made cinnamon toast, a bacon, pepper and egg scramble, and some fried ham. "I figured you two would enjoy a Valean style breakfast," Ginger said as they sat down. "Perhaps it'll remind you of home."

Blake and Ilia thanked her for the food and hospitality. Oscar was present, and he still looked as suspicious as ever. "We'll probably get going pretty soon," Blake said to Ginger as she took a plate and filled it with every option of food. Ilia grabbed a plate as well, but could only have a couple slices of toast, seeing as how it was the only vegetarian option present. She didn't bring up the issue, though. The cinnamon toast was delicious, after all.

The next five minutes were spent eating, as well as Ginger fussing over Blake's now exposed arm. She must have asked a thousand times if she needed medicine, and Blake politely declined each time, explaining that her Aura was healing her quickly. Then Ginger started excitedly asking questions about Aura. "That's the stuff Hunters use, huh?" she had asked. Blake laughed and agreed, though she did add that she was no Huntress.

Once they finished eating, Ginger retrieved a backpack of supplies for them. She said she put it together for them just before they came downstairs. It included some water, some dried fruit, and a trail map to held them find their way to the nearest train station. "It's not a lot, but I hope it helps you two get to where you need to go."

Blake smiled, taking the pack. "Thank you so much."

They made their way to the front door, and Blake and Ilia said their farewells as they departed the farmhouse. They both waved as they walked away, then began heading West on the trail.

"We were really lucky to find that house," Ilia said.

Blake chuckled as she got the map out of the bag. "And you thought she was a psycho farmer."

Ilia groaned. "I never said _she_ was..." she shook her head, not bothering to finish her statement. "So how far do we have to go to get to a train station?"

Blake studied the map for a few seconds, thankful that the location of the farmhouse was indicated with a little red dot. "Well..." she murmured, making sure what she was about to say was correct. "There's a train station about fifteen miles from here."

"Fifteen miles," Ilia murmured, then sighed. "My short legs already hurt. Carry me." She extended her arms to Blake.

Blake laughed before deadpanning, "No."

Ilia whined, crossing her arms. "Fine, jerk."

Blake reached toward her, tugging on her elbow to make Ilia uncross her arms, and she grabbed her hand. "How's this?"

Ilia smiled at Blake, squeezing her hand. "I take back that 'fine, jerk,'" she joked.

They continued on as the morning sun continued to climb. Their footsteps disturbed the dirt path, though the lack of wind meant the dust tended to stick to their shoes rather than blow off. They were flanked on both sides by farmland and sporadic trees, the occasional house or barn here and there. There were a few clouds in the sky, but other than that, there was nothing preventing the sun's heat from beating down on them, and as time neared noon, both of them had already gone through one of Auntie Ginger's water bottles. They were both beginning to sweat through their clothing, and it was Ilia who first asked to stop to take a break.

They sat down under a tree, relishing the sparse shade. Despite it still technically being winter, it was unseasonably warm, and the direct sunlight only bolstered that fact. In the shade, however, it felt nice and cool. "I want a shower," Ilia declared, her back against the tree trunk, her limbs sprawled out. Her skin was a lighter tone than normal, perhaps to prevent her body from absorbing as much heat.

Blake nodded in agreement as she sat next to her, though not so close to where they touched. The sweat faintly stung her arm in a few places, but not enough for it to particularly hurt. Though, Blake imagined all this sun exposure wasn't good for her scarred skin. "Neither of us have showered in days, huh?"

Ilia laughed. "Yeah, you could tell by how bad the bed smelled when we woke up this morning."

"It wasn't that bad," Blake shook her head. "I barely noticed it.

"Maybe we're just used to smelling like shit at this point." Ilia shrugged with a laugh.

"That's an exaggeration," Blake accused, though if she focused on it, she had to admit she smelled awful. Her hair was noticeably greasy and matted in places. The heat didn't help matters. "But I would really appreciate a shower, yeah."

"Do train stations have showers?" Ilia asked.

"The train itself might," Blake pondered. "I've never been on a passenger train, though. They're probably, like, airships on tracks, right?"

"Hell if I know," Ilia answered, sighing dryly. "I'm just tired of...a lot of things right now."

Blake looked at her. "Like what?"

Ilia chuckled. "Being homeless, for one."

"We'll get somewhere to live once we reach Vale," Blake reminded her.

"I just mean right now," Ilia explained. "We're homeless right now."

Blake sighed and nodded. Hearing Ilia say that was enough to put a damper on the atmosphere around them. Even if they wouldn't be for long, being homeless was not a good feeling.

They sat in silence for a minute, trying to cool off. Blake got the urge to dump some water over her head, but she knew that would be a waste, even if it might feel nice. They needed to do their best to make their water last until making it to the station.

Just when Blake thought their time surviving outdoors was over, here they were, trying to survive a sweltering trek of fifteen miles to a distant train station, with nothing but a few bottles of water and a couple bags of dehydrated peaches.

Never had Blake wanted to make it to Vale so much as she did right now.

Ilia was just about to say something, but she was cut off by their Scroll's ringtone. Blake quickly unzipped their bag and fished for the device, Ilia watching intently. Blake pulled the Scroll out and checked the number the call was coming from. It was the same number Weiss had called from last night. Ilia said to answer it, but Blake already had. "Hello?" She greeted.

Weiss' image appeared, a smile on her face. "Hello," she said back. The stark difference between Weiss' demeanor now and the night before was striking. She seemed lively, her posture proper and her voice without a trace of tiredness. "I have good news to deliver...are you two alright?"

Ilia leaned over to look at Weiss. The girl who sat comfortably at home in Atlas obviously took notice of how tired Blake and Ilia appeared. "It's hot in Mistral," Ilia replied simply.

Weiss chuckled at Ilia's response, but a more serious expression crossed her face. "Are you two doing alright?"

Blake noticed the concern in Weiss' voice and smiled. "We'll be fine. We just have a long walk ahead of us. We're a few miles from the train station."

Weiss nodded. "Well just so you know, I got that account through Schnee Bank opened. Should I give you the information now, or when you actually get to the train station?"

Blake and Ilia both perked up when hearing that Weiss had already opened the bank account. "How much did you say you put in the account?" Ilia asked.

"I put in two hundred Lien for now," Weiss answered. "Should that be enough to get you two to Vale?"

"Definitely," Blake confirmed. "Thank you, Weiss."

Weiss smiled. "No need to thank me."

Ilia chuckled. "Thank-"

"I said no need to thank me," Weiss asserted, humorously trying to avoid the stream of thank yous like the one she endured the night before.

They continued to talk for a good while, though not nearly as long as they had the previous night. Weiss talked about how living at her sister's home and having no responsibilities was incredible; never before had she been so calm and with so little stress on her mind than she did right now. Blake and Ilia were happy to hear that she was getting to relax for the first time in who knew how long. They continued casually talking until Blake handed the Scroll to Ilia so she could give herself a break from holding it up, and now that her left arm was to her side, Weiss saw it, and she certainly took notice of the lack of bandaging. "Woah, Blake," Weiss said, leaning closer, eyes wide in surprise at seeing the state of her arm. "Your arm isn't bandaged."

Blake's eyebrows went up, having managed to forget about her arm for the moment, but Weiss pointing it out reminded her of the annoying stinging sensation. Blake exhaled as she ran her hand over the rough skin, gauging how it had healed. There was no difference from how it was when she first woke up. Perhaps being cuddled up with Ilia all night really did help. "Yeah, it healed really well over night. The bandages got really uncomfortable."

Weiss nodded in understanding, but just as she was about to respond, Ilia spoke up. "How is it feeling?" she asked Blake.

"It's not improved since this morning," Blake answered her, smiling at how Ilia seemed to be trying to get a close look at her arm. "But it's just annoying. It doesn't really hurt."

"I'm so happy you're healing up," Weiss said to her, though her face gave away her lingering worry. "How about your ear?"

Blake cringed at the reminder of her mutilated feline ear. She shook her head. "Haven't taken the bandages off yet." She leaned down to allow Weiss to see the haphazardly bandaged ear. "I think it still needs time."

Weiss nodded, huffing a said laugh. "I'd say to get some rest, but...you can't really do that at the moment."

Blake sighed. "Yeah." She exchanged a glance with Ilia, who had her stone blue eyes trained on her bandaged ear. "We'll get to the train station soon. We'll call you back once we do."

The former heiress sighed, that same expression of worry having faded a bit, but was still present. "You can call me at this same number. I promise to answer."

Blake and Ilia both expressed their thanks to Weiss. They decided they needed to get moving soon, so they told Weiss they would call her soon. Weiss reminded them three times over to stay safe and to not be afraid to call for help if they needed it. Blake thanked her for her concern and her help with getting them a bank account, though she decided not to refute Weiss' recommendation that they should call for help, because Blake knew they shouldn't. They needed to maintain a low profile, and calling for some emergency service would compromise that.

With their parting goodbyes and last-second thank yous for Weiss, Blake and Ilia began on their way again. They stepped out from the shade of their tree, and their return to direct sunlight reminded them of just how hot it was. Ilia didn't even try to get back into the monotonous trek as before without finally giving in to the urge to take off her heavy cotton t-shirt that she had been mulling over taking off for hours now. She had been expecting Blake to laugh or make a joke when she did, but Blake took one glance at a now shirtless Ilia and nodded. "Good idea," she said before handing the backpack to her before pulling her own shirt off.

"Now it's a party," Ilia joked, nodding with fake satisfaction.

Blake elbowed her, smiling back. She wrapped her shirt around her scarred arm, doing her best to keep it lose while also protecting her mending skin from the sun. The sun was warm on their now bare shoulders, but the sporadic winds provided them with some relief from the hot environment.

Blake said she'd take the backpack back, but Ilia insisted on carrying it. "I got it, babe."

Blake turned to look at her, only momentarily glancing down at Ilia's bra-clad chest out of impulse. "'Babe?'"

Ilia smirked and met her eyes. "Yes, babe?"

"Since when do you call me 'babe?'" Blake asked, smiling. She wasn't complaining, nor did she dislike the pet name Ilia had just given her, she just wasn't expecting something that cliché out of her longtime friend-turned-girlfriend.

"Since right now, babe," Ilia grinned, her hands grasping the over-the-shoulder straps of the backpack.

Blake chuckled, feeling a bit of warmth spread over her body, the kind of warmth that her own body involuntarily produced. She imagined her face turning red. Her blushing combined with the hot environment made her even more aware of how much she was sweating at the moment. She could feel some of her hair stick to the back of her neck. "Well, in that case..." Blake began, then stepped toward Ilia and pulled her waist toward her until they were walking hip-to-hip. "I'll start calling you sweetheart."

"Ew," Ilia laughed, trying to keep her skin from reddening at the feeling of the side of her torso being up against Blake's side. "How am I a _sweetheart_?" Ilia asked, the word exiting her mouth like a groan.

"Because you just are," Blake shrugged, smiling down at her _sweetheart_.

"That is so wrong," Ilia grimaced, shaking her head. "I am not sweet."

"Yeah you are," Blake retorted.

"How?" Ilia asked.

"Hey, that's just how it is. You're the one being sweet."

"Stop that, right now."

Blake laughed, parting from Ilia's side and walking normally once again. "I figured if you're going to give me a nickname, then you're getting one as well."

The chameleon Faunus shook her head. "How about we just drop the nicknames?"

"Too late for that now, sweetheart," Blake declared, causing Ilia to groan. "You are sweetheart."

"Well, you're babe," Ilia declared. "And I will never let you forget it."

They both laughed and eventually became silent as the heat and tiredness was beginning to overtake them. Neither of them desired to stop to take a break again, but they certainly wished they had a way to get to the train station quicker. The idea of trudging all the way to the station at this rate made Ilia even more tired than she was already. She did her best to keep her mind off of her aching feet and dry mouth, but it got to the point where she couldn't focus on anything else. Every step, the foot she had planted to the ground ached, only to lift off the ground in relief, but now with the other foot planted and aching. The urge to just fall over and rest on the dirt for a while began to grow in her mind, but suddenly, she was snapped out of all of it. Blake had reached out to her, and they now held hands again.

Ilia looked down at their joined hands, their fingers interlacing with one another, and then looked up at Blake's smile. Her exhaustion was evident in her eyes, but Blake's smile filled Ilia with a bit more determination to keep going. Ilia realized how hard this must have been on Blake, to have to make this trek with injures like hers. Ilia had to remind herself of the sacrifices Blake had made, just to keep them safe. Running back toward the White Fang airship just so she and Weiss could escape...

Blake had done so much for her. So many selfless deeds, all because she cared about her.

Ilia sighed as she looked at Blake. "Hey, thank you," she said.

Blake chuckled. "For what?"

Ilia wanted to answer by listing out everything she had ever done for her throughout their years of friendship, but her tiredness combined with her dry throat led her to a simple response. Ilia hugged Blake's good arm, pressing her cheek to her shoulder, closing her eyes. "For everything."


	24. Part III - Chapter 24: In Other Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((From this point forward, this story will be updated at the same time as its version on FFN. THANK YOU FOR READING!))

**Chapter 24: In Other Words**

Having an entire house to herself did some good in keeping Weiss entertained for a while, but once she realized she had no real hobbies, things got boring fast.

She watched television for a while and tried reading a book, but by late afternoon, she realized just how boring her life was. While living in Schnee Manor, her time was occupied by sessions with tutors, combat training, vocal rehearsals, formal events...now she had none of those obligations. Now she could do whatever she wanted, only she didn't even know what she enjoyed. She used to never have free time, and now she had nothing but free time.

She had...no individuality. The busy life she grew up in sapped all of her energy, everything she did in the name of the Schnee family. Now she was just Weiss, and she was nobody. She had no personal interests, no friendships except for two Faunus girls on another continent, nothing to devote her time to. She was just...here. Here in Winter's house, alone, with no task to complete, no purpose to fulfill. She was just waiting for Winter to come home so she could talk to someone in person and go to Atlas Academy like she had told her about. She could just call Blake and Ilia again, but she didn't want to bother them so much, even though she knew they wouldn't mind. She didn't want to risk being annoying. She just wanted something that felt worthwhile. Something to finally make her feel like she wasn't useless, like she felt right now.

Now she was on the verge of tears from all the mounting pressure, and when she got in the shower, the tears finally came.

It was a much smaller shower than the one in her old room. It was maybe a meter by two meters and only had a single shower head. At least it had a seat. She rested her elbows on her knees, her face buried in her hands as she sobbed for no particular reason other than her gradually worsening identity crisis. Hot water ran from the shower onto her head, sending streaks of water down her arms and back. It was relaxing, but somehow made Weiss feel even more comfortable with bawling her eyes out.

Even as she cried, Weiss admitted to herself that this sob session was more about confusion and frustration rather than...actually being sad. Her life was completely different now and she was having a lot of trouble adjusting to it. She was so used to having reasons to impress people, to achieve some measure of success, and now she was doing...literally nothing.

Crying felt good, especially now since it was more like a release of pressure rather than a reaction to something. She began to calm down, beginning to feel emotionally exhausted and mentally strained. The tears stopped, and she sat up, straightening her back, allowing the water to fall directly on her face to sort of reinvigorate herself. She then stood up with a sigh, pushing stray hair out of her face, and turned around to allow the water to run down her back. She sighed again at the feeling of her stressed muscles getting some reprieve. She stared ahead at the white tiles on the shower wall, a faint outline of herself visible. She leaned forward to look at herself as best as she could. "What now?" She asked herself. She placed her hands on the back of her neck to massage it a bit. Through her crying and panic, she was able to come up with a sort of solution to the problem. She needed something to occupy her time with. Anything, really. She just had to figure out what.

As the water trickled down her body and splashed against the smooth floor, filling the small room with constant white noise and white steam, Weiss felt her mind begin to lose focus, thanks to her cool down from her crying. She wanted to think of something, to find a way to find a purpose, but she knew her brain needed time to wander, and so she allowed it to. As consciously aware Weiss could be, she also needed time to mentally relax as much as she needed it physically.

The problem with mentally relaxing recently was that any time she did, she ended up thinking back to her kidnapping, Blake, Ilia, their escape, Ilia getting hurt, seeing them kiss, watching Blake sacrifice herself, Ilia hugging her and telling her to be safe, saving Blake from the fire...The most intense and traumatic experience of her life, and she shared it with those two girls. Only they would ever be able to understand it. No matter how often she might talk about it with Winter, Weiss' sister would never truly feel what Weiss felt along with Blake and Ilia. She'd never now the fear of dying there, the odd sense of camaraderie she developed with Blake and Ilia in the forest, the guilt of having seen what they had been through, thankfulness for having become their friend...and still, a lot of those feelings persisted until this very moment. Blake and Ilia were somewhere in Anima right now, hopefully safe and as healthy as they could be. Hopefully the White Fang weren't looking for them.

What if the White Fang were looking for them, or better yet, for Weiss?

Weiss recalled watching a broadcast on a business news channel earlier that day. The SDC had officially declared to investors that Whitley Schnee was now heir to the company. Apparently, the SDC's PR team claimed that Weiss had stepped down voluntarily after the "stress and trauma" she experienced because of her kidnapping. As much as that bothered her, Weiss couldn't really care that much. What SDC did now was no matter to her. At least now that she wasn't heiress to the company anymore, perhaps she was no longer a target of the White Fang, unless they wanted revenge, which seemed like an immature reason to spend resources, even for such a despicable organization.

Showering had always been Weiss' best time to finally, truly be completely alone, but in a good way. She didn't necessarily feel lonely, because the environment allowed her to focus on the issues she had be dealing with. She did her best thinking in the shower, even though now her mind was too tired to think complexly.

Weiss' thoughts inexplicably wandered to remembering back to showering on the Fang airship, Ilia being a few steps away from being able to see her naked. Worries like that felt nominal compared to everything she had gone through, but for some unidentifiable reason at that time, this event was what lingered in Weiss' head. When she had showered on the airship, it was as if it all betrayed her. She wasn't solitary in that shower and she couldn't address all the issues she had been dealing with. She didn't realize this at that time, but each time she had showered since then, it felt different. Weiss couldn't come up with an explanation for why showers were not the same ever since. Maybe it was the lingering fear of Ilia seeing her that opened up an even deeper anxiety. Now she felt vulnerable, in a way she couldn't describe.

Weiss slowed down and looked around for a moment, and as if a simple reminder to herself that she really was alone was all she needed, she realized that the shower was still her best environment to think. She could still think about whatever she wanted or needed. Even if the shower on the airship jolted its sanctity, it still felt mostly the same.

Although, she was just now realizing this anxiety about showering perhaps because...she hated Ilia at the time of her shower on the airship, but now, with her knowledge of Ilia's past, their history together...what if Ilia were steps away from seeing her right now? What would Weiss feel then?

_Why...why am I even worrying about this?_ Weiss asked herself, but her brain kept on, beginning to imagine an embarrassing scenario where Ilia would walk in on her right now. She'd make some snarky joke while Weiss would recoil and shield herself in embarrassment. But what would happen then? What would Ilia say then? Would her eyes wander...would she come closer...would Weiss let her...?

She lingered on the scenario, but then reality hit her, and she immediately shut off the water and got out of the shower. Her blushing face was partially visible to her in the fogged-over mirror as she grabbed a towel and left the bathroom, wanting to escape the fog as if it were to blame for her mind wandering to inappropriate places. Still, the fact that she had let her thoughts creep to an area like _that..._ about Ilia...

No, Weiss was just tired and distressed. She had had plenty of weird daydreams before, so this was no different. Just a meaningless daydream, perhaps born from her concern for her friends. That was all; she was just worried and her brain had an odd reaction to that fact.

She went to her new bedroom and vigorously dried herself off before laying the towel over her pillow and flopping down on her bed. If there was one perk to living outside the Schnee Manor and no longer having to keep up with some sort of standard of behavior, it was being able to remain in any state of undress she pleased. She didn't have the energy to go digging in her suitcase for an outfit anyway. She simply lied face-down on her bed, trying to switch her thoughts to another topic. Anything other than Ilia right now.

"I'm so fucking tired," she mumbled into her pillow. Complaining about being tired was the first thing to come to mind, and she rolled with it.

* * *

They reached the train station just in time for sunset to begin.

It was a lot smaller than Ilia had expected it to be. When the building first came into view as she and Blake crested a hill, she thought it was a cabin at first, but the nearby tracks and small crowd of people waiting around it told her they had finally made it.

"Thank the gods," Ilia said, her shoulders hunched forward as they began down the hill toward the station. Her arm was around Blake's shoulders, partially leaning on her girlfriend for support. "I just...want a bed."

Blake chuckled at her companion's joy, but grunted in agreement as she took off the backpack. She dug around inside it and pulled out their t-shirts. "Here." She handed Ilia's to her.

"Do we have to?" Ilia joked, taking that shirt and unraveling it.

"For now," Blake affirmed with a nodded as she lifted her shirt over her head.

Ilia laughed as she put hers on as well. "I like the sound of that."

Walking down this hill was like a final ode to knee pain for the two travelers. Their feet were killing them, their entire bodies ached, and they both desperately needed a soft surface to lie down on. Hopefully the train they would end up on had beds. Even if it wasn't going to be that long of a train ride to the coast, they needed to sleep.

They reached the bottom of the hill and approached the train station. Most of the people standing around were adult Humans, a few Faunus that Ilia could see, and a family here and there. They all looked like farmer types with dirty, button up shirts and denim pants, some wearing straw hats and others sporting bandanas around their necks. Many of them shot quizzical glances at Blake and Ilia as they approached the station, taking notice of their disheveled appearances and, in the case of a few Humans, their eyes going straight to the top of Blake's head. It immediately reminded both Blake and Ilia that they were Faunus in rural Mistral, and that they weren't completely safe.

"Hey," Ilia murmured to Blake as they rounded the building to the front patio. "We need to call Weiss. About the bank info."

"Oh, yeah," Blake nodded, having forgotten. They continued along the patio and entered the station through a wooden door. Blake dug in their backpack as they stepped into a small waiting area, the floors covered in hardwood along with the walls and ceiling. The benches lining the walls were wooden, and long windows stretched the length of all four walls. In the center of the room was a cylindrical enclosure; the ticket booth. Tucked in the back corner was an ATM.

Blake pulled their Scroll out as they sat on a bench by the ATM. To put it simply, sitting down felt amazing. Ilia watched as Blake selected their recent calls and pressed the number Weiss had told them to call her at. The call began connecting. "Hopefully we're not too far from the CCT Tower," Blake murmured, noticing the single signal bar in the top right corner of the screen.

Just as Ilia was about to agree, Weiss' face appeared on the screen, although a bit pixelated. Her image did not move naturally at all, and Blake's fear of a poor signal was realized. "Hello?" Weiss said. At least they could hear her fine, but the best they could tell of her appearance was that she was wearing white. The image was so poor, Weiss' blue eyes were mere squares on the screen.

"Hi, Weiss," Blake greeted, chuckling at how bad the reception was. "We made it to the train station."

"That's wonderful," Weiss cheered. "You two must be getting really bad reception. You're just a couple of blobs."

"Yeah, so are you." Blake chuckled.

"Oh, you need the bank info," Weiss recalled. "Are you two at an ATM?"

"We are," Blake confirmed.

"Okay, so what you'll do is..." As Weiss relayed instructions to them, Ilia stood at the ATM, punching in the account number and passcode Weiss gave. After the image on the ATM's screen finished loading, Ilia nodded and looked at Blake. "Okay, how much to we take out?"

Blake shrugged. "A hundred Lien, maybe?"

Ilia nodded, then turned back to the machine to enter the amount.

"Weiss," Blake said to the blurry image on their Scroll. "Thank you, again."

Weiss chuckled. "Yes, you're welcome. You two say thank you too much."

"You know you're just inviting us to say it more," Ilia teased as the machine dispensed a single Lien card. She grabbed it and held it up for Blake to see, and she nodded.

"No need, really, I got it. You're welcome," Weiss reassured them with an exasperated laugh.

Ilia laughed back. "Thaaaaank youuuuuu Weiiiiiss."

"Don't," Weiss mumbled.

Blake chuckled at them both. "So what do you have going on?" She asked Weiss.

"Actually, my sister's taking me to Atlas Academy in a bit," Weiss answered, then she sighed. "She says she wants me to 'explore my options for my future.'"

"But you've only gotten to bum around for like a day," Ilia pointed out. "You ought to get to relax."

"Thank you, but Winter really seems to want me to take this tour and see what Atlas is all about. I think she wants me to join the military and..." Blake and Ilia didn't have to see her to know how uninterested she really was. "Believe me, I'd love to relax, but at least it's something to do."

"Well you'll have to tell us how it goes next time we talk," Blake said. "Hopefully you don't get too bored."

"I won't be bored. Just...indifferent," Weiss chuckled. "But thanks. I'll think about you two to distract myself."

Blake and Ilia immediately looked at one another, both girls blushing with their eyebrows raised. "Weiss...that's...that's really sweet," Blake stuttered with a nervous chuckle.

Weiss only seemed to realize exactly what she had said until that moment. "Oh! I didn't mean it like...I mean I worry about you two quite a bit. Maybe I could sneak a call to you two while I'm at Atlas so I don't get too bored."

Ilia chuckled, though her teeth were gritted in discomfort. Weiss did not seem to have meant it that way, but still, saying she would be thinking about them to distract herself was weird.

Blake laughed. "Well, thank you for worrying about us."

"Yeah," Weiss said back, laughing nervously. "Umm...I think Winter is about ready to leave, so I'll talk to you two later, okay?"

"Okay, Weiss," Blake said, glad Weiss was initiating the end of this conversation. "Bye."

"Bye, Blake. Bye, Ilia," Weiss said.

"See ya," Ilia murmured, and the connection dropped.

Blake shut the Scroll and looked at Ilia, who was a little red. "That was a little awkward," Ilia said.

"Yeah," Blake agreed, feeling the need to stand up. She chuckled as a way of trying to lighten the mood. "I think she just messed up her words."

"Definitely," Ilia agreed, standing with her, but she very much could not get over the very...unplatonic way Weiss had said "I'll think about you two." It may have been an overreaction on Ilia's part, but she couldn't get over how Weiss phrased it, and she couldn't help but feel a bit bad for lingering on that. "Maybe she's tired."

"Maybe." Blake nodded, then turned to the ticket booth, obviously wanting to change the subject as much as Ilia did. "Let's see when we can get a train."

Ilia followed Blake to the booth in the center of the room. Seated there was an older woman with wispy white hair and pale, wrinkled skin. She peered at them through thick-framed glasses. "Can I help you young ladies?" She greeted.

"Hello," Blake greeted. "We're going to Vale, and we need a train that will take us to a port of some sort."

The woman nodded with instant recognition. "Then you two are headed to Niji. It's not big, but I'm sure they have ships to Vale leaving from there. If not, you can always head to Argus." She pressed a few buttons on an old-fashioned looking console on her desk. "Two tickets, I presume?"

"Yes," Blake nodded. "How long is the trip to Niji?"

"Well." The woman took a moment to think. "The last train to Niji comes by in about half an hour, but it makes a couple stops before reaching Niji, so...it'll be overnight, certainly."

Blake nodded in understanding. "Any chance we can get beds?" She asked.

"Of course," the woman nodded. "One room?"

"Yes," Blake nodded.

The woman typed away on her console. "So what's taking you two to Vale?" She asked.

"We're heading back home," Blake answered.

"Well, you two certainly look like you've had a rough journey," she woman chuckled, still typing comically fast.

"You could say that," Ilia agreed, semiconsciously holding Blake's hand, glancing at a Human man getting in line behind them.

"It'll be ninety Lien. Complimentary meals included," the woman told them, and Ilia handed her the Lien card from the ATM. She accepted it, opened her cash register with a _ding,_ and returned a differently colored Lien card to Ilia, along with two tickets. "The train will be here by eight o'clock."

"Thank you," Blake nodded and smiled at the woman, then nodded at Ilia before stepping back from the booth.

"Wait, watch out," Ilia tried to stop her, but Blake accidentally backed into the man standing behind them.

Blake yelped in surprise. "Oh, I'm sor-"

"Watch it, cat," The man spat at her as he stepped past her to the booth.

An angry chill ran through Ilia, but Blake immediately squeezed her hand and pulled her away. "Come on," she murmured to her. Ilia wanted to tell the guy off, but she chose to listen to Blake. Although, she took the time to remember the dude's appearance. Tall, skinny, black hair and a patchy beard, dirty blue shirt and gray pants. Ilia made a note to remember him in case they ran into him again.

They found their way back to where they were sitting before, and Ilia continued to glare at the man who had just called Blake an animal. She felt Blake's hand on her shoulder. "I know," Blake said, knowing exactly what was going through her head. "Just let it go. We need to keep a low profile."

Ilia scoffed. "You think I'm going to beat him up or something?" She whispered.

"Well...yes," Blake nodded. "And someone would call the police."

Ilia nodded, sighing. "It just...pisses me off."

"Me too," Blake agreed. She wrapped an around around Ilia's shoulders and kissed her temple. "But don't worry about that. Think about how we'll probably be on a ship to Vale by this time tomorrow."

Ilia chuckled, feeling better after getting a kiss. "Yeah."

They sat in silence for the next several minutes, leaning on one another and holding hands. The racist guy left the room after seemingly buying a ticket, which allowed Ilia to relax a bit more. She allowed herself to sink into the closeness with Blake, moving her shoulders a bit so she could lean her head on Blake's shoulder. She closed her eyes and was reminded of how tired she was. In fact, she was tired enough to fall asleep right then and there.

"Hey," Blake whispered to her, gently shaking her awake.

"Hm?" Ilia mumbled, half-opening her eyes.

"I think this is our train," Blake said, and only then did Ilia notice the sounds of a decelerating engine outside. Blake held her hand as they got to their feet, and they headed outside to see a long line of train cars come to a halt, several people gathering along the patio.

_"Engine Twelve Thirty-One to Himawari, Hanamachi, and Niji, all aboard, please,"_ a voice spoke through a speaker on the train.

"Got the tickets?" Blake asked Ilia, and the shorter girl held them up. Blake smiled at her. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Definitely," Ilia confirmed, and they approached the front train car. There they met the rail guard, presented their tickets, and were directed to one of the very last cars on the train. They found their room, a cramped alcove with a sliding plastic door as its entrance. Straight ahead from entering was a window, and on each side there was a fold-out bed.

Ilia noticed a sign posted on the inner side of the door as Blake folded a bed down and sat the backpack on it. "This train does have showers," she declared.

"Really?" Blake asked, coming up behind her to look at the sign.

_Each car is equipped with communal shower and toilet areas toward the back. Complimentary toiletries can be found in each room._ Both girls were relieved to see that they wouldn't have to wait any longer to bathe. But for now, they both needed time to lie down.

They cuddled up next to each other on one of the beds as the train began to move. After the exhausting day they had just gone through, lying down for even the shortest amount of time was almost enough to make them both fall asleep, but they wouldn't allow each other to doze off. Instead, they made small talk. "Would you rather work in a store or restaurant?" Ilia asked Blake.

"A store. A bookstore," she answered.

Ilia chuckled. "Of course."

"What about you?" Blake asked.

"Store," she agreed. "I have no idea how to cook."

"Me neither," Blake said. Blake was lying on her side facing Ilia while Ilia lied on her back, staring at the ceiling. "You could wait tables, maybe?" Blake asked.

"Do I seem like the type who has that kind of patience?" Ilia asked, grinning at Blake.

"Well, no. But you could try it," Blake chuckled.

"Nah," Ilia shook her head. "I'd rather mop floors or something. I don't think I'd want to interact with people."

Blake nodded, knowing well that Ilia was not much of a people-person. "Except for your girlfriend, right sweetheart?"

"I'm not sweetheart, remember?" Ilia asked. "You're sweetheart."

"I thought I was babe," Blake pondered.

"I'm babe," Ilia told her.

"No, I am," Blake chuckled.

Ilia rolled her eyes and smirked, rolling onto her side to face Blake. "You know what? Fine, babe."

Blake giggled in victory, smiling back at Ilia. "Thanks, sweetheart."

Ilia shook her head. "You know, you smell terrible."

Blake chuckled. She scooted a little closer and gave Ilia a brief kiss on the lips. It barely lasted a second, but it was enough to instantly change Ilia's mood. "So do you, sweetheart."

Ilia sighed, her eyes fluttering following the kiss. She struggled to speak for a moment, but as she opened her mouth to say something, Blake closed in again and planted another kiss to her lips, this one lingering for a bit longer. When their lips parted, Ilia's eyes remained closed as she felt her entire body begin to feel a little lighter. This combination of exhaustion and relaxation spurred on by them finally getting to lie down left Ilia feeling...well, feeling like she wanted more than just a few kisses. "Blake..." Her voice was like a light wind, coming and going lazily.

"Hm?" Blake responded, touching her nose against Ilia's.

Ilia did her best to find a response, but all she wanted was for their lips to reunite, and so she made it so. Ilia moved her body closer to Blake's, wrapped an arm around her waist, and locked in a much deeper, much longer kiss. It was Blake's turn to sigh through her nose as their lips overlapped perfectly, Ilia's nose brushing Blake's cheek as she enjoyed the feeling of Blake's upper lip settling between her own. She gripped at Blake's lower back as their body's pressed together, their stomach's touching.

Blake rested a hand on Ilia's cheek as their lips parted briefly, but it was abundantly clear to both girls that neither of them wanted things to slow down, so they picked up the pace. The next kiss was even deeper, a bit more forceful. Blake's hand lowered from Ilia's cheek to her hip, and she gently pulled Ilia's hip toward her, inviting Ilia to move even closer. Their legs intertwined together, and Blake was the first to make a daring move—she dipped her hand under Ilia's shirt, lightly grazing her fingers over the smooth skin of Ilia's stomach. Ilia shivered at the direct contact, but greedily took this gesture from Blake as an indicator that Blake wouldn't mind Ilia doing the same. Ilia reached around Blake's back, under her shirt, and felt the curves and ridges of her back, tucking her hand under Blake's bra strap.

The kiss ended, and both girls afforded a moment to open their eyes and look at each other. They both were breathing audibly, Ilia enjoying the warm feeling of Blake's hand on her abdomen. They shared a few seconds of eye contact, and somehow, they communicated their desires and intentions without a single word. All it took for them to come right back together in their most intense kiss to date was the gradual increase in their breathing. They kept their gazes locked, and they watched each other become a bit more agitated, a bit more annoyed at not getting enough of the other, and then they collided again in an energized kiss, their lips moving against one another, Blake taking the liberty of landing small bites on Ilia's lower lip. They both quietly hummed with pleasure together as they continued with their most intimate moment of their relationship.

Ilia had to think about what this could lead to. How far could this go? Was she even prepared for what Blake wanted? Thousands of possibilities and scenarios rushed through her head, that is until Blake did something that completely shocked every thought from Ilia's mind. In a single instant, Ilia was brought back to the present when Blake pressed her tongue between Ilia's lips.

They both continued to breathe heavily as Blake invited Ilia to join her in exploring one another's mouths. The feeling of allowing Blake to invade her mouth with her tongue was like being thrown into a dream. Ilia had long fantasized about this and now she finally got to experience it. If only she knew how to respond back. For now, she just enjoyed the feeling of Blake's tongue against her own. Allowing Blake to take control always seemed like the simplest course of action.

As if initiating their first open-mouth kiss wasn't enough, Blake seemed eager to do even more new things, things like trail her hands a bit further back around Ilia's hip until settling on her bottom. Blake then proceeded to pull Ilia against her and ever slightly groped her backside.

Ilia couldn't help but giggle in surprise. Their kiss broke for a short moment. "Is that okay?" Blake huffed a question.

"Hell yeah," Ilia answered, and they resumed.

Well, if Blake could touch her butt, then Ilia was definitely returning the favor. As if getting to make out with her was the only dream that would come true that night. Ilia removed her hand from beneath Blake's bra strap and instead went straight to her bottom, holding it tight. Blake laughed into Ilia's mouth as they continued making out. It seemed like with each passing second Ilia's mind was becoming more foggy, her actions and desires becoming more instinctive and less reasonable. She certainly wanted far more than this, but the last remaining strain of her consciousness told her not to push Blake further. This experience was already better than many of the fantasies Ilia had dreamed up. If it ended now, Ilia wouldn't feel like she missed out on anything. She'd be disappointed, but after getting to make out with Blake and touching her in ways she had never been able to before, Ilia was happy.

However, Ilia soon realized Blake wasn't ready to stop. After they released their long kiss and stared at one another for a long, silent moment, Blake got a determined glint in her eyes, and Ilia knew she was about to do something even before she had moved one bit. Blake shifted in her spot, then lifted her leg over Ilia until she had both knees planted on either side of her. Blake was now straddling Ilia, the cat Faunus' hands planted to the bed directly to the sides of Ilia's head.

The smaller girl stared up, Blake's dark hair hanging like vines from a tree, framing her beautiful face and tickling Ilia's cheeks. Ilia could not hold in a shuddering breath at seeing Blake take such a commanding position over her. "Blake..." Ilia whispered, both as an indicator of her own approval, and as a way of asking what Blake intended to do next.

Blake leaned down until their foreheads touched, and she smiled in a way that seemed both adorable and mischievous. "You are so beautiful, Ilia."

Ilia sighed, still not used to being complimented in such a way. "You are, too," she murmured in return.

Blake kissed her again, lightly at first, but just after Ilia felt lulled into relaxing at the soft sensation, Blake suddenly intensified the kiss. Ilia felt her tongue enter her mouth once again, and like some sort of expert magic, Blake had expelled the last remaining bit of restraint Ilia was withholding. This was what Ilia wanted, what she had desired for so long but had kept under wraps, but now...

"Tell me what you want, Ilia," Blake hummed to her as their lips parted for a moment, before Blake returned to kissing her.

Ilia tried to create the separation necessary to respond, but Blake seemed to be intentionally maintaining the heavy kiss. With delight, Ilia realized that Blake was forcing her to take back control for herself, and so she did, planting her hands on Blake's shoulders and pushing her off of her so she could speak. As Ilia was about to say just exactly what she wanted, she got sidetracked with staring at the wide smile on Blake's face. She seemed to find something funny. "What is it?" Ilia asked.

Blake laughed softly. "I'm just excited."

Ilia laughed with her. "Yeah, me too."

"No, I mean I'm excited for what comes next," she hummed, leaning down a bit before pushing herself off the bed. Blake stood by the bed and grabbed Ilia's hand.

"Wha...?" Ilia murmured.

"I know you want so much more," Blake explained. "Because I know you liked me for such a long time. Well, I'm going to prove to you just how incredible you are to me. Just how much I desire you." She gently pulled Ilia to bring her to her feet, and she began leading her to the door.

"Where are we going?" Ilia asked, resigned to allowing Blake to tug her along.

"We both need showers, don't we?" Blake asked, the tiniest glance back at Ilia indicating the feline Faunus' intent. She was still smiling like she was scheming.

Ilia tried to form words but ended up coughing a few times after choking on her own breath. Blake couldn't be saying...what Ilia hoped she was saying. "What?"

"And taking separate showers would just waste water," Blake continued as she reached the door, grasping the knob but not turning it yet. "So how does that sound to you, sweetheart?"

Ilia stared at Blake as she looked at her, her golden eyes narrow and the corners of her mouth turned upward. Ilia felt like she was dreaming, but the still lingering pain in her knees convinced her she wasn't. She could not think of anything else to do than to enthusiastically nod in favor of Blake's offer.

"I figured you'd say yes," Blake giggled, turning the door knob and leading her out into the corridor.

Ilia continued to let Blake lead her, mostly because most of her mental capacity was dedicated to wrapping her mind around what was about to happen, what Blake had offered to make happen. She was faintly aware of the noise of the train rumbling down the tracks and the distant sound of music from another train car, but the closer they got to the back of their car, the more nervous Ilia because, or maybe the better word was _excited._

The shower area in the back of the car was split into two sections along each side, women's to the right, men's to the left. As Blake and Ilia entered, right behind the door was a sink, to the right was a door leading to the commode, and to the left was a door leading to the shower.

The two girls squeezed into the small room, barely enough space for them to stand without touching one another. Everything was so white; the walls, ceiling, floors, everything except for the metal sink faucet.

Ilia was suddenly highly aware of how quiet it had become. Perhaps this area was sound insulated. Because of the quieter environment, she also became even more jittery, still not completely ready to process what was happening.

With the door closed, they were in private again, which allowed Blake to embrace Ilia once again and kiss her. She definitely wasn't helping Ilia wrap her mind around everything. When they parted, Blake smiled at her. "You excited?"

Ilia could do nothing but nod, and Blake giggled at her. "Don't worry. I'm nervous, too." She turned to the door to the shower and slid it open. There was a small area between them and the shower itself with a bench and a shelve stocked with towels. The shower was hidden by a white curtain. Everything in this room was white as well, but the large window in the roof allowed a pretty view of the sky, and the lights were not as bright.

Blake gestured for Ilia to enter, and she did so after a few seconds of thinking. Her arms were unconsciously tucked to her chest, her signature nervous posture. "Uhhh..." she stammered for a moment. What the hell was even going on?

Blake stepped in with her and locked the door behind them, ensuring their privacy.

Blake was initiating their first sexual encounter. Ilia had been under the impression that something like this was far, _far_ off, but that was mostly based on the assumption that Blake just wasn't sexually interested in her. Romantically, sure, but this...this came out of nowhere. Ilia shuddered at how she had been so wrong to assume Blake's attitude toward this and felt like smacking herself in the forehead. _How could I assume Blake wasn't interested in sex when she reads smut all the time?_ In hindsight, none of this was a surprise.

Still, Ilia had a lot of pressure on her shoulders. It takes effort from all parties involved to make an encounter like this work, and Ilia was as inexperienced as anyone in Remnant could possibly be. She assumed Blake had experience like this before, but she forced herself not to think about who she had those experiences with. No, she had to focus on right now. This was like a first impression, like introducing a whole different side of herself to Blake for the first time. She had to do something to impress her.

_We're about to...oh my fucking fuck we're gonna...no, this is...okay, Blake wouldn't want to go this far so soon. Maybe we're just gonna shower together, get each other clean, sorta sexy, very romantic. Yeah, that's probably what Blake has planned._

Ilia stared at Blake, waiting for her to do something, but all she did was stare back at her, smirking. "Hi," Blake purred.

Ilia shuddered at the low rumble in Blake's voice. Ilia did not feel ready at all. She wanted this; so badly did she want this, but it was about to happen and Ilia just could not fathom how it felt like they had been trekking down a dirt road like five minutes ago and now they were in a shower on a train. How could this get any crazier?

Blake stepped forward and encircled Ilia's waist with her arms. "Well," Blake murmured, maintaining eye contact with her. "Do you need help with this?" She tugged on Ilia's shirt tail to indicate what she meant.

Ilia closed her eyes and nodded, beginning to resign to the situation. She realized that she would never be fully ready for this, but if Blake wanted it, and Ilia definitely wanted it, she should let it happen, especially if Blake was the one in control.

Ilia kept her eyes closed as she felt Blake gently lift her shirt up, Ilia raised her arms to allow the garment to slip over her head and off her body. This felt completely different form when they had been walking shirtless that day. They had done that to stay cool, but now, the reason Ilia's shirt was off was because Blake wanted it that way.

When Ilia opened her eyes after her shirt was taken from her, she saw Blake shed her own shirt with one quick motion, and Ilia shivered when she noticed that Blake's smirk was gone and had been replaced with a wanting glare, her mouth slightly open as her desire to escalate this encounter with Ilia was all she could think about. As if to confirm her suspicions, Blake reached out and pushed against Ilia's shoulders, pushing her back into the shower. Ilia felt her back hit the wall the same moment Blake locked their lips together. Ilia got to enjoy the feeling for a few seconds before feeling Blake reach behind her, her hands lingering on the middle of her back, and Ilia felt her bra loosen before she could think of what Blake was doing. The kiss broke as Blake leaned back with a heavy breath and pulled Ilia's bra away.

Ilia stood there, her back rested against the wall, allowing Blake to admire her. Ilia noticed how Blake's eyes remained turned downward, the small smile that tugged at Blake's mouth. Ilia sighed. "Blake..."

"Yeah?" The brunette hummed, looking up at her.

Ilia sighed again and closed her eyes. She was becoming tired of waiting, wanting things to escalate just as much as Blake seemed to, and she undid her shorts, kicking off her shoes so she could push them down. Ilia tossed her shorts and shoes out of the shower, wanting nothing more than to allow Blake to look at her like she had always wanted her to.

Blake sighed and advanced once again, grabbing Ilia's waist again and kissing her. Ilia did not mind how she was wearing far less than Blake at the moment. In fact, she enjoyed the feeling. Blake was appreciating her in the best way. Somehow, Ilia desired this more than seeing Blake in the same state.

Of course, she would not mind that either, which is why she took it into her own hands to undo Blake's bra and push down on her shorts until Blake took them off the rest of the way. Now they were both topless, their underwear the only things between them and nudity and turning on the water.

Their foreheads rested against one another, and their gazes locked. Ilia could feel Blake's breath on her face, and all she wanted at the moment was for Blake to finish stripping her down. "Ilia..." Blake whispered.

"Blake..." Ilia responded.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

Ilia nodded and exhaled. She tightened her grip on Blake's waist. "Yes. I always have been."

Blake smirked, planting one more quick kiss on her lips before first taking her own panties off, then doing the same for Ilia. Ilia hummed in excitement, getting an unobstructed view of a naked Blake for the first time, but that view was interrupted quickly when Blake grabbed her and kissed her once again.

Ilia felt ready at last, because all she had to do was let go and let Blake love her.


	25. Part III - Chapter 25: The Truth

**Chapter 25: The Truth**

As uninterested as Weiss could be at this very moment, she had to admit that the Grand Hall at Atlas Academy was certainly a marvel to behold. The floors were covered in a reflective white marble, and the two long walls arced and met along a large marble beam running the length of the ceiling, several massive chandeliers hanging from said beam. Tapestries along the walls depicted events from Atlesian history, and at the very end of the foyer was the entrance to the Atlas CCT Tower, and grand pair of stone doors flanked by several glass revolving doors.

The entire Schnne mansion could fit inside this one room. And to think her (former) family was rich; Atlas spared no expense to let every visitor know that they were no strangers to spending massive amounts of Lien just to look impressive. Winter told her she'd be impressed when she first brought up her offer of bringing Weiss to Atlas for a tour. Weiss hadn't been interested, but Winter telling her that she felt becoming a member of the military, or perhaps a Huntress, would be a good direction to go in convinced Weiss to at least think about it while getting a look at the school.

Of course, Weiss would probably enjoy this view of the Hall more if her tour guide would stop being so...enthusiastic.

"The Grand Hall was constructed just under fifty years ago," her guide, Argern, recited as professionally as he could. He was an intern at Atlas, apparently a third year student who hoped to become a professor. He was barely taller than Weiss and had blonde hair that was excessively gelled and slicked back. He wore a student uniform and his eyes were hidden behind black-framed glasses. He was like if Whitley suddenly became ten times more awkward and one hundred times more nervous around Weiss. When she and Winter had arrived and met Argern, he had to have stuttered his name at least five times as he shook Weiss' hand with his own cold, clammy hand. Weiss suspected he was infatuated with her, and she felt inclined to maintain at least eight feet of space between him and herself. "It took hundreds of workers twenty days to complete. Work continued non-stop, twenty-four hours a day, until it was completed. Isn't that remarkable, Miss Schnee?"

Weiss sighed and nodded. "Quite," she agreed, tucking her hands into the pockets of her dark blue coat. The phrase "hundreds of workers" rang in her ears. They were probably all Faunus. Very underpaid, overworked Faunus, perhaps indentured servants, like the ones who constructed Schnee Manor.

"I was rather amazed when I first laid eyes on it," Argern declared, his voice far too formal sounding. "I can understand if you need time to marvel for yourself."

She did marvel at it, but she did not feel the need for Argern to allot time for her to do so. "We can move on." She did not mean to sound disinterested, even though she was.

The guy struggled to speak as he pushed his glasses onto his nose and straightened his jacket. "Well, um...if you follow me this was, I can show you to the Academy's hall of fame, the pinnacle of achievement for a graduate of Atlas Academy. There have been thirty-seven inductees, including our very own Headmaster, General James Ironwood. Oh!" He turned to face her, and Weiss stepped back a bit to create some space between them. "If the General is available, I am certain he would love to meet with you about you perhaps attending Atlas."

"That isn't necessary," Weiss shook her head. "I have met the General many times."

"I see." Argern adjusted his glasses yet again. "Well, anyway, the Hall of Fame was chartered by William H. B. Molte following the end of the first school year and..." he continued on his sickeningly informative speech as Weiss followed him to a door toward the side of the hall.

Weiss had already seen one of the dormitories, a training building, the cafeteria, and the garden. Everything was flawless, well tended to and clean. She figured she would not mind living there, but actually attending Atlas was not something that interested her in the slightest, especially after getting a run through of what a student's day-to-day routine was like. All students woke at seven in the morning, met in the cafeteria at 7:30 to eat, attended set classes from eight until one, followed by lunch, followed by physical training and missions until five or even later. Argern had called it "The grand tradition of dedication and endurance that the people of Atlas are known for." Weiss did not know the people of Atlas to be people of endurance, well, perhaps besides teenage heiresses to massive companies. The schedule Atlas students had to follow were far too...familiar to Weiss. After all of this, Weiss figured her desire to attend this academy was somehow less than zero percent, but she continued on the tour since Winter had some sort of important business to meet Ironwood about.

They entered the hall of fame, which was a large room that was like a weird pseudo-hexagon with some walls broader than others. There were painted portraits of every inductee along the white walls and several benches arranged around the room. Argern went over to a portrait of an old woman and began talking about how she was once a great Huntress who then became the Academy's longest-serving librarian, yet somehow he managed to stretch his speech out for ten minutes. At least that gave Weiss time to think.

The one part of her tour she actually enjoyed was seeing the training center and the dormitory. As exhausting as the daily routine seemed at Atlas, the idea of staying in a dorm with a team and training in a facility like the one she had seen felt intriguing. She could picture herself with her own team of four students rooming together, helping one another with assignments and hanging out. She could meet new people, make new friends, or at the very least, get the opportunity to meet new people, which was something she never got the chance to do before. It was an exciting prospect. Again, Weiss would not mind  _living_ here, but attending was a completely different story. Training would be enjoyable, what with actually getting to train and spar with others rather than getting private sessions alone like she had for years. Maybe she could go further with that, perhaps train to be a Huntress and make a career out of it. At the very least, it was as clear of an idea for what her future could hold she had encountered in a while.

Then she made a realization. What about another academy? Haven in Mistral, Shade in Vacuo, Beacon in Vale...

What if she went to Beacon?

"Rumors state that she defeated three Ursi in a single encounter, though those rumors are unproven and even Evelyn herself never confirmed them," Argern continued talking about the killer librarian.

"Do you know anything about the other academies?" Weiss asked.

Argern looked at her, perhaps noticing the fact that she sounded interested for the first time. He cleared his throat. "Well, I've done research on the histories of the Academies, but I'm afraid I do not have much in the way of specifics for each of them. After all, I am an Atlas expert."

Weiss sighed, looking to the side. Just like every one else at this academy, he did not seem to care much about what the world outside Atlas was like. No one in the kingdom did, for that matter. "Yeah, you mentioned that."

Argern sighed in return before moving on to the next portrait, as if he needed to keep talking about  _something_. Meanwhile, Weiss continued to ponder the idea of going to Beacon. She did not know much about the school. She knew the headmaster was named Ozpin, she knew it was the first academy to hire a Faunus professor, but besides that, anything else she thought of was pure imagination on her part. Still, she could imagine the school grounds were beautiful and the education was of high quality, as all academies tended to be. Of course, the main reason she had for entertaining the idea of going to Beacon was because Blake and Ilia would be in Vale. She could actually see them, maybe spend time with them. Perhaps they could go to Beacon as well.

Weiss realized how wishful all of this was, but it was possible. In fact, going to Beacon would be a golden opportunity for her to see a part of the world that she had never been exposed to. An entirely new culture and climate awaiting her. Weiss just had to figure out how the admissions process worked at Beacon for someone from another kingdom. Maybe she really could make it in.

But...did she really want to become a Huntress...?

Weiss gasped and immediately turned toward the door. She had an epiphany and had to call Blake and Ilia as soon as possible.  _That's it. This is what I need._  "Pardon me," she said to Argern as she made her way to the door through which they had entered the hall of fame. Argern tried calling after her, but Weiss was through the door and on her way to the CCT Tower before he could do anything to stop her. She walked briskly towards the entrance to the Tower, reaching into her pocket to confirm that the note from Blake and Ilia was where she had put it. She brought it with her in case she got a chance and reason to call them, and now was as good of an opportunity as any.

_That's the answer,_ Weiss thought to herself.  _My purpose is to become a Huntress, to protect people. That's what I can do._  She had spent all day stressing herself to pieces about no longer having a direction in life, but now, she happened upon the best idea she had thought of. She could attend Beacon Academy in Vale, reunite with Blake and Ilia, become a Huntress, prove to the world and herself that she never needed the SDC or the Schnee name to succeed. She could defend people, save lives...just like she had wished she could have on the Mistral Police airship. She had managed to keep the thoughts from her mind for a while, but now the memory of Neela, the Faunus officer from the police ship killed by the Fang attack right in front of Weiss...

That's precisely what Weiss would do. She would become a Huntress, and protect people so they would not have to protect themselves, so they would not have to live in fear, so they wouldn't have to sacrifice themselves, just as Neela had...and as Blake had.

And she could do all of it with Blake and Ilia along for the journey. Well, if they were interested in becoming Huntresses themselves.

Just before she reached one of the revolving doors to the CCT, Weiss heard a voice. "Weiss," Winter called to her.

Weiss stopped with her hand against a door as she turned to see her sister emerge from a door along the side of the hall. She was dressed in her military uniform, very regal in appearance and stature. "Why aren't you with your tour guide?" She asked as she approached Weiss with her hands behind her back. Her voice was laced with a barely noticeable accusatory tone.

Weiss was a little surprised to see Specialist Schnee in place of Big Sister Winter, but Weiss realized that this was always how Winter acted in public. "I...I have an idea," Weiss explained. "A big idea, about what to do about my future." Weiss nodded for emphasis, feeling herself smile.

Winter cocked an eyebrow. "What might that be? Have you come around and decided to enroll at Atlas?"

Weiss winced a bit at the reminder that Winter was very much in favor of her joining Atlas Academy and, by association, the military. "Actually...I want to go to Beacon in Vale. I want to become a Huntress."

Winter blinked, the only sign of her surprise being her raised eyebrows. "Beacon?" She glanced to the side for a moment. "Where...did this come from?"

"I..." Weiss was just about to admit that she wanted to go to Beacon so she could see Blake and Ilia again, but that was far from a reasonable case to make. "I want to see more of the world, to learn to be on my own. I was just heading to the CCT to call Blake and Ilia, just to get their advice."

A look of understanding crossed Winter's face when she heard the names of Weiss' friends. "I see," she nodded, though she looked disconcerted. "Don't you think you may need to learn more about Beacon before deciding to apply there?"

"I will," Weiss nodded, her hand still on the door to the CCT. "I just...I'm sorry that Atlas doesn't interest me. It's too...well, militaristic." Weiss did feel bad for not being interested. Winter was a proud Atlesian, and Weiss couldn't blame her for wanting her to take a similar path now that Weiss was no longer heiress.

Winter sighed, her head tilting forward. "I understand that, but..." Winter's face lit up, as if she made a realization. She made eye contact with Weiss. "Are your Faunus friends in Vale?"

Weiss felt her body tense, but she nodded. "They're heading to Vale. They plan to live and work there."

Winter closed her eyes a nodded, then looked directly at Weiss once again. "Weiss, you should not make decisions like this based on...friends."

Weiss felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, both because Winter had correctly assumed she wanted to be with Blake and Ilia, and for the fact that it was a poor reason to want to go to Vale. Yes, it did sound like too insufficient of a reason to choose Beacon over Atlas or any other academy, but to Weiss, personally, it felt like a great reason to do so. "Winter, I...well, I want to become a Huntress. That's what you hoped for me, right?"

Winter nodded. "Yes, I have always seen that potential in you."

A bit of pride swelled in Weiss' chest at the praise from her sister, but she did not lose focus. "And you've said that all the academies are great," Weiss pointed out. "That you know all of the headmasters and have faith in their institutions."

"Yes," Winter agreed. "But that should not mean you should..." She paused, then sighed, allowing her shoulders to relax. She stepped forward and extended a hand to Weiss' shoulder. Their eyes met. "Weiss...I would be remiss to say that I am not still concerned about your friends. I don't know if they are trustworthy."

"I know." Weiss pursed her lips, feeling the familiarity returning to her sister's demeanor. Winter becoming less of a soldier and more of a sister in public like this was rare. Weiss felt she could talk to her more now. "I haven't known them for long, but...Winter, they mean a lot to me. If I could be with them, it would make me happy."

"I know that," Winter nodded. "But my concern is with the future. Do you think you will be friends with them for years? What if, after knowing them for long enough, they become different? What if they get involved in dangerous activities? Vale has a significant crime problem, after all."

Weiss gritted her teeth in discomfort. As understanding as Winter always seemed, there was still a bit of lingering bias within her. Weiss knew that Winter's worry of Blake and Ilia getting involved in "dangerous activities" was derived from them being Faunus. Weiss chose not to call her out on it. Blake and Ilia were former members of the White Fang, so she wasn't wrong to feel suspicious. "I get it. I know that they could change, but...that's just...that's how friendships work, right?"

Winter stared at her for a few moments. "I understand that, but that simply means basing your decision on being with your friends might not work out."

"I miss them," Weiss stated firmly, her eyebrows knitting as she looked up at her sister. Winter appeared to be surprised by the tone Weiss had taken on, which was exactly how Weiss wanted to seem. "And if I go to Beacon, I would be very happy."

"Weiss, I know it would make you happy, but—"

"It's my decision, after all," Weiss added, asserting the fact that she had agency over her own direction. Even if Winter wanted her to stay and go to Atlas, Weiss felt confident in her ability to convince Winter that she could do what she pleased.

Winter opened her mouth to respond, but then looked down, thinking about something. She then sighed. "Yes. It is your decision. I just want to make sure you don't make the wrong one."

Weiss chuckled. "If anything bad happens because I decided to go to Beacon, then you can say 'I told you so.'"

"I don't want to have to say that," Winter murmured. "Weiss, I trust you. It's Blake and Ilia that I need more reassurance on before I am completely comfortable with this idea."

Winter's words struck a cord in the back of Weiss' mind. "Well, I'm comfortable with it, so I'm going through with it. If you need more reassurance, that's up to you."

Winter seemed a bit perturbed at hearing such backtalk from Weiss, but sighed, knowing this defiance was from a good place. "Alright." She let her hand fall from Weiss shoulder. "If you want to go to Beacon, I trust your reasoning."

Weiss nodded. "Thank you." She looked back toward the door to the CCT. "Now...I was going to go call Blake and Ilia to tell them about this."

"Actually," Winter held a hand up before extending it to Weiss. "I would like to call them first."

Weiss stared at Winter's outstretched hand for a moment before narrowing her eyes at her sister. "Why?"

"I simply want to know more about them," Winter explained, though her expression indicated that she already had several questions for the Faunus girls lined up in her head.

Weiss crossed her arms, feeling a need to not allow Winter to give her orders. "You know, I don't have to let you."

Winter sighed. "Alright, Weiss. Just because you're no longer part of the SDC does not mean you can just disrespect me like you did with Father."

Weiss laughed and shook her head. "I'm not disrespecting you like I did with  _Jacques Schnee._ I'm just reminding you that I don't have to do whatever you say. You don't get to shoot me down for exercising some personal independence just because its at your expense."

Winter's lips parted slightly, taking notice of Weiss' statement, and how Weiss was exactly right. Winter closed her eyes and sighed, letting her arm fall to her side. "Alright. I apologize."

"Don't," Weiss shook her head. "Just next time you want me to do something,  _ask_ instead of command _._ "

Weiss knew just as well as Winter did of how unusual this situation was for them both. For Weiss' entire life, she was subject to the wishes of her sister, who was almost like a parent in raising her. She had to follow Winter's orders just like with her father's, but now Weiss was demanding respect from her elder sibling. If past patterns held, Winter would have doubled down on shooting her down for trying to defy her, but Winter seemed to be accepting that Weiss was growing up because of the situation she had been put in, and there was nothing Winter could do to stop that. Winter smirked, a feeling of pride swelling in her chest. "You've never stood up to me like this before."

Weiss looked to the side and uncrossed her arms, folding her hands in front of herself. "Well, I feel I need to, if I'm going to become my own person."

Winter nodded and extended a hand toward her once again. "Weiss, may I call your friends, to ask them a few questions?"

Weiss bowed her head and smiled. She nodded and pulled out the note from Blake and Ilia. "Okay. But only if I'm there to listen."

Winter sighed and chuckled. "Very well."

They entered the CCT. Weiss had never been inside a CCT Tower, since there was never a case when she couldn't access the Cross-Continental Transmit System from the Schnee Manor, so seeing the interior of the structure was a sight to marvel at. The lobby was a massive circular room with a large column of elevators in the center, which was surrounded by reception desks. They approached a desk and requested a communications terminal, and they were directed to one of the top floors of the tower.

They entered the communications room, which was filled with CCT stations and monitors. They found their way to their designated station, sat down, and Weiss allowed Winter to dial the number.

On the screen appeared a series of messages:

_ATTEMPTING TO CONNECT..._

_ESTABLISHING CONNECTION..._

_CONNECTION SUCCESSFULLY ESTABLISHED_

_CONTACTING DEVICE..._

"At least they're within range of a relay tower, wherever they are," Winter said as they both stared at the screen, which seemed to linger on the "CONTACTING DEVICE" for a long while, until...

_UNABLE TO PLACE CALL. CONNECTION WAS SUCCESSFUL, BUT CALL WAS NOT ANSWERED. WOULD YOU LIKE TO LEAVE A VOICE MESSAGE, OR RETRY?_

* * *

A shower in a moving train is far from the ideal place for a first time, but someway, somehow, Blake managed just fine. In fact, judging by how Ilia had been reduced to a shivering ball of rapid breathing and sporadic giggles, Blake had done a pretty good job.

Ilia sat on the shower floor, her knees pulled to her chest, shaking in the afterglow of what she cold only think to describe as "fucking amazing," a phrase she repeated a few dozen times. The water continued to fall onto her, but she felt no desire to get up or avoid it. She had just spent a lot of energy at one time, after all.

Blake stood over her and could not help but laugh. As flippant as Ilia tended to be, Blake was very amused by the sight of her giggling like she was being tickled. As awkward of a start they got off to just a few minutes prior, Blake was happy to see Ilia had enjoyed it in the end. "You doing okay down there?" Blake joked, her hands resting on her hips.

Ilia looked up at her, flashing a wide smile, closing her eyes as the water fell upon her face. "Yeah," she mumbled.

Blake giggled and extended a hand to her. "You want some help up?"

Ilia grabbed Blake's hand and allowed her to pull her to her feet. Ilia stood before her girlfriend, smirking at her. She then sighed before hugging her. "You're so fucking hot, oh my gods," she said, her voice muffled against Blake's chest.

Blake laughed, resting her chin on the top of Ilia's head as they embraced, the wonderful feeling of Ilia's body against her still new and invigorating. "Then you probably have a good idea of what I think of you."

Ilia hummed with glee as she tightened her grip around Blake's back, affording herself the chance to hold onto Blake's butt. "Can we, like, do it again?" Ilia asked, almost sounding drunk.

Blake giggled and kissed her head. "I don't know, the water isn't very warm anymore. We could freeze," she teased.

Ilia whined, nuzzling her face a little closer to Blake's bosom. "So?"

Blake laughed again and reached over to turn the water off, flipping the lever and plunging the room into silence. "It's getting late."

Ilia whined with a little more passion, looking up at her. "But...don't you want a turn? You haven't—"

Blake cut her off with a kiss, her lips pressed firmly against Ilia's, effectively silencing her and putting her in a daze that prevented her from recovering her train of thought. Blake backed off and smiled at her before reached back and pushing the shower curtain aside. "Ilia, I think we learned something very valuable."

Ilia let go of Blake as the taller girl stepped out of the shower. "What's that?" She asked.

Blake snickered as she turned to grab a towel from the shelf. "I figured it was obvious," she mused as she turned back to Ilia and unfurled the towel, shooting her partner a smile. "You're the bottom."

Ilia stared at Blake blankly until her statement connected in her mind, and she recoiled in alarm. "No...really?"

Blake laughed and gently wrapped the towel around Ilia, softly hugging her in the process. "What, did you expect otherwise?"

Ilia was silent for a moment, but then smiled and shook her head. "In hindsight, no. You were the top in pretty much every hot dream I ever had about you."

Blake burst into laughter. "I figured," Blake said, kind of taken off guard by Ilia just casually admitted to having sexy dreams about her, but at this point, that was neither a shock nor too much information.

"I just..." Ilia shrugged, closing her eyes in comfort as Blake casually began to dry her off with the towel. "You know, I think it's too early to say I'm the bottom. I haven't even gotten to try it the other way."

Blake placed a hand under Ilia's chin, inviting her eyes to meet hers. "Don't worry, you will," Blake hummed lowly, alluding to later in the night. Simply put, Blake had plenty of reasons to want this to continue, one being the fact that she was still very worked up.

Ilia turned completely pink, which was the pigment she had lingered at throughout most of their escapade in the shower. She pressed her lips together in subdued excitement, but then her eyes flicked upwards, and her mouth dropped open with concern as her skin returned to its normal tone. "Blake, your ear."

Blake blinked a couple times before realizing what Ilia meant. Blake had completely forgotten about her bandages, and she just allowed water to soak them for several minutes. Not even the slight stinging along her arm from the water running over her closing wounds brought her left cat ear to mind. She felt like smacking herself in the forehead. "Is it bad?" Blake asked.

"Actually," Ilia reached a hand up, and Blake felt the faintest touch along the base of her ear. "The bandage has kind of come off, and...it looks okay, I think."

Blake wanted to find a mirror, and she remembered the one over the sink just beyond the door to the shower room, but there was no guarantee she'd have privacy if she left this room. "Okay, as in healed?" Blake asked hopefully.

Ilia's eyes were still fixed above Blake's head, and she put her hand behind Blake's neck, tugging gently. "Here, lean forward."

Blake did as Ilia requested, leaning forward so the shorter girl could get a better view of her recovering ear. In the mean time, Blake took the opportunity to admire Ilia's body for a moment, realizing for the hundredth time in the past ten minutes how gorgeous Ilia was. Every inch of her had the faintest lines of muscle definition or bone, her abdomen being a particularly attractive aspect of her appearance with a remote outline of her abdominal muscles, inviting her eyes to follow her stomach downwards to her hips and pelvis, and of course Ilia's most private area that Blake was quite familiar with now. The memory of just a few minutes before sent a warm wave of satisfaction and reinvigoration through Blake, but that was interrupted by an uncomfortable sensation atop her head. "Ah," Blake flinched.

"Sorry," Ilia murmured. "I peeled some bandages off." Blake noticed Ilia rise onto her toes for a moment before gasping quietly. "Blake, I think it's healed."

Blake almost impulsively stood up straight in surprise, but managed to restrain herself before doing so. "Really?" Now Blake wanted to get a look in the mirror even more.

"Yeah," Ilia nodded with confidence. "I'm gonna take all the bandages off, so...brace for it," Ilia advised Blake.

Blake nodded, wary of the impending discomfort and pain, but excited to be rid of the rest of her bandages. She felt Ilia begin to peel the bandaging away, and Blake winced at what felt like bits of her hair along her ear getting pulled up with it, or at least being pulled to the brink of getting pulled out. Blake made vocal noises of discomfort and surprise every few seconds, but soon enough, Ilia lowered down from her tiptoes and presented a bunched up wad of bandages. Ilia was smiling. "Blake, it's healed completely."

Blake raised a hand over her head, excited to get to finally feel her own ear, but when her finger tips found their way to the jagged edge, feeling along the line where a part of her Faunus trait was now gone, her excitement faded, and an almost instant rush of grief overtook her.

Vivid visions of the fire returned to her mind, the pain and fear she had felt, it all came back, instantly, violently. A part of her was gone, lost to the flames...

"Blake!" Ilia's voice called to her, breaking her out of her flashback. "Blake, please! Talk to me!"

Blake shook her head and looked down at Ilia, and her blurry image alerted Blake to the tears in her own eyes. Her legs were shaking, her lungs burning from painful gasps. She hadn't even realized she had reacted so suddenly. It had felt like her mind was drifting away from her body... "Ilia?" She mumbled.

Ilia grasped her shoulders, an intense look of concern in her eyes. Her teeth were gritted, her eyebrows trembling. "Blake...are you okay?"

Blake stared at her for a moment. She realized she was struggling to stand; her knees could give out any moment. Her immediate instinct was to say she was fine, to reassure Ilia so she wouldn't worry, but in a split second, she felt the scene creeping up on her again...fire, the explosion... She snapped herself out of it, and her legs finally gave way. She fell forward, forcing Ilia to catch her. Blake pressed her face against ilia's chest. Her head hurt, from the back of her neck to her watering eyes, and she allowed herself to cry. She shook her head. "No...no, I'm not."

Ilia kept a strong grip around her to prevent her from falling, and she put all of her strength behind lifting Blake and carrying her to the bench just beyond the shower. She sat her down and placed her hands against Blake's cheeks, staring at her as she witnessed her cry freely for the first time. "Blake..." She murmured.

Blake sniffed, turning her head down and burying her face in her hands. Her shoulders trembled. "Ilia...I was so scared..."

Ilia hugged her, putting a hand behind Blake's head and pressing her cheek against Blake's. "I'm here. Everything is okay now. You're safe."

Blake sniffed again and sobbed, wrapping her arms around Ilia's back and squeezing her tight. "Why is this happening?" Blake asked helplessly.

Ilia shook her head, not knowing what to say. "I don't know."

The small room echoed the cat Faunus' sobs back to her, and a surreal feeling overtook her at hearing herself cry. She wanted to stop, but it felt good to release. She buried her nose in the crook of Ilia's neck, absorbing every ounce of comfort she could from the embrace of her lover.

She needed Ilia. More than ever before, Blake needed her.

Blake inhaled sharply to try to speak. "I—"

"I love you."

Blake opened eyes in shock. Her shivering halted along with her crying. Her ears rang with what she was only partially certain were the words of her girlfriend. She tried to lean back, wanting to look Ilia in the face, but Ilia refused to let her go, refused to release their embrace. Ilia maintained their tight bond, and the only sign Blake could gather of Ilia's emotions were the sounds of quiet weeping. "I-Ilia?" Blake stammered, gently running a hand over her back.

"I love you," Ilia repeated, tightening her grip a little more. "I've wanted to say this for so long. I love you, I love you, Blake, I love you."

Blake felt a lump form in her throat that only seemed to grow in size with each time Ilia repeated the phrase. Blake was on the verge of breaking down into tears again, so she took advantage of her calm state while she still could. Blake placed a hand on the back of Ilia's head, pressed her cheek a little closer to Ilia's, and did her best not to stutter, but she failed. "I lo...I love you, too."


	26. Part III - Chapter 26: To Each Their Own

((100 favs?! 100 kudos?! 100,000 words?! In my fanfic? It's more likely than you think.

Hey you. Yeah, you. You're awesome. You are amazing and I cannot say thank you enough. Why are you amazing? Because you clicked on this story, maybe more than once. Maybe you favorited it, or left a review. Maybe you gave me kudos. That's why you're amazing.

Anyway, thank you to the wonderful readers for giving me the motivation to continue working on this story. It is so much fun to work so hard to write a chapter and to be rewarded with a couple reviews or some new followers. Even the smallest thing in the reviews makes my day.

Also, I'm now on Tumblr! I can be found under the username "musings-from-mars." I'll post fic updates, as well as other fun stuffs. Also, I might post previews of chapters and such, so gimme a follow if you're on that site! I'd love to get something in my ask box from you!

I hope you enjoy Chapter 26!))

**Chapter 26: To Each Their Own**

Blake and Ilia did not have a new change off clothes with them, so they were forced to walk back to their rooms wrapped in towels. Neither of them were bothered by it, though. They encountered no one on their journey from the shower back to their room, but the fact that they had no other clothes to change into meant they'd have to put their smelly clothes back on eventually, which defeated the purpose of showering.

For now, Ilia lied down on one of the beds while Blake used their room's phone to order some food. If there was one thing the two of them could know for certain without even needing to say a word, it was how hungry they both were.

Ilia's towel lied on the floor in a clump as she tugged the white sheets over her naked body, suddenly feeling bashful for reasons she couldn't discern. Maybe their exploit in the shower was to blame for her change in demeanor. Either that, or her desire for more was to blame. Whatever it was, she had the sheet's pulled to her chin as she stared at Blake, who had her back turned as she ordered dinner. The white towel around her adhered to Blake's curves and was almost too short to cover her bottom. As much as Ilia wanted more of what occurred earlier, she could not get past what followed.

She said she loved her. Ilia had panicked and it was the first thing to come to mind, and once she had blurted it out, she kept on rambling, repeating herself, trying to her hardest to make sure Blake understood just how much she meant to her, and how much Ilia needed her.

Blake's mental stumble earlier scared Ilia, and she felt powerless to help her. Being affectionate was the best she could think of to try to cheer Blake up, but Blake still seemed a bit out of it. She was definitely exhausted, which Ilia could relate to. Ilia only hoped she wouldn't have to deal with more flashbacks like that, at least not for a while.

Blake hung up the phone and turned to look at Ilia. She had a glassy glint in her eyes as she sighed, shoulders slumping. "Hey," she said as she took a step towards her. Her partially missing ear was now so obvious on top of her head, Ilia had to consciously avoid staring at it. "Can I ask you something?"

Ilia blinked a couple times before nodding. "Yeah. What is it?"

Blake looked to the side for a moment, Ilia almost able to sense her mind racing. The girl then stepped forward and sat on the edge of the bed, slightly turned toward Ilia but not looking directly at her. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words didn't come for a few seconds. "What _are_ we going to do once we get to Vale?"

Ilia studied Blake's expression and could tell how much she was worrying at this very moment. She figured coming down from the high-stress situation they had just experienced had probably brought on the doldrums. "We..." Ilia began, but she had to take a moment to gather her thoughts. "We're going to get jobs, 'cause we can't rely solely on Weiss' help."

"But what then?" Blake asked, shrugging her bare shoulders. Her towel was slipping down her body but she did nothing to fix it. "We work and make money, but...what if we never find..." she sighed and shook her head. "I'm just worried."

"About what?" Ilia asked, no longer feeling bashful enough to hide under the covers. She sat up and put a hand on Blake's shoulder. She never excelled at comforting others, but she figure it best to try to get better at it.

"About...the future. Are we just...gonna work some dirty jobs forever?" She looked up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath. "What about the White Fang?"

"The Fang?" Ilia murmured, taken off guard by the mention of their former allegiance. The image of their former commander appeared in Ilia's mind, and she felt a bit of disgust escape with her next sentence. "What about it?"

"Adam is still out there. I know it," Blake continued, saying the man's name causing Ilia to wince. "He's not going to stop, he's not going to give up on his plan to cause a war, I mean, he can already blame the Mistral Police for what happened with the airship and recruit more people, but...are we just going to live some unassuming, peaceful lives in Vale while all of that happens?"

Ilia stared at Blake, struck by her words. "I...didn't realize you were...wanting to stop him."

Blake finally turned and made eye contact with her, her gold irises burning like a withering flame. "We have to stop him. Lives are at stake."

Ilia shook her head. "Blake...what are we supposed to do? We literally have nothing."

"Someone has to do something!" Blake threw her arms up, her voice rising a bit, causing Ilia to flinch. Her towel was now completely unraveled, but Blake was unfazed. "Adam was fine with kidnapping Weiss, and he managed to convince us of that. Imagine what he can convince others to do. Imagine all the people who will get roped into his scheme, and all the others that will suffer."

"Blake," Ilia said, leaning further forward to try to calm her, placing her hand on the back of her neck. She did not allow Blake's towel falling to distract her. "I'm worried about that, too, but again, what can we do? We don't even know where Adam is. He could be dead, for all we know."

"He's not dead," Blake said, as if knowing it as fact. "He's going to do something soon, something even worse than...attacking the Mistral Police. He could...plan a bombing, or start stealing from the SDC even more, or—"

Ilia silenced her with a hug, jerking Blake towards her so she could wrap her arms around her neck. It was more about stopping her from going on rather than about comfort. "Blake, I know what's going on. I know it's bad. But we can't do anything right now. We have nothing. We need to focus on ourselves first."

Blake remained still for a few moments after listening to Ilia's words, then she sighed and sunk into the hug a bit, leaning her head against Ilia's forehead. "I just...I don't want to let Adam hurt anymore people like he did to us and Weiss."

"And we'll stop him someday, but for now, we—"

"How?" Blake interrupted, backing out of the hug to look at Ilia. Her brow was knitted as she shook her head. "How do we stop him? We don't even have our weapons."

Ilia sighed, unable to hold in a chuckle. "That's exactly the point I was trying to make."

"But I mean how are we going to stop him _someday?"_ Blake continued. "We can't just live in Vale and work and make enough money to get by. We have to do something quick."

"Well, what do you expect me to say?" Ilia asked, shrugging her shoulders. "If you're wanting to fight the White Fang, then we kinda need help with that. What, do you wanna save up our money and hire a fucking Huntress?"

Blake exhaled loudly through her nose. "Ilia, I'm trying to say that we can't just...relax. We need to come up with—"

"Or better yet, we can just become Huntresses ourselves and be an army of two going to war with the entire Fang," Ilia spat, chuckling. "How's that sound?"

Blake stared at her, perhaps thinking, then shook her head. "Ilia, I—"

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Dinner service," a woman announced from outside their room.

Ilia looked back at Blake, then let her eyes trail down her now naked body. She sighed and chuckled dryly. "Am I answering the door or you?"

Blake sighed and stood up, picking her towel back up and wrapping it around herself again. "I got it." She went over to the door and opened it slightly enough to speak through the crack. "We're not decent. Just slide the food in."

"Okay," the woman said, and a moment later, Blake shut the door and returned to bedside with a plastic tray of food in her arms. She sat it in Ilia's lap and flung her towel off again, complaining about how it had become scratchy.

Ilia laughed at her. "I guess having intense conversations while naked is our new thing now, huh?"

To Ilia's encouragement, Blake smiled and chuckled in return. "I guess we're as comfortable around each other as we can get."

Ilia's shoulders hopped in amusement, but she noticed the way Blake got a distant look in her eyes. "Hey, what is it?" She asked.

Blake didn't respond immediately, instead looking down at the food tray for a moment before meeting Ilia's eyes once again. "What if we did?"

"Did what?" Ilia asked, noting the thoughtful look in Blake's eyes.

"What you suggested," Blake said, looking down as her mind seemed to delve further into the idea. "Becoming Huntresses. What if we...what if we went to Beacon Academy in Vale?"

* * *

Weiss had tried calling another four times since Winter's call to Blake and Ilia had dropped at the CCT, but she ended up with the same result every time: _CONNECTION ESTABLISHED, CALL UNANSWERED._ Now she was back at Winter's house, sitting in her bed and worrying herself to death. She had already cycled through every possible explanation for why Blake and Ilia weren't answering, from the benign to the embarrassing to the down-right terrifying. They could be asleep already, they could have been attacked by Grimm, they could be too busy making out...Weiss tried to ignore the tightening feeling in her chest. She jumped back to thinking about the possibility of a Grimm attack. She checked the news on TV but saw nothing of any attacks in Mistral. She told herself over and over that they were probably fine, but not knowing for sure was nerve-wracking. She was far past thinking about the prospect of going to Beacon and seeing them again. All she could think about was her hopes that they were okay.

Winter had gotten Weiss a new Scroll so she wouldn't have to use the terminal in her office every time she got a call. Weiss had left Blake and Ilia a voice message with her new Scroll so they would know where to call her. Her Scroll now sat in her lap, sinking into the cushions as Weiss had the bedding pulled over her lap, leaning her back against the headboard. She continued to watch the Atlas News Channel in an effort to distract herself, but the story about new trade tariffs being implemented by Vacuo on imported raw materials was beginning to get too boring. Weiss was about to start channel surfing, but the network switched stories. _Breaking News_ flashed on the screen.

A female reporter appeared on screen, dressed in winter attire, standing in front what looked like a police department. In the top corner of the screen was the reporter's location: Argus. The headline along the bottom of the screen read: "White Fang Militants Tied to Schnee Kidnapping/Mistral Police Attack Detained in Argus."

Weiss gasped as she grabbed the remote, turning up the volume.

"Early this morning in Argus, several Faunus individuals sporting White Fang emblems were caught entering the walled city. They were detained and identified as long-time members of the terror organization," the reporter recited, and mugshots of the Faunus in question appeared on the screen. Weiss scanned over them as each image scrolled past. Each had a name beneath their image, but Weiss was only searching for one in particular. However, Adam Taurus' name was absent. There were six of them in total.

"Several of the individuals admitted they were part of the band of White Fang militants responsible for the attack on a Mistral Police vessel just west of the Kingdom capitol that resulted in the deaths of three people, as well as members of the group that took part in the kidnapping and ransom scheme of former Schnee Dust Company heiress Weiss Schnee," the reporter continued as she appeared on screen once again. "The six Faunus have been arrested for terrorism charges. The Kingdom of Atlas has requested the accused to be extradited to Atlas for formal charges of conspiracy, kidnapping, among other criminal charges to be levied. Early estimations suggest that these terrorists could face up to life in prison for their actions."

Weiss felt a cathartic wave of satisfaction seeing some of the people responsible for her kidnapping and being associated with Neela's, and apparently two other deaths as well, get what they deserved. Then again, she wished the leader of the whole operation, Adam, had been among them.

"The accused are being questioned as we speak on the identities of the others involved in the kidnapping and attack," the reporter concluded before sending the broadcast back to the news studio. Weiss began to wonder what might have become of Adam. Perhaps he had died when the White Fang ship went down. Weiss felt that wasn't likely, but she could hope. She feared he would continue to seek revenge on her, Blake and Ilia, if Blake's words about his vengeful tendencies were correct.

Weiss was snapped from her train of thought when she heard her name on the television. The male broadcaster spoke as her image appeared in the corner of the screen. "On the topic of the former SDC heiress, Weiss Schnee stepped down from the position voluntarily after returning home from her kidnapping. In a formal statement to investors, the SDC reported that Whitley Schnee, Jacques Schnee's youngest child and only son, would take up the position of heir. With us today is former SDC board member Palmer Pendleton with his impression of the change within the world's largest Dust producer."

Weiss remembered Pendleton. She had met him a handful of times and knew him best for being very condescending to both her and her father, but mostly to her. As he appeared on screen, she immediately recognized his blonde, slicked back hair and manicured beard, a look he seemed to always sport. He was short and heavy-set, an always present smirk on his face as he sat at the broadcaster's desk. Weiss knew he was not appearing on this show to praise Weiss, the SDC, or anyone. He had left the company a couple years back because he felt the SDC was "not being proactive enough and treating the White Fang like a constant cause of expense rather than an actual threat." Weiss knew he was on this show to drag the SDC, which is something Weiss actually felt interested in hearing.

Except...he was actually there to malign _her._

"I am not surprised by the change," Pendleton said, his voice high and grandiose. "I had known for years that Whitley Schnee would eventually replace Weiss Schnee because I never saw the right stuff from her. She was too weak for this type of business."

Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes. She remembered why she never watched the news.

"Weiss Schnee being kidnapped by the White Fang was a result of years of blatant neglect on the part of Jacques. He never treated the Fang like an opponent, but as an annoyance. He tossed money into ineffective methods of combating those terrorists, and look where that's gotten him. I mean," he chuckled. "If he expects such passiveness to be adequate for this sort of field, no wonder he has had to delve to his youngest child after his eldest left the SDC for the military of all things and his middle child crumbled under the pressure and ran away."

Weiss reached for the remote to change the channel, but just before she did, Pendleton said something that struck a nerve. "So to answer your question, no, I'm not surprised by Weiss Schnee stepping down. She, just like her whole family, never possessed the strength necessary to run such a company."

Weiss yelled in frustration as she pressed the power button on the remote, turning the TV off and plunging the room into silence. She tossed the remote away and crossed her arms, looking down. She was used to hearing people's opinions about her and the SDC, but what bothered her now was the fact that Pendleton had the nerve to insinuate she was anything like her father, saying she was just as weak as he was. Weiss wished she could defend herself to Pendleton's face, but she quickly lost the motivation to stay mad when she realized none of it mattered. At least she had managed to get her mind off of Blake and Ilia for a bit.

There was a knock at her door, and Winter opened it and peered in. "Do you have a moment?" She asked.

Weiss chuckled. "Yes, I'm not very busy."

Winter stepped in, not responding to Weiss' attempt at humor, which set the tone for the situation. Whatever Winter had to say was serious, and Weiss immediately felt a bit warmer.

"Weiss, I have a question," Winter began. Her head was bowed forward a bit, obviously in thought. Weiss stared at her, awaiting her next statement. "Are you serious about attending Beacon?"

Weiss wasn't surprised that Winter was bringing this up again. Winter had said they would discuss it more after they both had time to think, and apparently Winter was done thinking about it. As for Weiss, she had already made up her mind back at Atlas Academy. "Yes." Weiss nodded, being sure not to leave any bit of doubt in her response. Attending Beacon was her best and only idea of what to do as a long-term goal, and she felt committed to it.

Winter sighed and nodded. She tucked her hands into her pockets and leaned to the side, which was a posture Weiss had never seen her take. "Okay. I want to ask one more thing."

Weiss nodded in response. Winter was acting unusual. She didn't seem relaxed, just...tired. Weiss reminded herself of how busy Winter always was. That, combined with having to be so proper and authoritative must have been exhausting. Now Weiss was worrying her with her intent to go to Beacon instead of Atlas.

Winter made eye contact with her before speaking. "I will support your decision, under one condition." She held up a finger. Her gaze hardened, as if to make it apparent that whatever she was about to say was of extreme important, and Weiss ought to take it to heart. "Stay away from the White Fang."


	27. Part III - Chapter 27: Miss-connection

**Chapter 27: Miss-connection**

Winter's words played through Weiss' mind repeatedly. Even over an hour after their conversation had ended, one phrase in particular had struck Weiss with its bluntness:  _"You and your Faunus friends are enemies of the White Fang now. If you engage in conflict with them, you'll never be able to escape that conflict. The White Fang wants you dead and they will not stop until you are."_

That certainly wasn't the best thing to have running through her mind as she prepared to go to sleep.

Weiss knew that Winter's worries were legitimate. The White Fang was a threat to her, mostly because Weiss knew Adam Taurus wanted revenge, but Winter did not even know that. Winter, a high-ranking Atlesian Military Specialist with access to sensitive information about terrorists like the Fang, knew that the entire Fang, not just Adam, was a danger to her. Weiss would certainly heed her advice. She would go to Beacon to learn to fight Grimm and become a Huntress, all while doing her best to stay away from the White Fang.

She was still getting used to the bed. She figured she would sleep fine on it, if only she could fall asleep in the first place. Of course, with how jumbled her mind was right now, she figured she would have no such luck. She lied there, staring at the wall, for what felt like hours, but when she glanced at the clock, it turned out to have been only thirty minutes. She sighed and sat up, giving up on sleep. It wasn't like she had anything going on the next day. She could afford to skip a good night's sleep.

She got out of bed and made her way out of her room and down the stairs. Enough light from the streetlights outside seeped through the windows for her to be able to see. Everything had a blue tint to it as she found her way to the bottom floor and headed to the kitchen. She thought about flicking the light on but decided against it, instead heading to the refrigerator to find a snack. She knew eating so late at night wasn't healthy, but she didn't care. She found a package of deli turkey and and some bread, so she made herself a sandwich.

She stared at the simple meal on the plate, realizing that this was the first meal she had made for herself, ever. It took no effort, and when Weiss took a bite it didn't necessarily taste bad. It wasn't special, of course, but somehow, Weiss felt a sense of accomplishment.

She got an idea.

She flicked on the light and went over to the cabinets toward the corner of the kitchen to find a shelve stacked with recipe books. She pulled down a random one and opened it. Before her were pages and pages of instructions on how to make dozens of different dishes. She found one that seemed simple enough—a breakfast dish, requiring two eggs, cheese, peppers and onions. Weiss figured Winter would have something along those lines stocked somewhere. She decided she would give it a shot. At least it gave her something to do in this house. It also would help distract from everything that had been bothering her that night.

If Weiss wanted to make her time living in this house worthwhile to some extent, learning something new seemed like a good route to go. Even if she had no prior knowledge of cooking or how anything in this kitchen worked, she figured she would get the hang of it, eventually.

* * *

It was Ilia's turn to pace the floor as Blake sat on the bed. As much as Ilia felt like she could have fallen asleep pretty quickly, now she had far too much to think about. Her towel was back around herself as she walked the length of the room over and over, pondering what Blake had proposed. "Becoming Huntresses," she chuckled. "Do you really think we could do that?"

Blake sat on the bed, towel back around herself as well, watching her girlfriend pace. "I think so. We have the fighting experience."

"But...do you think we'd be accepted into an Academy? I mean, neither of us have ever gone to a combat school," Ilia asked.

"Maybe they can make exceptions?" Blake shrugged. "But...don't worry about that right now. I want to know if you'd be up for it if we were able to do it."

Ilia stopped and looked at Blake for a moment, then looking down. Did she really want to become a Huntress, now? When she was younger, she dreamed about such a possibility, but now, after her years as a White Fang militant, growing jaded at the foul treatment she and her friends had to deal with... "Huntresses...protect Humans, basically."

Blake, cocking her head to the side. "And Faunus. They protect everyone from the Grimm."

"But Vale is a mostly Human kingdom. I know discrimination there isn't as bad as back home, but still..." Ilia sighed. "I don't know. It feels weird to me to think about going from fighting for the rights of Faunus to fighting to protect the very species that holds us down."

Blake looked down and nodded. As much as Blake liked to be the optimist, Ilia had a point. Humans weren't all bad, but...well, they were bad enough to make Blake and Ilia want to join with the Khan White Fang. Blake knew what Ilia was meaning about protecting Humans when not all of them would even acknowledge their rights, but...Humans were people, too. As much as Blake hated the anti-Faunus Humans out there, everyone deserved the right to not be chopped to pieces by a Beowolf. "Ilia...I think we need to try our best to...not think like the White Fang thinks anymore."

"I know that," Ilia shrugged. "But..." She struggled to continue and sighed. She came over and sat next to Blake on the bed. Blake held her hand as she continued. "Would you save that man, the one from the station, from a Grimm?"

Blake thought back to the Human who had called her an animal at the train station. A pang of disgust settling in her stomach, but she shook her head. "I mean, of course I would save him."

"Why?" Ilia asked.

"You know why," Blake muttered, leaning her elbows on her knees. "I couldn't knowingly allow someone to die."

Ilia looked at her for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah." She fidgeted with the hem of her towel. "I agree with you."

Blake turned to look at her. "Ilia, you don't have to decide on this yet. I'm not sure about it, either. I just want to keep our options for the future open because..." She gritted her teeth and shook her head. "I...really don't care about protecting people right now. I want to fight the White Fang."

Ilia looked at her. "You want revenge?"

"No," Blake shook her head. "It's different. I..." She gestured emptily. "I don't want anymore Faunus to end up like us."

Ilia stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"The White Fang is bad for the Faunus," Blake explained. "Anyone who joins them is destined to die, go to prison, end up like Adam, or...well, end up like us."

Ilia looked at her for a few more moments, then nodded. "Yeah. I see what you mean."

They sat in silence for several seconds. Blake kept her grip on Ilia's hand, running her thumb over the backs of her fingers. The rumbling of the train tracks outside was the only noise for a while, until Ilia spoke up. "We should call Weiss."

Blake looked at her and nodded. "Yeah. Maybe she could help us decide."

Ilia chuckled halfheartedly. "Yeah. I just think we both need someone else to talk to right now."

Blake hummed in agreement as she got up to get their Scroll from their backpack. As she leaned down to pick the bag up, Ilia had a split second thought and got up as well.

As Blake stood back up with the Scroll in hand, Ilia came up behind her and hugged her, Blake was surprised for a moment, then smiled and sighed. "Ilia..."

Ilia let go of her to allow her to turn to face her, then Ilia resumed the hug, kissing Blake's neck as she leaned her head on her companions shoulder.

Blake chuckled and hugged her tight. "What was that for?"

"We got into another serious conversation instead of, you know...doing more of what we wanted to do, so...I hoped this would help us chill out a bit."

Blake nodded and kissed Ilia's head. "Thank you."

Ilia backed away and smiled at her. "Thank you, too." She looked at the Scroll in Blake's hand. "Be sure you select 'audio call.'"

Blake looked at the Scroll and laughed. "You sure? I was thinking video call."

Ilia sighed and shrugged. "I mean, Weiss' reaction would probably be hilarious."

The taller girl grinned and shook her head. "Let's not mess with her that bad." She opened the Scroll, only to be surprised by the notifications on its screen. "Oh."

"What?" Ilia asked.

"We have five missed calls," Blake said, turning the screen so Ilia could see.

"Shit," Ilia murmured. "I hope we didn't worry her too much."

Blake selected the most recent notification and made an audio call to Weiss. She chuckled. "We were too busy to notice her calls."

Ilia turned a faint pink at Blake bringing up their time in the shower. She looked at the Scroll, waiting for an answer, but...

_CONNECTION ESTABLISHED, CALL UNANSWERED_

"Maybe she's asleep?" Ilia guessed.

"Maybe. I'll try again." She selected 'retry,' and the Scroll again attempted to connect.

"She called five times," Ilia pointed out. "She must have been worried."

"I kinda feel bad for not answering," Blake said. "She's doing so much for us and we couldn't even be bothered to answer her calls."

Ilia nodded, looking to the side. "Do you think she'll be mad?"

"I don't think she would be," Blake shook her head, then scoffed when the call when unanswered once again. "I guess she is asleep."

Ilia and Blake made eye contact for a moment, and Blake sighed and tapped 'retry' again. "Hopefully nothing happened."

"What if she was calling about something urgent?" Ilia wondered.

"I hope that's not it."

They called a few more times, and each time the call went unanswered, Blake would quickly tap retry. It wasn't until their eighth attempt that they finally decided to give up, but not before Blake left a message:

"Hey, Weiss. We're really sorry for missing your calls. We're on a train heading to...Niji, right?"

Ilia nodded.

"Niji, yeah. We were about to get some sleep, but if you hear this message in time, definitely call us back, and...yeah, we hope you're okay, too. And...yeah. Talk to you soon, or tomorrow." She hung up, then turned to look at Ilia.

They stared at one another, Ilia's brow furrowed in frustration. "She's asleep, probably."

"Hopefully," Blake said, sighing as she tossed the Scroll onto their bed. "We probably should get to sleep, too."

Ilia stared at the Scroll for a few more seconds before nodding in begrudged agreement. "Yeah. I'm tired."

Blake sat down on the bed, silent. She stared at the wall across from her, thinking. She rested her elbows on her knees. Her towel fell from her chest again, but at this point, the towels were a formality.

"What're you thinking about?" Ilia asked, crossing her arms and looking to the side once Blake's chest was revealed. She had enough to think about and didn't need Blake's beauty distracting her.

"Just..." Blake sighed and shook her head. "Everything."

Ilia chuckled dryly, then walked over to her. "You know what, I'm tired..."

Blake looked up at her and laughed. "You mentioned that."

"Of thinking," Ilia continued. She dropped her towel and put her hands on Blake's shoulders. The mood suddenly changed as Ilia's skin displayed a slightly red tint. Blake stared up at her, mouth slightly agape upon realizing Ilia was changing topics. "I'd rather be doing, than thinking."

Blake chuckled as she exhaled. "Ilia, I would—"

Ilia cut her off by kissing her. The kiss was so firm and sudden, Blake hadn't even closed her mouth in time. Ilia's top lip was encapsulated by Blake's lips as she gripped the cat Faunus' shoulders. Blake released two quick moans just before Ilia backed up to look at her.

Ilia smiled. "We're both stressed as hell. Let's try to relax."

Blake, in a laughing mood, chuckled. "You're right about being stressed. But..." Her gaze trailed its way down Ilia's naked body. "Yeah. Let's relax."

* * *

"What...the hell?"

Weiss, spatula in hand, turned to look at Winter, who had just appeared in the doorway. "Uhh..." She cleared her throat. "I have a few questions about how to use a stove."

On said stove was an kinda edible looking breakfast, though there was a distinct lack of a pan on the electric flat top, so the eggs and everything were right on the stove top. There was also a considerable amount of vegetable oil on the floor.

Winter, dressed in a blue nightgown and a sleep mask on her forehead, sighed and looked around. "Weiss...why? It's..." She yawned. "So very, very late."

"I know," Weiss nodded, looking back at the stove, then at Winter again. "I just couldn't sleep and I thought...I might learn something new?" She was painfully aware of how stupid she sounded, but...she was telling the truth.

Winter sighed. "Learning new things..." She entered the kitchen and grabbed a roll of paper towels off the counter. "Is an activity best saved for daylight." She handed the roll to Weiss. "Please, clean all of this up and go back to bed."

Weiss exhaled and took the paper towels. "Alright. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just," Winter, to Weiss' astonishment, chuckled, genuinely. "Don't crack eggs directly on the burner, and...the oil doesn't go on the floor."

Weiss looked back at her cooking job. "But...I thought you cooked food right on the stove. I thought pans were for the kinds that use fire."

Winter sighed and shook her head, coming up to Weiss' side and hugging her with her right arm. "Weiss, I'll teach you to cook, sometime soon."

Weiss nodded, wrapping her left arm around her. "Alright. Thank you."

"Now clean," Winter commanded as she let go and began to leave. "And get some sleep. You don't want to be sleeping in until some ungodly hour, like...nine o'clock."

Weiss turned to look as she left, but Winter was already gone. She then looked back at her mess, and then at the paper towels. "How many of these is this going to take?" She whispered to herself.

Winter reentered the room. "Oh, by the way." She walked in as Weiss turn to see her with a Scroll in hand. "The reason I woke up," she handed it to Weiss. "Was because that thing kept going off."

Weiss looked at the screen and saw eight missed calls and one voice message. She felt the instant her pulse picked up, especially when she realized that the most recent call was from only ten minutes ago. "Oh, gods, thank you," she said to Winter.

"Don't thank me," Winter said as she began to leave again. "Just get this clean. Good night."

A bit of her mind told her to say 'good night' back, but the rest of her mind was far too focused on calling Blake and Ilia back. She tapped the voice message notification and listened to it.

It was Blake, and she sounded exhausted. But at least now Weiss knew they were safely on a train to Niji, presumably a port city. Once the message ended with Blake's awkward sign-off, Weiss tapped the most recent missed call notification and called them back.

They...didn't answer.

"Holy..." Weiss felt like swearing, which wasn't normal for her but felt needed at the moment. "Shit."  _They just called! Ten. Minutes. Ago?! What the hell are they doing? Could they already be asleep?_  She called them again, and yet, still no answer. Weiss was about ready to throw her Scroll in with her eggs, but she took a few breathes, tucked her Scroll under her waistband, and turned focus on cleaning. She decided then and there that she was not going to worry herself to death again over Blake and Ilia not answering her. At least now she knew they were fine and making progress toward Vale.

Vegetable oil feels really gross as a paper towel absorbs it.

The biggest reason she wanted to talk to Blake and Ilia at this moment was about Beacon Academy. Sure she had had the White Fang on her mind, but what she really wanted to discuss with them was maybe one day reuniting at Beacon. That would at least give her something to look forward to, instead of just...being here at Winter's house with nothing to do but stain Winter's stove top.

She got her mess cleaned after a liberal usage of paper towels, and she returned to her bedroom. At least now she was more tired, physically speaking. Her mind continued to race, of course, because being kidnapped and then sleeping in a forest will do that to a person's sleep habits. At least she wasn't worrying anymore. All she really had to worry about was the possibility of going to Beacon, whether Blake and Ilia wanted to go to Beacon, where the hell Adam Taurus was, what the hell were Blake and Ilia up to right now (if not sleeping. They wouldn't just ignore her call, would they?)...Weiss had plenty to worry about, but she didn't feel sick because of it, which was a plus.

At long last, Weiss opted to make a real attempt at sleeping, and it began to work. Her consciousness began to fade, and the last thing that crossed her mind was a flashback, out of the blue, of her carrying an injured Ilia in the flaming Mistral forest.

Weiss jolted awake. She hadn't even fallen asleep yet, but the nightmares were already starting.


	28. Part III - Chapter 28: Meant to Be There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss wakes up from another nightmare, and in one more desperate attempt to finally talk to Blake and Ilia on her Scroll, she finally gets an answer, and the plans they set fill Weiss with the joy she long hoped to feel.

**Chapter 28: Meant to Be There**

_She dropped her. Weiss, after so much running, felt her arms and legs give out, and she dropped Ilia to the ground. Ilia groaned in pain from the impact, curling into a ball on her side. Weiss crawled to her, desperate for her to be okay, but Ilia could do nothing but cry. Weiss screamed at her, begging her to speak to her, but the flames were closing in on them fast. Weiss draped herself over Ilia in a desperate effort to protect her, but the heat was engulfing them. Weiss felt it on her arms, her back, her head. It hurt like nothing she had ever imagined before._

Weiss yelled as she jolted awake, clutching a pillow to her chest as her eyes shot open. Her vision was filled with splotches and stars as she desperately searched for the lamp. She felt her way through the darkness until her hand hit the lampshade, and she switched the light on. She sat up, looking around her room, breathing hard and fast. It was quiet. She was safe. They weren't in a burning forest.

Weiss took the next few seconds to bury her face in her pillow and scream.

She missed them so much. Weiss was so tired of feeling this way, feeling uncertain, aimless. Talking to them always helped, but she almost didn't want to try calling them again, because if they wouldn't answer, Weiss would just feel worse.

She looked at the clock. A little past 7 a.m. It wold be later in the morning Mistral. Maybe they were awake.

Weiss didn't want to set herself up to be disappointed by another _CONNECTION ESTABLISHED, CALL UNANSWERED_ notification, but if she didn't get to talk to them soon she'd have nothing to think about but that nightmare that still lingered in her head. She knew Blake and Ilia were fine, probably, but the image of a hurt and helpless Ilia was all she could picture. She needed to hear their voices.

She grabbed her Scroll from her nightstand and audio called them. As the device searched for a connection, she thought about what she would do if they didn't answer. Going back to sleep was not an option, even though she still felt exhausted. What else was there to do besides destroy Winter's kitchen again or watch television?

Her Scroll had taken ten seconds to connect, and now it began to contact their device. Weiss held her breath. She could hear the dreaded error tone in her head, and she hoped she wouldn't hear it now.

She at on her bed, one hand holding the scroll to her ear and the other tucked against her chest. She stared at the wall, waiting.

Weiss heard the ringing tone stop, and heard a rustling noise come through the speaker. "Oh my gods..." she whispered to herself.

_"Weiss?"_

The former Schnee heiress began hopping up and down on her bed. "Blake!" She greeted.

_"Finally!"_ Blake said back. _"We've been trying to call you for so long."_

"Same here." Weiss put her free hand to her face. The feeling of relief washed over her like an anti-anxiety waterfall. "Gods, I'm so glad to get to actually talk to you two."

Blake sounded like she was about to say something, but Weiss heard a fumbling noise like someone has swiped the Scroll from her. Weiss was confused for one moment, but amused the next. _"Weiss, what the hell?"_ It was Ilia.

"What the hell what?" Weiss asked back, laughing.

_"What have you been doing, we tried to call you eighteen thousand times?"_

"I could ask you the same thing," Weiss said back. "What on that train is so distracting?"

_"Eh...well, you just kept calling at bad times,"_ Ilia said back.

"Wha—"

_"But seriously."_ Blake took the Scroll back. _"What have you been doing?"_

"Sleeping?" Weiss laughed. She chose to leave out her overnight attempt at cooking. "I called you two first and you didn't answer, so it's on you for not picking up."

She heard Blake sigh. _"Alright. We're sorry. You must've been worried."_

Weiss chewed on her upper lip for a moment, then sighed. "Yeah. I was."

_"Us too."_ Blake said.

A brief and awkward silence followed.

"Are you two still on the train?" Weiss asked in an attempt to break up the silence.

_"Yeah,"_ Blake confirmed. _"But we'll arrive in Niji any minute now."_

"Has everything gone alright?"

_"It has,"_ Blake said. _"We even got..."_ She hesitated. _"We even got to shower on the train, but...we didn't have any clean clothes to change into, so..."_

"You two should go shopping," Weiss told them. "I can send you some more Lien."

_"That's okay, Weiss, we can—"_

"No, really. I can send you all the funds you need, and I know you both need some clean clothes."

_"We—"_

"I'll transfer you another two hundred Lien. No, wait...five hundred, since you two need tickets for a ship, too."

Blake didn't respond immediately, instead waiting a moment and speaking in a lighter, grateful tone. _"Thank you, Weiss."_

_"You don't know how big of a help you are,"_ Ilia added.

Weiss sighed and chuckled softly. "Believe me, you two have thanked me enough to know."

Nothing compared to the feeling of pure joy Weiss felt knowing how much help she was to Blake and Ilia.

_"So Weiss, how's it living with your sister?"_ Ilia asked.

"It's..." Weiss hesitated, not sure how to describe it. The honest answer would be how it's been kind of a roller coaster, but objectively, living with Winter was nicer than living at home. "It's been good. Boring, but good."

_"What do you do all day?"_ Ilia asked. _"I'm sure she has, like, twelve butlers or something."_

"No butlers, actually," Weiss corrected her with a laugh.

_"Wow, so you have to cook you own food? Poor Weiss."_

Weiss snorted a laugh, and then continued to laugh at how embarrassing the snort was.

_"What the fuck was that?"_ Ilia laughed with her. Weiss heard Blake laughing in the background.

_Am I really going to tell this story to Ilia?_ Weiss knew if she shared her kitchen debacle with them, Ilia would never let her forget it. But...she snorted and laughed to a degree that required an explanation. Also, she liked hearing them laugh. "Okay, I have a story."

_"Please tell, I'm confused,"_ Ilia responded.

Weiss took a deep breath in and laughed it out. "So last night, I couldn't sleep and I needed something to do, so..." She took another moment to chuckle. Thinking back to last night made her realize just how funny the moment really was. "I decided I'd try to cook something."

_"You can cook?"_ Blake asked.

"Well, I was about to find out," Weiss said. She then realized the next part she'd have to admit, the part that would likely be the fodder for Ilia's infinite teasing. She didn't use a pan. She put the oil and eggs directly on the stove top. Now that she knew how to properly use a stove, she understood just how dumb her actions were. _Yeah, Ilia will literally be joking about this forever_. Weiss considered backtracking, but she was in this far, she had to finish her story, not matter how gut-wrenchingly embarrassing it was. "So I got a recipe book, I got some eggs and oil and other stuff, and I tried."

_"And..."_ Blake asked.

"Well, I put the ingredients on the stove and...started to cook." Weiss shrugged, even though they couldn't see her.

_"On the..."_ Blake murmured. _"Weiss...did you not use a pan or something?"_

"I..." Weiss hesitated, but she was grinning so much she couldn't stop to contemplate her embarrassment. "I just put the eggs on the stove top."

_"Directly on the stove top?"_ Ilia asked.

Weiss gritted her teeth and laughed. "I didn't know, okay?"

Blake and Ilia laughed for the next fifteen seconds or so. They tried to say things, but they'd only get one or two words out before succumbing to more laughter. Weiss just sat there, her gut sinking at having admitted to something so royally stupid, but their laughter made her smile.

_"Wait...wait..."_ Ilia gasped as she continued to holler between words. _"You...you mean to tell us you...are so fucking rich and dumb, that..."_ More laughter. _"You didn't know you had to put food...in a pan...to cook it?"_

"Yeeeeeep," Weiss sighed, surprised at how irritated and amused she could be at the same time.

_"Did you eat it?"_ Blake asked incredulously.

"No," Weiss answered. "Winter kinda...kinda told me to clean it up."

_"Your sister saw all of this?"_ Blake wheezed, coughed, then continued to laugh.

"Yeah." Weiss' face felt really warm.

_"Weiss,"_ Ilia said, still laughing. _"Weiss, you wanna know something?"_

"Do I?" Weiss responded.

_"You..."_ Ilia took a couple of laughless breaths, then, _"You're so...fucking...rich and stupid."_

"Am I?" Weiss asked, laughing.

_"Like, thank you so much for helping us and everything, but oh_ my gods _."_

"I know, I know," Weiss rolled her eyes. "I knew you'd take this and run with it."

_"How can I not?!"_ Ilia laughed. _"That is just...amazing. You're such a great fighter and you're so smart and shit, but you fucked up_ eggs _. Eggs? Eggs!"_

"Alright, listen," Weiss cut her off. "You think this is so funny?"

_"How can I not?"_

"Well, just you wait. I'm going to practice and learn to cook, and by the time I get to Vale, I'll show you and Blake just how good of a cook I can be, and you'll have to eat your words right along with my amazing food. Got that?"

She heard no response.

Weiss got the feeling that she might have hurt Ilia's feelings. Did she yell too much? Should she apologize? "Uh...hello?"

_"When you get to Vale?"_ Blake asked, her voice quivering a bit.

"Yeah," Weiss said, but then she realized. "Oh...I haven't told you two yet."

_"Told us what?"_ Ilia asked.

Weiss hadn't stopped to remember that she had yet to actually tell them about her plan to go to Beacon Academy. She began to feel anxious once more, hoping Blake and Ilia wouldn't reject this idea that she had become so invested in. If they said no, what would Weiss do then?

There was only one way to find out.

"Blake, Ilia," Weiss began, sitting up straight, excited and confident. "The reason I originally tried calling you was because I had an amazing idea."

_"Go on,"_ Blake urged.

"Winter took me to tour Atlas Academy, and while there, I decided that..." She sighed, trying to steady her excited nerves. "I want to go to an Academy, to become a Huntress, to be able to make a difference."

_"But...not at Atlas."_ Blake spoke, her voice making evident her racing mind. _"At Beacon. In Vale."_

"Yes." Weiss nodded. "Because I..." She had no other reason to tell them other than the real one. She did not want to seem clingy, or desperate to see them again, but...the truth was the truth. "I want to see you two. I want to leave Atlas, come to Vale, be there with the two of you. You're my only friends, and...well, yeah."

It took a while for Ilia or Blake to respond. Weiss began to feel that they were weirded out, that her basing such a big life decision on her desire to be with them was concerning, or irresponsible. Weiss was about to speak up, but...

_"Weiss, that's..."_ Blake murmured with a short, quiet laugh. _"That's incredible."_

"It..." Weiss felt short of breath. "It is?"

_"Weiss,"_ Blake continued. _"Ilia and I, last night...we..."_ She cleared her throat and began to speak a bit louder. _"We discussed going to Beacon, too."_

Weiss took a moment to repeat Blake's words in her head, then gasped. "R-...really?"

_"But we didn't make a decision,"_ Blake put in, quelling Weiss' hopefulness for the moment, but the added vitality in her voice sounded encouraging. _"But...the fact that you had the same idea is...amazing."_

Weiss felt a balloon of excitement expand in her chest. "We...we could all go to Beacon!"

_"Maybe..."_ Blake said. _"Ilia...uhm..."_

Weiss heard her murmuring, probably talking to Ilia, but she couldn't understand them. "Does...Ilia not want to go to—"

_"Let's do it,"_ Ilia's voice interrupted her.

"What...really?" Weiss asked.

_"I mean, hell, yeah, why not?"_ Ilia chuckled. _"I...I'm kinda..."_ She seemed to struggle to continue. _"I'm nervous, of course, but...that would be awesome, the three of us becoming badass Huntresses together."_

Weiss felt a lump in her throat form at hearing Ilia's excitement. To hear their approval, it was an instance of absolute joy. "So...we're going to try to go to Beacon?"

_"Yes,"_ Ilia said. _"I...I always wanted to be a Huntress, when I was little."_

_"And I still want to protect people, Faunus and all,"_ Blake added. _"And being a Huntress would be a great way to do that."_

Weiss began to hop up and down again. "So...that's our plan? All three of us?"

A brief pause, followed by Blake's voice, proud and hopeful. _"Yeah. Yeah, we...let's go to Beacon together."_

"Oh my gods," Weiss clenched her fist to her chest. "I can't believe it. We're...I can see you two again."

Blake chuckled. _"Yep."_

"Wow, I..." Weiss sighed, her mouth open as she searched for words, but instead, she had to put the Scroll down for a moment, hold a pillow to her face, and muffle her squeals as she kicked her legs. The cheerful energy within her could not be released with words, so screaming and bouncing on the bed like a ball was her only option. She then tossed the pillow aside, laughed at herself as she pushed her hair out of her face, and picked the Scroll back up. "Oh my gods..."

Blake was laughing. _"Where did you go?"_

"I had to celebrate a bit," Weiss answered, grinning. "I can't believe this...this is actually working out. I'm...actually going to get out of Atlas."

_"Holy shit, yeah,"_ Ilia said, laughing. _"Definitely get the hell away from Atlas and come live with us."_

Weiss' breath hitched. "You want me to live with you two?"

Blake chuckled. _"Where else would you live if not with us?"_

Weiss' mind was blown. _They_ offered. She didn't have to ask. "I'm gonna live with you two?"

_"Hell, yeah,"_ Ilia answered, laughing.

Weiss was about to enter into another fit of joyous screaming and bed hopping, but Blake spoke up suddenly. _"When do you think you'll head to Vale?"_ She asked.

"I..." Weiss wanted to say she would as soon as possible, but she had done none of the necessary research to even know home much an apartment in Vale would cost. "I'll figure that out and let you know soon."

_"Great,"_ Blake sang. _"Oh, and I just realized, we need to practice, somehow."_

"Practice?" Weiss asked.

_"To get into Beacon,"_ Blake answered. _"I'm sure there's an entry exam or something. We need to be good enough to get in."_

"Wow, you're right," Weiss muttered. She realized she hadn't had any sort of training since her stay in the Mistrali hospital. She hadn't even attempted a glyph since then. She clenched her fist and nodded. "I'll start training today."

_"And we'll try to find out about how to get into Beacon,"_ Blake responded. _"There has to be a way to get in without going through a combat school."_

"We'll get in," Weiss declared, confidence oozing into her words. "I know we're good enough as it is, but if we train, we're sure to get in."

Ilia laughed. _"Yeah, the more you train, the less likely you are to get eggs everywhere."_

"My bet still stands," Weiss reminded her. "Eat my food and your words."

_"What bet?"_ Ilia laughed. _"You didn't even wager anything."_

Weiss scoffed. "It's my pride against yours."

_"Screw that, I don't have any pride, what's the goods?"_ Ilia teased.

Weiss huffed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. If I don't wow you with my cooking when I come see you two for the first time, I'll...uh..."

_"You'll jump into the ocean naked,"_ Ilia joked.

"What?" Weiss choked on her breath and coughed. "What, no!"

_"I'm joking, princess,"_ Ilia laughed.

_"You have to do all of our laundry until we get into Beacon,"_ Blake proposed. _"How's that?"_

"And if my cooking is good, which it will be," Weiss countered. "You two have to do all of my laundry. And believe me, I like clothes, so I'll have a lot."

_"Deal,"_ Ilia declared.

_"Hey,"_ Blake said. _"The train is slowing down."_

"You're there?" Weiss asked.

_"I think so,"_ Blake confirmed. _"Hey, Weiss, we need to get going, but it was awesome to talk to you again."_

"Same to you two," Weiss smiled, not even disappointed that they had to go from the sheer happiness this conversation had brought her. "I hope things go smoothly. I'll transfer you two the money so you can get clean clothes and tickets to Vale."

_"Thank you, Weiss,"_ Blake said.

_"Yeah, thank you,"_ Ilia added.

Weiss giggled. "Shut up." She sighed. "But thank you, too. Be safe out there."

_"We will,"_ Blake promised.

_"Talk to you later, Weiss,"_ Ilia said.

_"Bye, girls,"_ Weiss said, and the connection ended.

Weiss sat her Scroll to her side and took a moment to breathe and gather her thoughts. It was happening. They had a plan, a plan to meet up in Vale, live together, go to Beacon...she could see them again. For the first time since...well, for the first time in her life, Weiss could feel excited for the future. She could feel...hopeful. She could be with her friends, her only true friends, Blake and Ilia...

She still missed them. A lot. But now that feeling made her happy, because soon, the day would come that she wouldn't have to miss them any longer.

Weiss leaned forward and held her hands to her chest, taking deep breaths. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she whispered. She didn't know who she was thanking, but she thought of no better way to let her thankfulness out.

She then remembered what Blake had said, about needing to start practicing if they were going to get into Beacon. Weiss hopped to her feet with excitement. She knew Winter had to have a few training weapons stored somewhere. She could start right now.

She changed into a t-shirt and shorts, grabbed her Scroll, and hurried out of her room and down the stairs. She wondered if she'd find Winter there, but she wasn't surprised to see she was gone, off to duty early. No matter, Weiss would just have to tell her the good news when she returned.

After navigating on her Scroll to her bank account and transferring the 500 Lien to Blake and Ilia as promised, she went to the living room and opened a closet containing some coats and other cold weather gear. However, toward the back, a sturdy black case was propped against the wall. Weiss pulled it out and laid it on the floor. she opened it, and sure enough, inside were a pair of training rapiers. She took on out and held the handle, testing it's balance. It had no place for Dust cartridges, but it felt perfectly balanced, reminiscent of her long lost Myrtenaster. Weiss made a mental note to look into a way to construct a new weapon herself, but for now, she stood back to her feet and studied the weapon a bit more, drawing her fingers along the dull training blade, then assumed her stance. right foot forward, rapier firmly in her left hand, held out in front of herself. Her right arm slightly raised to her side, and she felt her body achieve that familiar state of balance. She sighed and felt herself smile.

_This is what I was born to do_.

Weiss kicked the weapons case shut and went back to her room to put on a pair of shoes. She headed back down stairs and exited the house through the back door into the simple back lot behind Winter's house. She sat the Scroll on the patio table and walked out into the lot, rapier in hand, and she began to go their her training motions. Even as she began to tire, the thought of going to Beacon with Blake and Ilia motivated her to keep going.

Time never crossed her mind, and as the sun traversed the sky as each hour passed, Weiss kept at it, practicing her Semblance, doing push-ups, sit-ups, any exercise she could think of, sweating through her clothes despite the cool weather, all in the hopes of achieving her newfound dream of soon traveling to Vale, reuniting with Blake and Ilia, and going to Beacon to become a Huntress.


	29. Part III - Chapter 29: The Beautiful City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Ilia arrive at their next stop on their journey to Vale, only to be confronted with a harsh reality that Blake only wishes they could escape forever.

**Chapter 29: The Beautiful City**

The first thing Ilia noticed after stepping off the train was the smell of the sea. A breeze blew through the train depot as she and Blake stood on the wooden walkway, granting them the relaxing salty aroma from the sea in the near distance. People walked past them as the train emptied of passengers as Ilia took a moment to marvel.

The station was a little ways inland, beyond the city itself, which granted them a spectacular view. Niji was a city unlike any Ilia had ever seen. From their viewpoint, the city was flanked by the ocean on three sides, the entire settlement positioned on a peninsula. The buildings in the city were arranged by height with the tallest in the center, and smaller buildings to the edges. Combined, it looked almost like a small mountain comprised of high-rises. It was a large city in a figurative sense. In terms of land area, it was no bigger than any typical village, but the massive buildings and sprawling housing around the edges made Niji look like a smaller, more serene alternative to the City of Mistral.

The temperature was blessedly cool, a welcome change to the heat they had dealt with during their journey from Auntie Ginger's house to the train station. Blake and Ilia shared a glance with one another, then they smiled and held hands.

"Feeling good?" Blake asked.

Blake felt it, too—the growing feeling of hope, optimism. Ever since talking to Weiss and agreeing on a plan to reunite in Vale and attend Beacon Academy, Ilia was feeling more upbeat, more motivated than she had in a very long time. She nodded, squeezing Blake's hand. "I feel great."

They stepped inside the station lobby to find an ATM. While Blake checked to make sure Weiss had transferred the funds she had promised, Ilia picked up an information booklet about Niji. Blake withdrew the 500 Lien, and they were then on their way into the city.

There was a shuttle tram that carried people from the station to the city, but Blake and Ilia opted to save a little of their money by walking. Even if they had a lot, they wanted to save their money whenever they could. As they journeyed toward the small city, Ilia read off some of the facts about it.

"The reason Niji is so small yet has so many large buildings is because it cannot expand off the peninsula because it provides the city with natural defenses against Grimm," Ilia explained, reading off the pamphlet. "So when the city does expand, it expands up, making it the second most densely populated city in Mistral."

"Wow." Blake was still marveling at the city as they approached it.

"I almost would want to stay here for a day," Ilia said. "Just to see it."

"Me too," Blake agreed, then she turned and smiled at Ilia. "But we need to get to Vale."

Ilia nodded, feeling the same optimism she experienced when they had stepped off the train.

The more she thought about going to Beacon Academy, the better she felt about it. She wasn't going to kid herself; A big reason why she was warming to the idea more so now than she had before was because of Weiss' willingness to join them. It definitely did nothing to change the way she thought about how the Huntsman system worked, but...

She had to remind herself that she only ever heard of the "Huntsman only protect Humans" rhetoric from the White Fang. She told herself that she needed to learn for herself, to leave the rhetoric behind. Even if some Huntsmen were racist, which some  _were_ , Ilia knew she wouldn't be, nor would Blake or Weiss. Vale was a welcoming place, too. It would be just fine.

Just her and Blake, and Weiss, and the long future ahead of them.

They reached the city by hiking up one of the many narrow staircases that led over the protective wall. The wall itself was rather short, so short that Ilia figured the average Beowolf would have no trouble jumping over, but when they reached the top of the stairs and over the wall, she saw the moat that stretched along the inner side of the wall. She and Blake stood on a bridge flanked by railings as the water ran from right to left beneath them. Ilia looked to the distance to see the water running from the sea itself, leading down to the other end of the wall, where it emptied right back into the ocean. If a Beowolf did make it over the wall, it would land in the water and drown.

"How have I never heard of this place before?" Ilia asked as they continued across the bridge. The bridge ended right next to a sidewalk, a busy street bustling with vehicle and pedestrian traffic adjacent to it.

"Yeah," Blake agreed. Not knowing about a place like this somehow made visiting it surreal, like visiting some place fictional.

They began to have to talk a bit louder because of the traffic. The noise of the city was a perfect contrast to how quiet it had been beyond the wall. "So, do we buy the ship tickets first?" Blake asked. "Or go buy some clothes?"

"Oh, fuck yeah, clothes first," Ilia laughed, tugging on the collar of her shirt. "I swear, this smells like a wet dog died in it."

Blake laughed and nodded. "Clothes first it is."

They crossed the busy street at a crosswalk and began down a slightly calmer sidewalk, palm trees flanking them to the left with storefronts and cafes to their right. Each building had anywhere from three stories to five, though those numbers increased as they continued closer to the city center. It seemed every five seconds Blake or Ilia was pointing out something cool, like an art gallery or a coffee house. They passed by several clothing stores, but they seemed too upscale for what Blake and Ilia were looking for. Simple t-shirt and jeans would suffice for them, but every clothing store thus far was either lined with marble or gilded in bronze, so they continued on further into Niji.

They turned left at the end of the block to find themselves at the edge of a large open marketplace.

"Woah," Ilia cooed. An entire block was devoid of buildings and instead was covered in stands, tables, and hundreds of people browsing, talking, and buying. It was like the biggest farmers market ever, except you could buy food, and clothing, and jewelry, and an antique lamp, all in the same place.

"Think we could find some clothes here?" Blake asked Ilia. They smiled at each other and began looking around the market.

There weren't many clothing stands, but the ones they came across were far more their style. They found jackets, jeans, boots, belts, enough variety to fill a wardrobe. The first thing they purchased were new shirts, of course. An elderly woman selling gently used clothing had a box of plain t-shirts for two Lien each, so they each bought two. They were so desperate to get rid of the smelly shirts they wore at the moment that they didn't even bother with finding privacy as they just changed shirts in the open. They garnered a few incredulous glances, but Blake and Ilia were in too good a mood to care. They wore matching blue shirts at the moment as they stuffed the other two new shirts in their backpack and tossed their smelly shirts in the garbage, figuring carrying them around would be too much of a pain than they were worth.

Then Blake saw it. The stand that she knew from just one glance, she would buy an entire outfit from it.

"Blake and white, huh?" Ilia asked with a chuckle as Blake scoured the stand appropriately called "Monochrome Looks." It featured racks and tables full of garments that were black, white, or a combination of both. No gray, which Ilia thought should be included in "monochrome," but she didn't bother saying so.

"It's a really good color scheme," Blake told her. "Trust me."

"You were never that colorful," Ilia mused, never recalling Blake opting for colorful clothing, except the occasional splash of purple.

Blake was too busy touching literally every article of clothing available. She asked the young woman running the stand if there was a place to try some clothes on, and she was pointed toward a small tent behind the stand. Blake quickly disappeared inside it while Ilia waited outside.

"So I can't join?" Ilia joked as she spoke through the curtain to Blake.

"You have to wait for the big reveal," Blake told her.

"What is it that you're going to 'reveal?'" Ilia chuckled.

Blake pushed the curtain aside and revealed her ensemble to Ilia, and...

"Holy fucking...Blake...you look..."

Blake's eyes were as wide as her cat ears were perky. "Does it look good?"

Blake wore what looked like a black low-cut vest buttoned below her bust over a white top. She had a black scarf around her neck. Her shoulders were exposed, as well as a triangle shaped gap between the front tails of the vest, revealing Blake's midriff. She wore a pair of white shorts over black leggings. Black boots with the collars folded over and lined with white studs completed the look.

"Blake...you look like a Huntress."

"You think so?" Blake asked, tugging on the vest a bit. "I feel like the vest is a bit...like, it doesn't cover my boobs, it just kinda buttons underneath? Does it look off?"

"Blake, you need to buy this outfit." Ilia looked her straight in the eyes, not mincing words. "I doubt you'll find anything better than this."

"You like it that much, huh?" Blake giggled, turning to the side a bit to glance behind herself, seeing how the tails of her vest reached and how her shorts fit.

"I would let you walk on me in that outfit," Ilia confirmed with a nod.

Blake laughed and hugged her. "Then I'll get it."

"You better get it." Ilia chuckled and hugged her back.

"Ilia?"

"Yeah?"

"You're so gay sometimes."

"I can be."

Blake released the hug and smiled at her before heading back into the changing tent. "If you see something you like, you should grab it and try it."

"The black and white look is yours, though," Ilia protested. "I should get my new outfit somewhere else."

"I guess I can't be having you stealing my style," Blake joked before closing the curtain. "Be out in a sec."

Ilia stood nearby as she waited for Blake to emerge. There was something about that last smile from Blake, how happy she looked, how happy she must have felt...Ilia missed that. Blake was never that happy back in the White Fang. She always had something to worry about, something to be upset over. But now, ever since their conversation with Weiss, they both were happy. Purely happy. Here they were in a vast, diverse marketplace in a beautiful city, on their way to an exciting future in Vale. Ilia could never have expected for this to await them in the future, really at any point. It was only a couple days ago that Ilia thought they had nowhere to go. Now they had their whole lives ahead of them.

"Hey Blake?" Ilia called.

Blake poked her head through the curtain. "Huh?"

Ilia smiled at her, rising onto her toes to kiss her forehead. "I love you." She planted a smooch just above her brow.

Blake smiled, sighing quietly through her nose. "I love you, too."

_"HEY!"_

They both winced at the loud outburst of a nearby man. Ilia turned to look for where it came from, but only saw everyone else nearby looking toward the source as well. "What was that?"

"Can you go see while I finish changing?" Blake asked.

"Sure," Ilia nodded and began to make her way toward the walking path between booths, and she felt a sharp pang of anxiety settle in her chest when she saw the scene.

A tall Human man had a Faunus child by the arm, pulling him towards him roughly as if trying to pry something from his grasp. "Don't think you can get away with stealing from me, you dirty thief!" The man chided.

"I didn't steal it, it's my dads'!" The boy cried. He was a gazelle Faunus, short brown horns poking up from his long, curly blond hair. He had a watch on his wrist, and the man who was holding him seemed to run a jewelry stand.

"Don't make me call the damn police on you, kid," the man continued as he tried to forcibly take the child's watch off his wrist, all while the child begged for him to let go.

"Son of a..." Ilia murmured to herself.

"What is it?" Blake came up to her, now back in her t-shirt and shorts, only to turn to see for herself. "Oh my gods."

"Should we..." Ilia was about to ask if they should intervene, but Blake was already running toward the man. "Blake!" She ran after her.

"Don't take it, please!" The child begged, trying his best to pull his arm free but not able to budge an inch.

"Shut up, I saw you take it!" The man accused.

"Hey!" Blake yelled as she got up to the man, looking him in the face. He was several inches taller than her, short black hair with matching stubble on his face. "You shouldn't treat a child like that!"

"This punk stole from me, it's none of your business," the man barked at her, then continued to try to take the boy's watch.

"I didn't take it!" The boy cried, tears on his face.

Ilia ran up just behind Blake. "Blake..."

"He says it belongs to his father, so leave him alone," Blake told the man.

The man looked down at the boy, then let go of his wrist. The boy sprinted away.

Blake sighed. "Thank y—"

"Who do you think you are telling me what I should do?" The man growled. Blake could feel his breath on her face. "You only took the kid's side cause he's one of  _you_. Well thanks to you, the little shit stole my watch and I—"

"And what?!" Blake yelled back at him. "You think abusing that poor kid is—"

"Fucking interrupt me again and I'll take your other damn ear, you hear me alley cat?!"

"Blake!" Ilia grabbed Blake by the waist and pulled her back. She whispered to her. "We can't cause a scene, rememb—"

"Yeah," the man laughed, pointing at Ilia. "Control your Faunus."

"Eat shit and die, dickhead!" Ilia yelled at him before taking Blake by the wrist and leading her away. They ran back to Monochrome Looks, Ilia leading Blake back to the changing tent, where they both hid to collect themselves. "Oh my fucking...RRAAAHH!" Ilia roared as she stood in front of Blake. "You don't know how badly I wanted to just knock that dick's teeth up his nose, like what the actual pissing fuck was..." She paused and looked up at Blake, only to see her sobbing, eyes squeezed shut as tears dripped off her chin. "Blake...?"

"Why...?" Blake croaked as she rubbed her eye, sniffing to keep her nose from running. "Why do they hate us?"

Ilia sighed, putting a hand to her elbow. "You know why."

"No I don't!" Blake retorted, wiping at her nose, turning away a bit. "I'm so tired of this..." She murmured. "I'm so fucking tired of this, Ilia!"

Ilia gritted her teeth, longing for the happiness they had enjoyed just a couple minutes ago. "Blake—"

"I don't want to deal with this anymore," Blake grumbled as she put the backpack on the ground and unzipped it. "I don't want us treated like that anymore." She pulled out a black ribbon, then began to tie it in her hair, over her cat ears.

"Blake, no," Ilia begged her, putting a hand to her shoulder. "Don't hide your—"

"Why shouldn't I?" Blake continued to tie her bow. "How can I be proud of something that only gets be harassed and threatened on the streets?"

"You can't just pass as Human, Blake," Ilia told her.

"Like you don't know anything about passing as Human."

Ilia felt a jolt of shock in her chest, her heartbeat now heavy and rapid. Did Blake really just say  _that?_ "Blake...?"

Blake finished tying her bow, then wiped her eyes. "I'm...I'm sorry. I..."

"You know how guilty I feel about that," Ilia told her, voice low, cracking with every other word. "That I can just pass as Human so easily. Why...why would you say that to me?"

"I'm sorry," Blake repeated, shaking her head. "I'm just...I'm just upset. I'm just so tired of this, all of it. Let's..." She reached out and pushed the curtain of the tent aside. "Let's just buy the clothes and go get tickets."

Ilia looked up at her, realizing that no resolution to this was coming anytime soon. Best to just go along with it and deal with it later. "Fine," Ilia murmured, stepping past her as they exited the tent.

* * *

"Weiss," Winter called from the back door of the house. "How long have you been out here?"

Weiss had been busy practicing Time Dilation, tossing her sweat-soaked shirt in the air and using her Semblance to alter time and cause the shirt to fall to the ground in slow motion. But when she heard Winter's voice, she lost focus and the clock-like glyph disappeared, her shirt flopping to the ground. Weiss turned to look toward her and smiled. "Since this morning," she answered.

"It's five in the afternoon," Winter said. "You've been out here for that long?"

"I took breaks," Weiss shrugged. Then she gasped, her eyes lighting up. "Winter!"

Her older sister flinched, Weiss' display of excitement surprising her. "Yes?"

Weiss came over to her, setting her rapier aside. She now stood before her sister, smiling. "I have amazing news!"

Winter raised an eyebrow, then the blinked several times and coughed.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"I'm interested to hear your news," Winter said, clearing her throat and wiping her nose. "But can it wait until after you shower?"


End file.
